Unwanted Memories
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: Yue is being plagued by horrific nightmares and no one knows why. He's greatly affected by these dreams and can't bring himself to speak with Sakura. Can Sakura help him if he won't open up to her? Can She help him before his time runs out? Just an Edit.
1. Moonlit Nightmares

Konnichiwa minna-san! I started this little fic in October and I hope you all like it. Alright a few things before you start reading. One: Yue and Yukito have been separated. Two: Sakura in is ninth grade. Three: Touya lives with Yukito. Lastly: Yue lives at with Sakura and her father. Italics dream sequence or stressed words. I did some editing and I have reposted all of the chapters.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura, I don't I'm just borrowing their Characters for a while.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Moonlit Nightmares

_"Give me the cards."_

_"No! I promised Yue-san and Kero-chan that I would protect the cards!"_

_"So loyal, even to the dead."_

_"Nani?!"_

_There was a dim light somewhere in the distance that fell on two inert figures covered in blood._

_"Yue-san, Kero-chan!"_

_What Sakura saw in front of her frightened her. Both Yue and Cerberus were lying inert with empty eyes that were staring into the nothingness that now faced them._

_"Wake up! Please wake up, Kero-chan, Yue-san!"_

_"They can't wake they're dead, and you'll be joining the shortly, young one."_

_"Nani!"_

_"You'll be reunited with your dear friends soon enough young one, so don't worry."_

_"No! This isn't happening; Kero-chan and Yue-san are still alive. This is just a dream; everything is going to be alright."_

_"I'm afraid not young one, good night."_

_"IIE!"_

_

* * *

_

"IIE!"

A young girl's scream resonated through the house waking one of the people inhabiting it.

"Sakura," Yue called as he ran into the girl's room, "What's worng?"

"Yue-san," Sakura muttered as she opened her eyes, "You're alive!" She yelled as she threw her arms around Yue's neck and burst into tears.

"N-nani?" Yue said trying to pry the sobbing teenage off his neck.

"Where's Kero-chan?" Sakura asked on the verge of hysteria, "Is he alright?"

"Shhh, it's alright," Yue said stroking Sakura's hair, "My brother is still sound asleep." Yue gently placed Sakura back in her bed, "Don't worry it was just a nightmare."

"No, it's not alright Yue-san," Sakura cried, "I'm scared."

"It will be alright," Yue said gently, "Don't worry, just try to fall back to sleep. It's late and you need your sleep." Yue turned to leave, gasped and fell to his knees.

"Are you alright Yue-san?" Sakura asked as she got out of bed to aid Yue, "You're still weak aren't you?"

"It's almost the new moon," Yue muttered as he put his hand to his forehead, "My powers are low right now."

"Was separating you from Yukito-san a bad idea?" Sakura asked.

"No, it wasn't Sakura," Yue said as he slowly stood up, "Don't worry about me I'm fine."

"Good night Yue-san." Sakura said as she got back in bed.

"Good night Sakura." Yue said as he left the room.

Yue slowly walked out of Sakura's bedroom the decrease in his power was making him slightly dizzy. Normally if he got like this he would be forced to change back into his temporary form. However he no longer had a temporary form and he had to get used to the strain of maintaining his true form. He figured if he could sleep for about a day he would be fine.

"Yue."

"Nanda?" He answered turning around.

"What was that all about?" Cerberus asked

"She had a nightmare." Yue answered his dizziness was slowly intensifying.

"Is she alright?" Cerberus asked.

"She's fine." Yue muttered, his vision was beginning to dull. He then staggered a bit, walked into a wall and fell to his knees again.

"Hey are you alright?" Cerberus asked as he flew closer to his brother.

"I'm fine," Yue muttered his vision still dull, "it is two days until the new moon."

"This will be your first new moon without a temporary form to hide in," Cerberus said as Yue slowly stood up, bracing himself against the door frame to his bedroom. "And you still have to get used to maintainig that form constantly."

"Is anything wrong?"

Both guardians turned around to see Sakura's father standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," Yue muttered stilling holding on to the door frame for support, "Did we wake you?"

"No," Fugitaka answered as he approached the guardians, "I was preparing for a presentation when I heard Sakura-san scream, is she alright."

"She had a nightmare," Yue answered his vision was beginning to dull again, "she should be asleep now." Yue felt his grip slowly relax and he fell backwards, barely conscious.

Cerberus saw his brother fall in slow motion, and he made a swift move towards Yue but Fugitaka got there first.

"Are you alright?" Fugitaka asked as he held the semi-conscious Yue in a half standing half reclining position.

Yue opened his eyes only to find it made is head spin more, "I'll be alright." He lied.

"Are you sure, you don't look well," Fugitaka said as he slowly guided Yue over to his bed. "You shouldn't push yourself."

"There are two days until the new moon," Yue muttered, "My powers are weak. This is just a side effect, normally I would stay in my temporary form until the third day after the new moon passes. Anyway Sakura needed help…I could not ignore that."

"Cerberus could have helped Sakura-san," Fugitaka said softly, "you really need to rest for a while."

Yue just nodded and fell asleep.

"He'll be out for at least a day," Cerberus said, "You do know that."

"Yes I do," Fugitaka said with a smile, "I'll need you to watch both of them, Cerberus."

"I was planning on doing so," Cerberus answered, "I'm worried about my younger brother."

"He'll be fine," Fugitaka said, "and I want you to switch off Sakura-san's alarm clock she deservers a break."

Cerberus was left floating in front of Yue's bed completely confused, "You _are _just like Clow."

* * *

_It was dark, too dark even for his liking considering darkness was his aspect. He looked around and saw a teenager with shoulder length reddish-brown hair._

_"Sakura!"_

_The girl didn't answer perhaps it wasn't Sakura after all, but it had to be her. She was holding the pink, gold and silver star wand. _

_"What's the matter, Sakura?" He called as he went to move towards the girl, only to find that he was unable to._

_"What's wrong," The girl said, "Can't move?"_

_"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled his anger getting the best of him._

_"Temper, temper," She said, "Its impolite to swear in front of a girl."_

_"I don't care!" He yelled._

_"You will care," She said darkly, "Fiery!" _

_He tried to recoil only to find that he still could not move. He knew if Fiery got him, he would be in serious trouble. Before he could to anything to brace himself, the sun ruled card was all over him, burning every inch of his skin. He could hear laughter and he screamed in pain. He could also hear someone calling his name in a panic stricken voice. 'the heat is getting to me, I won't last much longer.' He thought as the voice continued to call his name, 'Oniisan...help me...' Then Fiery retreated as he heard the girl call upon another card. Finally he was able to move and he collapsed too weak and sick to move, he was going to die there alone._

_"SA…ku…ra."_

_

* * *

_

Once again the silence of the Kinomoto house was broken by a person screaming in their sleep.

"Yue-san!" Sakura called as she got out of bed and ran into the next room, "Yue-san wake up." She began nudging his arm only to find that she could feel his skin burning through his robes. "Yue-san are you sick?" She asked only to find that Yue was unresponsive. "Yue-san what's wrong?"

"Sakura-san?" Fugitaka asked as he approached the bed.

"Otou-san, I don't know what's wrong," Sakura said as tears filled her eyes, "He's burning with fever and he won't wake."

"I have already been informed." He said as he placed his hand on Yue's clammy forehead. Immediately Yue's breathing eased and his skin cooled. "He should be fine now. You should get back to bed."

"What was wrong with him?" Sakura asked as she got up to leave the room.

"I believe he was having a nightmare," Fugitaka answered, "and I also believe that he has been pushing himself too hard lately. Don't worry he'll be fine."

"I hope so." Sakura answered as she took one last look at Yue who was now sleeping peacefully, his dreams undisturbed. "I'm going to stay in here with him."

"No Sakura-san," Fugitaka said, "You need your rest. I think it would best if Cerberus watched Yue for the rest of the night."

"Demo…" Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura," Cerberus said, "I'll come and wake you if something happens, okay? Now get to bed."

"Alright I will." Sakura said as she walked out of the room.

Cerberus looked down at his sleeping brother and sighed, "You do know that I hate to see you like this."

* * *

Well did you like it? If you did, please Review, and if you didn't please keep you mean-spirited comments to yourself. So let me know what you thought.

_K.F.1_


	2. Scattered Thinking

Konnichiwa minna-san! I am very sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I've been swamped with school work. Just so I don't have to explain this later, Yue's mind is a little bit scattered, and he has also eased up around Sakura, but only just a little bit. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns all the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura; I just own the plot of this story, nothing more.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Two: Scattered Thinking

It was unusually quiet when Yue woke up again. Normally the sound of Sakura screaming and banging everything around would be enough to wake him. Either he had been in a really deep sleep or Sakura was unusually quiet while getting ready for school. Yue went to sit up but found that it made his head spin beyond the limits of his tolerance and he was forced to lie back down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cerberus said.

"What happened?" Yue muttered, "I feel awful."

"It's almost the new moon remember?" Cerberus answered, "Do you remember being sick early this morning?"

"I was sick earlier?" Yue asked weakly. Well at least that would explain the headache he had.

"Yeah," Cerberus answered, "You started yelling in your sleep, and when I tried to wake you I discovered that you were burning up. Sakura was really worried about you; she wanted to stay in here with you. But her father and I both decided that it would be best if she went back to bed. So she told me to stay in here and watch you."

"You've been up all night nii-san?" Yue muttered not caring about the child-like tone to his voice, he wasn't feeling well. "You should have gone to bed instead of watching me all night."

"I didn't want to," Cerberus said softly as he gently placed his paw to Yue's forehead, "What kind of oniichan would I be if I knew that my little brother was sick and I refused to take care of him? I want you to rest now, okay?"

"Hoeeeeee!" Sakura screamed, "Why is it ten thirty, it can't be ten thirty! Kero-chan why was my alarm clock off!?" Sakura yelled as she entered Yue's room. Yue winced as the sudden loud noises intensified his headache.

"Sakura please calm down," Cerberus said, "Your father told me to turn off your alarm clock."

"But why," She whined, "I told him I had an important practice today."

"Sakura please lower your voice," Cerberus said softly, "Yue can't handle loud noises right now."

"Yue-san is awake?" Sakura asked as she walked into the room, "Did I wake you?"

Yue shook his head slightly but stopped abruptly because it was making his head pound.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she put the back of her hand to Yue's forehead, "I don't think you have a fever anymore."

"Awful." Yue muttered closing his eyes. He wanted to sleep, he needed to sleep and he was definitely feeling the after effects of a fever.

"Come on Kero-chan let's leave Yue-san alone for a while." Sakura said, "He needs to sleep. How about we make a cake?"

"You get started on that cake," Cerberus said, "I'm gonna stay in here for a while longer." Once Sakura left the room he looked back down at Yue, "You're still not well are you?"

"Oniisan I'm really not in the mood to talk," he muttered, "I just want to sleep."

"I know," Cerberus said gently, "I just want to make sure you're alright, I've never known you to have nightmares."

"Never say never, oniisan." Yue muttered as he closed his eyes.

Cerberus' gaze was still focused on his younger brother, "What do you mean by that?" He muttered before flying out of the room and down into the kitchen.

* * *

When Yue was sure that Cerberus was out of the room he opened his eyes. As much as his body was telling him to sleep, he fought it. He thought about the dream that he had, 'Sakura would never attack me. She would give up her magic before that would happen. But then why did I feel the effects of the sun ruled card, did she actually attack me? No…Sakura would never do that…but why was I sick like that? I would only get sick due to prolonged exposure to heat or when Clow… Clow…I miss you.' Yue thought, 'I need to sleep…but I don't want to sleep…my vision is so blurred…I need to stop thinking…' It was getting harder for Yue to keep his eyes open and his head was spinning beyond endurance. Finally against his will he started giving in to his fatigue, 'I…can't…fight myself…any… longer.' He thought, 'Oniisan…help me…I'm scared.'

_"It'll be alright Yue-san," _Sakura's voice came, _"Stop fighting yourself and go to sleep." _

'I will, Sakura.' Yue thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"What's wrong, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, "You're being really quiet."

"I worried about Yue," He answered, "I've never known him to have nightmares but he told me 'never say never.' Why must he be so confusing?"

"I think that Yue-san likes to keep his feelings from others." Sakura said, "He always looks so down but when I ask him everything is alright he tells me that he's fine. It reminds me of that time when Eriol-kun attacked us with the giant Teddy Bear. After Yue-san fell he told me that he was alright but he really didn't look alright."

"That's Yue for you," Cerberus said, "but I can see why he told you that he was alright. He didn't want you to worry about him, at that time you needed to focus on your task. But I'll tell you that Yue didn't fully recover from that until your brother gave up his powers. I really wish that we could have told you at the time, but he didn't want to."

"Yue-san is really kind," Sakura said, "He seems so cold but once you get to know him, he's really nice."

At that moment Sakura's cell phone went off. "Hai, Kinomoto desu."

"Konnichiwa Sakura-san."

"Eriol-kun!"

"I called because this is the second day when Yue looses power to the moon. How is he doing?"

"He's weak; He's pushing himself too much."

"Typical Yue," Eriol scoffed, "Always trying to do more than he can handle."

"Eriol-kun is Yue-san known to have nightmares?"

"Why Sakura-san?"

"Yue-san had a nightmare last night, and when Kero-chan and I tried to wake him up, he was burning with fever and he wouldn't wake."

"Really, Cerberus must be worried."

"He is, and I'm worried too. Yue-san once told me that he didn't catch colds or get sick. Why did he lie to me?"

"He didn't lie," Eriol said, "He was right in a way. His sheilds prevent him from him from getting sick; however there are ways to make him sick. The heat can bring down his shields in less than ten minutes and once his shields are down he'll have no defenses. You said that he was burning up when you tried to wake him?" Eriol paused, "How was he acting last night?"

"He fell once after he came in my room because he heard me screaming. After that I'm not sure what happened."

"Well after he left Sakura's room he fell again and practically passed out on Otou-san." Cerberus cut in. "He was also really pale."

"More than usual?" Eriol scoffed.

"Yeah," Cerberus said, "His face was almost white."

"What is he doing now, how is he doing now?"

"He's sleeping," Sakura said, "And thanks to Otou-san he no longer has a fever."

"Another question," Eriol said, "Has it been really warm in Japan?"

"I guess you could say that it has." Sakura answered.

"That could be another reason why he was feverish. I'll call back in a few days," Eriol said, "to check up on him. If he's still waking up feverish then I'll intervene. Talk to you then Sakura-san, Cerberus."

"Talk to you later Eriol-kun." Sakura said as she hung up. She turned to Cerberus, "Do you have any idea what he was dreaming about?"

"No," Cerberus answered, "He wouldn't tell me. He wasn't really in the mood to talk, but he was muttering your name in his sleep."

"I hope he's okay." Sakura said as she went back to sifting the flour.

* * *

Several hours later Yue woke up again. He was still feeling weak however it wasn't as bad as when he had first woken up. He slowly sat up and when the dizziness passed he stood up. 'I need to speak with Sakura and Cerberus.' He thought, 'They should know what to do.'

Sakura was trying to make heads or tails of her math homework when a still slightly pallid Yue walked into the room.

"I'm really surprised to see you awake," Cerberus said, "I wasn't expecting to see you wake for at least a day."

Yue ignored his brother and turned to Sakura, "I'm sorry for waking you." He muttered.

"Don't be sorry," Sakura said, "I did the same thing too, remember? Its okay, I didn't mind but…why did you not tell me that you were feeling sick? You were not well last night, even before you had the nightmare."

"I…thought it was something that I could sleep off." Yue answered, "I thought it was just one of the side effects of the new moon."

"Yue-san, I wish that you wouldn't keep things from me." Sakura said, "I want to help you because that's _what_ _friends do_. They tell each other their problems, they support each other." She paused, "But if you don't feel comfortable telling me when something is bothering you, that's okay too. I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do."

Yue stood there staring at the smiling teenager. He was trying to grasp everything that she had just told him but it wasn't working so well. Trying to take in all of the information was making his head spin and he put his hands to his forehead.

"Yue-san, please sit down," Sakura said frowning, "You look really pale right now, are you sure you're alright?"

"It's alright," He muttered, "I'm just…a little…dizzy." His vision was fogging up again, he really needed to sit or even lie down. Before he could do anything to prevent it he felt himself falling backwards into what seemed to be an immense sea of darkness.

"Yue-san!" He heard Sakura call from a distance. Wait, were they not just in the same room? How did she get so far away in such little time? He was still falling, he wondered how long it would be before the darkness immersed him completely. Then he felt a pair of small but strong hands grab him just before the darkness took him. "Yue-san, are you alright?" She still sounded distant but not as distant as before. "Yue-san, please wake up."

"Sakura…" he muttered as he slowly opened his eyes. "What…what happened?"

"I don't know," She answered, "You said something about being dizzy, and then you fell backwards. Did you faint?"

"I…don't…know…" Yue muttered his vision was still blurred and his head was pounding again. "But…it was…dark." Sakura was guiding him some where, but he didn't know where she was going. He just hoped that they would get there soon; it felt as though they had been walking for several kilometers. "Where…are you taking…me?"

"Just over to the bed," Sakura said as she stopped walking, "Sit down Yue-san."

Yue gladly obeyed that command, he felt as though he had just run ten kilometers.

"Do you need anything?" Sakura asked.

"Water." He muttered. Why was he asking for water? He didn't need to eat or drink, so why did he want a glass of water so bad? Why was his mind asking so many questions? It was making his head hurt.

"Yue." Cerberus asked.

"Onii…san?" Yue muttered, "What's…wrong?"

"Are you really alright?" He asked, "I honestly can't remember the last time I saw you like this. I don't think that you were this weak when Sakura was transforming the cards. I don't think I've ever seen you this weak."

"You…have." Yue muttered, "I…know…you have."

"Yue…"

"Nanda?"

"Yue-san here," Sakura said. Yue felt her push something into his hands. "You said that you wanted water."

"Thank you…"Yue muttered. He didn't know what he was going to do with the water. He sub-consciously brought the cup to his lips and took a sip then handed the cup back to Sakura.

"Yue-san, please lie down." Sakura suggested, "You don't look well," Yue did what he was told and Sakura placed her hand on Yue's forehead. "But you don't seem to have a fever. Do you feel feverish?"

"No…" he muttered. He wasn't feverish; he was just weak and tired from the lack of power due to the new moon.

"Why don't you rest a bit more?" Sakura asked.

"No…" Yue muttered, "The…dream…you attacked me…in my dream…with…Fiery…"

"Yue-san…we'll talk later," Sakura said, "For now just sleep."

"I…don't …want…to." Yue muttered.

"Yue-san," Sakura said, "You need to sleep," She began stroking Yue's hair, "You can't keep fighting yourself." She paused "You'll never get better." She placed her hand on Yue's forehead "I'm sorry Yue but you need to sleep." Her hand glowed for a second and Yue's eyes closed.

"Sakura…" Cerberus muttered, "I'm really proud of you. Your powers have improved. You were able to send Yue to sleep without using the card. I only have one question, where will you sleep tonight?"

"I'll sleep on the floor," Sakura said, "I really don't mind."

"Tadaima."

"Otou-san is home!" Sakura called as she ran out of the room.

Cerberus smiled as he heard Sakura greet her father, he then looked down at his younger brother and frowned. "You have finally accepted Sakura as your master but you still won't open up to her. Why must you be this way?"

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, as usual I worked very hard on this chapter, for your enjoyment. If you liked it send a review, if you didn't, then keep your mean spirited comments to yourself.

_K.F.1_


	3. Troubles Arise

Konnichiwa minna-san! Wow two chapters in one week I'm on a roll! Okay italics symbolize a dream and regular font in italics means creepy disembodied voice. I think that's all the notes I have for this chapter. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Again CLAMP owns all the characters that I have borrowed for this story. I only own the plot.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter three: Troubles Arise

"Welcome home Otou-san," Sakura said as she entered the kitchen, "Did your presentation go well today?"

"Yes it did Sakura-san," Fugitaka answered, "How was your day?"

"Well I woke up around ten-thirty and apparently Yue-san woke up around that time too." Sakura said.

"How is Yue doing?" Fugitaka asked.

"He's not doing well," Sakura answered, "he fought himself about going back to sleep. Then several hours later he woke up again, walked into my room, said something about being dizzy, and then I think he passed out. I don't even think he knew if he had passed out or not, he was really disoriented when he came to."

"What is he doing now?" Fugitaka asked.

"He's sleeping," Sakura said, "But he wouldn't sleep on his own, I had to force him to sleep and I feel bad about it."

"Don't worry Sakura-san," Fugitaka said patting Sakura on the head, "How about we make supper."

"Hai," She answered, "Oh Kero-chan and I made a cake earlier."

"Is that so?" Fugitaka asked, "Well I'll have to try some later."

* * *

"Sakura," Cerberus said, "How long will Yue be asleep for?"

"He's not going to wake until I wake him," Sakura said as she brushed her hair, "He needs to sleep for at least a day." She paused and put down the brush, "Kero-chan I don't think that Yue-san has been getting much sleep, and I also think that is why he's been so weak lately."

"I think you're on to something Sakura." Cerberus said, "He's been weaker than normal and I don't think it has anything to do with the separation or the new moon. I have only seen him pass out during a new moon period a few times and that was when he was much younger."

"How much younger?" Sakura asked.

"I think the last time was when he was about the equivalent of a nine year old human. Yue, Ruby, Spinel, and I aged much faster than a human child, and after we resembled a seventeen or eighteen year old, we stopped aging. The only reason he passed out that time was because he had overexerted himself during our usual training. After that Yue was forbidden to train the day before the new moon, the new moon and the two days after."

"What kind of training did you do?" Sakura asked.

"Magical and Physical training," Cerberus answered, "and occasionally we would do endurance and stamina tests. Yue would often be forced to stop during those. Either he didn't know his limits or he enjoyed pushing himself until he passed out." He paused and looked at the clock which now read quarter of midnight. "Sakura I think that you should get to bed now, its late and you have school tomorrow."

"Okay," Sakura said as she got a spare pillow and blanket form the closet and she set them on the floor. "Oyasumi-nasai."

"Oyasumi, Sakura." Cerberus said as he transformed to Sakura a little bit more comfortable. "Oyasumi, Yue."

* * *

_Sakura was standing in the middle of the Junior High school soccer field and it seemed to be night._

"_What's going on?"_

"Use Fiery."

"_Why?"_

"Use Fiery."

"_No, not without a reason! Why do you want me to use Fiery?"_

"Because he is going to kill you."

"_Who is going to kill me?"_

"Him." _Up in the distance Sakura saw Yue, his face fixed on the sky. Clearly acknowledging the non-existent moon that night._

"_No, Yue-san wouldn't kill me."_

"How do you know? His mind is easy to manipulate."

"_Yue-san would give up his physical form before he would do _anything _to harm me."_

"STUPID GIRL, USE FIERY!"

"_IIE!"_

"Use it now."_ The card floated out of her pocket and against her will she was forced to strike the card with her staff. She cried as she watched the card engulf Yue in flames._

"Good girl, he won't last in his condition."

"_Fiery stop it!" Sakura cried, "Please…stop."_

_The card turned towards Sakura, "I thought you ordered me to attack him."_

"_I wouldn't do that to you or him." She cried, "It wasn't me."_

"_Tell Cerberus-sama, that I'm sorry." He said before turning back into his card form._

_Sakura ran towards Yue and kneeled down next to him. "Yue-san, wake up…please wake up."_

"He can't hear you; he's past the point of no return."

"_What…what do you mean?"_

"See for your self."

_Yue's breathing was extremely shallow and Sakura was beginning to see the ground beneath his shoulders. "No, Yue-san…I'm sorry it wasn't me…I was being controlled. Please don't hate me." Sakura threw her arms around Yue's neck and cried into his now fading shoulder, until she fell forwards on to the ground where Yue had been laying. "I've lost him," She cried, "I promised Eriol-kun and Clow-san that I would take care of Yue-san and Kero-chan and I couldn't protect him…against…myself."_

"That's right girl."

"_IIE!"_

'Sakura wake up, Sakura!'

* * *

Sakura's emerald eyes snapped open and she sat up in a state of hysteria.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Cerberus asked.

"I killed him Kero-chan," she whispered hysterically, "I said that I would take care of him and I killed him."

"Who did you kill?" Cerberus asked sounding nervous.

"Yue-san is dead, I killed him with Fiery," Sakura cried, "He apologizes to you Kero-chan…we killed him."

"Sakura what on earth are you talking about?" Cerberus asked, "You never called on Fiery and my little brother is very much alive."

"You mean it was a dream?" She asked completely disoriented.

"Yes," Cerberus answered, "I've been trying to wake you up for a while now." Cerberus transformed again and flew over to the desk and grabbed the cup of water that had been sitting there since earlier that evening, "Here, you look like yo need this."

"Arigato Kero-chan." Sakura muttered as she grabbed the cup and took a sip. Then she went over to the bed and grabbed Yue's hand, "Domo gomen nasai, Yue-san." She then rested her head on Yue's shoulder and fell asleep.

'Why is this happening to them?' Cerberus asked himself, 'I know that Sakura can handle her nightmares but…its Yue I'm most concerned about. How much more can he take before he snaps…I…I don't want that to happen again."

* * *

"Oi Sakura, wake up, its time for school."

"Hoee," Sakura muttered as she opened her eyes, "Kero-chan what time is it?"

"See for yourself." Cerberus said held the clock so Sakura could see it.

"Hoeeee! I'm gonna be late!" She cried.

"Please be quiet," Cerberus said gesturing his sleeping younger brother, "I don't want him to wake yet."

"Don't worry he won't," Sakura said as she pulled her school's summer uniform on, "I'm not planning on waking him until I get back from rehearsal. I want him to sleep as well, it's almost the new moon plus I know the summer weather has been tough on him." She tied her school tie then ran out of the room.

"Ohayo Otou-san," Sakura said as she ran into the kitchen "Ohayo Okaa-san!"

"Ohayo Gozimasu Sakura-san," Fugitaka greeted his daughter, "How is Yue-kun doing?"

"He's still asleep," Sakura said as she sat down at the table, "I'll wake him when I come back from rehearsal this afternoon. Although its summer vacation the band needs to rehears for the competition."

"When are you competing Sakura-san?" Fugitaka asked as he set a plate of hotcakes in front of Sakura.

"In September," Sakura answered, "It will be my first competition and I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry about it Tomoyo-san will be there," Fugitaka said, "How about we eat now so the hotcakes don't get cold."

"Hai itadakimasu," Sakura said as she ate a piece of the hotcake, "oishii!"

* * *

When Sakura finished her breakfast she went back into her room to get her school bag and instrument. She was about to open the door when it burst open.

"What's wrong Kero-chan?" She said as she noticed the guardian's distress.

"You need to wake Yue up now!" He said, "He's having another nightmare, and he isn't strong enough to fight off your spell."

Sakura walked over to the bed and placed her hand on Yue's forehead, "Daijoubu desu ka Yue-san?"

"S…Sakura…" Yue muttered as he opened his eyes, "What happened?"

"Yesterday, I forced you to sleep," She said, "You looked terrible…and…oh Yue-san…Gomen nasai." She buried her face in Yue's silver hair and broke into tears.

"Sakura please don't cry," Yue said as he placed his hand on the girl's head, "I'm not angry with you, in fact I'm pleased." Sakura looked up at Yue, "You sent me to sleep without the use of the Sleep Card I am very impressed. Now please stop crying, you have to get to your rehearsal, please don't worry about me."

"Hai, Ittekimasu." She said as she grabbed her instrument and school bag.

"Itterashai." Both guardians said as Sakura ran out of the room.

"Yue what is going on?" Cerberus asked as Yue slowly sat up.

"I don't know." Yue answered.

"It seems like when ever Sakura has a nightmare, you have one too." Cerberus said, "I'm worried about both of you, but you especially. How are you feeling anyway?"

"I'm alright," Yue lied as he stood up and walked out of the room, "I'm going to speak with Fugitaka." Yue sighed he wasn't feeling any better than he did the day before, he was only feeling worse and he made a mental note to go back to bed when he was finished.

Fugitaka was clearing the table when Yue walked into the room.

"Ohayo gozimasu, Yue-kun." He said as Yue sat down at the table.

"Ohayo gozimasu," Yue muttered, "I'm sorry about the other night."

"Why are you apologizing?" Fugitaka asked.

"I woke everyone up," Yue said, "And…I…I barely remember what happened."

"You don't have to apologize," Fugitaka said, "You had no control over what happened. Don't worry about it Yue-kun."

Yue sighed then slowly stood up to help clear the table.

"Something else is bothering you Yue-kun," Fugitaka said frowning, "What's wrong?"

"I have not been very truthful to you, Cerberus or Sakura," Yue muttered as he hung his head, "I have not been feeling very well lately and I've been hiding it."

"You really should tell Sakura what you have just told me," Fugitaka said as he placed his hand on Yue's shoulder, "She will be able to help you."

Yue nodded, "Arigato gozimasu." He muttered as he walked away from Fugitaka.

"I'll be leaving for an excavation today, and I'll be back in about a week." Fugitaka said as he gathered his things and headed towards the door "Yue-kun, please take care of yourself."

"I will, Itterashai." Yue muttered as he slowly headed up the stairs, he was beginning to really feel sick again and he just wanted to lie down. He walked into Sakura's room where Cerberus was setting up his video games.

"Well that was quick," Cerberus said without turning around, "I was expecting you to talk for much longer."

"Oniisan…"Yue muttered as he leaned his aching head against the door frame.

"Yue, what's wrong?" Cerberus said as he turned towards his younger bother, "Yue, you don't look very well."

"I don't feel very well," Yue muttered, "I'm going to go lie down for a while."

"For you to admit that, you must be feeling sick." Cerberus said as he flew towards his younger brother. He placed his small paw on Yue's damp forehead and frowned, "Yue, you're feverish again. Did Fugitaka leave already?"

Yue nodded slightly, "I'll be in my room." He muttered.

"Please be careful Yue," Cerberus said, "Your body does not take well to fever, and it's only a matter of time until you pass out because of it. I would prefer if you stayed in here but I'm not going to force you. I'll be there in a minute."

Yue stumbled out of Sakura's room, his dizziness was slowly intensifying. He put his hand against the wall for support. 'I need to lie down,' He thought, 'I'm so dizzy.' He put his free hand to his head, his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He tried to call out to his brother but his voice wouldn't come to him. He slowly stood up and took two more steps before he felt himself swaying dangerously close to the stairs.

Cerberus floated out of Sakura's room just in time to see Yue falling towards the stairs. He transformed and tried to stop his brother from plummeting down the stairs but he was a little bit too late and Yue fell a bit more than halfway down the staircase. Cerberus transformed again and flew down towards his bother. Yue was unconscious and his breathing wasn't quite right. 'I know he has a fever but his breathing is too shallow,' he thought, 'I need to call Sakura, she needs to here with him.'

* * *

The band was halfway through the usual warm-up routine when Sakura's cell phone began vibrating. She put her instrument down and stood up, "Tatake-sensei, I'm sorry but I need to leave the room it's an emergency." She said before running out of the room.

"Daidouji-san, will you please go and see if Kinomoto-san is alright?"

"Hai Tatake-sensei." Tomoyo said as she rushed out of the room to find Sakura.

* * *

Sakura went to the nearest courtyard and answered her phone, "Kero-chan you can't call me in the middle of a rehearsal."

"I know and I'm sorry," He said, "But this is an emergency."

"Kero-chan what happened?"

"First of all Yue is feverish again." Cerberus said, "Second of all when he was trying to get back into his room he passed out and he fell down the stairs. I know he has a fever but his breathing is very shallow."

"Kero-chan I'm not sure that I can leave," Sakura said, "I'm the first chair flutist, and I didn't come in yesterday."

"Sakura, Yue needs you," Cerberus said, "He's sick and probably injured, judging by his breathing."

"Kero-chan…" Sakura said, "I'll try, but I can't make any promises. Just try to keep him comfortable."

"See you later Sakura."

"Bye Kero-chan." Sakura then hung up her phone and slid to the ground crying. "Oh Yue-san, what happening to you? Why are you getting sick?"

Tomoyo entered the courtyard from the other side, she was worried about Sakura. Sakura had run out of the room without giving an explanation. She wondered if something had happened to one of her relatives. "Oh Sakura, what happened? Where are you?"

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked looking up from her hands, "I'm right here."

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong, are you sick?" Tomoyo asked kneeling down next to her still sobbing friend.

"I'm not sick," Sakura said, "But Yue-san is. Tomoyo-chan I need to be with him, his body cannot handle heat, he could die." Sakura started sobbing again.

"Yue-san is sick?" Tomoyo asked, "I didn't think that he could get sick."

"He can, and from what Kero-chan said he's not doing well. He said that as Yue-san was trying to get back into his room he passed out and fell down the stairs and… Tomoyo-chan I need to be there for him."

"We can tell Tatake-sensei that you're not feeling well," Tomoyo said, "I'll come with you."

Sakura and Tomoyo walked back to the music room in silence. When they got to the music room Sakura waited outside as Tomoyo went to get the teacher.

"Kinomoto-san, are you alright?" Tatake-sensei asked.

Sakura shook her head, "May I be excused?"

"Yes, Daidouji-san has already explained what happened," Tatake-sensei said as they walked back into the class room, "Do you want her to go with you?"

"If you don't mind." Sakura said as she put her instrument away.

"Well I'll be missing my first chair flute and clarinet," Tatake-sensei said, "But if it's necessary then I don't mind. Just make sure you practice extra hard."

"I will," Sakura said as she gathered her bags and walked towards the door, "Thank you Tatake-sensei."

"I hope everything works out Kinomoto-san."

* * *

Whew that is my longest chapter to date. Well you know the drill if you liked it Review if you didn't, keep you mean comments to yourself!

_K.F.1_


	4. Please Put Out the Fires

Konnichiwa minna-san! Four Chapters and my longest story to date! Just a few words before you begin reading. Cerberus, Yue, Ruby, and Spinel are siblings in my story and I have listed them in the order that I use for determining they're 'ages' in my stories. Lastly most of the cards under Yue's sign don't like Cerberus very much but a few of them do. I believe that is all.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns all of the Characters used in this story, I only own the plot.

Happy Reading

* * *

Chapter four: Please Put the Out the Fires

Cerberus sat down next to his brother and placed his paw on Yue's forehead again, 'His fever isn't going down at all,' He thought, 'he needs Sakura.' He flew back into Sakura's room and summoned a few of Yue's cards.

"What do you want 'Berus?" Watery asked, "You better have a good reason for summoning us."

"Where's Snow," Cerberus asked, "I need her right now."

"You know that Snow hates you," Watery said, "You're lucky you were able to the three of us."

"Watery that is enough," Windy said, "Cerberus you only summon us when it is an emergency, what has happened?"

"Yue's sick," Cerberus said, "He has a fever and I'm worried about him."

"It's close to the new moon and it's warm out, 'Berus," Watery said, "He'll be fine, the fever will break in a few hours. You should know how he gets during the summer's new moons."

"Watery this isn't from the heat or the moon's phase." Cerberus pleaded.

Before Watery could comment again Dark spoke up, "What do you mean? Are you saying that the cause of Yue's illness is not the weather or the moon's phase?"

"Yes," Cerberus answered, "He was feverish the other night, and really weak yesterday. I think that Yue has actually come down with something."

"You're lying!" Watery shouted, "Yue can't catch colds!"

"Hush Watery," Windy said, "It is possible, Yue was created to be as close to a human as magically possible. He can indeed get sick."

"Well, I still think Snow won't come," Watery said, "She won't listen to you, Oh mighty guardian of the seal who fell asleep during his duties."

"Watery that is enough," Windy warned, "Have Sakura-sama call us when she gets home. We are concerned about Yue, but there really isn't anything we can do right now." With that the three cards returned to the book leaving Cerberus very angry.

"If you were concerned you would get Snow!" He shouted as he flew out of the room and back to the staircase. His anger diminished when he saw Yue, still laying unconscious halfway down the stairs. His normally cool and pale face was flushed and clammy and his breathing was labored. "Hold on Yue, I'm sure Sakura's on her way."

"Cerberus-kun it is true," Mirror said as she walked to the top of the stairs, "the other cards didn't believe you. They thought that you wanted them to air condition the house for your pleasure but I believed you." She carefully walked down the stairs and knelt down next to Yue, "He really is sick; I wish the other cards would believe you. Is Sakura-sama on her way home?"

"I hope so," Cerberus said, "He needs to be in a cooler environment, and he needs to be in bed."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mirror asked as she gently placed her hand on Yue's forehead, "He's so hot."

"You could get a cloth and run it under very cold water," Cerberus said, "Or better yet you could show the other cards his condition by using your mirror."

"I'll do both." Mirror said as she ran back up the stairs leaving her two brothers on the stairs.

* * *

"Sakura-chan slow down it's too hot to be running," Tomoyo called as she tried to catch up with Sakura, "You won't be able to help Yue-san if you faint because of the heat. Please Sakura-chan, slow down!"

Sakura stopped running and turned to look at Tomoyo, "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan," She said, "I'm just worried and I want to get home as quick as possible. Don't worry I'll be fine." She turned around, began running, slammed into someone and fell to the ground, "Sumimasen, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up saw that the person she had run into and her face turned beet red, "Yukito-san."

"You really should watch where you are doing kaijuu."

"Oniichan?"

"One of these days you'll slam in to someone you don't know," Touya said, "and a monster like you could really hurt someone."

"Oniichan," Sakura yelled, "I am not a monster."

"You shouldn't make fun of Sakura-chan," Yukito said as he helped her stand up, "You're not hurt are you?"

"Nope I'm not hurt," Sakura answered, "Are you hurt Yukito-san?"

"No I'm alright." Yukito answered.

"Oi Sakura why are not at your rehearsal?" Touya asked, "Did you sleep in again?"

Sakura shook her head then looked at the ground.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Yukito asked as Sakura began crying.

"She got a call from Kero-chan," Tomoyo said as she picked Sakura's bags off of the ground, "Apparently Yue-san isn't feeling well."

"He's really sick," She sobbed, "He fell down the stairs…and…"

"Sakura-chan," Yukito said, "It'll be alright. I wish that we could help but we have to work soon."

"Hey don't worry Kaijuu," Touya said, "Yue will be alright, and you can always call that Hiiragizawa kid if you do need any help."

"Hai," Sakura said, "Mata ne, oniichan, Yukito-san."

"Ja ne Kaijuu."

"Mata ne, Sakura-chan."

* * *

"Cerberus-kun I'm sorry the cards wouldn't listen to me." Mirror said as she carefully walked down the stairs, "But I did get the cloth you wanted."

"Could you gently dab Yue's forehead with it?" Cerberus asked

"Hai," Mirror said, "The other cards thought that I had just created that image to help you out. I hope Sakura-sama gets back soon."

"Tadaima!" Sakura shouted as the door opened.

"Sakura-sama," Mirror called, "You're back!"

"How is he Kero-chan?" Sakura called.

"He's…he's not doing well," Cerberus answered, "He's really sick."

Sakura ran to the foot of the stairs, carefully walked up the stairs and knelt down next to Yue. She then placed her hand on his forehead, "He's much too warm," she said "Snow and float, I, Sakura, summon you." The two cards floated to Sakura, "Key that hides the power of the stars, show me your true form, I, Sakura, command you under our contract, Release! Please make Yue-san's bedroom a comfortable temperature for him, Snow! Please gently bring Yue-san to his bed, Float!"

When the two cards did their work, Sakura quickly entered Yue's bedroom and found that Cerberus was sitting in front of Yue's bed in his true form.

"He looks so helpless," Cerberus said sadly, "I wish I could help him."

"You can help him," Sakura said, "by being a caring older brother. That's what he needs right now and caring and supporting family."

"Sakura will you call that Hiiragizawa kid now?" Cerberus said, "As much as I despise that kid, Yue needs more help than we can give him."

Sakura nodded and reached into her skirt pocket to get her phone. She went to dial Eriol's number when her phone went off.

"Hai Kinomoto desu."

"Hello Sakura-san."

"Eriol-kun, I was just about to call you. Yue-san isn't doing well, he's sick again."

"He is," Eriol said, "How sick is he?"

"He lost consciousness and fell down the stairs due to fever. I don't know what to do Eriol-kun, I need your help."

"Alright," Eriol said, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Try to keep him as cool as possible. Don't worry Yue will be fine, see you soon Sakura-san."

"See you soon Eriol-kun." Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

"Sakura what did he say?" Cerberus asked, "Will Yue be alright?"

"Eriol-kun said that he would be here as soon as he could." Sakura said softly, "He also said Yue-san should be fine."

"I hope so."

"Me too Kero-chan, me too."

* * *

"What's wrong, Eriol?" Nakuru asked as Eriol sat in deep thought.

"We're going to Japan," Eriol said softly, "Yue's sick."

"Eh, Yue oniichan is sick?" Nakuru asked, "More importantly, we're going to Japan?"

"Yes," Eriol said, "Will you please go and pack?"

"Yes right away Eriol," Nakuru said, "We're going to Japan!"

"Eriol, Yue is sick?" Spinel asked.

"Yes," Eriol said, "He was also sick the other night. Apparently earlier he became feverish, lost consciousness and fell down the stairs. Both Sakura-san and Cerberus are worried."

"I would bet they are," Spinel said, "Yue was never able to handle the heat well."

"That's why we need to hurry," Eriol said softly, "He may not last much longer."

* * *

Sakura was gently dabbing Yue's clammy forehead when he began stirring.

"Yue-san," Sakura said gently, "Can you hear me?"

"Sakura…" Yue muttered, "What happened…"

"Take it easy," Sakura said, "You're very hot."

"I'm sorry…Sakura," Yue muttered, "I…don't feel well…"

"Shhh…don't worry," Sakura said as she gently placed her hand on Yue's forehead, "It's not your fault."

"Oniisan…" Yue muttered incoherently, "Sakura…everything's on fire…please put it out…I'm so warm…"

"Yue-san, don't talk," Sakura said as she dabbed Yue's forehead again in a futile effort to cool him, "You're very sick right now."

"Doshite…" Yue said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"I don't know why," Sakura said, "But it does you no good to worry about it."

"Sakura…oniisan," Yue muttered, "I don't…feel very well…"

"Yue-san…If you get some rest you'll feel better," Sakura said as she felt the tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "If you stay awake…you'll only continue to feel sick…please get some rest."

Yue looked up at Sakura and even through his hazy vision he could see the tears running down Sakura's face. He wanted to dry her eyes and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but his arms felt as if the where lead weights and his voice wasn't cooperating with him. He lifted his left arm towards Sakura in an effort to dry her tears, "Don't…cry," He whispered, "Please…Sakura…don't cry," He paused as he felt his consciousness slipping away, "I'll…be…fin-…"

"Yue-san…" Sakura said as Yue's long pale fingers lightly touched Sakura's face then fell back to the bed as he lost consciousness again, "Yue-san." She cried as she buried her face into the bed covers.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she brought a tray of food to her best friend.

"It's bad Tomoyo-chan," Sakura cried, "His fever isn't going down at all. He's so hot, he's delirious."

"Hiiragizawa-kun did say he was coming right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "But he has to all the way from England and I don't how long it will take him to get here. I'm not sure if Yue-san is going to hold on for that long." She paused, "I don't know what to do Tomoyo-chan, he's never gotten sick before."

"Does Kero-chan know what to do?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not sure," Sakura answered, "I didn't want to ask him. He seemed very upset with Yue-san's condition, so I told him to go play video games for a while."

"Is Kero-chan older or younger than Yue-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm older by three and a half years," Cerberus said as he entered the room, "but at the rate we matured, it was more like seven years." He looked over at his brother, "He woke up didn't he?"

"Yes he did," Sakura said, "How did you know?"

"I felt his aura," Cerberus said, "It was extremely weak, but it was there." He paused, "I really hope that Hiiragizawa kid gets here soon, I'm not sure how much more Yue can take."

* * *

"E-ri-ol," Nakuru whined, "How much longer 'til we get to Japan?"

"Don't worry," Eriol answered, "It's just a few more hours."

"Hours!?" Nakuru cried out, "I can't wait that long!"

"Lower your voice," Eriol commanded, "You will wait that long."

"But will Yue oniichan, be able to wait for a few more hours?" Nakuru asked, "'Cuz if I remember correctly, when Yue oniichan gets sick, he gets really bad."

* * *

_Flashback Eriol_

_Clow walked into one of the many stairwells in his mansion and found a seven year old Yue lying face down at the bottom of the stairs._

_"Yue!" He called as he rushed to the boy's side to find out what had happened. He gently turned Yue over to find that he was still conscious, "Yue, what happened?"_

_"Clow-sama," Yue muttered, "I dont' know...It got really hot in here...then i got really tired...and...I fell..."_

_Clow gently placed his lips to Yue's clammy forehead to get a temperature reading and he frowned, "We need to get you to bed." He said._

_"Why...?" The boy replied softly._

_Clow sighed as he tried to think of a way to explain to the boy what was wrong with him. "Your body temperature is higher than it should be," Clow said. He had never expected his guardians to get sick, "And It means that you're sick and need to rest." Hoping the the boy would not question the matter further Clow gently picked Yue up and hoped that the fever didn't kill the boy. _

_

* * *

_

Eriol shuddered as that memory threatened to resurface. That was not one of the most pleasant memories that he possessed from Clow's lifetime.

"Earth calling Eriol, are you there?" Nakuru said as Eriol was brought out of his daze. "Hello, anyone home?"

"Nakuru…"Eriol muttered.

"What's wrong, are you not feeling well or something?" She asked, "You spaced out for a while, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Eriol said, "I…was just remembering something… upsetting."

"You still haven't answered my question," She said, "Is Yue oniichan going to be able to hold on for a while longer?"

"I really hope so," Eriol said, "But it's not Yue I'm most concerned about, it's Cerberus and Sakura-san that I am worried about."

* * *

"Sakura you should get to bed," Cerberus said as he watched Sakura put her head down on the bed, "You look tired."

"I'm fine Kero-chan," Sakura said, "and anyway Yue-san needs us. Right now his needs are more important than mine."

"You do know that Yue will get angry if he hears you say that." Cerberus said, "He wouldn't want you stay up all night for his sake."

"He can stay up all night for my sake but I can't stay up all night for his?" Sakura asked, "What kind of logic is that?"

"Yue's logic," Cerberus said, "In his mind his needs mean nothing compared to yours. You're his master now, and he'll do everything in his power to ensure that you don't get into trouble."

"No," Sakura said suddenly, "I refuse to be called his master. I am his friend and if he needs anything I will be sure to get it for him. It's like I told him after the final judgment that, I don't want to be his master, I only want to be his friend."

"Sakura…"

"Yue-san," Sakura said quietly "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No…" Yue muttered. Although it took more energy than Yue had to spare to talk, his head hurt too much for him to move it.

"How do you feel?" Cerberus asked softly.

"Oniisan…you still haven't put the fires out…" Yue murmured incoherently "I…don't feel well…"

Cerberus sadly looked at Yue, "We're working on it." He said.

"Hurry…up," Yue muttered, then he looked at Sakura, "Go…to bed…please…go to bed."

"Yue-san," Sakura said, "Right now you need me. I know you disagree with me but your needs outweigh mine right now." She paused and placed her hand on Yue's forehead, "You have a very hot fever right now, and all we ask of you is that you hang on for a while longer, and please get some rest."

Yue looked up at Sakura and saw that she was crying again, "I…thought I told you…not to cry…for me…" he whispered, "I'll be…alright…"

"I…can't help it Yue-san," Sakura cried, "I'm worried about you."

"Don't…worry…" Yue muttered as he slowly lost consciousness again.

As Yue's dull violet-silver eyes slid shut, Sakura cried out and buried her face in the covers again.

"Sakura…" Cerberus said softly, "Yue told you not to cry. Please respect his wishes."

"Hai," Sakura said as she dried her eyes, "Snow-chan, if it's possible can you make it even colder in here?"

"I will try Sakura-sama." Snow said.

"Thank you Snow-chan." Sakura said as she shivered slightly as she felt the temperature of the room drop. She then looked at Yue, "I hope that helps you, Yue-san."

* * *

Ooh a cliffy. I should have chapter five up by next weekend. So you'll just have to wait until then to find out what happens. Remember Review if you want more!

_K.F.1_


	5. Getting Better

Konnichiwa minna-san! Okay I'm back! I apologize for the wait; my computer's internet connection was down for a while. I don't think I have any notes for this chapter. So I'll stop commenting after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I only own the coal monster. The rest of the characters belong to CLAMP, not me.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Five: Getting Better

"Wake up Sakura-san," A gentle voice stated, "It's time to wake up."

"Hoee…" Sakura muttered as she lifted her head off of her arms.

"Good Morning Sakura-san," Eriol said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Eriol-kun…O-ohayo," Sakura said as she saw the person who woke her, "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago," He said, "Cerberus let me in; he said that he didn't want to wake you."

"Where is Kero-chan?" Sakura asked as she straightened up.

"He's downstairs with Ruby and Spinel," Eriol said, he then turned his attention to Yue, "Has his fever gone down at all?"

Sakura shook her head sadly.

"Has he woken up at all?" Eriol said as he placed his hand on Yue's forehead.

"Yes twice," Sakura said, "but both times he was conscious for less than five minutes."

"Good, that's all the time we need," Eriol said, as his hand glowed blue for a moment, "Yue can you hear me?"

Yue stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes, "Sakura…the fires…they're still…"

"Shhh…Don't talk," Sakura said as she placed her hand on his forehead, "We're working at it."

"Sakura-san, what is he talking about?" Eriol asked.

"I'm not sure myself," Sakura said softly, "He said that the last two times he's woken as well."

Eriol nodded, "We need to get his fever down," He said, "He's delirious. I'm glad I got here when I did and I'm also glad that Cerberus isn't in the room."

"Why is that Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked as she gently stroked Yue's hair.

"He's not going to last much longer in his current condition." Eriol said as he headed for the door, "Keep him awake Sakura-san, he can't fall unconscious again. I hate to have to put it this way, but if he loses consciousness again we may not be able to get him back."

Sakura watched Eriol leave the room then she turned her attention to Yue, who his eyes had closed, "Yue-san," She said, "I'm sorry to do this to you but you can't fall asleep."

"I'm…tried…" Yue mumbled his eyes still closed.

"I know you are but if you fall asleep," Sakura said as her voice cracked with tears, "You may not wake up again."

"I'm…sorry…but I'm…very…tired…" Yue whispered.

"Please Yue-san," Sakura cried, "I know you're tired but…if you fall asleep I…I may never see you again…and…and I don't want that to happen!" She then cried out and began sobbing.

Yue felt several tear drops hit his face and he opened his eyes and looked up at Sakura, "Sakura…chan…" He muttered as the girl continued to sob. Then without warning or explanation he felt his skin cool and his head clear as his fever vanished. He then sat up and pulled Sakura into a hug. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sakura stood there in shock, not only had Yue recovered without explanation, he hugged her and called her Sakura-chan.

"Looks like this didn't need my intervention, Sakura-san," Eriol said, "You figured it out on your own." Yue quickly released Sakura as he saw Eriol enter the room, "oh don't mind me, please do continue."

"Eriol-kun," Sakura said her voice still laced with tears, "I don't understand, what happened?"

"Your love and concern for Yue was strong enough to save him." Eriol explained, "Love is the most powerful emotion, powerful enough to save the ones we love." He paused, "It's the same thing with Daidouji-san, she has no magic that I can detect, however her kindness and sharp insights are much stronger than magic." He turned to Yue, "I believe that there are a few people downstairs that would like to see you." He then walked away from the door.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Yue said as he stood up, "For caring about me."

"You're welcome," She said, "And I know that you would do the same thing for me. Please from now on, if you need anything please tell me and I'll do what I can." She walked towards the door, "Should we go?"

"I'll be right down," Yue said as he turned to make his bed, "Sakura-chan."

"Don't worry about that now, Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Just come on."

* * *

"Yue Oniichan! You're okay!" Nakuru cried as she threw her arms around Yue's neck. "I was so very worried about you."

"I'm flattered," Yue said listlessly, "Now let go."

"No," Nakuru said as she clung tighter, "I've missed you.

Yue turned to Eriol, "Could you get this _thing_ to let go of me?"

"Are you not happy to see your only sister?" Eriol asked.

"Happy to see her, yes," Yue answered, "Happy to have her around my neck, no."

"Ruby let go of him," Eriol said, "Before he kills us both."

As soon a Nakuru released Yue, Cerberus walked up to Yue in his true form, sat down beside him and gently nuzzled Yue's hand.

"Oniisan," Yue said as he knelt down next to his brother and placed his hand on the lion's head, "Thank you."

"I was very worried about you, ya know," Cerberus said as he placed his head on Yue's shoulder, "I was worried that I was going to lose one of my brothers. Try not to do that again."

Yue placed his arms around his brother's neck, "I'll try oniisan." He answered.

"I'm shocked Yue," Eriol said, "I've never seen you show this much compassion towards anyone except Clow. First you hugged Sakura-san without being hugged first, now this, you've really changed."

Yue quickly released his brother and stood up, completely flustered, "No, I haven't," He answered quickly trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping its way on to his face, "It's nothing."

"Yue oniichan…" Nakuru called.

"What!" Yue snapped and turned towards his sister. As soon as Yue was facing Nakuru she held her phone up and took his picture.

"Kawaii!" She squealed as she looked at the picture, "It's been a while since I've seen Yue oniichan blush."

"I suggest you hand over the camera before I take it from you." Yue growled, "I _hate _having my picture taken."

"But you let Tomoyo-chan film you," Nakuru said as she hugged her phone to her chest, "and that's the same thing."

"Well I know that Daidouji-san won't use it as blackmail," Yue said, then he glanced at Sakura again, "against me anyway." He then looked over at Nakuru, "You, I cannot trust with anything like that."

"I bet you would let Sakura-chan take your picture," Nakuru said in English, "You would do _anything _for her; I bet you're in love with her."

"Shut up," Yue yelled as his face flushed even further, "Leave Sakura-chan out of it."

"Aww you really do like her," Nakuru responded in English, "you called her Sakura-chan, how cute!"

"Nakuru," Eriol said as he eyed Yue cautiously, "I suggest that you stop aggravating Yue. He looks like he's about to kill someone."

"Okay fine," She said as she handed Yue her camera phone, "just don't break it."

Yue took the phone and handed it to Sakura, "Hold on to that for me," Yue said, "don't let my sister have it."

"Hai," Sakura said as she pocketed the phone, "Don't worry I'll take care of it."

"What is going on here?" Spinel asked as he joined everyone in the room.

"Yue oniichan's okay!" Nakuru yelled.

"I think it's about time to make lunch," Eriol said, "You all must be hungry." There were four yeses and one no. "You still don't eat anything Yue? I do believe that you were given the ability to eat. Just keep in mind, you no longer have a temporary form Yue, you will have to eat eventually."

"I see no point in eating," Yue said listlessly, "In my eyes it's a waste of time."

"But then why did you ask for a cup of water when you passed out in Sakura's room two days ago?" Cerberus asked.

"Oniisan," Yue said, "I was barely conscious at that time, I didn't know what I was saying."

"But you must have," Cerberus shot back, "I saw you take a sip of the water."

"I did no such thing." Yue lied he had known full well what he had been doing at that time. He knew that he had taken a sip of the water, even if he had no idea why at the time.

"You are a horrible liar, Yue," Cerberus said, "The cup was opaque, but I was able to see the water Yue. You took a sip."

Yue remained silent; he honestly didn't want to admit that he knew that without Yukito that he would have to eat.

"Yue the new moon is tomorrow." Eriol said.

"I know full well when the new moon is," Yue snapped, he didn't like where this conversation was going, "You don't need to inform me about that."

"We both know how you get on new moons," Eriol said, "I suggest that if you don't want to be lethargic tomorrow, you eat."

"I'll be fine." Yue said bluntly.

"You say that now…" Eriol said. "Just keep in mind, you no longer have a temporary form, and because of that, the new moon will have even more of a drain on your energy." Eriol took one last look at Yue, who glared at him, and left the room.

Spinel, Nakuru and Cerberus then left the room leaving Sakura and Yue alone. Yue sighed and sat down at the table.

"What wrong Yue-kun?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to him.

"I owe you an explanation Sakura-chan," He muttered, "The reason I have been so weak since the separation is because…I refused to eat. I'm sorry I was stubborn and now I'm regretting it. I knew I had to eat but I…I was scared and worried about what Cerberus would say. I'm sorry."

"Yue-kun," Sakura said, "You shouldn't worry about what others think about you. It's what you think of yourself that really matters." She paused and Yue just stared at the girl, "You shouldn't be afraid to do something just because you're afraid of what others may think or say."

"Sakura-chan…you don't understand," Yue mumbled, "I haven't eaten since the day before I was sealed. He'll…taunt me."

"Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Don't worry about it. I'll speak with Kero-chan, and if you don't want to eat with everyone else you don't have to."

"But," Yue said, "My sister…she'll never let me live it down. She'll blackmail me."

"How," Sakura said, "I have her camera, and don't forget I could possibly use erase against her. If I talk to everyone, will you eat?"

"I will," Yue sighed, one way or another he was going to lose this battle, "But please I don't trust my sister's cooking."

"What do you want to eat?" Sakura asked, "I'll make it for you."

"Just some plain rice for now," Yue answered, "I don't want to over do it."

"Alright," Sakura said gently, "I was planning on making onigiri later so that shouldn't be a problem."

Yue remained at the table while Sakura walked out of the room. He could feel a faint trickle of magic that seemed as if it was coming from the park. Something about that presence was unsettling and he wondered if anyone else had felt it. He sighed and put his head down on the table, he felt slightly drained due to the moon's waning period. Yue closed his eyes; he could hear yelling coming from the other room however he wasn't concerned, his siblings were probably getting into an argument over that stupid contraption they called a video game system.

Yue was just about to fall asleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Sakura-chan?" He asked as he lifted his head from the table.

"No, not quite," The voice chortled, "I'm not Sakura-chan."

Yue looked up, "Yukito," He muttered groggily, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Yukito answered, "I'm the one who should be sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," Yue said as he rubbed his eyes, "I was just resting. What brings you here?"

"He was worried about you." Touya said as he walked over to Yue.

"You were?" Yue said completely perplexed at Yukito's actions.

"Yes I was," Yukito answered, "After all, I was your temporary form. It's because of you that I exist." He paused to smile at the look of confusion that was now written all over Yue's face. "When I heard that you were sick I couldn't help but worry about you."

Yue looked at Yukito, "That's crazy," He said, "How did you find out anyway?"

"We ran into Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan on our way to work yesterday," Yukito said, "Sakura-chan said that you weren't doing very well and I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Once again the look of confusion was written on Yue's face, "I still think you're crazy." He said, the aura was still persistently nagging him.

"So how did that Hiiragizawa kid help you?" Touya asked, "Or do you not remember?"

"That kid didn't help me, Sakura-chan did." Yue said he then sighed and put his head back down on the table, "Any much longer…and I wouldn't be here discussing it with you."

"It was that bad?" Yukito asked.

"Yeah," Yue answered, "My body does not tolerate heat very well. Prolonged exposure to heat causes my temperature to rise, and if I can't handle a warm environment…I don't stand a chance to a fever." The presence was really beginning to bother him and he shuddered.

Touya and Yukito seemed to notice Yue's distress, "What's wrong?" Touya asked as Yue shut his eyes.

"I don't know," Yue whispered, "But something's not right."

"I'll get Sakura," Touya said as he went to leave the room, "You don't look well."

Yukito gently put his hands to Yue's shoulders to try to steady and comfort him, "Do you feel alright?"

"I'm alright," Yue said, "There's an unsettling aura that has been hanging around here for a while. Around the new moons I'm more sensitive to magical signatures. When I was younger I would always get very bad headaches because of that. It became so unbearable for me that I was often put into a magic educed sleep." Yue put his hands to his temples, "My head hurts."

"Yue-kun what's wrong?" Sakura called as she entered the kitchen.

Before Yue could answer, the aura exploded from being almost unnoticeable to being almost tangible. Yue shuddered and held his head; the presence was making him even dizzier than he had already been.

"Sakura," Cerberus called "what the hell is that?"

"I don't know," Sakura called back, "But it's really bothering Yue-kun. I think we should go check it out."

Yue opened his eyes and went to stand to follow Sakura when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?" Touya asked, "You seriously think you're going to chase down an aura in your condition?"

"I made a promise to protect Sakura," Yue said as he stood up, "And I intend to keep that promise."

"Part of that promise was to also take care of yourself," Touya said, "Pushing yourself like that isn't called taking care of yourself, it's called being stupid."

"Yue-kun you really should stay here and rest." Sakura said.

"No, I'll be fine." Yue said as both Touya and Sakura gave him almost identical looks of both concern and annoyance over his behavior.

"Suit yourself," Touya said, "Just don't get killed."

"Yue-kun you're probably still a little bit weak from being sick," Sakura said "So please if things get too dangerous, forget about protecting me and get yourself to safety. Also if you start to feel worse tell one of us and we'll get you home, we don't need a repeat of the other day."

Yue nodded, "We should go Sakura-chan." He said quietly trying to ignore the headache that was steadily forming along with the lightheadedness and exhaustion.

Sakura gave Yue another concerned look, "It's coming from the park, right?" She asked as Yue nodded, "Alright let's get going."

* * *

As Sakura and her friends got to the park, they were greeted by something that was about six meters tall and made of hot coals.

"Good, the white haired boy was strong enough to show," it said, "I was worried my aura would be too much for him to handle."

Yue remained silent. He was enraged by that comment but did not respond due to the headache and slight dizziness.

"What's the matter," it said, "does the blue kitty have your tongue?"

Yue became slightly angrier. The thing was dragging his younger siblings into the fray and he wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but still he remained silent. He positioned himself so that he was in front of Sakura. Unfortunately the thing noticed.

"What a cute girl," it said, "She'll be fun to burn."

"Leave Sakura-chan out of this!" Yue yelled, wincing slightly as the pain in his head and the dizziness increased.

"Ooh a flower," it said, "flowers are really fun to burn."

At the comment all of Yue's self-restraint vanished, as did his temper. He flew at the thing and unleashed a handful of shards and blasted the thing's arm off. He then summoned his bow and held it at the ready aiming for the head.

"I don't think so," it said, "You've already attacked, it's my turn. Did you think defeating me would be that easy?" It picked up a large fragment of coal, "Say good bye to those pretty wings of yours." He said as he threw the fragment at Yue's right wing.

Yue saw the coals coming at him in slow motion. He wanted to bring up a shield but he didn't have the energy to both fly and shield himself. He then decided to move a second too late. The coals did not hit their mark; however Yue experienced a searing pain in his arm and side. He screamed out in pain, let himself fall out of the air, and, moments before he made an impact with the ground, knew nothing.

Sakura could do nothing but watch as Yue screamed in pain then fell to the ground lading in the sand with a dull thud. "Yue-kun!" She screamed. When Yue didn't respond she went to run to make sure he was alright when something snagged the back of her shirt.

"Sakura I know you're worried about Yue," Touya said as he released her shirt, "But right now you have a task you need to complete."

"Now, that that boy is out of the way, I get to burn the flower." The thing said.

Cerberus and Ruby both made swift moves towards the thing that had attacked their brother.

"Kero-chan, Ruby-chan," Sakura called, "Move out of the way. Yue-kun got hurt trying to protect me, and now I'm going to protect him." Sakura pulled out four pink and white cards. 'Don't worry Yue-kun,' she thought, 'I'm going to get rid of this thing for us.' "Protect my fallen friend, Shield!" A pink bubble encircled Yue, and Sakura threw another card. "Ice cover my enemy, Freeze!" The ice fish did its job and Sakura summoned yet another card. "Pierce the foe that stands before me, Arrow!" As the girl hit her mark the coal beast shattered. "Vanish the remains, Erase!"

"That was quite the show Sakura-san," Eriol said, "I'm impressed."

Sakura did answer she had already run over to see if Yue was alright. She called back the shield and saw that Yue was unconscious and the right sleeve of his robes were badly burned. "I thought I told you not to get hurt." She whispered as she knelt down next to Yue.

"I'm sorry then…" He whispered back as his eyelids fluttered. He went to sit up and he was met by a searing pain in his right arm and side. He gasped and his head fell against Sakura's lap. Pain flashed across his face and he put his left hand to his side, "I… wanted to make sure… that you were alright…" He muttered, "I won't stay conscious for much longer…" Yue paused as pain flashed across his pallid face again and his breath caught in his chest, "Sorry…the pain…is too much… "

"You're injured," Sakura said gently, "Don't worry about it."

Yue nodded and closed his eyes as he lost consciousness.

"He should be alright Sakura-san," Eriol said, "His injuries don't seem severe, but we should get him home, just in case."

Touya came over and gently lifted Yue from the ground. Sakura remained on the ground staring at the spot where Yue had made impact with the ground. "Are you coming kaijuu?" He asked.

"Huh…oh yeah I'm coming." She said sounding very distracted. She then stood up and followed her brother and the rest of the group.

* * *

Okay I do believe that this is my longest chapter. And I promise to not torture Yue to that extend ever again.

_K.F.1_


	6. Allow Me to be Your Shoulder to Cry On

Konnichiwa minna-san! This chapter once again includes a dream sequence the italics symbolize what is going on in the dream and the regular font style indicates a disembodied voice. I believe that is all.

Disclaimer: I only own the coal monster. The rest of the characters belong to CLAMP, not me.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Six: Allow Me to be Your Shoulder to Cry On

_Yue found himself sitting near the top of Tokyo Tower. He felt weak and tired and he closed his eyes._

"I can help you with that problem."

"_What problem?" Yue asked _

"Your energy problem."

"_I have plenty of energy." Yue lied his energy was quite low. _

"Not right now. Your energy reserves are quite low."

"_It's the new moon."_

"So you're now admitting to being low on energy?"

"_I am not."_

"Your master is not giving you an adequate amount of power."

"_I am receiving enough power form Sakura-chan."_

"But are you satisfied with the amount of power you are receiving? I can give you more power than you can imagine."

"_I'm fine with the amount of power I have."_

"Are you sure?"

_Before Yue could answer he felt something bind around his wrists and ankles. He tried to struggle but the little energy he had was being drained from him. Then power flooded his body. It was far too much for him to handle and he screamed. He tried to expel the magic but it was no good, the magic held strong._

"Good boy, good boy! Now who is Sakura-chan?"

"_The enemy." Yue said in a tone of voice that was much darker than his normal tone._

"Good, good, now who am I?"

"_Mistress."_

"Good, now go destroy Sakura."

"_Yes mistress." Yue saw Sakura at the foot of the tower and he swiftly flew to the ground._

"_Yue-kun, where have you been?" She said, "I was worried about you." She took as step back as Yue brought his bow up and aimed an arrow at her head at point blank range. "Yue-kun what…what are you doing?" Sakura turned her back towards Yue and ran, she had a feeling that he had no idea about what he was doing. She then turned to face him and he released the arrow. "Yue-kun what's wrong…Yue-kun!"_

_Yue heard the arrow hit its mark and pain exploded in his head and nausea washed over him. He clutched his head and screamed in pain. He then fell to his knees holding his stomach trying to hold back its contents…_"Yue-kun!" _He could feel his stomach's contents rise in his throat and he put his hand to his mouth willing himself not to be sick…someone was nudging his shoulder…the feeling to be sick was slowly receding…his arm was throbbing painfully… _"Yue-kun, wake up!" _The nausea was slowly rising again…there was a sharp pain in his right arm and his eyes snapped open._

_

* * *

_

"Yue-kun what's wrong?" Sakura asked as Yue opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Nightmare…" He muttered. He felt very sick, the dream scared him greatly. He knew that at full power he would be able to severely injure someone, and Sakura was no exception. He could feel the nausea building again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura asked gently wiping the sweat off of Yue's forehead with a damp cloth.

"No…" Yue mumbled. Just thinking about the dream was causing his nausea to build. He also noticed that he was shaking uncontrollably which was also causing the nausea to build. "Sakura-chan…I feel sick…"

Sakura gave the sympathetic look that she was famous for and placed her hand on his forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever," Sakura said, "You're probably just low on energy." Yue could feel himself calming as Sakura had her hand on his forehead. His nausea was waning and he was no longer shaking. Sakura went to remove her hand when Yue grabbed her wrist, "Yue-kun, what's wrong?"

"Keep your hand there," Yue said, "It feels good." He then turned away from Sakura, "Sakura-chan if I were to ever hurt you, would you hate me?" As he asked this question the nausea was threatening him again.

"Yue-kun, I would _never _hate you," Sakura said, "no matter what you were to do to me." She paused, "Yue-kun what's on your mind?"

"In my dream…I hurt someone I care for," He muttered as the nausea built up again, "It scared me…I know what I'm capable of and I'm terrified…" He could also feel tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, "Sakura-chan, I'm scared." His nausea was intensifying and he put his hand to his mouth.

"I know what it's like," Sakura said as she stroked Yue's hair, "I had a dream like that too. It's terrifying, especially when the person you've hurt is a person you love dearly." She paused as Yue moved his hand, "That also might be why you're feeling sick. Sometimes what you see in a dream can scare you so much that you feel sick when you wake up."

"Sakura-chan," Yue said quietly still trying to ignore the nausea, "Why does my arm hurt?"

"You got attacked," Sakura said, "Do you remember?"

"Barely," Yue said, "I remember…a searing pain in my arm and a slight pain in my side," he paused the sick feeling in his stomach was receding, "I remember falling then nothing. My side doesn't hurt, but my arm…"

"May I see your arm," Sakura asked, "I'll try not to hurt you."

Yue nodded, "Please be careful," He said, "It's really sensitive."

Yue's injured arm was across his stomach, it was swollen. Sakura gently slid her hand under Yue's wrist and the up to his elbow. She gently lifted it up off of Yue's stomach and he winced, "I'm sorry," she said, "Can you sit up." Yue slowly sat up and winced again. Sakura gently began applying pressure to his hand then up to his wrist and then slowly up his arm. Halfway between Yue's wrist and elbow Sakura hit a spot that caused Yue to cry out in pain. "Right there huh? Can you move it?"

Yue tired to extend his arm and his face paled, "I can't," He said, "It hurts."

"I think that you've broken your arm," She said as she continued to check his arm. Halfway between Yue's elbow and shoulder he winced again, "There too, does it hurt as bad?"

"No not nearly," Yue said, "Could you do something about the pain?"

"I can immobilize it," Sakura said, "But that's all I can do right now." She gently moved Yue's arm back to its original position against his stomach. She ran to her room and began to rummage around in her room causing Cerberus to wake.

"Sakura it's too early to be awake," Cerberus said, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Kero-chan, Yue-kun is awake and I need you to talk with him," Sakura said, "He had a nightmare and he won't tell me what happened. The dream must have really bothered him because he kept on putting his hand over his mouth, holding his stomach and he said once that he was feeling sick."

"He wouldn't tell you what he was dreaming about?" Cerberus asked.

Sakura shook her head as she found a stiff piece of cardboard, "He just asked me if I would hate him if he were to ever hurt me," Sakura said, "Then he said that in his dream he hurt some he cared for."

"I'll talk to him." Cerberus said as he left the room. He then entered his brother's room, "How are you feeling?"

"Oniisan, my arm hurts." Yue said in an uncharacteristically child-like voice.

"I know," Cerberus said, "Sakura's coming, don't worry she'll help you."

"Oniisan…"

"Yue what's on your mind?"

"I wish…I wish that I could open up to Sakura-chan," Yue said his voice shaking, "I wanted to tell her what I was dreaming about but I couldn't bring myself to…worry her like that."

"Yue…"

"I'm sick of it oniisan," Yue said quietly trying very hard not to cry, "I want to be the person I was before Clow died! I want to love Sakura-chan the way I loved Clow."

"It's alright," Cerberus said, he could see tears running down his brother's face, "You can still be that person."

Sakura stood outside the door. She had tears running down her face from listening to her two guardians talking like that.

"No…" Yue whispered, "That's impossible…I've given that side of my personality to Yukito…I want to be happy oniisan…but for some reason I…I can't." He paused It was getting harder and harder to hold back the tears, "I can't stand it anymore!"

"It's alright," Cerberus said soothingly as his younger brother cried, "It's alright."

Sakura walked into Yue's room and placed her hand on his Shoulder. Yue looked up at Sakura almost like that way a scolded child would look at a parent. He then put his head on Sakura shoulder and cried. Sakura placed her hand on Yue's back, "I'm always here for you Yue," She whispered, "Please allow me to be your shoulder to cry on."

A few minutes later Yue lifted his head off of Sakura's Shoulder, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He muttered as dried his eyes.

"Don't apologize," Sakura said, "Everybody cries now and then, Yue-kun. Crying is a part of life. Now let's see what we can do about your arm."

"Sakura-chan," Yue asked, "Did you hear anything?"

"I did," Sakura said, "but we'll talk tomorrow, you're too upset right now." She gently splinted Yue's arm. "You'll just have to be careful with it."

"Sakura-chan," Yue said, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all," Sakura said, "Don't worry about it Yue-kun, just try to get some sleep."

"I'm not very tired," Yue said, "I've slept more than I've been awake for that past couple of days."

"Yue-kun you should really try to get some sleep," Sakura said, "Tomorrow is the new moon."

"I've slept for far more time than I need," Yue said, "I'm not tired."

"Yue-kun you've been sick," Sakura said, "You usually when you're sick you need more sleep than normal."

"Are Eriol and the other's staying here?" Yue asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, they are." Sakura answered.

"Does he have any idea why I was sick?" Yue asked.

"No, he doesn't;" Sakura said, "Now you shouldn't worry about that at the moment."

Yue sighed and turned away from Sakura.

"Yue-kun," Sakura said, "What's wrong?"

"The other day you were right," He said quietly, "I wasn't well. I told your father that I had been feeling sick and hiding it. I thought it was because of the new moon, I didn't know that I was actually sick."

"You need to stop worrying," Sakura said. "You'll feel sick again."

"Sakura-chan…"Yue said, "You heard everything didn't you."

Sakura sighed, "Yes I did," She said, "But I don't want you to think about that now. I want you to sleep."

"Have you been having nightmares?" Yue asked.

"Yue-kun," Sakura said sternly, "I do not want you to worry about anything but getting yourself to sleep."

"Yue," Cerberus said, "You need to listen to Sakura. You are going to be in a horrible mood tomorrow if you don't get to sleep. I've known you for your entire life and I know how you get during this time. I also know how you get when you are overtired and the combination is not a good one. Do you really want to feel sick again?"

"I'm not tired." Yue said.

"Yue-kun," Sakura said as she held her hand in front of Yue's face, "I will force you to sleep if it comes to that."

Yue turned his head away from Sakura, "I'm not tired."

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good." Sakura said as she began the spell.

Yue braced himself to fight the spell and as soon as he began to feel tired he forced up a barrier. He heard Sakura gasp as she met the resistance. After a minute Yue began to get drowsy again and he strengthened his shield. The longer he held the shield the harder it became.

"Yue I don't know why you're fighting," Cerberus said, "But you don't have the energy or power to fully resist."

Yue felt Sakura increase the intensity of the spell, only this time he was at the limit of his power. It took only a few seconds for his shield to falter and the exhaustion was beginning to set in. He tried hard to hold his lapsing shield and finally after ten seconds more he dropped his shield and gave in.

When Sakura saw that Yue was no longer awake she dropped her hand and fell to her knees from exhaustion. "I didn't expect him to fight back," Sakura said, "He didn't really seem strong enough to fight me."

Cerberus sighed, "He pushed himself to the limits of his power," he said, "Yue's not going to be well tomorrow."

"He's not going to have a fever tomorrow, is he?" Sakura asked, "I couldn't deal with that again."

"Oh no," Cerberus said, "He'll just be low on energy, kinda irritable, but he shouldn't feel sick." Sakura went into the closet and got two blankets and a pillow and set them on the floor, "What are you doing?"

"I think it would be best if I stayed in here with him," Sakura said as she set up the makeshift bed, "He needs support right now. Good night Kero-chan."

Cerberus sighed, flew over to his brother's bed, "Sleep well Yue." He whispered.

* * *

Okay this is my shortest chapter thus far. I'll try to update more with summer vacation.

_K.F.1_


	7. New Moon Memories

Konnichiwa minna-san! This chapter is mostly a flashback sequence, which is in italics. The regular font is a conversation going on in another language in this case it's English.

Disclaimer: Kaire-chan is an Original Character, she belongs to me. The rest of the characters belong to CLAMP, they do not belong to me.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Seven: New Moon Memories

Sakura was making breakfast when Yue walked into the room, "Good morning Yue-kun," She said softly, "How are you feeling?" When Yue didn't respond Sakura turned around and frowned, "You don't look very well, Yue-kun."

"I'm alright," Yue said as he sat down at the table, "New moon."

"How's your arm?"

"Painful." Yue muttered as he put his head down on the table.

Sakura went back to making breakfast, and every so often she would glance back at Yue.

"Sakura!" Cerberus called as he entered the room. As he saw his brother sitting at the table with his head down he stopped, "Yue!"

"Don't disturb him Kero-chan," Sakura said, "I don't think he's feeling very well and I think he might be asleep."

"We did try to warn him," Cerberus said, "But he just had to be stubborn."

"Don't criticize him Kero-chan," Sakura said, "Just let him sleep."

"I worried about him." Cerberus said, "He pushed himself to the limits of his power last night and every time he pushes himself like that he either passes out or becomes really weak for a day or two. I'm beginning to wonder if he knows the limits of his power."

"He has to know the limits of his power." Sakura said, "What did you come in here for anyway?"

"Supi and I are hungry," Cerberus said, "Is breakfast almost ready?"

"Nakuru-chan and Eriol-kun should be here any minute now," Sakura said, "We'll be able to eat then." Then the doorbell rang and the door opened.

"Tadaima!" Nakuru called as she walked into the house, "Sakura-chan is Yue oniichan awake yet?"

"He did wake up but he's fallen back to sleep at the table," Sakura said, "So please be quiet."

Eriol walked into the kitchen and over to where Yue was sleeping, "He really doesn't look well." He said as he knelt down next to him and noticed the splint. "What happened to his arm?"

"I think he has broken his arm." Sakura said, "Last night he woke up in quite a bit of pain so I did that so he wouldn't be bending it in his sleep. Can you do something about it without waking him?"

"I'll try my best not to wake him," Eriol said, "but he might wake when the bone sets." He then placed his hand on Yue's arm, "I believe it's alright now."

Yue stirred slightly, and opened his eyes, "You…"

"How is your arm?" Eriol asked "Can you move it?"

Yue nodded, moved his arm and put his head back on the table.

"Yue-kun you should get back to bed if you're not feeling well." Sakura said.

"No I'm alright here." Yue muttered.

"You don't look well Yue-kun," Sakura said as she ran her fingers through Yue's silver hair, "It would be more comfortable for you if you rest in your room."

"I'm alright here," Yue said, "Don't worry."

"Did he get any sleep last night Sakura-san?" Eriol asked.

"I had to force him to sleep," Sakura said, "but he pushed himself to the limits of his power trying to fight off my spell."

"Idiot," Eriol muttered, "He knows full well what happens when he pushes himself to the limits of his power when he has full power." He then looked at Yue, "Are you still awake?"

"Nanda…" Yue muttered as he lifted his head from the table.

"You know how you get when you push yourself to the limits of your power so why did you fight Sakura last night?" Eriol asked.

Yue didn't respond, he put his head back on the table and closed his eyes again.

"Yue answer me," Eriol demanded, Yue remained silent, "Yue I demand an answer, Yue!"

"Please Leave him alone Eriol-kun," Sakura said franticly, "Please just let him sleep."

"My apologies Sakura-san," Eriol said, "I wanted to see if he was going to answer me but he didn't. He has a sense of free will now; you must give him a lot of freedom."

"Is that bad?" Sakura asked.

"No," Eriol said, "It's something Clow never gave him much of. Yue doesn't seem to be as up tight as he was."

"No, he's not," Sakura said, "however he still won't tell me when he's not feeling himself. He only told me that he was feeling sick after I discovered that he was feverish."

"Yes Yue has never really been all that good at admitting when he wasn't well." Eriol said, "In fact that annoying little 'habit' of his almost got him killed."

"Really, how so?" Sakura asked

"Let me explain," Eriol said, "Sit down this may take a while."

* * *

_"Clow-sama otou-san," A seven year old Ruby Moon Complained, "When can we eat I'm starving?" _

"_We will eat when Yue wakes." Clow said, "For now please be patient." _

"_Yue oniisan isn't up yet?" Ruby asked, "That's not like him, he's always the first up."_

"_I am aware of that," Clow said, "Cerberus please, go check on Yue. Make sure he's alright."_

"_I wanna go too!" Ruby whined._

"_I'm not sure that is a good idea Ruby," Cerberus said, "You know what happens when you wake Yue."_

"_Fine," Ruby yelled as Cerberus left the room, "I won't come! Cerberus oniisan's mean!"_

_

* * *

_

_Yue's bedroom was painted a pale blue-silver color. The room was incredibly neat despite being inhabited by a young boy. Yue had the appearance of a nine year old boy with his silver hair falling about eight centimeters past his shoulders. On this particular winter morning his normally pale face was slightly flushed and covered in a thin veil of sweat._

"_Yue are you awake?" Cerberus asked as he entered the room. When Yue didn't respond Cerberus walked over to him brother's bed, "Yue wake up it's past time for breakfast and everyone's hungry." _

"_Go away oniisan," Yue moaned, "I'm still tired."_

"_You're always tired," Cerberus said as he nudged Yue's arm, "Come on everyone's hungry."_

"_I'm tired," Yue muttered, "I didn't sleep well last night. Tell Clow-sama to begin breakfast without me."_

_Cerberus looked at his younger brother and then noticed the slight change in his appearance, "You're all sweaty," He said, "Did you train all night?" He gently nudged Yue's face and frowned, "You're warm, that's not good."_

"_Why?" Yue asked._

"_Well, your skin is supposed to be cool," Cerberus said, "And when it's not cool it means you have a fever." Yue opened his eyes and gave Cerberus a quizzical look, "It's sorta like what happens when you play outside too long in the summer, only a lot worse."_

"_So in a few hours I'll be feeling better?" Yue asked._

"_I'm not sure," Cerberus said, "But we really should tell Clow-sama, he'll know for sure."_

"_No," Yue said as he sat up suddenly, he then fell back against the pillow, "Don't…tell him…that I have a fever," he muttered, "I'll be fine in a few hours if I rest more. Tell Clow-sama that I didn't sleep well."_

_Cerberus sighed and then nodded, "Alright I won't tell, but please Yue if you don't feel well later please tell Clow-sama."_

"_Thank you oniisan…" Yue muttered just before falling asleep again._

"_If worst comes to worst Yue," Cerberus muttered as he took one last look at his sleeping brother, "I may not have a choice in the matter. If you are indeed sick I _will _have to tell."_

_

* * *

_

_Clow, Ruby and Spinel waited patiently for Cerberus and Yue, and they were rather surprised when only Cerberus showed up._

"_Cerberus oniisan," Ruby said, "Where's Yue oniisan?" _

"_He's still sleeping," Cerberus said, "He told us to start without him. He said that…he didn't sleep well last night." At the moment he was contemplating weather or not to break his promise and tell Clow that Yue was sick and not just tired._

"_Clow-sama otou-san," Ruby yelled, "Can we _please_ eat now!"_

"_Yes we can eat now." Clow said._

_

* * *

_

_Several hours later Clow entered Yue's room, "Yue are you alright?"_

"_Clow-sama," Yue muttered as he opened his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't sleep very well last night and I didn't mean to sleep in so late."_

"_It's alright," Clow said, "Everyone sleeps in once in a while, but you have training now. Can you get up?"_

_Yue nodded, sat up, and once again fell back against the pillows._

"_Are you alright?" Clow asked as Yue slowly sat up again, "You don't look well."_

"_I'm alright Clow-sama," Yue said, "I'm still a little bit tired."_

_Clow gave Yue a skeptical look that made the young boy cringe, "Alright get dressed then head down stairs." He said as he left the room. _

_Once the door closed Yue sighed then put his small hands to his aching head and started crying._

_

* * *

_

_Clow shut the door to Yue's bed and sighed. He had a bad feeling that Yue was hiding something from him. He could hear Yue crying and he sighed again hoping that he would find out what was bothering the boy before it was too late._

_

* * *

_

_Ten minutes later Yue slowly walked into the training room. Clow's favorite relative, a teenaged girl by the name of Kaire, was already there. She trained with them almost everyday, in the hope of improving the control on her magic. _

"_Good Morning Yue-kun." She greeted with a smile._

"_Ohayo…" Yue muttered as he leaned against the wall in an effort to keep himself from falling to the floor._

"_You look exhausted," Kaire asked, "Are you alright?"_

"_He's burning up," Cerberus said before Yue could answer, "but he wouldn't listen to me."_

"_You should be in bed then Yue-kun," Kaire said, "Did you tell Clow-san?"_

"_He didn't want to." Cerberus answered._

"_Oniisan," Yue muttered, "I'm fine."_

_Kaire walked over to Yue. She was about forty-six centimeters taller than he was. Her blue-green-silver eyes studied Yue's face carefully. She then placed her hand on his forehead, "You should definitely be in bed," She said removing her hand, "You can't train with a fever like that."_

"_Kaire-chan's right Yue," Cerberus said, "You'll only get sicker."_

"_Kaire-san, oniisan," Yue muttered, "I'm just really tired."_

"_Yue-kun you're tired because you're sick." Kaire said. She then turned to Cerberus and began speaking Japanese, '_I don't think he realizes just how sick he is. If worst comes to worst we must tell Clow-san.' _She glanced at Yue, _'He does not look well at all.'

'He's weak,' _Cerberus said, _'His body does not tolerate the heat well. I don't want to say this but, he won't last long with a fever like that. After two days with a fever he'll lose magic at an alarming rate, and as you know he can't survive without his magic. Then after four days he'll be past the point of no return, and…he'll be gone by the fifth day.'

'Does Yue-kun know this?' _Kaire asked._

'No,' _Cerberus replied sadly, _'Clow-sama didn't tell him about that. He told me the day after Yue was created but never got around to telling him. This is the first time Yue has ever gotten sick like this.'

_At that moment Clow, Ruby and Spinel walked into the room, "Are you ready to begin?" Clow asked. Kaire, Cerberus, Ruby and Spinel took there positions, Yue however remained against the wall. "Yue it's time to begin."_

_Yue didn't respond again and Clow walked over to the boy._

"_He's fallen asleep again." Clow said, "Sometimes I swear he has the worst case of narcolepsy that I have ever seen and as Kaire should know narcolepsy run rampant in the Reed family."_

_Kaire giggled slightly, "I do know that," She said, "if it's my father you're referring to."_

_Clow smiled and glanced at Yue again only this time he realized the change in the boy's appearance. He gently placed his hand on the boy's forehead and frowned, "How long has he been feverish?" he asked, "Did either of you know that he had a fever?"_

_Cerberus sighed and stepped forward, "He asked us not to tell you," he said sadly, "I discovered that he was sick this morning. I'm not sure if I'm right, but I believe he thinks that he's done something bad and you'll be angry with him. Don't tell him that I told you though I want him to trust me."_

_Clow sighed, "Alright I'll play along," Clow said, "But don't worry I will not allow things to get out of hand. I'll get rid of his fever tonight while he's asleep." He then nudged Yue's shoulder, "Yue, wake up."_

_Yue stirred slightly then opened his violet-silver eyes, "Clow-sama I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." He mumbled._

"_Yue, I forbid you to train today," Clow said sternly causing Yue to wince at both the tone and volume of Clow's voice, "I want you to sit over there and observe however I also forbid you to sleep."_

_Yue nodded and then took about three steps before falling forwards._

"_Yue!" Clow called as he grabbed the boy before he could collapse fully._

"_I'm… a-right," Yue panted, "just…tired…"_

"_Kaire please bring Yue to his room," Clow said, "He's not well."_

"_No… Clow-sama," Yue muttered, "I can stay…I'm just a little sleepy."_

"_Yue, you can barely stand," Clow said gently as he knelt down to Yue's level, "I want you to sleep until you're feeling better." He gently stroked Yue's long silver hair, "I heard you crying this morning, Yue if you're feeling sick, you need to tell me. Now Please go with Kaire-chan."_

"_Come on Yue-kun." Kaire said._

"_I can walk on my own…" Yue muttered as he pulled away form from Clow. He walked halfway to the door before his legs gave out again and he collapsed into Kaire's strong arms._

"_I think I would be best if I carried you," Kaire said as Yue allowed himself to be carried, "You need to rest." Kaire then left the room with Yue in her arms._

"_Clow-sama otou-san," Ruby said, "What's wrong with Yue oniisan?"_

"_He's feeling very tired," Clow said to put Yue's condition into terms that the small girl could understand, "Ruby and Spinel, you are dismissed." Ruby and Spinel glanced at each other then ran from the room. "Cerberus you will stay here and when Kaire-chan returns we will discus Yue's condition."_

_

* * *

_

"_Kaire-san!" Ruby called as she ran after the teenager, "Wait up!"_

"_Ruby-chan," Kaire said as Ruby caught up, "Try to be quiet he's only just fallen to sleep."_

"_Kaire-san is it the new moon?" Ruby asked._

"_No it's not," Kaire said, "tonight it's the half moon."_

"_If it's not the new moon then why is Yue oniisan so tired?" Ruby asked._

"_Sometimes you get very tired like this for no reason," Kaire explained, "then in a day or two you feel better."_

_Yue stirred slightly, moaned, and opened his dull violet-silver eyes, "Imoto-san…"_

"_Did we wake you?" Kaire asked gently._

"_No…" Yue murmured, "Kaire-san…it's so warm…it feels like…I'm on…fire…"_

"_Yue oniisan you're not on fire." Ruby said looking puzzled, "It's not even that warm in here."_

"_Ruby-chan," Kaire said as they got to Yue's bedroom, "Will you please open the window?" Kaire then walked over to Yue's unmade bed and gently set him down on it._

"_But Kaire-san it's snowing out," Ruby said, "Yue oniisan will catch a cold."_

"_Yue-kun has a cold," Kaire said, "so he'll be more comfortable if we open a window."_

"_But don't you get cold when you have a cold?" Ruby asked as confusion was written all over her face._

"_Ruby-chan when you get a cold you get a little bit hot." Kaire explained._

"_If you get hot when you have a cold then why don't they call it a hot?" Ruby asked, "Some times you grown ups don't make sense." _

"_Ruby-chan, could you go get a small cloth and some ice water?" Kaire asked smiling at the young girl's logic. Once Ruby left the room she turned her attention to Yue, "Are you uncomfortable in your robes?" Yue didn't answer he just nodded slightly and fumbled with the buttons but he gave up before he had gotten any of them undone. "Here let me help you." She said as she undid the buttons on the heavy overcoat then gently removed it. "Is that any better?"_

_Yue nodded, "Thank you…" He muttered as Kaire gently pulled the bed covers over him._

"_Kaire-san I got the ice and water," Ruby said, "But I don't see how it is going to help him."_

_Kaire took the bowl of water from Ruby and placed a small cloth into it. "I'm going to put this cloth on his forehead to keep him cool." She said as she rung out the cloth and placed it on Yue's head. "Come on Ruby-chan; let's leave him alone for a while." The two girls left the room one headed back to the training room and the other headed to her own bedroom._

_

* * *

_

_When Kaire got back to the training room Clow and Cerberus were sitting at a small table snaking on cookies and tea._

"_Sit down Kaire-chan we need to discus Yue's condition." Clow said._

"_He's asleep," Kaire said, "But he's extremely weak, he couldn't even get the buttons on his robes undone."_

"_Clow-sama," Cerberus said, "He's worse than he should be."_

"_I agree," Clow said, "I noticed this morning that his power levels were lower than they should have been. Then when he was in here, not even fifteen minutes later, I noticed the amount of magic he had was even lower."_

"_Clow-sama you need to do something, now!" Cerberus yelled. "I don't want to lose my brother!"_

"_Yes Cerberus," Clow said, "I will intervene. Yue's condition is worse that we thought. Will you two go and try to wake Yue?"_

_

* * *

_

_Cerberus and Kaire nodded then left the room. The two walked in silence both were worried about Yue's condition. Once the two got to Yue's room the boy was sleeping._

"_Yue-kun wake up," Kaire said as she gently nudged the boy's shoulders, "Yue-kun."_

"_Yue, please," Cerberus said, "You have to wake up." Yue stirred but did not wake._

_Kaire removed the cloth, placed it in the water then rung it out over Yue's face. Yue moaned slightly then opened his eyes, "I'm sorry I had to do that to you but you need to wake up." She said softly, "We need to talk to you."_

"_Can it wait," Yue asked, "I'm sleepy…"_

"_No, Yue, this cannot wait," Cerberus said, "Clow-sama, Kaire-chan and I believe that your condition has gotten out of hand."_

_Yue's dull eyes widened, "You told him!?" He yelled as he sat up suddenly, "I told you two not to tell! I trusted you two not to…" Yue's dull violet-silver eyes slid shut and he fell back against the pillows, "…tell…"_

"_Yue-kun," Kaire said as she gently stroked Yue's sweat matted hair, "We didn't tell Clow-san, he found out on his own." Kaire paused as she replaced the cool cloth, "It's very hard to hide a fever like that. I promise you Cerberus and I didn't tell Clow-san." Kaire frowned in just the few minutes they had been talking Yue's condition had worsened. _

"_You…mean…you …didn't…tell?" Yue panted. He was finding it difficult to breathe and keep his eyes open. _

"_We promise." Cerberus said, "Yue I have a question, how long have you been feeling sick?"_

_Before Yue could answer there was a knock at the door and Clow opened the door, "Good you're awake," He said as he walked over to Yue's bed and placed his hand on the boy's forehead and frowned, "It's gotten worse. Yue is this the first day that you have felt sick?" Yue shook his head then moaned and closed his eyes. "Yue why did you not tell me I could have helped you." Yue didn't respond and his breathing worsened. "Yue?" Clow asked as he began fearing the worst, "Yue please answer me…Yue!" he then turned to Kaire, "Kaire-chan I'm going to ask you to take Cerberus out of the room."_

"_Clow-sama, what's happening to my little brother?" Cerberus asked, "I'm going to stay right here until you tell me what's wrong with Yue!"_

"_Come on Cerberus," Kaire said, "I'll make some pudding."_

"_No," Cerberus said defiantly, "I am going to stay here until I find out what's wrong with my little brother!"_

"_Cerberus, Please," Clow said, "You're not helping the matter."_

"_Clow-sama is my brother going to die?" Cerberus yelled._

"_Not if I can help it," Clow said, "Now will you please leave!"_

_

* * *

_

"Yue woke up two days after Clow lowered his temperature," Eriol said, "Cerberus was a nervous wreck the entire time and he refused to leave Yue's side until he woke up."

"How long had Yue been sick for before Clow-san found out?" Sakura asked.

"Two days," Eriol said, "He's lucky the fever didn't kill him." There was a loud crash from some where in the house, "I think I'll go make sure the other guardians aren't destroying things." He walked out of the kitchen leaving Sakura and Yue at the table.

* * *

That was quite the chapter to write. I'll have the next Chapter up in about a week or so. Please review.

_K.F.1_


	8. Ice Cream Makes Everyone Feel Better

Konnichiwa minna-san! I don't have much to say about this chapter. There is a flashback sequence.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to CLAMP, they do not belong to me.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Ice Cream Makes Everyone Feel Better

Sakura sat at the table thinking about the story the Eriol had told her, she then looked over at Yue. He was still very pale and sleeping soundly, and Sakura walked over to him. She gently pushed his bangs back and placed her hand on his forehead. Yue stirred slightly, opened his eyes and looked at Sakura, "I'm sorry Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Did I wake you?"

Yue shook his head, "How long was I asleep?" He muttered.

"Almost three hours," Sakura said softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Yue murmured as he put his head back down, "Sakura-chan…my head hurts."

"You really should get back to bed," Sakura said as she gently massaged Yue's head, "You look sick. Does your arm still hurt?"

"No," Yue muttered, "But could you remove this thing, it's uncomfortable."

"Sure," Sakura said as she removed the splint from Yue's arm, "Do you need anything else?"

Yue shook his head the put it back down on the table, "Sakura-chan," He said, "I want to thank you for being there for me."

"Yue-kun you don't have to thank me," Sakura answered, "I'm your friend and that's what friends do. They look out for one another. You look out for me all the time, now I have to return the favor and look out for you." Yue remained silent, "Come on Yue-kun, I really think that it would be best for you if you rest in your own bed for a while."

Yue lifted his head off the table and slowly stood up. He felt weak and his head was heavy, "Sakura-chan," He mumbled swaying slightly, "Could you help me?" He moaned slightly, "I'm so dizzy…"

Sakura steadied Yue, "Are you ready?" She asked.

Yue nodded, "Just get it over with." He said.

"Yue oniichan's awake!" Nakuru yelled as Yue winced and shut his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"He's tired," Sakura said, "I'm helping him to his room."

"I'll help," Nakuru said as she helped support Yue, "I'm sorry Yue."

Yue didn't answer, he was very dizzy and it was taking most of the strength he had left to keep himself from fainting.

"Thank you Nakuru-chan." Sakura said as the two girls slowly walked from the room. As Sakura and Nakuru walked into the hall they could tell that Yue was relying on them more and more with each step. About half way up the stairs Yue's foot slipped and he nearly dragged both girls to the ground.

"I'm sorry," He muttered as he sank to his knees, "Don't yell at me."

Sakura and Nakuru knelt down next to Yue, "Why would we yell at you?" Sakura asked as she placed her hand on Yue's head.

"I promise I'll be good," Yue muttered, "Just don't yell at me."

Nakuru looked at Sakura, "He's not in his right mind," Nakuru said softly, "Yue we won't yell at you, we promise. Now please stand up so we can get you to your room."

"I can't go any further," Yue said weakly, "I'm sorry."

"Yue-kun, don't give up now," Sakura said, "We're almost there."

Yue looked up at Sakura, he was extremely pallid, and there were dark circles under his dull violet-silver eyes. He placed his hands on Sakura and Nakuru's shoulders and pushed himself up, "Sakura-chan, I don't feel very well."

Sakura and Nakuru took their places at Yue sides and Sakura placed her hand on Yue's forehead. "You don't feel warm to me," Sakura said as the two girls led Yue into his room, "it's the new moon plus it's very warm today. Sleep for a while then see how you feel when you wake up, if you still feel sick then I'll check your temperature."

Yue nodded then pulled away from Sakura and Nakuru, walked over to his bed and collapsed on it. He put his arm over his eyes and forehead and moaned.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sakura asked.

"Not hungry…" Yue muttered.

"Do you need anything else?" Nakuru asked gently.

"No…" Yue muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Let's leave him alone now," Sakura said as she headed for the door, "He needs some sleep."

Nakuru and Sakura left the room, "You're worried about Yue aren't you?" Nakuru asked. The older girl turned to look at Sakura who in turn nodded, "Don't worry about it so much, it would make my brother angry. He doesn't want you to worry about him."

"I know but sometimes I just can't help it." Sakura responded, "Ever since I separated Yukito-san and Yue-kun, Yue-kun has been very lethargic and yesterday he finally told me the reason why he had been so weak. I wish he would tell me things like that, before they get out of hand."

"My brother is a very selfless person," Nakuru said, "He doesn't think about himself. If you in trouble he would do _anything_ to ensure that you remained unscratched, regardless of his condition or what he would have to do. He would _die _for you."

"NO!" Sakura yelled, "I don't _ever _want him to do that! Nakuru-chan…I…"

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Nakuru asked.

"Nakuru-chan…I…" Sakura said softly, "I…I love him." Sakura paused as Nakuru stared at the younger girl, "I love Yue-kun. He was there for me when Li-kun broke up with me. He was there when Naoko-chan moved to America. He's always there for me and I love him."

* * *

Sakura, Nakuru and Spinel were cleaning up form supper when Yue walked into the kitchen. His normal white robes had been replaced by a black long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Sakura-chan, Eriol told me to give these to you," Yue muttered, "They need to be mended."

"Alright, just leave them on the counter," Sakura said as she looked over at Yue, "You look good in black Yue-kun."

"Thanks." Yue said.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked, "I'll make you something to eat if you want."

"I just want some white rice," Yue said as he sat down at the table, "I'm not very hungry."

"Would you like a plain onigiri?" Sakura asked.

"That will do." Yue answered.

"How are you feeling oniisan?" Nakuru asked as she sat down next to Yue.

"Tired." Yue muttered as he put his head down.

"Yeah me too," Nakuru replied, "The new moon does that to us."

"Nakuru you're only tired because you were up until three thirty playing video games with Cerberus." Spinel said as he helped dry the dishes.

"Shut up Supi." Nakuru yelled. "The new moon does make me a little bit more tired than I normally am."

"I thought you were not bothered by the waning period." Yue said.

"I'm bothered to see my older brother so weak." Nakuru answered, "I was always guilty about always being energetic when you were always on the verge of passing out during the new moon." Yue just looked at his younger sister, he was completely speechless. Nakuru placed her hand on Yue's back, "I have always wanted to suffer like you during this phase but I never told anyone about it before."

"Thank you imotosan." Yue muttered. His energy levels were waning again. He sighed, put his head back down and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright Yue-kun?" Sakura asked as she set a plate down in front of Yue. He looked up, and Sakura saw that his face was both incredibly wan and also slightly flushed. "You don't look well at all Yue-kun. Are you feeling sick?"

Yue nodded and took a small bite of the onigiri. He wasn't hungry at all but he knew that Sakura would worry if he didn't eat at least half of the onigiri.

Sakura pushed Yue's silver bangs back and placed her hand on his forehead trying to feel for a temperature. Yue's skin felt normal to her, "I can't tell if you have a fever or not Yue-kun," She said, "You are feeling feverish, right?" She checked Yue's skin again for even the slightest sign of fever but other than his slightly flushed skin she couldn't find one.

"Yes," Yue murmured. He then looked at the barely touched onigiri and grimaced as a sick feeling rose in his stomach. He then pushed the plate away and put his head down again. "I don't feel well…"

"You didn't eat very much," Sakura said as she frowned, "but if you're feeling sick you shouldn't force yourself. I'll be right back I'm going to Kero-chan." She walked out of the room and Nakuru followed her.

"Do you have any vanilla ice cream?" She asked.

"No," Sakura said, "Why?"

"When Yue was younger the only thing he would eat on a day like this was vanilla ice cream." Nakuru said, "It would always help him deal with heat induced fevers." She paused to note the worried look on Sakura's face, "Don't worry Sakura-chan if Yue does have a fever, it will be the kind of fever that he can sleep off."

"That's good," Sakura said as she entered the living room, "Kero-chan could you come here for a minute?"

"Not now Sakura," Cerberus called as he furiously pounded at the video game controller, "I'm busy."

"Do you need something Sakura-san?" Eriol asked as he walked towards her.

"Yue-kun said that he was feeling feverish," Sakura said, "But I can't tell if he has a fever or not."

"I'll help you out Sakura-san," Eriol said, "I know just how difficult it is to try to tell if Yue has a fever or not."

Yue was sitting at the table his head resting on his forearms. He sighed, his energy levels were raising and falling sporadically and he wished that it would stay low. He closed his eyes and several minutes later he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Hmm… It is hard to tell today," Eriol said, "Do you have a thermometer?"

"Hai." Sakura said as she ran off.

Yue sat there and remained silent. He really didn't like Eriol much, even if he was Clow's reincarnation.

"You do feel feverish, do you not?" Eriol asked, "Because I cannot detect any sign of fever." Yue remained silent and Sakura returned holding the thermometer. "Why don't you check his temperature Sakura-san?"

"Yue-kun, will you lift your head for me?" Sakura asked as Yue looked up at her. Sakura handed Yue the thermometer, "All you have to do is put that in your mouth." Yue did what he was told and he put his head back down on his arms. After a few minutes the thermometer beeped and Sakura removed it, "Thirty-five point nine, is that normal?"

"No," Eriol said, "He has a fever. For him thirty-five point nine translates to around thirty-eight degrees."

"Is there any type of medication that will help him?" Sakura asked.

"No," Eriol said "Medication would only make things worse for him."

Sakura looked a little down, then she remembered what Nakuru had told her, "Hold on I have an idea," She said, "I'll be right back!"

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Nakuru asked as Sakura sat in the foyer.

"To the store," Sakura said, "To get Yue some ice cream."

"Just make sure you get lactose-free ice cream," Nakuru said snickering, "Milk doesn't exactly agree with Yue oniichan."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"Well, it's sorta like what happens to Supi when he eats sugar." Nakuru said.

Sakura had a sudden mental image of a very hyper Yue destroying the house after consuming a dairy product.

"Just get him lactose-free ice cream," Nakuru said, "And save everyone the pain."

"I will," Sakura said, "See you in a few."

* * *

About ten minutes later Sakura walked into the kitchen holding a few bags. She began putting her purchases away and Yue stirred and looked up at her.

"Where did you go?" He asked suddenly causing Sakura to jump slightly.

"Just to the store," Sakura said, "I needed to get a few things."

Yue sat there with his head down. He was tired yet he didn't want to sleep; he wanted to eat something yet he wasn't very hungry. He hated the new moon; he hated inconsistencies in his energy; and he hated not wanting to do anything. He felt a small hand on his back and he looked up.

"Are you up to eating something?" Sakura asked.

Yue nodded and straightened up, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Yue said.

"That's good," Sakura said, "I figured since it's a warm day and since you have a slight fever something cold would be the best thing for you." She placed a bowl in front of Yue.

"Vanilla ice cream?" Yue asked, "How did you know…I hope it's not…"

"Don't worry it's lactose-free soy ice cream," Sakura said, "Nakuru-chan told me that you're allergic to milk products. She also told me that when you were younger you would only eat vanilla ice cream on days like this. She's worried about you Yue-kun; she can't stand to see you weak."

"I know," Yue said as he grabbed the spoon with his left hand, "She told me earlier."

"Yue-kun, you're left handed?" Sakura asked. Yue nodded, "I didn't know that. I don't want you to think that I am giving you a command but after you finish that I want you to get to bed. You'll need a little bit more sleep tonight, and I don't want to use my magic against you again."

After Yue had eaten a little less than half of the ice cream he stood up, "Thank you Sakura-chan."

"No problem," She said, "You look a little bit better now, how are you feeling?"

Yue looked into Sakura's emerald green eyes, "I feel a little bit better," He said. He wasn't exactly being truthful, he still felt weak, tired and sick; however we wasn't exactly lying either. "Good night Sakura-chan."

"Sleep well Yue-kun." She said as she turned her attention to the robes that were on the counter.

"Sakura," Cerberus said, "Nakuru told me that Yue has a slight fever. How is he doing?"

"He's doing alright," Sakura said, "He's just gone up to bed."

Cerberus eyed the almost half eaten ice cream on the table, "Is that yours?" He asked angrily, "Were you eating sweets without me?"

"It was Yue-kun's," Sakura said as Cerberus gave her his usual 'if you're not going to finish that can I have it' look, "Go ahead."

"Yay! Ice Cream!" he grabbed the spoon, took a bite and a look of disgust came across his face. "EW, what kind of ice cream is this, it's disgusting!"

"It's lactose-free soy ice cream," Sakura said, "Don't worry I have some regular ice cream in the freezer."

"Oh yeah," Cerberus said, "Yue's allergic to milk. He hardly ever eats so I forgot about that."

"You forgot about a lot of things Kero-chan." Sakura grabbed the robes, "I'll be in my room mending these."

"Sugar free!? Sugar free is that even legal?" Cerberus yelled as Sakura left the room, "How the hell can ice cream be sugar free!?"

"Kero-chan, DO NOT eat all of the ice cream!" Sakura yelled before heading up the stairs. When she entered her room she unfolded the top coat of Yue's robes to access the damage. As she did this something fell out of one of the sleeves, she picked the object up and recognized it. It was a beaded bracelet she had given to him when she was twelve.

* * *

"_I did it!" Sakura cried, "I really did it! Kero-chan Yue-san, come here!"_

"_What is it, Sakura?" Yue asked as he followed Cerberus into the room._

"_I've been working on these for quite some time," She said holding up three clear beaded bracelets, "there's one here for each of us. These bracelets will be able to tell if one of us is in trouble. If I'm in trouble it will grow warm and glow pink; if it's Yue-san the bracelet will turn violet-silver; and for Kero-chan it will become orange." She then held out two bracelets._

"_Thank you Sakura." Yue said as he took the bracelet._

"_Try it on Yue-san," Sakura said. Yue sighed and rolled up his left sleeve and slipped the bracelet over his hand and onto his wrist, "Wow it fits great! I put some of my magic into making these and I'm glad you like them."_

"_Your magic is growing stronger everyday Sakura," Cerberus said, "Don't you agree Yue?"_

"_I agree." Yue answered sounding rather tired. _

_Sakura noticed the tone of Yue's voice, "You sound tired, Yue-san," She said, "Are you feeling alright?"_

"_I'm fine Sakura," Yue said not wanting to worry Sakura, "I'm going to return to my temporary form."_

"_Okay," Sakura said, "See you later Yue-san." Yue walked out of the room and Sakura turned to Cerberus, "He doesn't look well, is he alright?"_

"_He's tired," Cerberus said, "Let him sleep for a while and he'll be fine."_

_

* * *

_

Sakura was slightly surprised that Yue still had the bracelet. She gently set the bracelet aside as she turned her attention to Yue's damaged robes. She directed a small stream of magic towards the burns and the robes mended without the slightest hint that they had been damaged. She then re-folded the top coat, picked up the bracelet and walked into Yue's room. She placed the robes on the dresser and walked over to Yue's bed. She gently took his left hand and slipped the bracelet on to his wrist. She then placed her hand on his forehead and smiled, his skin was very cool. Nakuru was right, the fever had cooled itself.

"Oyasumi nasai, Yue-kun." She whispered.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-chan." Yue whispered back in his sleep. Sakura smiled and then left the room.

* * *

That was quite the chapter to write. For the temperature I used metric units because the Japanese use Celsius. Thirty-five point nine is around ninety-eight degrees F; and thirty-eight is around one hundred degrees. About the lactose-intolerante thing, I'm sorry I _had _to do that to him. I'll try to have the next Chapter up in about a week or so. Please review and make me happy.

_K.F.1_


	9. A Kiss and A Vision

Konnichiwa minna-san! Oh wow I'm already up to nine chapters! This chapter has no author's note that I can think of. So I'm going to let you go with out a long winded Author's note.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters of CCS.

Happy reading!

* * *

The next morning Sakura awoke to the sound of someone cooking breakfast. She quickly put on her school uniform and headed into the kitchen.

"Ohayo gozimasu Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo…Yue-kun?" Sakura asked, "What are you doing?"

"I've caused quite a bit of trouble for you all," Yue said, "So to make it up to you; I've decided to make breakfast."

"You don't have to make it up to us," Sakura said as she put her arm around Yue's shoulders, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Yue-kun." She whispered in his ear.

"You were the one who helped me get better Sakura-chan," Yue replied, "and I would like to thank you."

"I've mended your robes." Sakura said.

"I saw them," Yue said, "Thank you."

"I have rehearsal today," Sakura said, "I'll be leaving-"

"YUE ONIICHAN!"

"I-imotosan..?" Yue stuttered as Nakuru launched her self at Yue and latched on to his neck.

"Yay! Yue oniichan's alright!" she cried.

"Get off of me!" Yue growled.

"I don't wanna," Nakuru said, "I love you and I'm happy to see that you're alright!"

"Fine then." Yue said as he summoned his wings and Nakuru was forced to let go.

"Yue oniichan's mean!" Nakuru shouted.

"Do you ever shut up?" Yue asked bitterly as he retracted his wings.

"You're mean!" Nakuru yelled again. She then looked at the stove, "Hey you're cooking! What are you cooking? Are you gonna eat today?"

"Are you going to stop asking stupid questions?" Yue asked.

"Nope," Nakuru answered, "I like being obnoxious!"

"I like the subdued Ruby Moon better," Yue said, "She's much quieter."

"Ohayo!" Cerberus yelled as he ran into the room, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Oniisan, you need to learn how to wait," Yue said, "Don't worry it's almost ready."

"I'm really glad that you're feeling better today," Cerberus said, "That ice cream did the trick."

Once Yue had finished preparing breakfast he pulled Sakura aside. "This morning when I woke up I found this around my wrist," He said as he lifted his sleeve to reveal a light purple beaded bracelet around his pale wrist. "I had no idea that I still had this."

"I found it when I was mending you robes," Sakura said, "I was touched." She then looked at Yue sighed and looked down.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Yue asked.

"I was really worried about you," Sakura said, "Having horrific nightmares on top of being sick during the waning period. I wasn't sure how much more you would be able to take." She paused as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, "At one point the other night, your fever was so high, you were fading…I was so afraid that I was going to lose you." Sakura began to cry.

"Sakura-chan," Yue said as he pulled Sakura closer to him. She was about six centimeters shorter than he was, and he felt so comfortable with her in his arms. "You'll never lose me," He held Sakura close to his chest as she cried into his shoulder. "I promise."

"Yue-kun," Sakura said softly. She never realized just how comfortable she felt with his arms around her, "I'm glad you're here."

"It's because of you that I'm still here Sakura-chan," Yue said softly in her ear, "Thank you." He then bowed his head slightly and gently kissed Sakura on the forehead. "Stop crying, a smile suits you better." He smiled as she wiped the tears from Sakura's eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying like that." Sakura said as she finished drying her face.

"I did the same thing the other night remember," Yue said, "Don't worry about it."

"Are you ever going to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Sakura asked.

Yue bit his lip and looked away, "I'm sorry," He said softly, "I can't…"

"It's alright," Sakura said, "You don't have to tell me. Don't worry everything will be alright," Yue looked at Sakura and she gave him that dazzling smile she was known for, "I promise."

Yue smiled weakly and pulled Sakura closer to him. He then lifted he chin and kissed her again only this on the lips. Sakura was shocked she never expected this kind of compassion from Yue. She wrapped her arms around Yue's neck and returned the kiss.

"I hate to have to break up such a…delicate moment but the rest of us are hungry."

Yue swiftly broke away from Sakura as Eriol made his presence known, "How long have you been there?" He asked bitterly.

"Since Sakura-san started crying," Eriol said casually ignoring Yue's violent glares, "You handled that well Yue. Don't worry I won't tell your sister."

"Tell me what?" Nakuru asked as she poked her head around the corner.

"Never mind," Yue growled he then turned to Sakura, "we should go." He then turned to Eriol, "I hate you." He said in Chinese.

"I know you do." Eriol responded.

Breakfast was uneventful, considering the four guardians were all sitting at the same table. Yue continued his violent glaring at Eriol and then he extended it to Nakuru when she tried to slip him milk. Nakuru then turned her attention to Spinel and tried to force feed him. Then Cerberus and Nakuru started a food fight that an enraged Yue ended.

"Yue oniichan you're in such a foul mood," Nakuru said, "What's wrong?"

Yue glared at an ever-smiling Eriol, "It is nothing that concerns you." He said.

* * *

"I have to go," Sakura said, "I'll be home around noon. Kero-chan I don't care what happens, _do not_ call me out of my rehearsal. Ja ne minna!"

Yue heard the door slam and he began to clear the table, he had quite a bit on his mind and doing the dishes would help him. He sighed, 'I can't believe what I did back there,' Yue thought, 'What was I thinking? Sakura-chan is my master and…I shouldn't have done that. I am nothing more than her servant. No Yue, she wants you to be her friend, not her servant.' He sighed again, 'But is it alright for friends to kiss like that?' He went over to the table and picked up the last plate. Then out of nowhere he experienced a headache so severe that he dropped the plate in his hands and then knew nothing.

* * *

Nakuru was walking past the kitchen when she heard the sound of breaking glass. She ran into the kitchen just in time to see Yue collapse. "Yue!" she called as she easily caught her brother's limp form, "Eriol!" The dark haired boy ran into the room to find Nakuru crying as she supported Yue, "I-I don't k-know w-what's w-wrong with h-h-him." She cried, "I h-heard a g-glass b-brake and when I r-ran in he…he just c-c-collapsed."

Eriol placed his hand on Yue's head, "He's having a vision," He said, "and a particularly violent one at that."

"Is he going to be alright?" Nakuru whimpered as she gently stroked Yue's silver hair.

"Nakuru I am going to tell you this now and you need to listen to me." Eriol said, "If you recall when Yue has visions like this, he gets migraines and he also gets sick to his stomach. I suggest that you keep your voice down when he wakes."

"How much long is this going to last?" Nakuru said, "I can't stand to see him like this."

"His mind is calming," Eriol said, "He should wake up soon."

After several more minutes Yue stirred slightly but did not open his eyes, "Yue. are you alright?" Nakuru asked gently.

"What…happened…?" Yue asked feebly.

"You fell into a vision," Nakuru said quietly, "What did you see?"

"I…don't want to talk about it," Yue muttered. He felt so sick he didn't even bother to open his eyes, "I…don't want to talk…about it."

"Just try to get some sleep oniichan," Nakuru said, "Visions like that are difficult to recover from and you haven't had one in so long."

"Eriol…" Yue muttered, "I like having…everyone…in the same…house…" He paused, "I like…living…with all of my…siblings…"

Eriol was taken back; he would have never expected Yue to say something like that. "Yue, do you actually mean that?" He asked.

"Don't disturb him Eriol," Nakuru said, "He's only just fallen back to sleep." She then looked at Eriol's face, "Is something wrong Eriol?"

"It's…" Eriol began, "I need to go think for a while."

* * *

About an hour later Yue woke and found himself lying on the kitchen floor with his head in someone's lap.

"Sakura-chan..?" He asked.

"No," Nakuru said, "I'm not Sakura-chan."

"Imotosan…" Yue muttered as he opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Nakuru asked as Yue slowly sat up.

"I have a headache." Yue answered. His headache than intensified. He moaned and fell against Nakuru's lap.

"Yue?" Nakuru said, panicking slightly as Yue lapsed.

"Imotosan…my head hurts…" Yue muttered.

Nakuru smiled lightly, "I know," She said as she massaged Yue's head, "You had a violent vision, I would expect that you to have a headache."

"You've changed imotosan," Yue said, "You're the subdued Ruby Moon again."

"Seeing you in pain does that to me." Nakuru said.

"Maybe I should get injured more often," Yue said with a small smile, "I like you better this way."

"Not funny Yue," Nakuru said, "but really Yue, I was worried about you." She paused, "Are you going to tell anyone what you saw?"

"Will you forgive me?" Yue asked

"What? Why?" Nakuru said, "What do you mean?"

"Just answer my question." Yue said, "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I would Yue," Nakuru said, "You're my brother."

"I saw myself attack Sakura-chan," Yue said, "Only I didn't hit her…you jumped in the way…And you were hit in the side…" He paused; the little he had eaten was threatening to climb up his throat, "I don't know what happens to you…Imotosan I'm so sorry…" He put his hand over his mouth, willing himself not to be sick on his sister.

"You're feeling sick aren't you?" Nakuru asked as she continued to massage Yue's head. Yue nodded and closed his eyes. "Try to relax okay?" Yue remained silent his mind was still reeling and it was making him feel worse.

"Yue! I just found out what happened!" Cerberus yelled as he flew into the room, "Are you feeling alright?" Yue put his hand to his head and Cerberus paused, "I'm sorry I didn't realize you weren't feeling well."

"Idiot…"Yue said as he sat up, "You know how I get when I have visions! You know that I get migraines you know that I get sick to my stomach and yet you come in here yelling your little head off! What do I have to do to get through to you!?" Yue yelled, "You don't know how fed up…I am…" Yue's face paled and he fell against Nakuru's lap again, "With…everything…"

"Calm down Yue," Nakuru said as she gently massaged Yue head, "Cerberus I think you should leave him alone until he calms and feels better."

Yue lay in his younger sister's arms, breathing heavily and very pallid, "Why did I do that?" He muttered, "Oniisan…"

"Quiet down Yue," Nakuru said as she put her index finger to Yue's pale lips, "You're getting worked up again. You can talk to Cerberus later."

"Imotosan…" Yue said, "What made me yell at oniisan…I don't know what made me do that…"

"Yue that is enough!" Nakuru said in a quiet yet stern voice, "You aren't feeing well and that sometimes causes us to yell at someone we care for. Try to forget about it, you can talk to Cerberus when you're feeling better."

Yue did not answer he leaned against his sister and closed his eyes.

* * *

Aw they had they're first kiss. How cute. I promise that there will be more cute Yue Sakura scenes in the coming chapters. Keep me a happy little author by telling me what you think!

_K.F.1_


	10. Pool Side Warnings

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I been crazy busy. They have upped my hours at work and I had a four day overnight conference last week. Sumimasen minna-san. There is a dream sequence, and that's about all. After this week I'll have more time on my hands and I promise to update sooner next time.

Disclaimer: I only own the character who appears at the end of the dream sequence.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Pool Side Warnings

The next time Yue opened his eyes he found that he was laying on his bed. For a minute he wondered what he was doing in his room, he then remembered he was supposed to help with lunch and he sat up.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Yue was slightly startled and then he saw Sakura and Nakuru sitting in the corner of the room. "Yeah," He answered, "But what am I doing in my room?"

"You sorta passed out on me again," Nakuru said, "So I brought you up to your room. Is that a sufficient answer?"

"Eriol-kun said that you had a vision," Sakura said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be here for you."

"It's alright Sakura-chan," Yue said as he stood up and Nakuru moved over to him. "Don't worry I won't faint again."

"Oh Tomoyo-chan invited us to swim in her pool," Sakura said, "But if you're not feeling well Yue-kun, I could call her and tell her that today isn't good."

"No Sakura-chan, I'm alright now," Yue said, "Don't miss out on playing with your friends just for my sake. What time are you leaving?"

"We're _all_ going," Sakura said, "Unless you want to stay here and rest a bit more."

"Are you sure Daidouji-san will be alright with my appearance?" Yue asked gesturing his long silver hair, "Most people aren't accustomed to seeing…someone like me…or even Cerberus and Spinel."

"Daidouji-san knows all about you, Kero-chan and even Spinel-san," Sakura said, "Yue-kun it's alright if you don't want to come. You don't have to make an excuse, you could just tell me straight out that you don't want to come."

"No, I'll come," Yue said, "I just want to make sure that it's alright with Daidouji-san."

"She was the one who suggested it," Sakura said, "But are you really sure that you want to come?"

"Yes," Yue said, "and no, I'm not just saying that to make you happy, I really do want to come."

Sakura smiled, "Alright, oniichan should be here any minute," She said, "Oh and Yue-kun it's thirty-two degrees out, you'll be very warm in long sleeves and pants, you may want to change into something lighter."

Before Yue could answer the doorbell rang four times, "You might want to get that," Yue said, "you're brother isn't the most patient person around. I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

As Sakura got to the door, its bell rang another four times. "Sheesh, hold on oniichan!" She called as she slipped her shoes on and then opened the door.

"'Bout time kaijuu," Touya said, "I thought that I was gonna stand out here all day."

"Oniichan," Sakura grumbled as Touya walked into the house, "Are you ever going to stop calling me a monster?"

"No," Touya said as he looked around cautiously, "Are all of you ready?"

"We just have to wait for Yue-kun," Sakura said, "He just woke up.

"Wow, he really does like to sleep," Touya said, "Alright where is she?" He asked looking around cautiously.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"TOUYA-KUN!" Nakuru screamed as she launched herself at the tall dark haired boy. However Touya had been ready for the ambush and he stepped aside and Nakuru slammed into the wall. "That was mean!"

"I don't care." Touya said.

"Why did you do that?" Nakuru sniffed as she rubbed her head, "That was really mean, Touya-kun."

"Well I knew that you were going to ambush me, and I also knew that you couldn't come from the behind." Touya said, "End of discussion."

"But that was still mean," Nakuru said, "I was only gonna hug you."

"More like launch yourself at him, wrap you arms around his neck and strangle him half to death." A cool voice stated.

"I was not!" Nakuru yelled, "Oniichan's mean too!"

"You're related to her?" Touya asked.

"Unfortunately," Yue said, "And it's impossible to shut her up."

"ONIICHAN'S MEAN!" Nakuru yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Yue and Touya yelled in unison.

"Hey oniichan's wearing shorts," Nakuru said, "_and _a tee shirt! Kami-sama the world is going to end!"

Sakura looked over at Yue, who was wearing a white short-sleeved Chinese style shirt that had light purple buttons, and black shorts. "You look nice Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Tomoyo-chan did a really nice job on that outfit!"

Yue smiled lightly, "Yes, she did."

"Whaa! It _smiled_!" Cerberus called as he floated into the room, "Are you fine now?" He asked as he got closer to Yue.

"I'm fine now, oniisan." Yue said.

"Are you sure?" Cerberus asked as he placed his paw on Yue's forehead, "You smiled, you never smile."

"Never say never, oniisan," Yue said smirking as he grabbed Cerberus' small white wings with his thumb and index finger, "And I do believe that I am allowed to smile."

"Are you all ready now?" Touya asked as Eriol and Spinel entered the room.

"Thank you for offering to drive us to Daidouji-san's house, Kinomoto-san." Eriol said politely

"Yeah whatever," Touya responded, "just get in the car."

The car ride was guarantied to be an aggravating one even from the beginning. Yue stated that there was no possible way that he could sit in the back of the car because it would make him car sick. Spinel knew that both Nakuru and Cerberus had sugar with them and he refused to sit near them. Nakuru wanted to sit in the front but Touya refused. Cerberus said the he didn't want to sit next to Touya or in his words, the creep.

"Enough of this," Touya said, "Yue front, Akizuki behind him, you middle, Sakura behind me, stuffed animal behind me and Spinel front. Your seats are now permanent and I don't want _any _complaining."

During the ride Yue began thinking about what had happened earlier. 'Why did I lash out at oniisan like that?' He thought, 'I really hope he's not angry at me for calling him an idiot.' "Oniisan," Yue said suddenly, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Yue?"

"Yue-kun..?"

"Sheesh oniichan…"

"No Yue," Cerberus said as he floated towards his younger brother.

"Hey, no flying in the car." Touya warned.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Cerberus said as he then sat on Yue's shoulder, "I should have remembered how you get after you have visions. You had every right to call me an idiot."

"See oniichan," Nakuru said, "I told you that Kero oniichan would forgive you. Will you stop worrying about it now?"

"I guess," Yue said.

"That's good," Nakuru said, "Are you going to come swimming with us?"

"No, I will not." Yue said flatly.

"Aw come on it will be fun." Nakuru said.

"I don't see what so _fun _about you attempting to drown me." Yue said.

"I bet you're just afraid to get your hair wet." Nakuru said, "No I'll give you a choice either come swimming or I force you to drink this." She pulled out a bottle of milk. "So what's it gonna be?"

"Neither," Yue said as Nakuru dangled the bottle in front of his face, "Now get that out of my face before I dump it on you."

"Oniichan's mean!"

"Shut up Akizuki," Touya yelled, "Or I swear I'll pull this car over and kick you out."

* * *

When Touya drove up to the Daidouji house Sonomi and Tomoyo were waiting for them at the gate.

"Welcome," Sonomi said, "I'm really glad that you could all come." She looked over at Yue who had just gotten out of the car, "You must be Yue, it's very nice to finally meet you, I'm Daidouji Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother."

"Hajimemashite," Yue said bowing slightly, "Reed, Yue. Thank you for inviting me Daidouji-san."

"Please don't be so formal, Yue-kun," Sonomi said, "Call me Sonomi." She then walked over to Sakura, "Sakura-chan I'm so glad that you could come." She leaned in closer to Sakura, "You have a very handsome friend there."

"You think so?" Sakura said blushing slightly.

Sonomi winked then ushered every one inside. As soon as the group entered the house, Tomoyo whisked Sakura into her room.

"Tomoyo-chan is so spirited!" Nakuru said.

"To-mo-yo-chan…" Eriol muttered trying the raven-haired girl's name for the very first time, "I like it…"

When Tomoyo and Sakura emerged from the room they were wearing matching two piece bathing suits. The bathing suits were halter top like, and it tied at the bottom. They had a mini skit-like bottom and it tied at the side. Tomoyo's was white, navy blue and teal. Sakura's was white, pink, and maroon. Eriol and Yue could only stand and stare, mouths open. Eriol had seen the two girls in swim suits before, but that had been before they had matured fully. As for Yue the only time he had seen Sakura in a swim suit was though Yukito's eyes and at that time he had been extremely weak.

"Oi," Touya called, "Take a picture it last longer."

"You've out done yourself Tomoyo," Sonomi said, "You two look great!"

"Y-you think so?" Sakura asked blushing furiously.

"Yep," Sonomi said, "Now let's get to the pool!"

Once outside Eriol walked up to Tomoyo, "You're really hot…" He stammered, "I mean it's really hot, your swim suit…I mean the weather…"

Tomoyo just smiled, "I know that you like me Hiiragizawa-kun," She said, "Or should I call you Eriol-kun, perhaps?"

"My name sounds cute when you say it Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said.

Sakura smiled as she watched Eriol stumble over his words. She looked over at Yue and her smile faded, he looked slightly drained, "Yue-kun," She said quietly, "You look tired. Please tell me if the heat begins to bother you." Yue nodded and went to sit under one of the large trees.

As Yue watched the teenagers play he could feel the heat taking its effect on his body. The weather was far to warm for him to handle and it would only be a matter of time before it made him sick. He smiled; Sakura looked like she was having the time of her life splashing around in the water.

"You're watching Sakura-chan, aren't you," Tomoyo said startling Yue out of his gaze, "You like her don't you?"

"I don't know," Yue said, "I'm so confused."

"What is there to be confused about?" Tomoyo said, "Either you like her or you don't." She paused, "But every time Sakura-chan talks about you she blushes. Listen Yue-san, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Li-kun. Sakura-chan is so care-free that she won't know if you like her unless you tell her."

"She said she wanted me to be her friend but…is it alright for friends to kiss?" Yue asked.

"It sounds to me like you two are more than just friends," Tomoyo said, "But I can't help you with this. You need to think about what you feel for Sakura-chan," Tomoyo paused, "And you also need to tell her that you're not feeling very well."

For the second time that day, Yue's mind was left reeling. He didn't know how Tomoyo knew that he was feeling sick. For the first time he could feel a faint magical presence coming from her. 'I've never felt that aura before,' He thought, 'I think Tomoyo actually has magic and we've never noticed. Does she even know about it?' Yue decided to stop thinking; he could feel a massive headache coming on. He then leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

* * *

"_Yue-kun wake up it's time for supper!"_

_Yue opened his eyes and found that the sun was setting. 'How long have I been asleep for?' he thought as he stood up and walked over to the others. Yet, something did feel right, it felt as though his body was numb, and it bothered him._

"_Come on Yue-kun!" Sakura called. _

_Yue walked over to the girl, "Do you feel that, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Feel what Yue-kun?" Sakura answered, "I don't feel anything."_

_Yue sighed, something didn't feel right and he wished that he could put his finger on it. "Sakura-chan, I'm not hungry." He muttered._

"_Are you not feeling well?" Sakura asked, "I thought I told you to tell me if you were feeling il- sick."_

_Then something clicked in Yue's mind, this girl wasn't Sakura, "Wait you're not Sakura-chan are you?" He asked._

"_You're right I'm not," She said, "However you have just handed me a powerful weapon. You have just practically admitted to liking this pathetic excuse of a magician." Sakura's body transformed into a tall woman with dark purple hair and empty gray eyes. "I will not harm you now, seeing the condition that you're in, however Yue, I will cause your death."_

* * *

That chapter took awhile to write. Yes I do believe that Tomoyo-chan has some kind of magic. Poor Eriol-kun he can't talk properly in front of Tomoyo-chan. Just remember the more reviews I get, the more enthusiastic I get about writing. So keep me a happy little author and review.

_K.F.1_


	11. A Nightmare, More Warnings and a Plot

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter, but between the start of school, afternoon soccer practice, and work, I've had no time for myself. All right on to chapter eleven!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Another Nightmare, More Warnings and a Plot

Sakura, Nakuru, and Tomoyo were kneeling in front of Yue, trying desperately to wake him up. A few minutes earlier Tomoyo had gone to get a drink and she noticed that Yue appeared to be having a nightmare. Cerberus then floated up to the group with a cup of water.

"Here," Cerberus said as he handed Sakura the cup, "Don't use all of it, he may need something to drink."

Sakura nodded then carefully slashed some of the water on Yue's sweaty face. Yue stirred and moaned, "Yue-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan…" Yue muttered. The heat had already taken its toll on his body; his temperature was now above normal. "The heat…"

Sakura placed her hand on Yue's forehead, "Yeah, you're warm," She said, "Here you should drink something." She handed Yue the cup.

"Thank you…" He muttered as he took the cup and finished the contents, "I want to speak with Tomoyo-chan…alone…" Yue attempted to stand on his own and only ended up falling heavily on Tomoyo.

"Okay," Tomoyo said as she gently supported Yue and helped him walk into the house. "What did you wan to talk to me about?"

"I figured it out…" Yue muttered, "Sakura-chan…I like her…"

"Good for you Yue-san!" Tomoyo said as she led him into a spare bedroom, "I'm glad that you finally figured it out. Yue-san, please lie down."

Yue took the advice and decided to lie down. He put his arm across his forehead and moaned. He wished that the heat didn't take such a toll on his body. He could remember how he hated being indoors when his siblings were out to play. He would always beg Clow to let him go too, however Clow would always tell him: 'I'm sorry Yue; I only want what's best for you.' He felt slightly angry as those memories came up and for the first time he directed his anger at Clow. He had missed out on a lot of opportunities to 'bond' with his family. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Tomoyo quietly entered the bedroom and gently placed a cool cloth on Yue's forehead.

"Thank you…" Yue muttered.

"Do you need anything else?" Tomoyo asked.

"No." Yue answered.

"Sakura-chan is outside the door," Tomoyo said, "Can I let her in?"

"Let her in," Yue muttered.

Tomoyo opened the door and Sakura rushed inside the room, "Yue-kun, are you going to be alright?" She asked.

"I'll be alright Sakura-chan," Yue said quietly, "The fever should break in a few hours if I sleep for a while."

"That's good," Sakura said as she placed her hand on Yue's warm cheek, "Do you want me to use Snow-chan?"

"If you don't mind," Yue answered his voice laced with fatigue, "But only if she want to. If she doesn't then don't make her."

"What do you mean Yue-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I have needed her quite a bit lately," Yue said, "She gets irritated if I require her assistance too much." Sakura pulled out her key and The Snow card. "You don't need to release the staff. You can use the cards without it now."

"Really?" Sakura asked. Yue nodded and she decided to try it, "Yue-kun needs you to help lower his temperature, Snow!" The card materialized in front of the three, "Hey wow I did it! Snow-chan do you mind helping Yue-kun."

"No, I do not Sakura-sama," Snow said, "Go and have fun with your friends."

"Try to rest Yue-kun." Sakura said as she left the room, "Are you coming Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hold on outside for a minute Sakura-chan." Tomoyo called. She then turned to Yue, "Keep an eye on Sakura-chan tomorrow."

"Why?" Yue asked.

"Tomorrow will be twelve year anniversary of her mother's death," Tomoyo said, "You've dealt with death before Yue-san, so just be there for her."

Yue nodded and Tomoyo smiled and walked out of the room, "Sleep well."

After the door shut Snow turned to Yue, "For someone who has always claimed that he could not get sick," Snow said, "You have been doing a fine job of it as of late."

"It really has not been my fault, now has it?" Yue answered back. He didn't feel like arguing with one of the most stubborn cards under his sign, he just wanted to sleep.

"The past two times no," Snow said, "This time however; it was indeed your own fault. You did not have to stay out in the sun for so long Yue-sama."

"Snow, I fell asleep," Yue said, "If I had stayed awake I would have come in much earlier."

"That is your excuse for everything," Snow said, "and it is getting old. You always seem to fall asleep at the most convenient yet inconvenient times. She walked over to Yue and placed her hand on his cheek, "You should not have let yourself get this warm. What would you do without me Yue-sama?"

"Snow, I am really not in the mood to argue with you." Yue said bitterly, "I'm tired, I'm not feeling well, and I only want to sleep right now."

"Fine," Snow said, "However Yue-sama, we will continue this conversation when you are well again."

Although Yue closed his eyes he did not fall asleep the events that took place in the dream were still fresh in his mind. 'Who was that woman?' Yue thought, 'What does she want with me and why does she want me dead?' A sharp pain shot across his forehead, 'I can't think about this now. I'll talk to oniisan and Sakura-chan later.'

* * *

As Sakura and Tomoyo walked outside Eriol was waiting for them. "Sakura-san I need to discuss something with you." He said. "It's about Yue."

"Do you mind Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"No, not at all," Tomoyo said with a smile, "I have to tell the maids to start supper. Do you think that Yue-san will want to eat anything?"

"He'll probably just want some plain with rice," Sakura said, "He hasn't really been eating very much."

Tomoyo ran off and Eriol looked at Sakura, "Sakura-san, earlier, after Yue awoke from the vision the first time he said something that I did not expect." Eriol said, "He told me that he liked living with his siblings and that he liked living in the same house. Has he said anything to you about that?"

"No he really hasn't, However," Sakura said, "He has been calling Kero-chan oniisan, and Nakuru-chan imotosan a few times."

"Another matter," Eriol said, "Keep an eye on Yue. Nightmares have a way of severely affecting him. If the nightmares occur regularly he will stop sleeping. If he stops sleeping his body will not be able hold magic for very long. He will have to draw more magic from you and he does not want to do that. Eventually he will stop drawing power from you and you know what the out come of that will be."

"How do I keep him from having nightmares?" Sakura asked.

"The Dream Card," Eriol said, "Yue was one of the reasons why Clow created the Dream card." He paused, "Yue snapped once because of nightmares."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"He stopped eating and sleeping." Eriol said, "He spent most of his time lying in bed, too weak to move. Then one day Ruby walked into Yue's room to find him fading." He paced a bit, "Any much longer and the Yue we know would have been lost forever. Clow would have created an almost identical replacement, however; he would not have been able to recreate Yue's…unique personality. Personality is one of the few things one cannot create for another; each person creates their own individual personality." He looked at Sakura again, "Keep Yue from succumbing to his dreams, keep him…happy, so to speak."

"I will," Sakura said, "I don't want to lose him."

* * *

Tomoyo was on her way to the kitchen when she spotted Nakuru watching Yue sleep. Tomoyo smiled and walked behind the older girl.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" She asked causing Nakuru to jump slightly.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan," She said, "You startled me. I am worried about him. He's been having nightmares a lot lately and he almost died once because of it."

"He almost died from having nightmares?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Nakuru said, "It happened when I was about seven so he must have been at least eleven. About two to three times a night he would wake from horrific nightmares. It got to the point where he stopped eating because he was almost always sick to his stomach. Then soon after he stopped eating, he stopped sleeping out of fear of these dreams. It got to the point where he no longer had the energy to get out of bed and was too weak to even sit up. Finally, I walked into his room one morning to check on him and I could see the bed sheets under his shoulders." Nakuru paused tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Tomoyo-chan…I have almost lost my older brother three different times. The first time I almost lost him to a fever when I was five and he was nine. The second time when he stopped eating and sleeping. The third time was almost entirely my fault; I prevented Touya-kun from speaking with Tsukishiro-kun about the amount of magic Yue had left." She paused again, "I don't want to see oniichan get to that point again!"

"It's alright Nakuru-chan," Tomoyo said as Nakuru cried, "Yue will not get to that point again, not if Sakura-chan can help it." She looked in the room and ended up getting a dirty look from Snow, "Come on let's get away from the door so we don't wake Yue-san."

Nakuru nodded, "The other day, Sakura-chan told me that she loved Yue." She said.

"Just earlier Yue-san told me that he loved Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo-chan, we need to get them together," Nakuru said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "We need to set them up, we just have to."

"Agreed!"

* * *

A few hours later at supper Sakura was beginning to get worried, Yue still hadn't woken up yet.

"Kero-chan, I'm worried about Yue-kun," Sakura said, "He hasn't woken up yet."

"Don't worry about it," Cerberus said, "He should wake up within the next hour. When Yue was younger he would always go with Clow on his daily walks. It wasn't a problem when the weather was colder but when it was warmer, Yue couldn't tolerate the heat and despite Clow's warnings he would always tag along. About two hours later Clow would walk in and Yue was either semi-conscious and being supported or completely unconscious and being carried." Cerberus paused to shovel some food into his mouth, "Clow would put him in his bed and after a few hours Yue would walk into the room. He always looked as if he could barely hold himself upright, and would be extremely pale, but he would no longer be feverish."

Then as if on a cue, a very pallid, weak-looking Yue appeared in the doorway holding on to it for support. "Yue-kun," Sakura said as she rushed over to aid Yue, "Are you alright?"

"I'm still feeling a bit weak," he muttered as he allowed Sakura to help him, "But my temperature is down."

Sakura placed her hand on Yue's forehead, "That's good, do you want anything to eat."

Yue shook his head, "I wouldn't be able to hold anything down," Yue said, "The heat also makes me sick to my stomach. I just want some water."

Sakura nodded, "Tomoyo-chan, I think I'm going to leave now." Sakura said as she led Yue over to the table.

"Sakura-chan," Yue said, "Please don't leave just because I'm not feeling well. I'll go lie down again, don't leave for my sake."

"Yue-kun you look terrible," Sakura said, "I think it would be best to get you home."

"Sakura-chan's right," Tomoyo said as she handed Yue a cup of water, "You shouldn't overexert when it's warm out Yue-san." She turned back to Sakura, "I'll see if my mother can give you a ride."

Sakura nodded then turned her attention to Yue who now had his head resting on the table. "Did you have the same dream you've been having?" She asked.

"No," Yue answered, "There was a woman in this dream who said that she would cause my death. At first she looked like you but once I found out she showed me her true form." He paused, "She said 'I will not harm you now, but Yue I will cause your death.' Meaning that she has the ability to cause injury through dreams." Yue grimaced, put his head in his hands and moaned, "I can't think about this now, I'm too weak…"

"Yue-kun, this is why I think it would be best to get you home," Sakura said, "You've just admitted to feeling a bit under the weather."

"Sakura-chan, it's a shame you have to leave earlier than planned," Sonomi said.

"Yeah Yue-kun's not feeling his best," Sakura said, "And I believe that it would be best to get him home."

"That's fine," Sonomi said, "I hope that you will be able to come over again, Yue-kun, and I hope that you feel better."

"Thank You," Yue said as he stood up, "for inviting me."

"Eriol-kun, Nakuru-chan, Kero-chan, Spinel-san, we're leaving!" Sakura called.

"What already?" Eriol said, "I don't wanna go, I'm not getting out of this pool, you can't make me."

"Get Eriol-kun out of the pool and prevent him from escaping, Wood!" Sakura yelled.

"Crap," Eriol said as the Wood Card held him tight, "I forgot about those."

"Come on Eriol-kun," Sakura said, "I want to get Yue-kun home. He's still not feeling very well."

"Fine," Eriol pouted as he got into the car, "But I'll be back tomorrow."

"You can come back anytime." Tomoyo said.

"Even the middle of the night?" Eriol asked his eyes sparkling.

"Any _reasonable_ time of day, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said as she shut the doors to the car, "See you tomorrow!"

After a short drive they were back at the Kinomoto house, "Thanks again!" Sakura called.

"Anytime Sakura-chan!" Sonomi called back as the car sped off.

"Sakura-chan," Yue mumbled. The car ride had made his nausea worse and he really wanted to sleep, "I'm going to bed."

"That's fine Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Sleep well."

* * *

That chapter was difficult for me to write. Alright, first off in my weird little mind Yue's temperature raises in the heat, it won't be a serious illness. Second of all I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, I've got the beginnings of writer's block. Tell me what you think by reviewing.

_K.F.1_


	12. Emotions

Konnichiwa minna-san! Wow I updated quickly this time. I don't have anything to say about this so you can begin reading now.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Emotions

That night, Yue did not sleep well. His dreams were plagued by some of the more painful memories from his childhood and the death of his siblings. The worse dream he experienced was a nightmare in which Sakura was telling them that her time on Earth was finished. It was almost the exact same way that Clow had told them, except for the fact that it was Sakura not Clow. When Yue finally woke up, he was panting heavily, shaking uncontrollably and covered in sweat. He slowly sat up and got out of bed with the sole intentions of splashing water on his face and getting something to drink.

He walked out of his room and could hear his older brother's snores from Sakura's open door, 'Strange,' Yue thought, 'Sakura-chan never leaves her door open at night.' He walked over a peaked inside to find that she wasn't there, 'Maybe she fell asleep watching television.' he thought as he went down the stairs. He walked into the living room to find Sakura sitting on the couch watching one of those random late night television game shows.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing up so late?" Yue asked.

Sakura jumped slightly and turned around, "Yue-kun, you startled me," she said, "I couldn't sleep." She looked over at Yue again, "I should be asking you the same question Yue-kun."

"What do you mean?" Yue asked as he sat down next to Sakura.

"Yue-kun, You're white as a sheet," Sakura said, "You're covered in sweat too." She put the back of her hand to his forehead, "You're not warm though, do you feel alright?"

"I had an upsetting dream," Yue said, "It was exactly like Clow's death only it was you telling us that you were going to die that day."

"I would never do the same thing as Clow-san," Sakura said, "That was cruel, what he did to you and Kero-chan."

"But you're a human," Yue said softly lookina away from Sakura, "and eventually you will leave us."

"When my time comes, I'll give you and Kero-chan a choice." Sakura said, "You cold either return to the book to await the next candidate, or I could terminate your life and create a replacement."

"You would do that?" Yue asked astounded.

"Of course," Sakura said, "I don't want you or Kero-chan to be upset about my death. Yue-kun when I first met you, you were absolutely miserable and I don't want to upset you two. I want you to be happy."

Yue smiled lightly and the two sat in silence for a while. Yue looked at the television; he couldn't understand just how people could watch this sort of thing. On the show four contestants were racing in an Olympic sized swimming pool that was filled with blue gelatin dessert. 'Oniisan's dream,' Yue thought as he pictured the look on Cerbreus' face if he was seeing this. He then turned his attention to Sakura. She was gazing at a picture of her mother, "You miss your mother don't you?" Yue asked gently.

"I guess you could say that," Sakura said, "I never had the chance to get to know her. The only reason I know anything about her at all is because otou-san and oniichan talk about her all the time." She paused as tears ran down her cheeks, "I wish I could have known her better…I was only three when she died and…oh Yue-kun…" She put her head on Yue shoulder and cried.

"I know what it's like Sakura-chan," Yue said softly into Sakura's hair, "I know what it's like." Yue sat there embracing Sakura as she cried.

After a while Sakura had fallen asleep, another game show came on and Yue remained awake. With all of the nightmares he had been having he really didn't want to sleep, although his body had different intentions. After about a half an hour, Yue's eyelids were beginning to get very heavy and sleep was becoming more and more inviting. Then an unfamiliar voice jerked him from his fatigue.

"Take care of Sakura-chan for me." The ghost of Nadeshiko Kinomoto materialized in front of Yue.

For some reason Yue could not bring himself to speak to the ghost and could only nod.

Nadeshiko smiled and placed her hand on Sakura's head, "Be a good girl Sakura-chan."

"Okasan…" Sakura muttered in her sleep and Yue smiled lightly.

"You're a good boy, Reed-kun," Nadeshiko said as she placed her hand on Yue's forehead, "You deserve to sleep sound tonight." Yue could feel himself slowly giving in to his extreme exhaustion. "Take care of yourself, Reed-kun," was the last thing Yue heard before his head dipped and his eyelids fell.

* * *

The next morning Cerberus woke to find Sakura's bedroom empty. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only six thirty, 'Sakura's never up this early,' Cerberus thought, 'Unless she spent the night in Yue's room, just to make sure his temperature didn't spike.' He flew out into the hall way to find Yue's bedroom door open, he peered inside to find that Yue's bed was both empty and unmade. 'Alright what the hell is going on here?' he thought, 'Yue would never leave his room unless his bed was done up perfectly. Both Yue and Sakura had better be downstairs.'

Cerberus flew down the stairs, and found that Sakura and Yue were asleep in front of the television. Sakura was curled up with her head resting on Yue's lap and Yue was sitting up but sleep. 'Typical Yue,' Cerberus scoffed, 'Always falling asleep in the most uncomfortable looking positions.' Knowing that Yue was a very light sleeper, Cerberus placed his paw on Yue's forehead. Yue stirred and opened his violet-sliver eyes, "If you want to sleep you should try using a bed!" Cerbreus said in a loud, irritated manner.

"Oniisan…" Yue muttered groggily.

"You're not going to get mad at me?" Cerberus asked, "Are you feeling alright or are you just not awake enough to get mad?"

"What do you want?" Yue asked his voice heavily laced with fatigue.

"I want to know why you aren't in your bed," Cerbreus said, 'And I want the truth."

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here." Yue responded, "Sakura was also down here so I stayed with her."

"To do what," Cerberus asked, "Watch television together?"

"Lay off Oniisan," Yue snapped, "Her mother died twelve years ago today."

The irritated look vanished from Cerberus' face and was replaced with a look of sympathy, "Really?" He asked. Yue nodded, "We've know her for about four years now and we never knew…"

"Tomoyo-chan told me yesterday," Yue said, "Why did she not tell us sooner?"

"We'll talk to her later," Cerberus said, "But right now, you and I need to have a little one-on-one discussion. You had another nightmare last night, didn't you?"

"No, I did not." Yue said flatly.

"You are a terrible lair Yue," Cerberus said, "You're pale as a ghost and I could hear you from my bed." Any remaining color that Yue's face held drained completely. "Why must you keep these things to yourself? Sakura and I want to help you but you won't open up."

"Oniisan," Yue said quietly, "My dreams have been plagued by the sight of me brutally attacking Sakura-chan. How am I supposed to tell her that?"

"Like that Yue-kun," Sakura said as she sat up, "I've been listening to you two for a while."

"Did we wake you?" Cerberus asked.

"Not really," Sakura said, "Yue-kun what's the matter?"

"I'm going back to bed," He muttered, "I feel sick…"

"Leave him Sakura," Cerberus said, "He just told us what he had been dreaming about and that is the type of thing he would make himself sick over."

"At least he told us," Sakura said, "he told me about the nightmare he had last night. He said that it was like when Clow-san died only it was me telling you two about it."

"What did you tell him?" Cerberus asked.

"I said that I would give both of you a choice," Sakura said, "I said that you could either go back to the book to await the next candidate or I could terminate your lives and create new guardians."

"What did he say?" Cerberus asked.

"Nothing really," Sakura said, "He kinda just gazed at the television after I told him. What do you think Kero-chan?"

"I think that is a good idea," Cerberus said, "Because I don't think Yue would be able to survive another drastic change in his magic. Yue's mind is rather weak, I mean his magic is strong but mentally he wouldn't be able to handle another master. Clow once told me that Yue's magic would hold up for several hundred more years; however at that time he didn't know just how emotionally attached Yue would be to him." He paused, "Just like me…"

"Kero-chan you were emotionally attached to Clow-san?" Sakura asked.

"No," Cerberus said, "I am not emotionally attached to Clow… I am emotionally attached to Yue."

* * *

I'm ending it there for today. This was a short but deep chapter and I don't really have much to say about this chapter. So you know the drill, keep me happy by reviewing and I'll update faster.

_K.F.1_


	13. Music and Memories

Konnichiwa minna-san! Domo Sumimasen! I am so so very sorry for making all of you wait this long to read this chapter. I have been so busy with school and all of the other five million things I do. Well chapter number lucky thirteen! There is a lot of reference to Classical music in this chapter, I'm sorry I can't help it I'm a music freak. About Yue's age, I'm just making it up in this story his date of creation would December 21, 1791, again I'm sorry it's just what I think. One last thing then you can begin reading there is a memory scene in this chapter, just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and the pieces of music that I have mentioned belong to their respected composers. I only own Kaire Reed.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Music and Memories

"Kero-chan…" Sakura said completely stunned, "What…what do you mean?"

"Ever since Yue was created I have vowed to protect him," Cerberus said, "and I have protected him until the day we were sealed. During the time we were sealed I never heard from him and I began wondering if he had even survived the spell. That was when I realized that if anything ever happened to him I wouldn't be able to live with myself for not protecting him."

"You're so kind Kero-chan," Sakura said, "Yue-kun is so lucky to have you as a brother."

"We really should leave him alone for a while," Cerberus said, "Let him think things over. What are you going to do for supper?"

"I don't know yet," Sakura said, "But Eriol-kun and Nakuru-chan are going to Tomoyo-chan's house later. So I think I'll start breakfast."

"Sakura-chan," Nakuru said as she walked down the stairs, "What's wrong with oniichan? He looks really sick."

"His thoughts," Cerberus said sadly, "Plus Sakura found out what he had been dreaming about."

Nakuru's face fell, "Is it going to happen again?" She asked.

Cerberus sighed, "Let's hope not…"

Sakura sighed she knew what they were referring to. She walked into the kitchen and found Eriol sitting at the table sipping tea.

"Sakura-san it is beginning to get out of hand," He said, "Yue's mind is weakening fast."

"What do I do?" Sakura asked.

"Talk to him," Eriol said, "Force him to tell you everything that he has dreamed about."

"But when I found out about it he ended up going back to bed because he felt sick." Sakura said.

"What has he been dreaming about?" Eriol said, "I promise that I will not tell him."

"All he said is that in his dreams he saw himself brutally attacking me." Sakura replied.

"I can see why that would make him sick," Eriol said, "Yue's sole mission in life is to protect his master. His recurring dreams have always been precognitive, and if he sees himself attacking you in his dreams then it will probably happen. If it does happen…Cerberus, Nakuru, and Spinel will lose a brother."

"Eh!?" Sakura exclaimed, "Yue-kun will…die?"

"More than likely," Eriol said, "If he attacks and harms you then he has failed himself, his current master, you, and his former master, Clow Reed. He wouldn't be able to handle that kind of failure and he would completely stop drawing power from you, even if you walked away with only a scratch."

"Couldn't I just force him to draw power?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately, when he was younger, Yue learned a spell that would immediately expel most if not all of his magic." Eriol said, "When Clow learned of that it was far too late to erase the memory from Yue's mind. He would expel his magic before you could do anything about it."

"I don't want Yue-kun to do that!" Sakura cried, "Eriol-kun…Yue-kun is my number one."

Eriol was caught completely off-guard with what Sakura had said and he spit out the sip of tea he had just taken. "What…?"

"Yue-kun is my number one," Sakura said, "He's always there for me…promise me you won't tell anyone."

Eriol wiped his mouth, "I won't tell," he said still completely shocked at Sakura's confession, "When are you going to go shopping? I have a few things that I need to pick up and I would like to accompany you."

"I'm probably going to go after breakfast," Sakura said, "When we get back I'll talk to Yue-kun about his dreams."

"That sounds like a plan," Eriol said, "Does Yue know you like him?"

"No," Sakura said sadly, "I don't think I'll tell him either. I don't want to be turned down again like I was with Syaoran-kun and Yukito-san."

"What do you mean?" Eriol Said.

"Yue-kun has liked Clow-san for so long now," Sakura said, "and I don't know if he has feelings for me. I don't want to be hurt again."

* * *

Several hours later Yue woke to the sound of the flute. It was a song that he had not heard since he was a young boy. He sat up, got out of bed and walked out of his room.

Sakura was in her room practicing a part for one of the songs for the competition. No matter how many times she tried she couldn't get it right. She played the phrase again and was once again met with failure.

"Don't give up, keep trying."

Sakura jumped a bit and turned around to see Yue standing in her doorway, "Yue-kun you startled me." She said.

"I'm sorry," Yue said, "That's _Symphony Number Forty in G Minor K.550_ composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, is it not?"

"Yue-kun," Sakura said rather surprised that Yue knew the entire name of the piece, "How did you know?"

"It was one of my favorites," he said, "Clow used to play it on the piano we had. In fact I was created about sixteen days after Mozart's death."

"That's got to make you…"

"Two hundred thirteen years and eight months old," Yue said gravely, "I know, I'm old."

"No you're not," Sakura said, "You don't look a day over seventeen."

"That's because I stopped aging at seventeen," Yue said. He looked at the flute, "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead," Sakura said as Yue picked up the flute and began playing it. Sakura was astounded Yue was playing the song perfectly. When Yue finished Sakura clapped, "That was amazing Yue-kun! When did you learn to play the flute?"

"I learned by watching you play," Yue said, "I was taught how to play the piano when I was a young boy."

"That's so cool!" Sakura said, "I wish that I could play like you."

"Keep working at it," Yue said, "You'll get there soon. You're in the Western Orchestra right?" Sakura nodded, "What else do you have?"

"We have a piece called _Bolero_…"

"Maurice Ravel, early twentieth century…"

"_Joy of Man's Desiring_…"

"Johannes Sebastian Bach, Baroque era…"

"_Canon in D_…"

"Johannes Pachelbel, also Baroque era…"

"_Ode to Joy_…"

"Ludwig Von Beethoven, _Symphony Number Nine_, Classical era…"

"_The Entertainer_…"

"Scott Joplin, early twentieth century…"

"_Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_…"

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, _Serenade Number Thirteen K.525_, Also Classical era."

"You really know a lot about western music, don't you Yue-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I was created in England." Yue said

"Who is your favorite composer?" Sakura asked.

"Ludwig Von Beethoven," Yue said, "When I was a boy I was fascinated by '_Moonlight' Sonata Number fourteen_."

"I bet you would be," Sakura said, "It sounds pretty."

"It was," Yue said, "Clow and I were once invited to Vienna to view a performance by Beethoven, but we never made it to Vienna."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"At the time I had yet to develop magic," Yue said, "Clow did not create me to have magic at first. He wanted me to live like a mortal child for a while, meaning I had no shields against illness. A week into the trip I fell ill and after stopping in a small town for a few days Clow had to take me back to England. That was the first time I almost died from illness." Yue paused, "I must have apologized to Clow about fifty times."

"Yue-kun I want to ask you something," Sakura said, "Why do you hide things from me? You never tell me when you're feeling upset or sick and by the time I find out it's almost too late to help you."

Yue turned away from Sakura and sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan," Yue said as he bit his lip, "Sometimes it's hard for me to express what I'm feeling. Sometimes I don't even know why I feel upset…It's just so difficult sometimes."

"I can understand why you don't want to talk with me when you're upset," Sakura said, "But Yue-kun when you're feeling sick you need to tell me. I'm under the impression that your body is not able to fight off a fever."

"Sakura-chan," Yue said softly, "When I was younger, whenever I was feverish, I thought that Clow was punishing me. Clow, Cerberus and I knew the toll fevers would take on my body, Clow also knew that, as you said, I am not able to fight off a fever." Yue paused, trying to push back the memory that was surfacing, "I wouldn't tell Clow because I thought he would become angry with me for complaining about my punishment. I guess I have yet to break that habit."

"It's alright Yue-kun," Sakura said as she put her arm around Yue's shoulders, "I'll try and help you the best that I can." She looked as Yue. He looked as though he was in some sort of trance, "Are you alright?"

Yue broke away form his trance, "Yeah, I guess," he said. The memory he was trying to suppress was beating his will. He didn't want to relive that experience. "Don't worry I'm alright."

"Okay," Sakura said as she went back to her music. As she finished playing one of the phrases she turned to look at Yue. He still looked as if he was in some sort of trance. Sakura was about to say something to him when his eyes glazed over and he began to slump to the floor, "Yue-kun!" she cried as she tried to prevent Yue from hitting the floor. She then felt the magic of the return card envelope her and Yue, and then her world as well as Yue's went black.

* * *

_Sakura found herself in a late eighteenth century Western European mansion. She was in a large well-lit room with immense windows covering most of the walls. There was an unlit fireplace and a grand piano. Sakura turned to look around the room when she heard the most jarring sound she had ever heard a piano make. She looked towards the piano a noticed a young looking boy resting his head on the piano._

'_That must be Yue-kun as a child,' Sakura thought, 'He's so cute.' She walked over to the child and realized that he was sleeping, 'Did he just fall asleep at the keyboard? I'm surprised the noise didn't wake him.'_

"_Are you Kinomoto Sakura-san?" a girl's voice came._

_Sakura whipped around, startled by the sudden question, "H-hai," Sakura answered, "I'm sorry to barge in like this but-"_

"_Don't worry, we were expecting you," The girl said, "My uncle foresaw your arrival."_

"_Your uncle…" Sakura repeated._

"_Oh I'm sorry," The girl said, "My name is Kaire Reed, Clow Reed is my uncle." Kaire looked over at Yue and sighed, "He must not well, this is the fourth time he's fallen asleep at the piano."_

"_Does he have a fever?" Sakura asked._

"_We dunno," Kaire said as she shrugged, "He won't let us check. We should wake him up…again." Kaire walked over to Yue, "Yue-kun wake up," she gently nudged Yue's shoulders, "Yue-kun please wake up before Clow walks in here and you get in trouble." Yue stirred slightly but did not wake, "Fine then," She said, "You leave me with no choice." She then pounded the keyboard and Yue's head shot up, "Yue-kun you fell asleep again."_

"_I'm sorry," Yue muttered, "I'm just really tired for some reason." _

"_Tired or not, you have to continue your lesson," Kaire said, "You were at measure twenty-five."_

_Yue positioned his fingers back on the keys and began to play a hauntingly beautiful piece. He played for another few bars when his head began to dip again._

"_Yue-kun, focus!" Kaire snapped_

_Once again Yue's head snapped back up and he continued playing. Soon his playing slowed as his eyelids began drooping, he tried to keep his eyes open but it was becoming very difficult. "I have to stop," he muttered, "I can't play anymore."_

"_Why not?" Kaire asked._

"_My…vision's…blurring," Yue muttered, "I can't read the music…"_

"_Yue-kun, I'm going to check you for a temperature," Kaire said as she moved her head towards Yue's forehead, "You're not acting like yourself and the new moon's nearly two weeks off."_

"_Don't," Yue said as he covered his forehead with his hand, "I have already told you I'm not sick, I'm just tired."_

"_Then you will continue with your lesson," Kaire said folding her arms, "You left off at measure forty-one."_

_Yue placed his hands at the ready position but then moved them away, "I can't do it." He said as he got up off the bench and ran out of the room._

_Kaire sighed again, "I'm sorry that you had to witness that," She said, "I was just trying to see if I could catch him off guard. He won't tell us when he's sick. Ever since that last time he just won't trust us." _

"_What happened the last time?" Sakura asked_

"_For starters, he nearly died," Kaire said, "Clow had a heck of a time trying to lower his temperature. Secondly Cerberus and I found out before Clow did and Yue-kun made us swear that we wouldn't tell Clow. Naturally Clow found out and Yue-kun wouldn't talk to us for a few days. I don't want him to get like that again." She paused, "We should go find him, if he's feverish he'll pass out somewhere." _

_Sakura and Kaire walked around the mansion. Sakura was in awe, the mansion was even larger than the one she had been to in Japan. _

"_Where could he be?" Kaire said, "Why must he be this way?"_

"_Do you think that perhaps Yue-kun thinks he is being punished when ever he's sick?" Sakura asked._

"_Ya know, I think you're right," Kaire said after thinking for sometime, "Why else would he keep something from Clow? Change of plans, let's go find Clow."_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura and Kaire found Clow in his study._

"_What can I do for you two?" Clow asked_

"_We think Yue-kun's sick," Kaire said, "Yet he won't let us check for a temperature." _

"_I am well aware of this," Clow said, "He wouldn't eat at breakfast. The child is a light eater but he never misses a meal. Why will he not tell us these things?"_

"_Sakura-san had a good theory," Kaire said, "Tell him Sakura-san."_

"_Could it be that perhaps Yue-kun thinks that you are punishing him every time he's feverish?" Sakura asked._

_Clow looked at Sakura, "You might be right," Clow said, "Yue is not one to hide things from me. Where did you come up with that theory?"_

"_Well," Sakura said "as you may know I'm from the future and Yue-kun and Cerberus are under my care. Before the Return Card took me Yue-kun told me that he used to think that you were punishing him whenever he was sick."_

_Clow nodded, "Can you two try to find him?" He asked, "Kaire-chan, he might be hiding in one of his favorite spots."_

"_Alright," Kaire said, "Come on Sakura-san."_

_

* * *

_

_After searching the mansion for quite sometime Kaire and Sakura came to a stairway._

"_If he's not here then I don't know where he could be." Kaire said, "The attic is his favorite place to play." Sakura and Kaire slowly climbed the stairs and as they got to the top they could hear crying. "He's sick, he has to be," Kaire said, "He never cries." _

_The two girls entered the dark room, "I thought I told you that I'm fine."_

"_If you're fine then why are you crying?" Kaire asked._

"_I hit my knee on something," Yue answered, "Am I not allowed to cry when I hurt myself?"_

_Kaire walked over to Yue, who was sitting on the floor with his knees against his chest, "Yue-kun you're not well," She said, "Please, tell me what's wrong."_

_Yue sighed, "You're right," he whispered, "I'm not well."_

_Kaire put her hand to Yue's forehead, "You have a fever," Kaire said, "Come on we need to tell Clow."_

"_Why?" Yue said, "Why do we have to tell him?"_

"_Do you want a repeat of the last time?" Kaire asked as she gently got the feverish boy to stand, "Do you really want that to happen again?"_

"_No…" Yue muttered, "Could you help me?"_

_Kaire smiled, "Sure," She said as she gently lifted the boy from the floor, "Oh Yue-kun this is my friend Sakura Kinomoto."_

"_Hello," Yue muttered as he buried his head in Kaire's shoulder._

_

* * *

_

_When Sakura and Kaire got back to Clow's study, Yue had already fallen asleep. _

"_He's got a fever," Kaire said quietly as she gently set the boy down on a couch, "We found him in the attic."_

"_Thank you," Clow said as he placed his hand on Yue's forehead, "Yue, I need you to wake up."_

_Yue stirred, "Clow-sama, I'm sorry," he whispered, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please don't get angry with me."_

"_Yue, I'm not angry with you," Clow said, "Why would think that I was angry with you?"_

"_I have a fever," Yue said._

"_I would never punish you," Clow said, "Is that what you were worried about?"_

_Sakura smiled as she watched the scene unfold, but then she felt Return card's magic fading, "I have to go," Sakura said, "The magic I used to come here is wearing off."_

"_Sayonara…Sakura," Yue muttered._

"_Not Sayonara Yue-kun," Sakura said, "You'll see me again."_

_The boy nodded and closed his eyes._

"_See ya Sakura-chan!" Kaire called._

"_Good Bye Sakura-san." Clow said_

"_Thank you for your hospitality," Sakura said as the magic began to bring her back to her own time, "Good Bye, see you again!"_

_She closed her eyes and the magic of the Return Card took her back to her room._

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and she was in her room again. She slowly sat up and saw that Yue was next lying next to her, his face incredibly wan and he was shaking uncontrollably. Sakura stood up and took the pillow off of her bed and gently put it under Yue's head. Then her cell phone started going off she quickly grabbed it and exited the room. Once outside the door she opened the phone.

"Moshi moshi…Syaoran-Kun…?"

* * *

Wow that took a while! Oh yes Syaoran's back, oh boy. Again I apologize for the wait, I'll try to update sooner. Thanks to all those people who reveiwed and have a Happy New Year!

K.F.1


	14. Tomoyo's Advice

Konnichiwa minna-san! I managed to update faster this time! Alright, this chapter is slightly Sakura x Syaoran but I promise it won't last long. That's all I have to say for this chapter, I'll let you read now.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and the pieces of music that I have mentioned belong to their respected composers.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Tomoyo's Advice

Yue woke a few hours after he had fallen into the memory. He could feel the trace of the Return card's magic, and he made a mental note to have a good long talk with her when he got the chance. He slowly sat up and came to the conclusion that he was on the floor in Sakura's bedroom. He then stood up and left the room.

As he walked down the stairs he could hear his brother and Sakura laughing and third voice that he had not heard in quite sometime. He entered the living room to find Sakura and Syaoran kissing on the couch.

Sakura saw Yue and immediately broke away from Syaoran, "Yue-kun…"

"Sakura-chan," Yue said in utter disbelief, "Why…? I thought…you…"

"Yue-kun matte!" Sakura called as Yue ran from the room, "Yue-kun…please."

"Leave him Sakura-chan," Syaoran said as the front door slammed, "he'll be fine."

"But it's pouring outside," Sakura said, "I have to go after him."

"He'll be fine," Syaoran said, "Don't worry about him. Yue's a big boy he can take care of himself."

"You're right…" Sakura said, "Do you want some cake Kero-chan?"

Cerberus didn't answer he was too preoccupied by the sight of his younger brother running in the pouring rain, 'Please Yue, don't do anything stupid.' He thought. 'Please go somewhere safe; don't stay out in the rain too long.'

* * *

Yue ran as the rain beat heavily on his back, he had to admit that it was cold even thought it was still mid august. However he didn't care about the rain or cold, all he cared about was the sight of Sakura kissing Syaoran. Just the thought of him with Sakura made his stomach turn. Why was he here? What did he want with Sakura? Why was she so happy after what he did to her? Yue was much too busy thinking to see the uneven pavement in front of him. His foot connected with a rock and he fell heavily to the ground.

The length of time he spent lying on the ground was something Yue would never know, he was too caught up with the thought of that person kissing his Sakura. He then slowly stood up after what seemed like years, mud and water covering the outfit Tomoyo had made for him. Then it hit him, he could go to Tomoyo's she wouldn't mind and he knew that she would understand.

* * *

Tomoyo was working on a new outfit for Sakura when he heard the doorbell ring. She answered the door and found Yue, soaking wet, covered in mud, and panting heavily.

"Yue-san!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Yue sank to his knees, "Hold on a second." She ran off to the bathroom to get several towels. She went back to the door and placed one of the towels around Yue's shoulders, "Come on Yue-san," She said as she helped the exhausted Yue to his feet, "You'll catch cold if you don't dry off." She led Yue out of the doorway and to the foyer. "What happened Yue-san you're a mess?"

"I'm sorry," Yue muttered as he removed his sodden shoes, "I don't know what to do…He's back…"

"Who's back?" Tomoyo asked as she led him into the living room.

"The Li," Yue muttered, "He's back…"

"Sit down Yue-san," Tomoyo said, "Li-kun's back? Why is he back?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know," Yue muttered, "But he's back." Yue shivered and Tomoyo took notice.

"You need to change out of those clothes," Tomoyo said, "Hold on I've got an outfit for you upstairs." Tomoyo ran upstairs and grabbed the outfit she had finished for him. It looked similar to his robes but they were black instead of white and the light purple trim was a tad bit darker than the trim on his regular robes. She ran back down stairs and handed them to Yue, "You're lucky I just finished these," She said, "Sakura-chan liked the way you looked in black and I took that into consideration. The bathroom is the first door down that hallway, you can change in there then we'll see what we can do about your hair."

After a few minutes Yue walked into the room wearing the black robes. "Thank you Tomoyo-chan," Yue muttered, "I'm sorry to barge in on you but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

"It's alright," Tomoyo said, "Now sit down so I can fix your hair while we talk. Do you want some warm tea to drink?"

Yue nodded, "Black and decaffeinated if possible," He muttered as he sat down of the couch again.

Tomoyo began to get the tea ready when her cell phone went off, "Moshi moshi…ah Kero-chan…Yes don't worry he's here…would you like to speak with him? Oh alright I'll tell him that…I'll talk to you later Kero-chan…bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Yue, "He's worried about you," Tomoyo said, "He's a very kind brother. He doesn't want you to get hurt or sick." She then put the tea on a tray and walked over to Yue, "You're being very quiet, do you feel alright?"

"I'm tired…" Yue muttered as he took the tea cup from Tomoyo.

"I'll let you rest after we dry your hair," Tomoyo said, "We don't want you to get sick again." Tomoyo carefully took the ribbons out of Yue's hair, "You have such nice hair Yue-san. Now tell me what happened."

Yue told Tomoyo of everything that had happened that day, as Tomoyo dried and combed his hair. As he got to the end of his story he was beginning to get much too tired to think straight.

"I really don't think you need to worry about Li-kun," Tomoyo said, "I think he's just visiting Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo," Yue muttered, "They were kissing. You said yourself that kissing is a sign of something more than just friendship." Yue paused and put his hands to his forehead, "It makes me sick to my stomach to see her with him."

Tomoyo tied the ribbons back in Yue's hair and knelt in front of Yue, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Yue-san," She said, "I don't think Li-kun is interested in Sakura-chan anymore."

"But they were kissing Tomoyo!" Yue cried, "It wasn't just a friendly kiss, Tomoyo! They were kissing!" He sighed and turned away feeling the burning sensation of tears at the corners of his eyes. "…They were kissing…"

Tomoyo got closer to Yue; she could see the pain written of his face as the tears ran down his pale cheeks. "You're exhausted aren't you, Yue-san?" Tomoyo asked. Yue nodded then leaned his head on Tomoyo's shoulder and cried silently. Tomoyo sighed inwardly and put a hand on Yue's back to try and soothe him. "It will be alright Yue-san. How about you try to get some sleep?"

Yue lifted his head and nodded, "I'm sorry," He whispered, "I'm sorry for crying like that."

"Crying is not something you should apologize for, Yue-san," Tomoyo said as Yue lay down on the couch, "Crying is something we do to make ourselves feel better. Try to forget about it and get some sleep, okay?"

Yue nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Yue awoke to a knock at the door, he slowly stood up and answered it._

"_What are _you _doing here?" Syaoran asked, "You aren't needed anymore."_

_Stunned, Yue looked at Sakura, "I'm sorry but it's true Yue-san," She said, "I don't need you anymore now that I have Syaoran-kun. He so much stronger, you can't even fight off a cold and you think that you can fight off other magicians? I have no need for such a weak protector, you are dismissed." _

"_Sakura-chan…," Yue gasped completely shocked about what he had just heard._

"_You no longer have the right to call her Sakura-chan," Syaoran said, "You will call her Kinomoto-san or Kinomoto-sama only."_

_Yue looked at Sakura, "What did he do to you?"_

"_Nothing Yue-san," Sakura said, "_I_ did this. You're just too weak; I don't feel safe with you."_

"_Sakura-chan…"_

_Then out of nowhere Syaoran kicked Yue hard in the chest and he felt one of his ribs break, "I told you, you are not to call her Sakura-chan," He said as Yue slumped to the floor due to the pain in his side, "You will call her Kinomoto-sama."_

"_No…please…don't do this," Yue moaned as he put his hand to his injured side, "Don't go with him…"_

"_Shut up," Syaoran said as he nudged Yue's injured side with his foot. Yue cried out in pain and tears ran down his wan face, "Aww did I hurt you…? Good you deserve it."_

_Yue watched from hazy vision as Sakura and Syaoran walked off together, "Please…don't go…Kino…Kinomoto…sama…stay…"_

"Yue-san…Yue-san! Yue-san please wake up!"

* * *

Tomoyo knelt besides Yue trying to wake him. She felt rather helpless, Yue had been thrashing about in his sleep for several minutes now and she couldn't seem to wake him.

"Yue-san," She said quietly as she gently dabbed Yue's forehead with a damp cloth, "Yue-san wake up." She swiftly pulled her hand away as Yue violently jerked his head. "Yue-san wake up!" She called louder as she dabbed Yue's forehead again and finally Yue's eyes opened, "Are you alright?"

"Please…tell me she still…needs me…" Yue whispered, "Please, Tomoyo, tell me she still needs me."

"Who Yue-san," Tomoyo asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"Sakura-chan…"Yue whispered, "She told…me that I was too weak…" Yue paused and tears ran down his pale face, "Please tell me it's all just a…lie."

Tomoyo gently stroked Yue's face, "She called while you were asleep," Tomoyo said, "She's worried about you."

"Is he still there?" Yue asked.

"Yes he's still there." Tomoyo said, "Can you tell me why you don't like Li-kun?"

"I just don't like him," Yue said, "I can't exactly say why, I just don't like him." Yue went to sit up and was met by an intense pain in his side.

"Yue-san what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was kicked in the side in my dream," Yue said as he put his hand to his side and winced, "and the injury transferred."

"What do you mean by the injury was transferred?" Tomoyo said.

"Li broke one of my ribs in my dream and it's still broken," Yue said, "I bet this is that woman's doing."

"What woman Yue-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"A woman who visited me in a dream," Yue said, "I have to do something about this." He held his hand over his side and began a healing spell that he had been taught when he was younger. However, the injury proved to be a difficult one to heal and he was quickly growing weaker with each second. Then Tomoyo placed her hand on Yue's and he felt his bones set and his weakness vanish. "What…happened?"

"You were about to kill yourself, Yue-san," Tomoyo said, "Injuries like that cannot be healed by the person with the injury, regardless of magical ability."

"Then…how…?" Yue asked still rather confused with the events that had just occurred.

"My father has magic," Tomoyo said, "And a bit of it transferred to me. However when we found out I was sworn to only use magic in emergencies. I'm not allowed to tell anyone, that's why you're now one of the three people who know."

"You don't have an aura," Yue said, "I haven't been able to feel any kind of power from you at all."

"I've had to hide it," Tomoyo said, "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I'm trusting you with a secret as well," Yue said as he sat up, "You can trust me."

"Thank you Yue-san," Tomoyo said, "Are you hungry at all? I made some soup while you were sleeping, would you like some?"

"Yeah I guess," Yue said.

Tomoyo smiled, "After we eat I would like you to help me with something." Tomoyo said. Yue nodded then obediently followed Tomoyo into the dinning room.

Half way through dinner Sonomi walked into the kitchen, "Tomoyo I know I said that I wouldn't be home until later but I was able to get out early tonight." She said, "Oh Yue-kun, what a surprise. Is Sakura-chan here?"

"No mom," Tomoyo said, "It's just Yue-san. Something was bothering him and he came to me for advice."

"That's nice," Sonomi said, "How are you doing Yue-kun?"

"I'm doing alright," Yue said, "thank you. Tomoyo may I be excused?"

"Yes," Tomoyo said, "You can wait in my room; I'll be there in a minute."

"Tomoyo is Yue-kun upset about something?" Sonomi asked.

"Yeah," Tomoyo said, "He found Sakura-chan kissing Li-kun earlier and now he's rather shaken about the whole ordeal."

"He really cares for Sakura-chan doesn't he?" Sonomi asked as she served herself.

"Yeah he does," Tomoyo said as she put her plate in the sink, "Li-kun hurt Sakura-chan when he left so suddenly and now Yue-san doesn't want her to get hurt again. I only hope that Sakura-chan is able to see through Li-san's lies." Tomoyo paused "I'll be upstairs."

Sonomi sat at the table in shock; she had never heard Tomoyo express her dislike for someone before.

* * *

Yue was sitting on one of the chairs when Tomoyo entered her room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," She said.

"It's alright," Yue answered.

"Sakura-chan told me that you are quite the musician," Tomoyo said as she took out her clarinet, "Would you mind helping me out a bit?"

"I guess," Yue said, "But I'm not that good."

"Sakura-chan told me you played that difficult flute solo perfectly," Tomoyo said.

"I knew the piece from when I was a boy," Yue said, "I wasn't really sight reading."

"But still Yue-san," Tomoyo said, "to be able to pick up and instrument that you had never played before then play a difficult piece perfectly, it's incredible."

Yue looked away and blushed slightly, "Thank you." He said quietly.

Tomoyo smiled, "You're so modest Yue-san," she said, "but will you help me out a bit?"

Yue nodded, "What are you having the most trouble with?"

"_Joy of Man's Desiring,_" Tomoyo said, "There's a harmonic shift that I have trouble with." Tomoyo handed the sheet music to Yue and pointed to the problem "Right there."

Yue took the piece and gazed at it for a minute, "Can you play it for me?" he asked.

Tomoyo took the piece of music back and began playing the piece while Yue listened. When she got to the part she had difficulties with she struggled to play the correct notes and put her clarinet down.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Sakura-chan," Yue said, "Don't put the instrument down if you make mistakes. Play through them and then fix them later."

"What do you think Yue-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"You are having problems with the accidentals," Yue said, "when an accidental is introduced in a measure it stays until the next measure."

"Can you demonstrate?" Tomoyo asked. "Do you mind?"

Yue nodded, "I'll try," He said as Tomoyo handed him the clarinet. He took the instrument and began playing it.

Tomoyo was in awe, Sakura wasn't kidding, Yue was good. He was playing the piece with grace she had only heard in professional recordings. When Yue finished Tomoyo couldn't help but applaud. "That was wonderful Yue-san!" Tomoyo said, "Have you ever played clarinet before?"

"No," Yue answered, "I did play the piano when I was younger." He handed the instrument back to Tomoyo, "Now I want you to try it. Play the part you have trouble with slowly and if you have to write in a little reminder with the accidentals."

Tomoyo took the instrument and played the part slowly like Yue had advised. She played the piece with the most success that she had ever had. "I did it," Tomoyo said, "your advice worked."

"Practice that part exactly how you just played it and you will get it in a few days." Yue said.

"Thank you Yue-san," Tomoyo said as she began putting her instrument away, "You really helped me."

"It was nothing," Yue said.

"You've changed so much Yue-san," Tomoyo said, "You're not as up-tight as you were when we first met you. You've always cared for Sakura-chan, but now it's something more. I hope some day you're able to confess you're feelings for her."

"I can't do that," Yue said gravely, "Sakura-chan no matter how much she wants me to be her friend, she's still my master. It isn't right for me to love her."

"Yue-san, I'm not going to tell you what you should or should not do, but I will tell you that you need to do what you think is right." Tomoyo said. Before she or Yue could say anything else the phone rang and Tomoyo went to answered it, leaving Yue lost in thought. "Yue-san, Sakura-chan wants to know how you're doing," Tomoyo said.

"I'm fine," Yue said.

"Okay," Tomoyo said, "He says he's fine…Alright…see you tomorrow Sakura-chan…good night."

"She's worried about you," Tomoyo said, "Kero-chan is too. They really do care for you, Yue-san." She paused, "Do you feel alright? You look pale."

"I'm alright," Yue said, "I'm just tired. I went through quite an ordeal today."

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked as she put her hand to his forehead.

"Yeah," Yue said, "Visions drain quite a bit of my energy." He looked at Tomoyo, "I really am alright Tomoyo."

Tomoyo moved her hand and nodded, "Alright, but please if you start to feel sick, please tell me." She said, "Do you want me to show you to the guess room?"

"I'm fine here," Yue said.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah," Yue said, "I'll be alright."

"Good night Yue-san," Tomoyo said as she turned out the light.

"Good night," Yue said as he rested his head on the arm rest of the couch, "Thank you Tomoyo."

"You're welcome Yue-san." Tomoyo said.

Yue then shut his eyes and slipped into a very uneasy sleep.

* * *

I left it at a bit of a cliffy, huh? Oh well, a little suspense never killed anyone. I'll try to get the next chapter up before the end of February. Keep me writing be reviewing!

_K.F.1 _


	15. Ill fated Meetings

Yay three chapters

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm sorry about the wait with this chapter. It's crunch time at school and I haven't had much time. Alright now that that's out of the way I have a few little notes for this chapter. I introduce a few new characters in this chapter that I own. Now go read!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Ill Fated Meetings

_He was lying on the ground with his head on someone's lap. Whose lap he was resting on was something Yue wouldn't know, he wasn't about to open his eyes. He felt weak, warm, and shivery and his body was aching._

"_Open your eyes judge."_

_Yue opened his eyes and found that his vision was hazy. He couldn't see the face of the person he was laying on, however three figures stood over him._

"_Well, you're in rough shape," The figure in the middle said and the other two snickered, "Eliminating you would be so easy right now, unfortunately there is someone protecting you." She paused, "You'll be meeting my servants soon, judge and they can't wait. Just remember judge, I will cause your death."_

_

* * *

_

Tomoyo knelt in front of Yue. She had been drawn to him by his slightly labored breathing. His face was lighter than usual and damp with sweat. She placed her hand on his forehead and frowned, it was slightly warm. She wanted to check for a temperature but she didn't have the heart to wake him. She gently covered Yue with a blanket and went to bed.

* * *

_For the second time that night Yue found himself aware but not awake. He still felt weak and slightly feverish but unlike the last time his vision was clear. It was rather dark but he could see the lights from Tokyo Tower in the distance. He slowly started walking to see if he could find anyone. As he walked he heard a young boy's laughter then a scream of pain that sounded very much like his. As the laughter ceased he came across a sight that greatly disturbed him. He came across the sight of himself pinned to a tree, impaled by a jet black blade and left to bleed to death. He was forced to shut his eyes; the sight of himself bleeding to death was making him feel sicker than he already felt._

_When he opened his eyes the scene had changed. He could hear a girl talking and giggling while someone else gasped in pain. He walked few paces and saw a shadowed figure brutally beating him. The girl laughed as she punched the beaten and battered Yue into a rock wall and the real Yue could have sworn he heard the sound of a skull being fractured. He saw the body fall face-down onto the ground and lay unmoving on the grass. The girl snickered as she walked up to the inert figure and jumped on his back. Once again Yue shut his eyes to try and wan the nausea he felt and once again the scene changed._

_Yue once again found himself in the clearing where he witnessed his first 'death.' There was a woman cloaked in shadows standing in front of Sakura._

"_You're all alone, girl," The woman said, "Your judge and beast have been eliminated."_

"_I will never be alone," Sakura said, "Yue-kun and Kero-chan maybe dead, but their magic still protects me!"_

"_That's a laugh girl," The woman answered, "I absorbed most of their powers." She scoffed, "Now stand still and allow me to become the most powerful sorcerer in the eastern world!"_

_Yue could do nothing as the woman's hands became beach ball-sized spheres of pure magical energy. She glanced in Yue's general direction and released her attack, "This is what I will do judge."_

_Yue did not want to witness Sakura's hypothetical death, even if he knew it wasn't real it would still sicken him. As much as he willed his eyes shut they remained open as the attack hit its mark. Sakura's small body was launched into the air and landed with a sickening thud. The woman then laughed as she absorbed Sakura's magic. Yue, finally able to move, squeezed his eyes closed, willing his stomach contents down and hoping to wake. He slumped to his knees as the laughing continued. Then amidst the maniacal laughter was a sweet, soprano voice calling his name. As the scene faded a cool hand laid itself on his clammy forehead and the voice became louder._

"Yue-san, please wake up!"

* * *

Tomoyo knelt by Yue for the third time since he had come over. She sighed as she placed her hand on Yue's forehead again and this time it was much warmer. She removed the blanket that was covering him and gently wiped some of the sweat off his face.

"Yue-san, please wake up," She called. Tomoyo bit her lip, Yue's breathing was rather harsh and ragged and it worried her, "Yue-san, wake up, Please! Yue-san!"

Yue's breathing calmed a bit and he opened his eyes, "To…Moyo…" He muttered then shivered, "I'm… cold…"

"May I check for a temperature, you feel warm," Tomoyo said as she gently replaced the blanket. Yue nodded and she placed a thermometer in his mouth, "I was worried about you, you were slightly warm before I went to bed last night. I left my door open just in case and I'm glad I did." She smiled gently and Yue put his arm over his forehead and shivered a bit. A few minutes later the thermometer beeped and Tomoyo read it, "Thirty-seven four, I'm going to guess and say that you have a fever." Yue nodded, his breathing was still erratic and he shivered a bit more. "Hold on I'm going to get you some ice and another blanket."

Tomoyo left the room and headed for the kitchen. She got a plastic sandwich bag and put some ice in it.

"You're up early Tomoyo," Somoni said as she walked into the kitchen, "What's the ice for?"

"Yue-san," Tomoyo said gravely, "He's got a slight fever. He spent at least an hour in the rain yesterday."

"Poor Thing," Somoni said, "He must have caught a cold. Does he want any medicine?"

"No," Tomoyo said, "Just ice and water."

"Oh alright," Somoni said, "I'll be home around eight tonight, have a good day Tomoyo. Tell Yue-kun I said hello and I hope he feels better."

"Hai," Tomoyo said, "Itterashai!" Took the ice and a glass of water and went back into her room, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Yue-san. I've brought you some water and ice."

"Thank you," Yue muttered his voice was hoarse. He took a sip of the water and coughed a bit.

"You caught a cold after all," Tomoyo said as she put the ice on Yue's head, "Do you need anything?"

Yue shook his head slightly, "I'm going to go back to sleep," he muttered.

"I understand," Tomoyo said, "May I tell Sakura-chan?"

"No…" Yue said, "I don't want her to know…tell oniisan…"

Tomoyo nodded, "Sleep well Yue-san." Tomoyo stayed in the room until Yue had fallen asleep then she started her day.

* * *

A few hours later as Sakura was woken by the sound of a cell phone, "That must be Syaoran-kun!" She jumped out of bed and answered the phone, "Moshi, Moshi!"

"_Sakura-chan,"_

"Ah Tomoyo-Chan!"

"_Sakura-chan, could I talk to Kero-chan?"_

"Yeah," Sakura said, "Here Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan wants to talk to you."

Cerberus took the phone from Sakura, "Hey Tomoyo," He said in a rather loud voice, "Are you calling because you have sweets for me?"

"_No, I didn't," Tomoyo_ said, _"I called because Yue-san's not well."_

Cerberus flew out of the room and into Yue's, "Is he alright?" He asked, "What's wrong? Can I talk to him?"

"_He's asleep," _Tomoyo said, _"His temperature is thirty-seven four."_

"That's rather high," Cerberus said, "He must have caught a cold. Ironically, Yue doesn't faire well in the rain or snow. He hasn't figured that out yet and I hope he does soon." Cerberus paused, "Sakura's going out with the baka kuzo today, so I'll get over there as soon as I can. Tomoyo just please try to keep him comfortable."

"_Hai, I'll see you later then Kero-chan."_

"Bye Tomoyo." Cerberus hung up the phone then went back in Sakura's room. "Sakura could you use Illusion on me so I can go to Tomoyo's?"

"Kero-chan I hope you're not going over there to be a pest," Sakura said, "What I have I told you about stuff like that?"

"Hey she asked me," Cerberus said, "I'm not gonna cause trouble."

"Fine," Sakura said, "Illusion, hide Kero-chan from view until he gets to Tomoyo-chan's house."

"See ya Sakura." Cerberus said as he left.

* * *

Tomoyo removed the bag from Yue's forehead, the ice had melted but there was no change in his temperature. As she picked the bag up some of the water dripped onto Yue's face and Tomoyo held her breath; she didn't want him to wake just yet it had taken him a while to fall asleep. Yue stirred slightly but did not wake and Tomoyo sighed in relief. She walked down to the kitchen and replaced the ice.

When Tomoyo returned to her room there was a rather loud tapping on the window. She looked towards the window and saw the one whom she wanted to see the most.

"Kero-chan!" She quietly called as she opened the window, "You got here quick."

"I was worried about Yue," Cerberus said, "Has there been any improvement?"

Tomoyo shook her head sadly, "None," She said, "There's been no change in his temperature."

Cerberus nodded and placed his paw on Yue's forehead then both guardians where shrouded in Cerberus' sunny gold aura. As the aura faded Cerberus removed his paw and Yue's eyes opened.

"Oniisan…"

"I sorry for waking you," Cerberus said softly, "but it was necessary. I've trapped your magic. Your fever won't drain you of your magic now. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Yue muttered, "I'm just tired."

"Why won't you tell Sakura?" Cerberus asked, "She can help you, she helped you the last time."

"…I don't want to pester her," Yue said, "I don't want to have to rely on her so much…"

"Yue," Cerberus said, "Your existence depends on Sakura. You rely on Sakura everyday; a little extra magic won't hurt."

"A little extra magic that I'm not willing to take from her," Yue said, "I don't want her to put her social life on hold because of me."

"Do you need anything Yue-san?" Tomoyo asked sensing that the two guardians needed some time alone.

"Just some water," Yue muttered, "I'm not hungry."

"Yue I'm not going to criticize you for what you did yesterday," Cerberus said, "I fact I'm proud of the decision you made." Yue sighed, "You're really not feeling well, are you?"

"It's like I said earlier oniisan," Yue muttered, "I'm just tired."

"Stop lying to yourself Yue," Cerberus said, "You're sick and you know it. You just don't want to admit it."

"I'm not sleeping very well," Yue said, "Last night I saw myself die twice last night. It sickened me oniisan…I can't stand it any longer. I'm exhausted oniisan, physically and mentally taxed. I want to sleep undisturbed for just one night. Oniisan my magic is down and I can't bring myself to burden Sakura-chan like that." Yue sighed and coughed a bit, "I don't know…what to do…anymore oniisan…I'm so tired."

Cerberus sighed, "Yue, you really need to speak to Sakura about this," He said, "There is nothing I can do to help you. I wish there was something I could do but there is nothing I can do."

"Oniisan, please!" Yue said his voice childishly high pitched, "You need to help me!"

Cerberus sighed again, Yue had reached the stage of exhaustion where his thinking became irrational, "Yue, when Tomoyo come back I want you to finish the water she brings and then I want you to get some sleep." He said in an effort to calm his brother down, "You're sick, you're exhausted and you're not thinking clearly. We'll talk when you've slept a bit, okay? Just try to relax as best you can."

Yue shut his eyes and nodded.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Tomoyo said as she walked back into the room, "Here Yue-san I've brought you some water." She handed him a small glass of water.

"Thank you…" Yue muttered as he took a sip of the water, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused…"

"Don't worry about it," Tomoyo said as she brushed Yue's silver hair out of his eyes. He than handed the now empty glass to Tomoyo, "How about you try to get some sleep."

Yue nodded again then shut his eyes.

"Tomoyo I'm going to stay in here," Cerberus said, "I want to monitor his condition. I doubt that it will get any worse but I that's not a chance that I am willing to take."

* * *

A few hours later Yue could hear bits and pieces of a quiet conversation as he started coming to.

"I'm worried about her Tomoyo," Cerberus said, "Baka kuzo doesn't call for nearly two years then he randomly shows up at our door. He's up to no good, I know he is."

"I don't like it either," Tomoyo replied, "I just hope she doesn't get back with him."

Yue opened his eyes and sat up as Tomoyo said this, "No she can't get back with him!"

"Yue-san!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Yue calm down," Cerberus said as Yue slumped against the pillow, "That's not going to happen, not if I can do anything about it, alright?" Yue nodded, "How are you feeling now?"

"A bit better oniisan," Yue said as he sat up again.

"Do you want anything Yue-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just a piece of fruit or something," Yue said, "I'm not very hungry."

"I'll be right back," Tomoyo said as she left the room. She then went into the kitchen to prepare something light for Yue. She was just about to head up the stairs when the phone went off.

"Daidouji-desu…ah Sakura-chan…eh, the park…? Hai…I'll be there soon…bye." She then neglected the freshly cut fruit and ran up stairs, "Sakura-chan needs us at the park," She said.

"Is she alright," Yue asked as he stood, "I swear if he hurts her…"

"Yue stay here," Cerberus said, "You're not well and it could be dangerous."

"Oniisan, "I'm feeling better," Yue said, 'I'll be alright."

Cerberus sighed, "Yue…" He muttered, "Please, I don't want your condition to get any worse. I know that you are feeling a bit better but you're still not one hundred percent yet. Please stay here."

"No oniisan," Yue said, "Sakura-chan needs us and I want to make sure that she's alright."

Cerberus sighed again, "I can't stop you," he said gravely, "but please don't push yourself to the point where you pass out."

"Are you two ready?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Yue said, "Let's go."

Cerberus sighed, 'Please Clow-sama protect both of them, Sakura and Yue.'

* * *

Yue's head was swimming by the time they got to the park.

"You're pushing yourself much too hard Yue," Cerberus said, "You should have stayed at Tomoyo's."

"I'm alright oniisan," Yue muttered, "I'm just a little lightheaded."

"The last time you said that you passed out not even two minutes later!" Cerberus said.

"I'll be alright if I sit down for a minute." Yue said as he leaned against a tree.

"Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan, Yue-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"You called me and told me to meet you at the park," Tomoyo said.

"No, I didn't," Sakura said as she walked over to the tree where Yue, Cerberus and Tomoyo were standing, "I didn't call you."

"Tell her," Cerberus whispered in Yue's ear, "tell her that you're sick."

"Stop it oniisan," Yue murmured, "I'm alright."

"Then who called me?" Tomoyo asked.

"That would have been me!" A girl called in a sing-song voice, "I was the one who called you!" The group looked in the direction the voice called from and a girl with blue hair emerged from the trees. "I can't believe that you all fell for it!"

Yue gasped it was the girl he had seen brutally beating him in his dreams. His head swam even more, his breathing worsened and he slumped to his knees.

"Yue-kun!" Sakura called as she knelt down next to him, "You're not feeling well are you?"

"That girl…is dangerous…" Yue muttered, "Please Sakura-chan…be careful…"

"Don't worry judge I'm not today's threat," She said, "He is." She pointed to a cluster of trees and a boy walked into the clearing.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Kuzo!"

"You…"

"I can't believe that you trusted me," Li said, "You're such an idiot!"

"Take that back!" Yue growled as he attempted to stand.

"Make me," Syaoran said as Yue slumped to the ground again, "Oh wait you don't seem to have the strength or energy to do anything to stop me."

"Yue take it easy," Cerberus said as Yue shut his eyes, "you're not well."

"Stay out of this Yue-kun," Sakura said as she brushed some of Yue's hair out of his eyes, "You're in no condition to be fighting. Just sit here and rest."

"Please be careful…" Yue muttered, "I can't protect you…"

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said as she put her hand on Yue's forehead, "Just rest." She stood up "I don't know what you want Syaoran-kun but I am willing to fight you."

"Good, good!" The other girl said, "Now we need a judge" she said as looked towards Yue.

"You know he's in no condition to judge this battle!" Cerberus yelled.

"Oniisan, I can do this," Yue said.

"No, you can't do this, you can't even stand!" Cerberus said

"Tomoyo," Yue muttered, "You'll have to do it…I…I can't…"

Tomoyo nodded, "I accept," she said, "I will be the judge of this battle."

"Alright!" The girl yelled, "Let's do this!"

"Neither contestant will be allowed to kill or maim the other," Tomoyo stated, "Neither contestant will be allowed aid by any no participants. The first contestant unable to fight for thirty seconds will merit defeat. Participants may commence battle!"

"Sword!" Sakura yelled as Syaoran lunged at her.

"What no stupid little twirls and chants?" He asked as he clashed swords with Sakura.

"No, I got over those when I got over you," Sakura said darkly as she knocked Syaoran's sword aside.

"You've gotten stronger," Syaoran said as he recovered his sword.

"Of course a girl is always stronger when she is not relying on a man." Sakura shot back as she lunged at Syaoran who side-stepped to avoid it. "I have someone new in my life now."

Syaoran clashed swords with Sakura, "This new person must not be much of a man then." He said as Sakura broke away then back flipped to avoid Syaoran's sword then charged.

"He's more of a man than you will ever be." She murmured in a low and dark tone. She then quickly glanced at Yue.

Syaoran smirked, "Yue," He scoffed "Yue is the new person in your life? Are you serious? Yue is more like a lost boy than a man."

At this remark Sakura knocked the sword from Syaoran's hand and pinned him against a tree her sword centimeters from his neck, "Unlike a certain _little_ _boy _that I have had the misfortune to meet, Yue doesn't run from his problems." She growled.

Syaoran pulled a piece of paper out from his robes, "Water!" he called as a jet of water hit Sakura in the chest then threw her back several meters.

"Sakura's got the upper hand," Cerberus said softly, "but the kuzo could be hiding something."

"She can win…" Yue muttered.

"Shield, keep my opponent from retrieving his weapon!" Sakura called as she stood up again.

"Ah so now you want a battle of magic?" Syaoran called as he too got to his feet, "Lightning!"

"Shadow!" Sakura called. The shrouded figure materialized in front of Sakura and swallowed the electrical attack.

"So we know the cards better now do we?" Syaoran smirked.

"Kero-chan and Yue-kun have been teaching me more about the cards," Sakura said, "There isn't more that I need to know."

"So you really do like Yue, don't you?" Syaoran said, "I almost feel bad, your _great protector _seems to have been done in by a simple cold." Syaoran shoved Sakura to the ground then pulled a third piece of paper out from his pocket, "Fire!"

Sakura remained on the ground waiting for the fire to consume her but it never came. Then she realized who Syaoran was attacking, "Shield protect Yue-kun and Kero-chan!"

"Thank you," Syaoran said as the card abandoned his sword to protect the guardians. Syaoran lunged for his sword then pointed it at Sakura, "I hope you know that Cerberus' shields could have nullified that attack. You have just gift wrapped this battle for me."

"I'm not going to let you win that easily," Sakura said, "Bind the one who stands before me, Windy, Wood!"

Syaoran did everything he could to avoid the two restraint cards but he could not out maneuver both at the same time. "Dammit!" He yelled as the two cards got him. He tried to break free of the cards' grasps.

"Sakura-chan is the winner of this battle," Tomoyo said, "Li-san will be released and then he will leave this area. Should he remain, there will be severe consequences.

"Humph, what a disappointment," the girl with the blue hair said, "Come on Li boy let's go." Then the two left the clearing in silence.

"Sakura-chan…" Yue called out as loud as he could and he attempted to stand.

"Yue-kun, don't get up," Sakura said as Yue swayed on his feet. She then gently helped him sit again. "I need to apologize to you Yue-kun, what I did yesterday was stupid and I can understand if you're angry with me."

"I'm not angry," Yue said as he mustered up a smile, "You did well both of you."

"Thank you," Tomoyo said, "But at the beginning and end of the battle I didn't know what I was saying."

"I was telepathically telling you what to say," Yue said as he coughed a bit.

"You where doing what!?" Cerberus Yelled, "Yue, you shouldn't have done that. You're at a deficit for magic _and_ you're sick! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Oniisan…," Yue said softly, "please lower your voice, I have a terrible headache."

"Sakura will you call your brother," Cerberus said, "We need to get him home."

"Hai," Sakura said as she got her cell phone out.

* * *

Yukito was reading on of his college textbooks when the phone went off.

"Tsukishiro desu."

"_Yukito-san is oniichan there?"_

"No, he just left for work."

"_Does he have the car?"_

"No he walked," Yukito answered, "May I ask why you need To-ya and the car?"

"_Yue-kun, Tomoyo-chan and I are at the park and…"_

"_What am I chopped liver?" _Yukito heard Cerberus say.

"_Kero-chan…ah sorry Yukito-san, and Yue-kun isn't feeling very well…ano…"_

"You need a ride home, don't you?" Yukito said just guessing what the girl was going to say.

"_Could you, Yukito-san? Yue-kun isn't feeling well enough to walk."_

"I'll see you in a few minutes Sakura-chan."Yukito said as he went to the kitchen to get the car keys.

* * *

"Yukito-san is going to pick us up," Sakura said, "But we're going to have to go to the entrance of the park." She looked at Yue, "Do you think you can manage?"

"Yeah I'm alright," Yue said as he stood up but then once again fell to the ground.

"No," Sakura said softly as she helped Yue to his feet, "You're not alright. Take it easy."

Yue sighed and leaned heavily on Sakura, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said as she led Yue to the park's entrance, "Please Yue tell me if you need to rest."

"Sakura-chan…" Yue muttered as the reached the entrance to the park, "I need to sit…"

Sakura nodded then led Yue to a park bench. She then placed her hand of Yue's slightly clammy forehead, "You don't really feel warm Yue-kun," She said, "But you look sick. What was Kero-chan taking about when he said that your magic was at a deficit?"

"It's nothing Sakura-chan," Yue muttered as he put his hands to his head.

"We talked about this Yue-kun," Sakura said quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan!" Yukito called.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Sakura said as she helped Yue stand again and then led him to the car.

During the car ride Yue rested his head on Sakura's shoulder while she stroked his hair. He had a lot on his mind and he found himself thinking about the people in his dreams. 'Who are these people and why do they want me dead?' Yue thought, 'Am I really going to be killed by these people? What will happen to Sakura-chan, oniisan and the cards if I do die?' The car hit a bump; Yue's headache worsened and was now accompanied by nausea.

"Yue-kun," Sakura whispered, "We're home." Yue opened his eyes and raised his head, "Here let me help you," She said as she got out of the car. She then tried to pull Yue from the car but he wasn't moving, "I know you don't feel very well but you need to help me out a bit."

"Here let me help you," Yukito said as he and Sakura finally got Yue out of the car, "You don't like car rides very much, do you?"

Yue shook his head and shut his eyes.

"He gets carsick," Cerberus said, "And he's not feeling well to begin with."

"Tea would help to settle you stomach," Yukito said, "and it will help the cold you have."

"I don't want any," Yue muttered.

"Yue, please you need some kind of nourishment," Cerberus said.

"Please Oniisan," Yue snapped, "I'm not a child anymore! I can make my own decisions! I don't want anything to eat or drink right now, I just want to sleep!" Yue's eyes then slid shut and he leaned against Sakura.

"Calm down Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Let's get you to bed."

"Yue I…"

"I want to be left alone," Yue murmured.

Cerberus sighed, "Alright," He said as he went into Sakura's room.

Sakura and Yukito led Yue in to his room, "Sit down Yue-kun," Sakura said, "I'll get the thermometer."

"Do you want anything?" Yukito asked as Sakura left the room.

Yue put the heel of his hand to his forehead and shook his head, "I lashed out again, Yukito," Yue said, "that's the second time today that I've lashed out at oniisan."

"You're feeling a bit under the weather, Yue," Yukito said, "I don't think he'll mind."

"Demo…"

"No buts Yue," Yukito said, "Talk to Kero-chan when you're feeling better. He'll understand Yue, don't worry."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Sakura asked from the hall way.

"Not really," Yukito said with a smile, "He's worrying about what happened with Kero-chan."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said, "He wasn't angry the last time, was he?" Yue shook his head, "Then you have nothing to worry about," She handed him the thermometer, "Here, I don't think you have much of a fever, but let's check it anyways, just to stay on the safe side." She sat down next to Yue, "Tomoyo-chan thinks you're a wonderful musician." Yue didn't respond, he just leaned his head on Sakura's shoulder. And the thermometer beeped. "Thirty-six four, it's not very high."

"But it's high enough to make me feel sick," Yue muttered.

"I'll get dream and sleep," Sakura said, "You need to sleep well tonight. I'll be right back."

"Sakura-chan I have to get going," Yukito said.

"Aw, can't you stay for supper?" Sakura asked.

"I guess I can stay for supper," Yukito said, "I'll even help make it."

"No you don't have to do that!" Sakura said.

"Tomoyo-chan has already started making supper," Yukito said, "I'll go and help her."

"But you're a guest it impolite to have you make supper." Sakura said.

"I don't mind, Sakura-chan," Yukito said, "Now I'm going to help make supper whether you like it or not." He said as he headed down the stairs.

Sakura then headed into her own room to get the two cards she needed then went back to Yue's room, "Yue-kun may I come in?"

"Yeah," Yue said as Sakura entered the room, "Sakura-chan about what you asked me earlier, I have not been sleeping well. I've been having nightmares nearly every night. I just can't take it anymore. Last night I saw myself die two times. The first time I was pinned to a tree, impaled by a black sword and left to die. The second time that girl from today threw me into a wall and fractured my skull then to make sure I was dead my back and ribs were broken." He paused as a knot formed in the back of his throat indicating that he would break down soon, "Then you were killed…and oniisan too…I just want to sleep without these dreams…"

"We'll figure something out Yue-kun," Sakura said as Yue cried into her shoulder, "Don't worry." Sakura sighed, "Come Yue-kun, your energy and magic levels are low. Do you need anything?"

Yue shook his head, "I'm sorry," He muttered.

"Listen Yue-kun, you don't have to apologize every time you cry, alright?" Sakura said as she ran her fingers through Yue's hair, "Just relax now; Yue-kun needs to sleep sound and undisturbed tonight, Dream, Sleep!" She tossed the two cards in the air and watched as Yue succumbed to the effects. "Dream-san please stay here with him, I'll be back later to check on him."

"Alright Sakura-sama," The card replied as Sakura left the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Sakura said.

"Is Yue-san asleep?" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah,"

"That's good," Tomoyo said, "I had to wake him twice yesterday."

"Yue doesn't sleep very well," Yukito said, "His past haunts him at night."

"This time it's not just his past that's haunting him," Sakura said as she helped serve the dinner Yukito and Tomoyo had made, "This time it's might happen in the future that has him. He keeps seeing himself die along with Kero-chan and me."

"We won't let that happen," Yukito said, "Don't worry Yue will be alright."

"Tadaima,"

"Otou-san's home!" Sakura called.

"Konbanwa Sakura-san," Fugitaka said, "Well hello Tsukishiro-kun, Tomoyo-san."

"Konbanwa Kinomoto-san," Tomoyo said.

"Konbanwa," Yukito said, "Sakura-chan invited us to dinner."

"You're both always welcome in this house," Fugitaka said, "Where's Yue-kun and Kero-chan?"

"Yue-kun is asleep already," Sakura said, "He didn't feel very well today. I'm worried about him otou-san, he's been sick a lot and he nearly died because of it."

"His health will improve Sakura," Fugitaka said, "Don't worry, now let's eat."

* * *

After a quiet dinner Sakura entered Yue's room to check on him. His face was more flushed and clammy than before and his breathing was slightly irregular.

"Dream-san…"

"His fever is breaking Sakura-sama," Dream said, "But he is sleeping sound. Do not worry I will inform you if his condition changes for the worse."

"Thank you Dream-san," Sakura said, 'Sleep well Yue-kun." She then left the room, leaving Yue to sleep undisturbed.

* * *

Things will get better for Yue-kun I promise! This has been my longest chapter to date. I'll try my best to get chapter sixteen up as soon as I can. Keep me inspired by reviewing!

_K.F.1 _


	16. New Friends and Old Acquaintances

Konnichiwa Minna-san

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back with chapter sixteen. I don't really have any author's notes for this chapter. So I'll let you start reading right after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura and the characters including Akane-chan.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: New Friends and Old Acquaintances

Yue was feeling very well rested when he woke the next morning. The headache he had had for at least a week was gone and for the first time since the separation he felt his full strength.

"Good morning Yue-sama," Dream said as Yue sat up, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in a while," Yue answered, "You may return to your card form."

"Thank you, Yue-sama," Dream said as she returned to the book.

"No," Yue said smiling lightly, "Thank you."

* * *

"Ooh, ooh, I want chocolate pudding today," Cerberus said, "Then vanilla tomorrow…and…um…oh yeah cherry gelatin…and cake!"

"Now Cerberus you can't eat all of that,' Fugitaka said.

"You would be surprised,"

"Yue!" Cerberus cried, "You're up already? I wasn't expecting to see you for another day or two."

"Good morning to you too, oniisan," Yue said listlessly.

"You're looking well this morning," Fugitaka said.

"Thank you," Yue said, "I'm feeling better than I have in a few weeks."

"That's good," Fugitaka said, "Sakura-san will be happy. She was very worried about you. Now, what would you boys like for breakfast?"

"Ooh, ooh pancakes, pancakes!" Cerberus called, 'I want pancakes!"

"Is that alright with you, Yue-kun?" Fugitaka asked.

"Would it be possible to make them without milk?" Yue asked, "I'm lactose intolerant."

"I know of your allergy," Fugitaka said, "I can make a batch using soy and a batch using milk."

"Me first!" Cerberus cried, "Me first!"

"Shut up oniisan," Yue said, "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Uh…when Sakura had breakfast," Cerberus said,

"Oniisan, It's been a few days since I've had a decent meal," Yue said.

"Cerberus," Fugitaka said "I'm going to make Yue-kun's breakfast first."

"Yue always gets the special treatment!" Cerberus cried, "It is true the youngest always gets spoiled!"

"Oniisan, stop acting like a child," Yue said.

"Well, the Yue we all know and love is back," Cerberus said,

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" Yue asked.

"Well, you just woke up and you're in a bad mood," Cerberus said, "I missed that side of you."

Yue sighed as Fugitaka placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, "Thank you," he said.

"Yue-kun, after I left the other day, how long was it until you lost consciousness?" Fugitaka asked.

"Not even five minutes," Cerberus said, "Then he scared me half to death by falling down the stairs."

"I don't remember that," Yue said as he picked up another piece of pancake with his fork.

"Of course you don't," Cerberus said, "That was after you fell unconscious. Yue, you have no idea how worried I was. You're temperature was the highest it had ever been your magic was growing weaker by the minute then at one point you…" Cerberus' voice dropped, "you nearly died…"

"Oniisan…" Yue said quietly "I'm alright now. I survived the fever, thanks to Sakura-chan…"

"Yue-kun," Fugitaka said "Would you mind getting the paper, Sakura-san forgot this morning."

"Hai," Yue said as he left the room.

"You made him leave the room on purpose," Cerberus said.

"Pardon me for asking but, do you think that Yue-kun is weak?" Fugitaka asked, "Please give me an honest answer."

"Yue is one of the strongest people I know," Cerberus said. Yue, who was just about to slide open the door, froze. "He has faced more hardships than the rest of us have combined. Then he managed to face them with a sense of grace that only Yue can pull off. Yue knew that when he ended the final judgment he would sever his ties to Clow's magic and he would start relying on Sakura's power. He also knew that Sakura's magic wasn't nearly enough to sustain him. Yue knew that there was a good chance that he would die before Sakura transformed all of the cards." Cerberus paused, "One last thing, Yue should not have lasted the amount of time he did. Yue had enough magic to last about two maybe three months after the judgment yet he lasted eight. Yue has an iron will that I can only dream of having."

Yue stood in a daze, his hand centimeters from the door handle. He couldn't believe what he had just overheard. Then the door slid open and Yue was shocked out of his daze.

"Sorry about that Yue-kun," Fugitaka said.

"No it's alright," Yue said after a few moments.

"Are you alright?" Cerberus asked, "You looked kinda dazed."

Yue smiled lightly, "I'm alright oniisan," Yue said as he walked back into the kitchen.

'Yue,' Cerberus thought, 'What are you hiding?'

"Your breakfast is ready," Fugitaka called.

Cerberus remained in the living room, his gaze focused on the wall in front of him. Then he found himself face to face with Yue. "Huh…what…?"

"And you say that I am slow in morning," Yue said, "We called you for breakfast four times already."

"I'm coming," Cerberus said, "And you are slow in the morning, you just won't admit it." He then flew over to Yue's head, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Yue answered.

"Don't lie," Cerberus said, "You heard me didn't you? Please, do not forget what you have just heard."

Yue nodded and walked back into the kitchen again.

"So, I see you have finally decided to finish your breakfast." Fugitaka said he then turned to Yue, "Yue-kun are you aware of the reason why you where sick?" Yue shook his head, "There were people who were weakening your defenses through your dreams."

"I didn't think that such a thing was possible." Yue said.

"It is possible," Fugitaka said, "But you need not worry about that anymore, they have been stopped." He paused, "Just remember Yue, anything is possible in the world of magic, you of all people should know that."

Yue nodded again, "May I be excused?" He asked as he stood up from the table with the empty plate in his hand.

"You don't have to ask Yue-kun," Fugitaka said, "But yes you may be excused."

"Thank you," Yue said as he put his plate in the sink then headed to Sakura's room.

* * *

When Yue entered Sakura's room Cerberus was playing video games and eating his breakfast.

"What are you playing?" Yue asked.

"Panel de Pon," Cerberus said, "Why?"

"It looks interesting,"

"Do you want to play me?"

"What in the world does that mean?"

"Do you want to try and beat me?" Cerberus asked.

Yue cautiously picked up the other controller, "Show me how to play and I'll try."

"All right!" Cerberus yelled, "Let's watch the instructional video!" After they watched the video Cerberus put the game in multiplayer versus mode, "Are you ready to lose?"

* * *

"Eh!" Cerberus cried as the stack on his side of the screen hit the top, "How…how did you beat me? That was just a fluke, let's play again and this time you get so lucky."

After losing yet another match Cerberus was outraged, "Beginner's luck Yue, beginner's luck."

"You're not paying enough to the blocks," Yue said, "there were several times where you could have beaten me but you focus on your score too much."

"Let's play again!"

* * *

When Sakura came home from her rehearsal Cerberus was pouting over a bowl of ice cream.

"What's wrong Kero-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yue beat me at Panel de Pon fourteen times!" Cerberus cried, "And we only played fourteen matches!"

"Where is Yue-kun?"

"He's in your room beating all my records in Panel de Pon."

"How is Yue-kun feeling?"

"Oh he's fine," Cerberus said as he took a large bite of ice cream, "He's back to his usual 'I hate mornings' and 'I'm just gonna criticize everyone,' attitudes."

"Thanks Kero-chan," Sakura said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Everyone likes Yue better than me!"

Sakura walked into her room as Yue was putting the video games away.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan," Yue said, "How was your rehearsal?"

"It was good," Sakura said, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm at full strength for the first time in quite some time," Yue said, "I'm fine now."

"That's good," Sakura said, "Oh do you want to go shopping later on?"

"Who else is going?" Yue asked.

"Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Yamazaki-kun, and Chiharu-chan," Sakura said.

"Sakura-san there is someone here to see you." Fugitaka called

"Tomoyo-chan?" Yue asked.

"No Tomoyo-chan had to go home first," Sakura said as she went into the living room followed by Yue.

"Kinomoto-san!"

"Meiling-chan?" Sakura said as the Chinese girl threw herself at the surprised Japanese girl, "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't stay there anymore, I just couldn't," Meiling cried, "There's something wrong with Syaoran! He called me yesterday muttering something along the lines of 'I have failed to kill the judge.' Then what really scared me was he mentioned your name and I decided to come here as soon as I could."

"Calm down Meiling-chan," Sakura said, "Yue-kun and I are alright. Don't worry about it, you can stay as long as you need to."

"Thank you so much Kinomoto-san," Meiling said.

"Please Meiling-chan, we've been friends for a long time," Sakura said, "Call me Sakura."

"Arigato, Sakura-san."

"Oh do you want to come shopping with Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Rika-chan, Yue-kun and I?" Sakura asked as she picked up Meiling's bags.

"Really?" Meiling asked

"Sure," Sakura said, "The more the merrier. Just let me change and figure out what to do with Yue-kun's appearance."

"So where's the bath sponge?" She asked Yue.

"Hey, who are you calling a bath sponge?" Cerberus said, "So where is the Ku-"

Yue placed his hand over Cerberus' mouth, 'Oniisan don't, she's upset."

"Is that anyway to greet a guest?" Meiling yelled, "I guess Clow Reed Never taught you any manners, bath sponge."

Yue sighed and glanced at the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Meiling asked.

"He hasn't gotten over Clow yet," Cerberus said, "He's still sensitive to stuff like that."

"Knock it off Oniisan," Yue snapped.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Yue said.

"What are we going to do about your hair?' Sakura asked.

"Imagine me with more human features," Yue said, "Then use your magic to change my appearance. Then allow me to access the changes at my will."

"Sorta like a temporary form?" Sakura said

"No," Yue said, "More like a disguise."

"Alright," Sakura said as she closed her eyes and imagined a more human-like Yue. Then her magic surrounded Yue and when it faded Yue's silver hair was a bit longer than shoulder length. His eyes were more of a gray and his skin was a bit darker.

"Not bad at all," Cerberus said, "Yue looks human. I bet your head is lighter, you haven't had a hair cut in years."

"I'm going out with Sakura-chan and a few of her friends," Yue said.

"No fair!" Cerberus cried, "Yue's so lucky!"

"We'll be home later Kero-chan," Sakura called, "Don't cause too much trouble."

"NO FAIR!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called as Sakura, Meiling, and Yue approached the park.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sakura called back, "There were a few unexpected things that came up."

"Meiling-chan!" Chiharu called, "When did you get here?"

"Just this morning," Meiling answered, "It was a spur-of-the-moment vacation."

"Did Li-kun come?" Yamazaki asked.

"No something came up and he had stay in China," Meiling said, "So should be get going?"

"Hai," Tomoyo said, "Rika-chan is waiting for us at the shopping center."

"I don't believe we've met," Yamazaki said as he saw Yue. "Kinomoto-chan is he a friend of yours?"

"My father adopted him on one of his Canadian expeditions," Sakura said, "His name is Shaun Reed." As Sakura said the mane she made a mental note to speak with Yue about it later.

"Well let's get going," Chiharu said.

As the group walked off Sakura looked over at Yue, "Yue-kun," She said softly, "About the name I gave you…"

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan," Yue said, "I like the name Shaun."

"Reed-kun," Yamazaki called.

"Please call me Shaun," Yue said he was not particularly fond of his last name.

"Alright Shaun-kun tell us about yourself," Yamazaki said.

"In Canada I was a second year high school student," Yue said, "But here in Japan I'm a first year high school student."

"What school do you go to?" Yamazaki asked.

"I'm home schooled," Yue said.

As Yue and Yamazaki talked Sakura and Tomoyo talked.

"Sakura-chan, Yue-san is looking better today," Tomoyo said.

"He slept well last night," Sakura said, "That's all he really needed."

"That's good," Tomoyo said, "I was worried about him. He looked so weak yesterday."

"Oi, Sakura-san, Daidouji-san you're bringing up the rear!" Meiling called.

"Ah gomen." Sakura called as she and Tomoyo ran to catch up.

* * *

When the group reached the shopping district Rika was already there.

"Sorry we're late," Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it," Rika said, "I just got here."

"Should we get going?" Chiharu asked

"Alright," Sakura said. She then looked over at Yue, "Just tell me if the heat gets to be too much."

Yue nodded, "Don't worry," Yue said, "I don't think that will be much of a problem today."

"That's good," Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan," Rika called, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Actually he's kinda my older brother," Sakura said, "My father adopted him in Canada."

"What's your name?" Rika asked Yue.

"Shaun Reed," Yue said.

"It's nice to meet you Reed-san," Rika said.

"Please call me Shaun," Yue said.

"Is Canada a nice place?" Rika asked, "I've always wanted to go."

"It's nice," Yue said, "It's a lot colder there."

"I heard that in Canada there are rock men that roam the mountains looking for…" Yamazaki cut in

"Hai, hai," Chiharu said, "Rock men… where do you come up with these things?"

"Well I also heard that in Canada people worship hockey." Yamazaki said

"Who in the world would worship hockey?" Chiharu asked.

"The Canadians of course,"

"Hiiragizawa-kun," Yamazaki said, "It's good to see you again. Are you visiting for the summer?"

"I'm actually looking to move back to Japan," Eriol said, "I heard you where planning on going shopping and I was in the area. Do you mind if I join?"

"Not at all," Sakura said, "Come on!"

* * *

After going to several clothing stores the group came across an instrument store.

"Do you mind if we stop here?" Tomoyo asked, "I need more reeds."

"I wanted to stop here anyway," Sakura said.

"I need more sheet music," Rika said.

As Yue walked into the quaint music store he found himself wandering over to the violins. There was a violin on display he picked it up and was met with a flood of memories.

* * *

Flashback Yue

_The harsh sound of a violin being bowed incorrectly filled the room._

"_I can't do it Clow-sama," a five year old Yue said as he put the bow down._

"_You're not being patient enough Yue," Clow said, "You need to give it more time. You only just started, give it another try."_

_Yue put the violin and bow in the ready position and attempted to play the difficult instrument again but was once again met with a screechy failure._

"_I can't do it Clow-sama," Yue said, "I can't make it sound like you."_

"_I don't want you to make it sound like my playing," Clow said, "You need to give it time."_

"_Can you play for me one more time?" Yue said, "I like hearing you play."_

"_Alright Yue," Clow said as he took the violin from the young boy, "Don't be so serious, have fun with music," Clow put the bow to the violin and began playing._

* * *

The sound of a violin filled the store causing the customers as well as the employees to look towards the source of the sound.

"Sakura-chan…" Rika said, "It's Shaun-kun…"

Sakura looked over to the violins and saw that Yue was indeed playing the violin.

"Oh my…"

"He's so good…

"Is that boy a violinist?"

"He can't be any older than fifteen…"

"I've never heard anything so beautiful in my life…"

When Yue finished the piece of music, everyone in the store broke into applause. Yue then carefully put the violin back and bowed.

"Excuse me son," The store owner said, "May I ask how long have you been playing the violin?"

"That was my first time in over ten years," Yue said.

"That's incredible," The owner said, "Over ten year… May I ask you how old you are?"

"I am fifteen years old," Yue lied; there was no possible way Yue could tell his real age seeing that he was really two hundred thirteen years old.

"Have you ever played any other instruments?" The owner asked.

"I've tried flute and clarinet," Yue said, "and I played piano when I was younger."

"I'm the Band director at Tomoeda Junior high," The shop owner said "Could you possibly stop by for tomorrow's rehearsal?"

"That shouldn't be a problem," Yue said, "My sister is in your band, Kinomoto Sakura-chan."

"Oh really," the store owner said, "She's a good kid. Does she practice?"

"She practices everyday," Yue said.

"Shaun-kun," Sakura said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Hello Kinomoto-san,"

"Hello Tatake-sensei," Sakura said, "I see you've met Shaun-kun." She looked over at Yue again, "Are you ready to go?"

Yue nodded, "It was nice meeting you," He said.

"Thank you for stopping by," Tatake said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"That was amazing Shaun-kun," Yamazaki said.

"That was a beautiful piece of music," Chiharu said, "What is it called?"

"Schubert's _Ave Maria_," Yue said, "It is one of my favorites."

"Are we ready to head to Tokyo Tower?" Chiharu asked, "We'll take the train from here," She said, "But let's get smoothies first. I heard that this place has the best fruit smoothies."

"What kind of smoothie would you like Shaun- kun?" Yamazaki asked.

"I can't have milk," Yue said, "I'm lactose intolerant."

"Let's skip the smoothies today," Chiharu said, "Let's just head to Tokyo."

"No you can get smoothies if you want to." Yue said, "I wouldn't mind, I'm used to it."

"No it's alright," Chiharu said, "There's a train pulling into the station now so we won't have time for smoothies."

"Sakura-chan you didn't tell me that we were going to Tokyo Tower," Yue said.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, "I completely forgot, If you're bothered by it we can head back home."

"No, it's fine" Yue lied, "Don't worry about it."

Sakura sighed, "Are you sure?" She asked, "You don't sound too thrilled at the idea. If you don't want to go we can head home."

"No," Yue said, "It really is alright. I'll be alright."

* * *

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Sakura asked Yue as they stood on the train.

"I'm alright," Yue said. He was a little bit apprehensive about going to Tokyo Tower. He knew that going would bring up memories that he tried so hard to suppress.

"You're thinking about the judgment aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"More or less," Yue said beginning to feel sick to his stomach due to his nerves.

"Calm down," Sakura said, "You're beginning to look really pale," she paused, "Why are you so worked up about something that happened nearly four years ago?"

"_Now arriving at Tokyo Tower Station, repeat, now arriving at Tokyo Tower Station."_

"Come on let's go," Chiharu said.

As they got off the train Tomoyo and Sakura walked behind Yue, "Yue-san doesn't look very well," Tomoyo said, "Is the heat bothering him?"

"No," Sakura said, "This time it's his past. For some reason remembering his past will almost always make him feel sick."

"Hey Shaun-kun, you don't look so hot," Yamazaki said, "Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah," Yue said.

"Let's go to the observation deck," Rika said.

One the elevator to the deck Sakura stayed close to Yue, "Yue-kun are you sure you're alright?" Sakura asked, "You really don't look well."

"I'll be alright," Yue said, "Don't worry, if I sit down and take it easy, I should be fine."

"Sakura-chan, look!" Chiharu called, "It's a group from Tomoeda Elementary."

"I wonder what grade their in?" Rika asked as a girl with red ponytails ran by.

"Akane-chan wait up!" another girl called.

"Girls, no running,"

"Terada-sensei!" Sakura, Chiharu and Rika called.

"Hello girls," Terada said, "How are you doing in junior high school?"

As Rika and Chiharu talked to their old teacher, Sakura watched as Yue slowly walked over to the sitting area.

"I'm still teaching fourth, fifth and sixth graders," Terada said, "I'm here with a group of fourth graders today."

"I'm going to see if Shaun-kun is alright," Sakura said as she excused herself and walked towards the sitting area.

* * *

Yue sat on one of the benches with his head in his hands. He was trying to suppress the flood of memories that was threatening to engulf him.

"Oniisan," a young girl's voice came, "Are you alright?" Yue looked up and was met by a young red-haired girl wearing the uniform for Tomoeda elementary. "You look sad. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Yue said, "I'm alright."

"That's good," The girl said with a smile, "My name is Akane, What's your name?"

"Shaun," Yue said as he felt himself becoming more relaxed as Akane continued smiling. The young girl's carefree and cheerful manner was reminding him of Sakura when she had been that age.

"Shaun-oniisan, come look at view with me," Akane said as she ran to the window, "Come on!" Yue slowly stood up and walked towards the windows and the girl, "Isn't it pretty?"

"It is," Yue said, 'why was I so worried about coming here?' he thought, 'it's not that bad.' But as Yue continued gazing out the window, the flood of memories that had been threatening him since the train finally overpowered his will.

* * *

Flashback Yue

_"You may be different, but you're still Yukito-san after all!" Sakura screamed at him._

_Not particularly caring for the girl's last comment, he slashed his hand through the air and the girl flew back several meters. As the girl struggled to get up he took to the sky, summoned his ice shards and shot them at the girl. The girl then summoned the fly card and flew as far away as she could._

"_You cannot defeat me by just running away," He said as he took off towards the girl as fast as he could. The girl could only gasp in shock as Yue brought his hand through the air and relentlessly attacked the girl. "If you're not going to fight with all of your power then the judgment is over." He brought up his bow and aimed for the struggling girl._

"_Something…I have to do something…" The girl said, "I have to use a card that won't hurt Yue-san or Yukito-san…that's it…Wood!"_

"_No!" Cerberus called._

_As the branches sped towards him he stopped them and the girl gasped. He then aimed his bow about two meters from the girl and the tendrils ensnared her. "Wood is a card controlled by the moon," He said, "This is it, you have lost."_

"_I…lost…?" the girl asked _

"_Yes you have lost," He said, "and the catastrophe will befall this world."_

"_What is the catastrophe?"_

"_We will forget," he said, "Everyone who had anything to do with the cards will lose their memory of the ones they care for the most."_

* * *

Eriol watched as Yue was dragged deep into his past and he frowned, 'Yue you need to stop letting your past control your life,' he thought, 'it's pathetic.'

* * *

"Shaun-oniisan!" Akane cried as Yue's eyes slid shut and he fell forwards, "Shaun-oniisan what's wrong?" She asked as she tried to keep Yue from bashing his head on the hand rail.

"Shaun-kun!" Sakura called.

"Oh my," Tomoyo said as she helped Sakura and Akane with Yue.

"Arigato onesan," Akane said

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she gently set Yue on the floor.

"I don't know," Akane said, "We were looking out the window and he collapsed. Is he sick?"

"I'm not sure," Sakura said as she put her hand to Yue's forehead, "But he's not warm at all so he probably got a bit dizzy in the heat."

"Onesan you look familiar," Akane said, "I feel like I've met you somewhere before."

"What is your name?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Akane,"

"Akane…why does that sound so familiar?" Sakura asked.

"Are you the little girl who found Chao-chan?" Tomoyo asked

"Chao-chan!" Akane called, "I remember him, how is he doing?"

"He's doing well," Sakura said, "Akane-chan could you go and get a wet paper towel?"

"Hai," Akane said as she ran off.

"Yue-kun," Sakura said as he began stirring, "What happened?"

"Vision," Yue muttered as he opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked

Yue shook his head, "I worried too much," He muttered, "I feel sick."

"Here onesan," Akane said as she handed Sakura the wet paper towel.

"Thank you Akane-chan," Sakura said as she looked towards Yue, "The good thing is you don't have a fever. Can you sit up?"

"Yeah," Yue said as he slowly sat up.

"Do you want something to drink?" Akane asked as she held up an unopened water bottle.

"Yes thank you," Yue said as he took the water bottle from the girl.

"Sakura-chan!" Chiharu called, "What happened? You went off and never came back, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, "Shaun-kun got a little dizzy."

"Is he alright?" Chiharu asked, "Should we head back?"

"No," Yue said, "Don't cut your outing short because of me."

"Shaun-oniisan," Akane said, "You're not feeling well and you should go home and rest. Don't overexert yourself!"

"Alright I will," Yue said.

"Akane-chan we're getting ready to go," Another girl said.

"Alright," She said, "Bye-bye!"

"We should get going too," Rika said, "It would be best."

"Yeah let's go," Chiharu said, "Are you coming Hiiragizawa- kun?"

"No," Eriol said, "I have a few errands to run in this area so I won't be going back with you."

"Alright," Chiharu said, "We'll see you around."

* * *

On the train ride back to Tomoeda Yue kept his eyes closed and his head in his hands. He couldn't believe just how aggressive he had been during the judgment. He just sat there trying to recall everything he had done to protect Sakura.

* * *

Flashback Yue

_He stood by Sakura and watched as the sky became a swirling vortex of water. He quickly grabbed Sakura around the middle and took to the sky dodging the powerful jets of water. Thinking that it would by him some time he brought up his shield but the powerful streams of water broke through his shield as if it was only paper. Instinctively he dropped Sakura and took the blow that knocked him into a tree and nearly rendered him unconscious._

_

* * *

_

_He watched from Yukito's eyes as the teddy bear the teenager had been holding became shrouded in an aura and levitated out of his hands. He shoved Yukito out of the way and took control as the stuffed toy grew to titanic proportions. The bear looked at Sakura then swung its massive paw at the stunned girl. He flew towards Sakura and grabbed her around the middle flying her to safety or so he thought. As he reached the bear's eye level a paralyzing weakness wracked his body. 'No, not now,' he thought as his wings began to de-materialize. He quickly positioned himself so that he would take the brunt of the fall_, _'Sakura, I'm so sorry…' He hit the ground harder than he expected to and if it had not been for the concern in Sakura's voice he would have allowed himself to lose consciousness._

_

* * *

_

"_At this rate I will soon lose the ability to return to this form."_

"_You can't last on Sakura's magic alone can you, Yue?"_

_He gravely shook his head, "Yukito is eating more in an unconscious effort to maintain my energy but it's not enough." He said, "These new cards are requiring all of Sakura's power. She doesn't have any power to spare us…at least you can sustain yourself…I cannot…"_

_Cerberus sighed, "What should we do? With these new forces around Sakura will be needing out assistance more and more. We can't risk staying in our temporary forms al the time anymore but at the same time we can't risk your magic."_

"_I don't know," He muttered, "But we mustn't tell Sakura," His voice dropped more, "She can't be aware of my weakness and more importantly its cause. If she knew about this she would do something rash to try and help and I don't want her to do that."_

"_But Yue," Cerberus said, "If we don't figure something out soon…"_

"_I'll cease to exist…" _

_

* * *

_

_He clutched Sakura and he shielded her from the onslaught of broken glass._

_

* * *

_

_He turned as he heard a horses' whinny and he saw several fiberglass horses headed towards Sakura. He stepped in front of Sakura and brought up his shield, shattering the fiberglass creatures returning them to their lifeless state._

_"It's doing this…?" He asked as a shadow appeared above them. He looked up and leapt out of the way of the ship that was about to kill them._

_He watched as Sakura jumped on the roller coaster track and he cursed himself for not grabbing the girl as the jump card was taken away and she had to run from the train that was threatening to knock her to her death. She called on the time card and she confronted the void card._

"_Careful time is weakening!"_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_It's no good time's disappearing!"_

_The card's magic failed Sakura was knocked from the track and he lost his temper completely._

"_Do you not listen to us?" He yelled as he unleashed an onslaught of powerful shards at the small girl. When he saw that the attack had been ineffective he brought up his bow and aimed for the girl. Before he could release his powerful arrow a black bubble surrounded him and Sakura screamed for him. He felt the card breaking down his body and magic and he waited until the last minute to release his attack, 'Good luck Sakura…' he thought as his body was completely broken down._

* * *

"Yue-kun we're back in Tomoeda," Sakura said as Yue slowly opened his eyes, "Are you feeling alright?"

Yue nodded, "I was just thinking."

"Are you sure you weren't sleeping?" Meiling asked, "Bath sponge told me just how much you like to sleep."

"Come on guys," Chiharu said.

"I'm sorry for cutting your outing short," Yue said.

"Don't apologize Shaun-kun," Yamazaki said, "You did do anything wrong. Just worry about feeling better."

"Take it easy Shaun-kun!" Chiharu called as they parted ways.

"Yue-kun, will you be up for a training session tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Yue said, "I'll be alright if I sleep for a while."

"So sponge toy was right," Meiling said, "You do like to sleep."

"I need to replenish my strength," Yue said, "Visions drain my energy."

"Yeah alright," Meiling said, "Quit making excuses."

"No it is true," Sakura said, "Or at least I think it's true."

"Great now they're both against me," Yue said with a laugh.

"You've really changed," Meiling said, "Last time you were so distant and now you're friendlier." Meiling leaned closer to Yue's ear, "You like Sakura-san don't you?" Yue's eyes grew wide, "You do, don't you? I won't tell her, your secret is safe with me."

After another five minutes the group made it back to the Kinomoto house and Sakura was the first to enter the house.

"Tadaima!" Sakura called as they entered the house and took their shoes off..

"So how was your little out without me?" Cerberus said angrily.

"It was good," Yue said as he headed towards his room, "I'm going to rest for a while."

"What happened," Cerberus said,

"He had a vision," Sakura said, "He said he wanted to train tonight so he must be alright."

"Alright," Cerberus said, "Just leave him be. He'll wake in a few hours."

"Come on Meiling-chan," Sakura said, "Let's start dinner."

"I want Modern Yaki!"

"Alright Kero-chan modern yaki it is."

* * *

Whew another chapter down! I'm not sure when I'll update again, but it won't be very long from now so just sit tight. There will be a bit more action in chapter seventeen so it won't take long to write. Keep me happy by reviewing to my story and thank you to all those who have reviewed in the past!

_K.F.1_


	17. The Training Session from Hell

Konnichiwa Minna-san

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Whew chapter seventeen and I apologize for the wait. I had this chapter almost completely finished and when I went to finish it the document was gone so I've had to restart this chapter from scratch. Deal with me I just got a new computer, blame Windows Vista for the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters. I do, however own Gesshoku and Sora.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: A Training Session from Hell

"_Yue-kun wake up," _He heard as he came back into consciousness, _"Yue-kun it's time for supper."_

"Sakura-chan…?" Yue muttered, "What do you want?"

"We already told you what we want," Meiling said in a loud and obnoxious voice that caused Yue to wince, "Supper's ready!"

"It's about time you woke up," Cerberus said,

"Oniisan," Yue muttered groggily, "What do you want?" Both Meiling and Cerberus burst into hysterical fits of laughter, "What the hell is so funny?"

"You really _are _slow when you first wake up," Meiling said, "We already told you what we want, twice!"

"Yue," Cerberus said as he continued laughing, "You really need to wake up better."

"What are you two doing?" Sakura said as she walked in the room, "Leave, Yue-kun alone."

"Aw, you're ruining all of our fun," Cerberus said as he and Meiling left the room, both of them still giggling.

"I hope you weren't bothered by them," Sakura said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Yue said, "I wasn't really bothered."

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked

"I'm fine," Yue said, "I was just a bit tired, but my energy is back up."

"That's good," Sakura said, "Do you want to train, after supper?"

"Yeah," Yue said, "I want to go against the shot card, and test my agility."

"Alright," Sakura said, "What do you want for supper?"

"I thought oniisan and Meiling said that supper was already done," Yue said

"They were trying to get you to wake up," Sakura said, "Supper isn't ready yet."

Yue sighed, "I hate it when oniisan does that," He said, "He used to do that when I was younger."

"Don't worry I'll talk to him about it later," Sakura said, "so what would you like for supper? Kero-chan has requested Modern Yaki."

"I'll just have plain Soba," Yue said as he stood up,

"Alright," Sakura said, "You seem to like plain food a lot."

"I have a sensitive stomach," Yue said, "I can only eat foods with little to no flavor."

"There's so much I don't know about you," Sakura said, "And I've known you for nearly four years."

Yue turned away from Sakura, "I didn't honest think I would ever get this close to you." He said, "That's why I never really opened up to you."

"Well it's never too late to start," Sakura said, "We're friends now so you don't have to hold back anymore."

Yue smiled lightly "I'll try," He looked to the door eyeing his bother and Sakura's friend in the doorway, "Just not now."

"Aw come on," Cerberus called, "We wanted blackmail."

"Don't you have enough blackmail on me?" Yue shot back, "Like…"

"Like what?" Cerberus said with an evil glint in his small black eyes, "Like the time I put hot peppers in you soup?"

Yue sighed, he did remember that, "I wouldn't call that blackmail material," He said, "The only thing you got out of that was feeling bad about how sick I got from your little _joke_."

"Okay so that wasn't a good example," Cerberus said, "How about the time I locked you out of the house."

"That's not a good example either," Yue said as he recalled that instance. What had started as a harmless prank ended in him being unconscious for a day due to hypothermia. He then suffered a raging fever for another three days after. "I ended up sick from that as well."

"Okay so how 'bout the time I tricked you into activating the shot card?" Cerberus said

"I fell down the stairs and broke my arm," Yue said listlessly, "Oniisan, I don't think you know the meaning of the word blackmail. Everything that you're mentioning were pranks gone wrong and I always ended up sick or injured because of it."

"Then what do you consider blackmail?" Cerberus asked

"Blackmail is some kind of embarrassing secret that a person may have!" Yue yelled.

Cerberus' eye glittered again, "Like how you were afraid of the dark for five years," He said, "Or what happened when we found out you were lactose intolerant. How about the time you nearly blinded yourself?"

"Not…not the last one," He said as he remembered what had happened that day. He must have been the equivalent of a nine year old child at the time. He had been experimenting with magic and he caused an explosion that nearly claimed the vision in his right eye.

"You're still sensitive about that aren't you?" Cerberus asked, "Alright then how about the first time you tried to control the wood card?"

Yue smirked a bit, "That magical mishap would defiantly be blackmail for all of us," He said, "I still don't know how we managed to get out of that one."

"That's 'cuz you passed out," Cerberus said, "You were always good at fainting, and when you passed out the magic dispersed." He looked at Sakura, "He used to faint a lot."

"So that's why he likes to sleep so much," Meiling said,

"Yep," Cerberus said, "It was kinda funny. Unfortunately he grew out of it. Ruby and I used to make him pass out for the fun of it but Clow made us stop."

"Oniisan don't you have other things to do rather than drag up our past?" Yue asked

"You were the one who brought it up," Cerberus said, "But I guess I could let you off the hook for now."

"Sometimes I don't know how I survived with imotosan and oniisan around," Yue said as Cerberus and Meiling left the room, "I really don't. Every time they tried to prank me, I ended up either sick or injured." He looked at Sakura who was snickering, "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," Sakura giggled, "I can't help it you're getting all flustered and it's cute."

Yue sighed, "You're nearly as bad as oniisan," He said

"Okay," Sakura said as she stopped giggling, "I'm sorry Yue-kun. It sounds like they were just trying to cause trouble though."

"You have no idea how much trouble they caused," Yue said as he eyed Cerberus in the door way again, "I suggest you start on dinner soon."

"Okay," Sakura said, "Would you like to help, you don't have to if you don't want to but I just thought I'd ask."

"I guess I could help you," Yue said, He dropped his voice to a whisper, "I want to get back at oniisan for the pepper incident."

"I've never seen this side of you before," Sakura said, "Are you feeling okay, Yue-kun?"

"I'm fine," Yue answered as he followed Sakura out of his bedroom.

/You've finally opened up to Sakura/ Cerberus thought as he smiled, /Keep it up, Yue/

* * *

"So Yue-kun," Sakura said, "What happened when Kero-chan locked you out of the house?"

Yue sighed, "It was another one of his pranks gone wrong," He said, "We had been playing hide and seek to pass the time and he told me that Ruby had hidden on the grounds. Not really know any better I went outside, and he shut the door, not knowing it was locked." He paused, "And of course the only person who could unlock the door was Clow and he was running errands."

"So what happened?" Sakura asked.

"I was stuck outside, in a raging blizzard for about three hours," Yue said, "I lost consciousness just as Clow got back. I can't really remember much after that. You would have to ask oniisan about what happened to me after I passed out, but I think I ended up with a bad fever."

"You did," Cerberus said as he flew in the room, "I felt really bad but you told me not to be upset and that it wasn't my fault."

"Lemme get this straight," Meiling said as she ran in the room, "You," She pointed at Cerberus, "Locked him," She pointed to Yue, "Out of the house and he," she continued pointing at Yue, "didn't get angry with you?" she pointed at Cerberus.

"Yue was a lot nicer back then," Cerberus said, "and a lot happier."

Yue looked down at the floor, "I know I was," He muttered,

"Aw great," Meiling said, "Now he's depressed."

"Tadaima,"

"Otousan!" Sakura called, "How was work?"

"It was good," Fugitaka said, "How was your outing with your friends?"

"It was fun," Sakura said, "Yue-kun is an amazing musician. He played the most beautiful piece of music on the violin."

"It wasn't that good," Yue said, "It was just a little piece, nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Meiling asked, "You must be out of your mind! That did not sound like an easy piece. Plus you said you haven't played violin since you were five, you were five years old what, two hundred years ago!?" She paused, "Yue Reed you're not just some average run-of-the-mill musician, you're a freaking prodigy!"

"Whoa easy," Cerberus said, "or you'll overwhelm him. He can't take in all that information, he'll pass out."

"I'm fine oniisan," Yue said, "I guess you're right. Supper is just about finished."

"That's good," Cerberus said, "cuz I'm starving."

* * *

After a relatively quiet dinner Sakura, Yue and Meiling got ready while Cerberus screamed random insults at a new video game.

"NO FAIR!" Cerberus screamed, "Damn balloon, just blew up and took me out!"

Yue sighed as he tested his powers, "Must he be so loud," He said, "its bad enough he speaks at a higher volume as it is, but he only gets louder."

"Is it bothering you?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her phone to call Tomoyo.

"No," Yue said, "But you do know that calling Tomoyo will result in you wearing one of her costumes."

"I know," Sakura said as dialed Tomoyo's number, "Tomoyo-chan, Yue-kun, Meiling-chan, Kero-chan and I are heading to Penguin Park to do some training…yes he's feeling better, he just needed to sleep…yes Tomoyo-chan I'll wear one of your outfits…see you soon." Sakura sighed, "You were right."

"I told you," Yue said

"Sakura-san, I'm ready," Meiling said, "Is stuffed toy done yelling yet?"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO USE THAT ATTACK!" Cerberus yelled,

"Does that answer your question?" Yue asked

"Hey stuffed toy," Meiling called "We're ready to go!"

"NO, NO, NO!" Cerberus yelled, "HOW DID I LOSE?"

Yue sighed, "Where is the circuit breaker?" He asked

"Circuit breaker?" Sakura asked, "It's in the basement. Why do you need the circuit breaker?"

"So we can cut the power in your room," Yue said,

"That's a great idea!" Meiling exclaimed, "I like the way you think Yue!"

"Why do you want to cut the power to my room?" Sakura asked as she followed Yue and Meiling to the basement. She still didn't understand where Yue was going with the circuit breaker.

"No offence or anything," Meiling said, "But you really are kind of dim-witted. Yue is going to shut off the electricity in your room so stuffed toy can't play his video games."

"Oh! I get it now!" Sakura said as Yue opened the circuit box, "Yue-kun do you need a flashlight?"

"No," Yue said as he read the tiny labels, "My vision is heightened in the dark. Ah, here it is," He flipped the switched.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL!" Cerberus' yells resonated though the house, "WHY THE HELL DID THE TELEVISION TURN OFF! I WAS SO CLOSE TOO!"

Yue walked back up the stairs, "Oniisan," He called, "We're ready to go."

Before going back upstairs Sakura turned the circuit back on, "I'll be right back," she said, "I need to get my cards."

"This was your doing wasn't it?" Cerberus asked Meiling as he pouted, "Now I have to do all of that over again."

"No," Meiling said, "I just went along with it. I had no part in the planning."

"Then who did?"

"It was me oniisan," Yue said, "I was the one who came up with that idea."

"No way!" Cerberus said, "You've mastered the ability to prank people and I didn't know about it?"

"After, what over one hundred years of being pranked literally half to death and you think that I would not have learned how to properly prank some one," Yue said, "Who do you think I am?"

"You," Cerberus said with a straight face causing the other two in the room to laugh, "What?"

"You're nearly as oblivious as Sakura-san," Meiling said between giggles

"What's going on down here?" Sakura asked

"They're making fun of me!" Cerberus cried, "Make them stop!"

"Come on," Sakura said as she put her shoes on, "Tomoyo-chan is probably waiting for us at Penguin Park."

* * *

Tomoyo was waiting at Penguin Park when Sakura, Meiling, Yue and Cerberus arrived.

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, "We had some trouble getting Kero-chan away form his video games."

"It's okay I just got here," Tomoyo said as she picked up a bag, "Here Sakura-chan." She took the out fit out of the bag, it was definitely one of Tomoyo's more tame outfits. It consisted of a maroon pleaded skirt, knee high white boots, sliver gloves and a sleeve-less mandarin style shirt that stopped just above her waist.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said as she climbed into Tomoyo's mobile dressing room,

Tomoyo looked at Yue, "You look a lot better, Yue-san," Tomoyo said

"Visions drain quiet a bit of my energy," Yue said, "I just needed to rest for a few hours."

"That's good," Tomoyo said, "We've been worried about you. You haven't really looked well lately and it's good to see you at full strength again."

"Thank you," Yue said,

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura called as she stepped out the van,

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, "That looks amazing on you! The color is perfect!"

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, "Kero-chan, Meiling-chan, Yue-kun what do you want to do?"

"I want to face fight," Meiling said, "I want a rematch!"

"Sakura-chan," Yue said, "I would like to test my agility with the shot card."

"Kero-chan, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked

"What are you going to do?" Cerberus said

"I'm gonna use create," Sakura said

"Then that's what I'll do," He said.

"Alright then," Sakura said, "Let's get going."

* * *

"Sora-sama, what are you planning to do?" Gesshoku asked as he and Sora watched the group,

"You see that pink and orange thing that's chasing after the judge?" Sora said

"Yes," Gesshoku said,

"I'm planning on using that thing somehow," She said, "It's not a moon ruled card, so we're in luck."

"Look Sora-sama," Gesshoku said, "He's having trouble with it."

"That makes my job so much easier," She said, "Come on Gesshoku, let's get to work."

* * *

Yue was having difficulties with the card's onslaught. His movements were rather sluggish from being sick so much.

"Yue-kun," Sakura called as he was clipped in the side, "Are you having trouble?"

"I'm alright," Yue said, "I'm just a bit out of practice."

"Okay," Sakura said, "Just let me know if you want me to lower the power levels."

Yue nodded and continued to evade the attacks. Then after a few minutes the shot card's intensity began increasing beyond the limits that Sakura had set.

"Sakura-chan," Yue called as the card shot three beams at him, "Call shot off!"

"Shot-san," Sakura called, "Stop it now!"

The card paid no attention to Sakura and continued aiming for Yue. "Sakura-chan," Yue said as the card hit him square in the back and his wings dispersed

"Windy," Sakura called as Yue fell to the ground. "Yue-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked as the card gently lowered Yue to the ground.

He was breathing hard and his face was sweaty, "Yeah," he said as he stood up, "Something is wrong with the shot card, it didn't listen to you."

Before Sakura could answer the shot card aimed for Yue again and hit the ground in front of them throwing them back several meters. Sakura got up right away, Yue however did not.

* * *

Sora and Gesshoku watched as Yue lay on the ground.

"What are you going to do next?" Gesshoku asked

"You'll see," Sora said, "But he won't be able to handle it."

* * *

"Yue-kun," Sakura said as she helped him stand, "Are you alright?"

"What's going on here?" He asked,

"I don't know but let me handle this." Sakura said, "Mirror, reflect my enemy's attack!" A mirror appeared in front of Yue and the Shot card's attack was sent back at it, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in Shot!" Shot returned to its card form and Sakura put it back in her pocket, "I think that's enough for today Yue-kun."

Yue nodded and when to go stand by Tomoyo when Meiling Screamed.

"Meiling-chan what's wrong?" Sakura asked

"The fight card vanished," Meiling called as she scanned the area and saw the fight card behind Yue, "Yue-san watch out behind you!"

Yue turned a bit too late and was punched right in the stomach, throwing him against a tree rendering him unconscious.

"Yue-kun!" Sakura cried as the card continued advancing on Yue, "Fight-san, stop it!" The card did not yield and raised her hand ready to strike her unsuspecting opponent. Sakura quickly ran in front of Yue and took the blow, "Power!" She struck the card in the head and it fell unconscious, "Return to the form you were meant to be in, Fight!" She then put the card back her pocket, "What's going on here?" She asked, "None of the sun ruled cards are listening to me and they're after Yue-kun."

"You're right Kinomoto-san," A sing-song voice came, "What are you going to do about it?"

"You're that girl from the other day aren't you?" Sakura asked

"Yep," Sora said as she jumped out of a tree, "And I've got someone very special who wants to meet you."

A boy with empty graphite-gray eyes and black outlined fire-engine red hair emerged from the trees, "Greetings, I am Gesshoku," He said in a voice that was smooth as velvet yet dark as night, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Shame I cannot meet all of you tonight but incidents do occur."

"You were the ones who were controlling my cards!" Sakura said,

"Very good," Gesshoku said, "That was Sora-sama, and it looks like are plan succeeded. Now stand aside and let us kill the judge."

"Who do you think she is!" Meiling yelled, "Sakura-san is a bit dull at times but she's not stupid!"

"You have no magic so stay outta this!" Sora yelled.

"Who's gonna make me?" Meiling said, "No one insults my friends and gets away with it except me!"

"Ooh feisty one aren't we?" Sora said, "I can see why you weren't given magic. You would loose control of it too much."

"I beg to differ!" Meiling yelled, "I may not have magic, but I don't need it! My friends like me for who I am!"

"Not that _boy_," Sora said, "He said that you were a nuisance and he hated being around you!"

"That's…not true," Meiling said, "That's a lie! Syaoran would never say that about me!"

"How do you know?" Sora said, "He is very good at hiding the truth."

"Syaoran…" Meiling muttered as tear ran down her face, "He never did care for me…"

"Meiling-chan, Syaoran-kun cares for you very much," Sakura said, "She trying to turn you against Syaoran-kun, don't listen to her! She did the same thing to Yue-kun and I but she failed!"

"You're right Sakura-san," Meiling said, "You're a monster and nothing you say will turn me against Syaoran!"

"Look what you did Kinomoto," Sora said, "You've ruined all my plans."

"Sora-sama let me fight Kinomoto," Gesshoku said, "I shall not lose."

"No Gesshoku," Sora said, "Mistress would not be pleased if you were to do that."

"We were told to get the Judge," Sora said, "We're not ready to face Kinomoto yet. Mistress gave us strict orders not to attack Kinomoto."

"So what do we do?" Gesshoku asked.

"We leave," Sora said, "We succeeded in preventing the judge from training. We will see you around."

"Mata ne," Gesshoku said.

Sakura watched as Sora and Gesshoku flew off. She was angry, just who did that boy think she was?

"Sakura he's coming around," Cerberus said,

Sakura walked over to Yue, "Yue-kun, are you alright?"

"My stomach hurts," He said, "What happened?"

"Fight-san took you off guard," Sakura said, "She wasn't under my control."

"What?" Yue asked,

"The girl from the other day and a boy," Sakura said, "They were controlling the cards."

Yue sighed, "Be careful around them," He said, "They were the ones that killed me in my dreams the other night."

"Can you get up?" Sakura asked, "I think we should get you home."

Yue nodded and sat up wincing slightly, "I'm alright," He said as he stood. As he straightened up a sharp pain shot through his back and stomach and he cried out.

"Yue-kun are you alright?" Sakura called as Yue slumped to his knees, "Take it easy, the hit you took knocked you out."

"I'll call my mother if you want me too," Tomoyo said

"No it's alright," Yue said, "Don't bother your mother."

"How are we going to get home?" Sakura said,

"Use the fly card on the staff," Yue said as he sat on the ground holding his stomach, "I'll hold on to you and Meiling can ride on oniisan."

"How does that sound?" Sakura said

"That sounds good," Meiling said

"That will work," Cerberus said, "Climb on brat and don't pull my fur."

"Allow me to take flight with the staff, Fly!" Sakura called, "Do you need help, Yue-kun."

"No," Yue said as he tried to hold on to Sakura's waist but it made his stomach and back hurt more, "I can't do it," he muttered, "it hurts too much."

"I'll call my mother," Tomoyo said as she dialed the number for her house

Yue sighed and sat down again, "Why do these things keep happening to me?" He murmured, "First, those people make me sick for nearly two weeks, then they torment me while I sleep, and now they want me dead."

Sakura sat down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair, "Don't worry Yue-kun," She said, "We'll figure something out."

"My mother will be here in a few minutes," Tomoyo said, "How are you feeling Yue-kun?"

"I'll be alright," He said, "I think it was too soon for me to use magic in combat. I shouldn't have come."

"It wasn't your fault," Sakura said, "You didn't know that the cards would attack you."

Before Yue could respond both the fight and the shot card materialized, "We're sorry Yue-sama," Fight said as she bowed deeply

"We didn't mean to hurt you," Shot said, "Please forgive us."

"We had no idea what we were doing to you," Fight said

"It's alright," Yue said, "I'm not angry."

"Mirror was right," Shot said, "You have changed. Take it easy Yue-sama."

"Yes," Fight said, "Take care Yue-sama."

The two cards dematerialized just as Sonomi arrived, "I'm here," She said,

"Thanks okaasan," Tomoyo said,

"How is Yue-kun feeling?" She asked

"I'll be alright," Yue said, "I'm just a bit sore. I did too much before I was ready to."

"You look a lot better then you did the last few times I saw you," Sonomi said as she helped Yue stand,

"Thank you," Yue said,

"Let's get going," Sakura said, "You're looking really tired Yue-kun."

* * *

Yue spent the entire car ride thinking again. He hated car rides. He needed to distract himself but wasn't helping, he could feel the nausea building.

"May I open a window?" He muttered

"What's wrong Yue-kun?" Sonomi said

"He gets carsick," Sakura said

"Oh great," Meiling said,

"Don't worry," Cerberus said, "He hardly ever gets sick."

"I hope you're right," Meiling said, "cuz that wouldn't be fun."

"I'm alright," Yue said,

"You look terribly pale," Meiling said, "But then again you're always pale."

Yue smiled a bit, "That's not my fault," He said,

"Yeah I guess," Meiling said, "A tan would not look good on you."

Yue smiled and found that the more he talked with Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Sonomi the more the nausea he felt waned. By the time they got back to the house the sick feeling in his stomach had gone completely.

"See you tomorrow Tomoyo-chan," Sakura called as Sonomi drove off,

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called.

"Yue-kun, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked as the entered the house

"I'm a bit tired and sore," He said, "But I should be alright. I'm probably going to go to bed."

"That's fine," Sakura said, "Are you going to go to my rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Yeah," He said as he returned to the disguise Sakura had given him earlier that day. "Good night Sakura-chan."

"Good night Yue-kun," Sakura said as Yue went up to his room,

"He's changed so much," Meiling said,

"I know," Sakura said, "We'll come on, we should get ready for bed as well."

Meiling nodded and followed Sakura to her room.

* * *

Whew Finally done. Again I am deeply sorry for the wait. Just a note, I will be changing my pen name, Kidfox 1 seems a bit childish now, and my new pen name will be ExcaliburShark7. I promise chapter eighteen will not take me another three months. Tell me what you thought!

K.F.1


	18. Crazy Cold August Weather

Konnichiwa Minna-san

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back after only a week and under a different pen name! Oh wow chapter eighteen, the only thing I have to say about this chapter is thinking is now notated with: /…/. So I'm going to let you start reading this right away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters, but the plot is all mine!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Crazy Cold August Weather

Yue dreamt again that night but it wasn't about his past or about those people this time. These dreams were much different. He was following the voice of a young boy, yet there was no one in sight. Then another voice joined the mix coaxing him in the other direction. He turned and the first voice told him not to go in that direction. After a while a third and fourth voice spoke, each one calling him in another direction. Now what was he supposed to do? There were four voices calling him from the four directions. Where was he supposed to go? What was he supposed to do? The voices were making his head spin and he just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Stop it!" He cried as he held his head, "Just leave me alone!"

* * *

"Stop it! Just leave me alone!"

"Sakura-san, he hasn't even woken up yet and he wants us to leave him alone," Meiling said, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Waking Yue up is never a good idea," Cerberus said, "He would attack me every time I had to wake him up."

"He said he wanted to come to my rehearsal," Sakura said, "I have to leave soon. Yue-kun, wake up."

"Sakura-chan…" Yue muttered as he opened his eyes

"If you want to come to my rehearsal you have to get up soon," Sakura said, "Do you still want to come?"

"Yeah," Yue said as he sat up

"How come you would always attack me when ever I woke you up but you never attacked anyone else?" Cerberus asked

"Because you would always pounce on me," Yue said, "And when you get attacked while you sleep the only thing to do is to attack your attacker."

"It's still not very nice," Cerberus said

"It's not very nice to wake someone up by jumping on them either!" Yue yelled

"Come let's let him wake up a bit more," Cerberus said, "he's about to bite my head off."

"You brought that upon yourself," Meiling said, "You really used to pounce Yue to wake him up?"

"Yeah," Cerberus said,

"How old was Yue when you used to do this?" Meiling asked

"Eh…six or seven years old," Cerberus said,

"Actual or physical age?" Meiling said

"Physical age," Cerberus said sheepishly

"WHAT?" Meiling exclaimed, "Please tell me you weren't full grown."

"I was full grown," Cerberus said sheepishly,

"You're lucky you didn't hurt him," Meiling said,

"That's what Clow used to say," Yue said as he walked out of the room,

"How are you this morning?" Sakura asked

"I had a weird dream last night," Yue said, "But it wasn't the usual. I was surrounded by white and there were all these voices."

"So that's why you were screaming," Meiling said,

"I was screaming?" Yue asked as he followed Sakura to the kitchen,

"Yeah," Sakura said, "Just, 'stop it, leave me alone,'" She looked Yue in the eyes, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Yue said, "Do you remember when we felt that presence coming from the park?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, "What about it?"

"I can feel it again," He said, "It's not as bad this time, but…it's still bothering me."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said, "It might be nothing."

"Auras like this one are always something," Yue said, "I say we check it out later."

Sakura nodded and turned on the television, _"Normal temperatures across most of the Tokyo region except in Tomoeda with a record breaking five degrees." _The reporter said

"Aw I didn't bring any winter clothes," Meiling said,

"You can borrow some of mine," Sakura said, "What do you make of this Yue-kun?"

"They're at it again," He said,

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked

"We go to your rehearsal," Yue said, "Then we investigate."

"Meiling-chan," Sakura said, "Please stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay," Meiling said, "be careful Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded as the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" She asked as she went to get the door. "Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said

"My mother offered to give us a ride because it's so cold," Tomoyo said, "Oh is Yue-san coming?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, "Yue-kun are you ready?"

"Yeah," Yue said as he walked to the door,

"What about breakfast?" Sakura asked

"I'm not hungry," Yue said

"You're never hungry," Meiling said, "Eating something every now and again won't kill you, ya know."

"I am well of that, thank you," Yue said, "Don't fight with my brother too much."

* * *

There were not many students in the music room when Sakura, Tomoyo and Yue got there.

"Ah Shaun-kun you came," The teacher said, "I don't know how many people will show up in this weather."

"It's alright," Yue said, "I could come back some other time."

"We'll make due with what we have," He said, "What instrument do you want to play?"

"It doesn't really matter," Yue said,

"I want you do demonstrate that _Ave Maria_ again," He said, "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Yue said,

"You can use this violin," the teacher said as he held a violin to Yue, "You can tune in one of the practice rooms. Would you like to use a tuner?"

"That won't be necessary," Yue said, "I'll use the piano in the room." He walked into the practice room and took the violin out of the case. It wasn't as nice as the one he had used the day before but it would do. He put the instrument up to his neck and began to tune. He didn't need the piano; he had perfect pitch and could hear if the note was off. When he was sure that the violin was tuned he walked back out into the classroom.

"That was quick," The teacher said, "But I'm going to have to cancel the rehearsal, the weather has taken a turn for the worst."

Yue looked out the window and saw that it was snowing, /what in the world in going on here/ he thought

"That's what I want to know," The teacher said. Yue stared at him in shock, "I can read minds. I'm sorry I should have told you, but there's more to you than meets the eye as well." Yue looked down at the floor, "That day Sakura was called out of her lesson, maybe a week or two ago it was because of a person named Yue. I take it that person is you."

Yue sighed, "Yes it was me," He said, "That day I had collapsed with fever and my brother panicked. I apologize for being the reason Sakura needed to be called out of class."

"Don't worry about it," Tatake said, "If you were sick to the point were you collapsed, then there wasn't a choice."

"Shaun-kun," Sakura called, "Are you ready to go?"

"Before you both leave I want to talk to you," Tatake said, "Please step into my office."

Sakura looked confused but followed her teacher into his office, "What's going on?"

"I want you two to be careful," Tatake said, "I know what's going on here. I can read minds, and I know that there are people out there who are causing this. Kinomoto-san, Yue-kun, please be careful."

"We will," Sakura said,

"I want to see you in class tomorrow, Kinomoto-san," Tatake said,

"I will be in class tomorrow Tatake-sensei," Sakura said, "Have a nice day."

Sakura left the office and Yue followed, "Sakura-chan are you ready?" Tomoyo asked,

"Yes," Sakura said,

"Are you going to investigate the snow?" Tomoyo asked,

"Yes," Sakura said, "But I don't want you to come."

"Then I'll come at my own risk," Tomoyo said,

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"Are we going straight to the park?" Tomoyo asked,

"No I have to head home first," Sakura said, "Come on let's get going."

* * *

"I'm not staying," Meiling said, "You can't make me."

"But Meiling-chan…"

"Don't but me, Sakura-san," Meiling said, "Tomoyo-san is going, I'm going too!"

"Fine," Sakura said, "Oh Yue-kun, I want you to wear that black outfit that Tomoyo-chan made for you. It will be easier to see each other if we wear darker colors."

Yue nodded and went to change his outfit.

"And what am I going to do?" Meiling said, "All you own is pink."

"I got that problem under control," Tomoyo said as she pulled two outfits out of her bag, one was red and black and the other one was magenta and black.

"You really are crazy," Meiling said, "Do you always have outfits with you?"

"You never know when something is going to happen," Tomoyo said, "I always come prepared."

"Sakura-chan, I'm ready," Yue said

"Tomoyo-chan, you'll be with Kero-chan," Sakura said, "Meiling-chan you'll ride with me."

"That sounds like a plan," Meiling said,

"Let's get going," Sakura said

* * *

"This is insane," Sakura called through the freak summer blizzard, "Kero-chan, are you doing alright?"

"I'm alright," He called back,

"What about you, Yue-kun?" Sakura called but there was no response, "Yue-kun where are you?"

"Sakura-chan, he's on the ground!" Tomoyo called

Sakura looked down and was barely able to see the black outfit Yue had on. She flew towards the ground, "Yue-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Yue said as he slowly sat up,

"What happened?" Cerberus asked as he landed next to Yue,

"I don't know…" Yue responded, he was shaking pretty badly from what he thought was the fall, "One minute I'm f-flying, Then the n-next thing I k-know I'm on the ground. I d-don't know h-how it happened, the w-wind m-must have knocked me off c-course. I'm n-not feeling w-weak or t-tired at all."

"You're shaking like a leaf Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Are you cold?"

"I d-don't know," Yue said

"Are you feeling alright to continue on foot?" Sakura asked, "You can't fly in your condition."

"Y-yes," Yue stuttered, "But the storm has w-weakened my senses w-where are w-we h-headed."

"It's coming from the park," Sakura said, "Yue-kun, are you sure you're alright?"

"I think I'm c-cold," Yue said, "b-but the c-cold has never a-affected me b-before."

"You haven't been in temperatures this cold since you were a boy Yue," Cerberus said, "Your body isn't used to such cold."

"T-the c-cold shouldn't b-bother me," Yue muttered as he shivered more.

"You may rule over wind and water Yue," Cerberus said, "But the severe cold can penetrate your shields"

"Here Yue-kun," Sakura said as she handed her jacket to him, "You look like you need this."

"N-no, S-Sakura-chan," Yue said, "K-keep your j-jacket, I'm fine."

"I'm not that cold," Sakura said, "Take it, I'm fine."

"You were wrong Sora-sama, the judge is at full strength."

"Don't worry, Gesshoku," Sora said, "I've got this under control." She turned to Sakura's group, "You're looking a bit cold Judge. Do you think it's fair that your little friend is fine?"

"I-it's f-fine w-with m-me," Yue stammered,

"Well it's not fine with me," Sora said as she flicked her wrist and Sakura plunged into the icy water.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-san!"

"Sakura!"

Yue threw the jacket off his shoulders, "Sakura-chan!" he yelled as he ran to the water's edge.

"Yue, what the hell are you doing?" Cerberus yelled,

"Saving Sakura-chan," Yue said as he dove into the lake,

"You idiot," Cerberus yelled, "Yue!"

"Is he going to be alright?" Tomoyo said, "The cold is really bothering him."

"He's not thinking," Cerberus said,

"Ya think?" Meiling said,

"He may rule over wind and water, but he's as vulnerable to extreme cold as he is to extreme heat."

* * *

The cold water hit Yue like an electric shock and the icy water began to fog his head. He then saw Sakura struggling to break the surface of the water and he quickly swam to her. He grabbed her and shoved her out of the water.

"Yue-kun quick, swim to shore!" Sakura called

"Oh no, you don't," Sora said as she muttered an incantation and flicked her wrist.

Yue felt a spell come over him and he flew back into the water feeling as if someone had punched him in the chest.

"Yue-kun!" Sakura cried franticly,

Yue's head broke the surface but it was apparent that he was struggling, "Don't…don't come after me…" he said just before his head went under then came back up, "There's…a spell…" Yue tried to break the surface but his body was growing heavier and his vision was growing dim, /No…/ he thought, /I can't…breathe…damn it…this is it…Sakura-chan…I'm so sorry…/

As his vision was nearly black he felt a small pair of hand grab and tug at his arms, /Sakura-chan…?/ he thought. Then just as he vision went black he felt a stronger pair of arms grab him around the middle.

* * *

"Yue-kun!" Sakura screamed as she felt his aura flicker. She stood up and walked to the water's edge.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Cerberus asked

"He's been down there too long," Sakura said

"I agree but you can't go back in there," Cerberus said,

Sakura felt Yue's aura vanish, "Kero-chan he's unconscious." She said, "Something's wrong, we need to save him!" Just then there was a loud splash, "Who…?" Sakura gasped as she looked towards the water. Then about thirty seconds later Touya broke the surface

"Yuki grab him," Touya yelled as he tried to hold Yue's head above the water. Yukito grabbed Yue and Touya pulled himself out of the water.

"Oniichan, Yukito-san," Sakura called, "Is Yue-kun alright?"

"He's just unconscious," Yukito said as they walked over to the group, "Don't worry he'll be alright."

"Argh! Damn it," Sora Yelled, "That wasn't in my plan! The judge wasn't supposed to be rescued! Why do these things keep happening?"

"Let's go Sora-sama," Gesshoku said,

"Fine you win again," She said as the temperature rose, "I can't wait until the day I can attack you, Kinomoto."

"Sakura he's shivering bad," Touya said, "Do you have anything that can help him?"

"Windy, Fiery, dry oniichan, Yue-kun and I off," Sakura yelled as she held the two cards up. The Cards did their job then stopped in front of Sakura,

"Yue-sama is hypothermic," Windy said, "Keep a close eye on him."

"Thank you Windy-san," Sakura said, "Come on let's get him home."

* * *

Yue passed a restless night; he was terribly cold and too weak to wake. There was nothing he could do but toss and turn in his sleep to try and warm up. But nothing was helping him, /Oniisan…help me…it's so cold…/

* * *

Cerberus sighed as he watched Yue toss and turn in his sleep along with the violent tremors that wracked his weakened body.

"Oniisan…help me…it's so cold…" Yue muttered in his sleep

Cerberus sighed again and pulled the blankets closer to Yue's head, "There's nothing more I can do to help you," He said, "If I use any more blankets you'll over heat."

"He'll be alright."

Cerberus turned at the unfamiliar voice and came face to face with Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

"Hello Kero-chan," She said with a smile, "Don't worry Yue-kun will be alright."

"You were there today, weren't you?" He asked, "You helped pull Yue from the lake, I felt your aura."

"Yes I was there," Nadeshiko said, "I couldn't let the person closest to Sakura-chan's heart die."

"Thank you," Cerberus said, "For saving my brother."

"My son did most of the work," Nadeshiko said, "Thank him."

"Oniisan please…help me…" Yue muttered "it's so cold."

Nadeshiko smiled and put her hand on Yue's forehead and vanished, "I'll take care of Yue-kun."

* * *

/Oniisan please…help me…/ Yue thought as he lay there drowning in the cold, /It's so cold/ Then amidst all of the discomfort there was a kind and warm presence and a warm hand on his forehead, /Whose hand…Sakura-chan…?/

"Yue-kun," A semi-familiar voice came, "You'll be alright."

Yue opened his eyes a bit and saw the ghost of Nadeshiko Kinomoto, "Sakura-chan no…"

"Shh…" She said, "Just relax now."

Yue closed his mouth as another set of violent shivers wracked his body and he moaned.

"Calm down Yue-kun," Nadeshiko said as she stoked Yue's silver hair, "You'll be alright."

"You…you were the one…in the lake…" Yue whispered

"I wasn't the only," Nadeshiko said, "My son and his friend were there to pull you out as well."

"Sakura-chan…" Yue muttered as he closed his eyes.

"She's alright," Nadeshiko said, "She may have a cold for a few days but she'll be fine."

Yue closed his eyes and shivered violently again, "Can…you do…something about…the cold?"

Nadeshiko smiled lightly and placed her hand on Yue's cold yet sweaty forehead, "Just sleep now, Yue-kun," Nadeshiko said, "You'll feel better."

Yue began losing awareness as the numbing cold began ebbing away, "Arigato…Nadeshiko-san…"

"Take care of yourself and Sakura-chan, Yue-kun."

* * *

Cerberus watched as Yue's breathing eased and his restlessness ceased.

"He's sleeping soundly now," Nadeshiko said, "I could only comfort him, I couldn't heal him. If he rests a bit he should feel better in a day or two."

"Thank you," Cerberus said, "You've helped him twice in one day. Is there anything I can do to thank you?"

"Yue-kun is a good boy," Nadeshiko said, "All you need to do for me is to take care of Sakura-chan and Yue-kun."

"I will," Cerberus said as the ghost began to vanish, "Don't worry I'll take care of them." Although he was now sleeping sound Cerberus still continued watching Yue for the rest of the night.

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter eighteen. I've started chapter nineteen and I hope to have it up in a week or so.

Excalibur-Shark 7


	19. Just Let Me Sleep!

Konnichiwa Minna-san

Konnichiwa Minna-san! It took me two weeks this time. Chapter nineteen, wow I wasn't expecting it to be this long! Alright just one little thing for this chapter, italics are used for phone conversations and in dream sequences in this chapter. I'll let you start reading, but I have no idea when chapter twenty will be up so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters, but the plot is all mine!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Just Let Me Sleep!

Sakura woke up early the morning of September first. She felt slightly groggy and almost like she was coming down with a cold. She got out of bed and changed into her school uniform. She walked out of her room and into to Yue's room, he was still rather pale but unlike the night before he was sleeping soundly.

"Kero-chan," She said quietly trying not to disturb Yue, "How did he sleep?"

"Not well at all," Cerberus said, "He tossed and turned all night then around two he finally calmed down."

Sakura placed her hand on his still clammy but cold forehead, "Sakura-chan…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," She said, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Yue muttered, "Sakura-chan I'm cold."

Sakura smiled lightly, "I want you to stay in bed today," Sakura said, "Just take it easy today. Do you want anything?"

"Just some tea," Yue said, "Your mother visited me last night, she broke the spells I was under."

"She'll visit you again today," Sakura said as she stood up, "Just to make sure you're alright. I'll be right back with your tea."

Sakura walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, "Ohayo Otousan," She greeted cheerfully,

"Ohayo gozimasu Sakura-san," Fugitaka said,

"Otousan do you know how Yue-kun likes his tea?"

"Weak," Fugitaka said, "No milk or sugar, with just a hint of honey. Is Yue-kun awake?"

"Yeah," Sakura said as she prepared the tea, "But he's not feeling very well, I don't think he'll be awake much longer." She picked up the steaming mug of tea and left the room. "Yue-kun…" Sakura called as she entered his room again.

"He's asleep again," Cerberus said, "He told me he just couldn't stay awake."

"I'll just leave this here," She said as she used her magic to keep the liquid from growing cold. "I'll see you later Yue-kun." She whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

A few hours later Yue woke to a warm hand on his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Fugitaka said, "Did I wake you?"

"No," Yue muttered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Yue said,

"Sakura-san brought this up for you before she left," Fugitaka said as he held the mug up, "Do you want it now?"

Yue nodded and sat up shivering slightly as he left the comfort of the semi-warm blankets, "How is Sakura-chan?" He asked

"She's coming down with a bit of a cold," Fugitaka said as he handed the warm mug to Yue, "But she'll be alright."

Yue sighed and took a sip of the tea, "I tried to save her," Yue muttered, "I managed but I needed rescuing in the end."

"My son told me everything," Fugitaka said as he put his hand on Yue's shoulder, "You were powerless against the spells you were under. One of them lowered your body temperature, another one made your body heavier so you would stay under the water and a third paralyzed you. You would not have been able to get to the surface. You're lucky my son got there when he did, your defensive magic was just about to give out."

Yue sighed and handed the mug back to Fugitaka, "I'm going back to sleep," He said, "I don't feel well."

Fugitaka placed his hand on Yue's forehead, "You're still hypothermic," He said, "But your temperature is coming up. Try to rest a bit."

Yue nodded then shut his eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

"_Reed-kun…iie Yue-kun…"_

Yue found himself in another dark, cold room and he groaned, not another dream.

"_I won't stay long."_

"Sakura-chan no okaasan," Yue said as he opened his eyes

Nadeshiko smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still very tired and rather cold." Yue said

"Just take it easy for a day or two," Nadeshiko said, "You'll feel better."

"Thank you for helping me," Yue said, "Both in the lake and last night."

Nadeshiko smiled, "You're welcome," she said, "Just keep helping my little Sakura-chan. Sleep well Yue-kun."

Yue nodded then his dream went black.

* * *

"Hold on brat," Cerberus said, "before we start a new game I want to check on Yue."

"He's fine Cerberus," Fugitaka said, "Just let him sleep."

"All Yue ever does is sleep," Meiling said,

"He doesn't have much of a choice right now," Fugitaka said, "His body was weakened yesterday and needs to recover his strength."

"But even when he hasn't been weakened," Meiling said, "He still sleeps a lot."

"He hasn't been at full strength in a while," Cerberus said, "Plus the sun takes away a bit of his power."

"So he's always having a hard time?" Meiling asked.

"Yeah," Cerberus said,

Before Meiling could say anything else her cell phone went off, "Moshi Moshi?"

"_Meiling where are you?"_

"Syaoran!" Meiling exclaimed, "I wanted to visit Sakura-san."

"_You're in Japan?"_

"Yes," Meiling said as tears welled up in her eyes, "You said some things that really worried me. You called me the other day saying that you failed to defeat Sakura-san and that you were unable to kill the judge. I caught the next flight I could to Tokyo and I'm staying with Sakura-san."

"_I attacked Sakura-chan and tried to kill Yue?"_

"You don't remember?" Meiling said

"_No, not at all."_

"What?" Meiling said, "How is that possible you fought Sakura-san and she beat you with the Windy and Wood cards." She paused, "What do you remember?"

"_I remember seeing a girl with blue and black hair in Hong Kong. Then I found myself in a hotel in Tokyo with no clue how got there."_

"Where are you now?" Meiling asked

"_I'm still in Japan. I won't be leaving until tomorrow. Where are you staying?"_

"Sakura-san's house," Meiling said,

"_I'm coming over."_

"What?" Meiling said, "Are you crazy? If Yue see you he'll flip out and sponge toy isn't happy with you either."

"_I want you to explain things to them, especially Yue. Cerberus will understand but Yue will not. Is Sakura home?"_

"No," Meiling said, "But she told me that she has a break at twelve thirty, I can call her then."

"_Call her and explain the situation. Then call me back and tell me what she said. I'll talk to you later."_

"Hold on Syaoran," Meiling said, "Before you go I should tell you, Yue isn't well. We were attacked last night and he ended up hypothermic. He's slept nearly all day, should I still tell him anyway?"

"_Yes, he should know if I am going to be stopping by. After what you said I did, he should know. The last thing I want to do is upset him while he's not feeling well. See you later Meiling."_

"Bye Syaoran," Meiling said as she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Cerberus said,

"Syaoran didn't know about the attack on Sakura-san," She said "He found himself in a hotel in Japan with no recollection of how he got there. He can't remember the fight at all."

"Please believe me," Meiling said, "Syaoran would never do anything to hurt Sakura-san."

"I believe you," Cerberus said, "But I don't know if my brother will. He's not really in an understanding mood today."

Meiling nodded, "Should I call Sakura-san?" Meiling asked

"There's no need," Fugitaka said, "She'll call any minute now."

As if on cue, the phone rang and Cerberus answered it, "Hello Sakura,"

"_Kero-chan, how's Yue-kun feeling?"_

"He woke once but didn't stay awake long," Cerberus said, "Meiling wants to speak with you." He then handed the phone to Meiling.

"Sakura-san," Meiling said, "Syaoran called me a few minutes ago. He told me that he found himself in a hotel in Tokyo with no idea how he got there. He can't remember the fight he had with you. He asked me if he could come over your house, I want to know if that's alright with you."

"_It's alright with me. Just please let Yue-kun know. The other day when Syaoran-kun came over Yue-kun ran off and in his condition I don't want that to happen."_

"Alright," Meiling said, 'I'll tell him you called."

"_Thank you Meiling-chan, see you later."_

Meiling hung up the phone, "I had better go explain things to Yue," She said,

"Do you really have to wake him?" Cerberus said, "Just let him sleep."

"I have to," Meiling said, "There will be trouble if Yue walked in the room and saw Syaoran."

"I guess you're right," Cerberus said, "He didn't react well the last time kuzo came over."

* * *

Once again Yue was woken by a warm hand on his head, "What do you want?" he moaned as opened his eyes.

"We're sorry," Meiling said, "but we have important matters to discus."

"Can it wait?" Yue asked

"I wish it could," Cerberus said,

"Hurry up then," Yue said,

"Syaoran called me," Meiling said, "And he said that he had no recollection of what happened the other day."

"You woke me to tell me that?" Yue said bitterly, "Stop wasting my time and just let me sleep."

"He wants to come over," Meiling said softly, "And we wanted to make sure that is was alright with you." Yue's eyes widened and he did not speak, "Syaoran still really cares for Sakura-san but he wouldn't dare take her from you. Please Yue I know you don't like Syaoran but please believe me."

Yue looked at the Chinese girl and sighed, "I understand," He said softly, "Wake me when he gets here. I'll do my best to stay awake."

Meiling nodded, "I sorry that I bothered you." She said as she left the room.

Yue sighed, he wasn't happy that Syaoran was coming over but he couldn't really blame the boy for what had happened. He was probably panicking, to wake in an unfamiliar place with no idea how he had gotten there. He sighed again, in a way he felt bad for the boy, he knew what waking in an unfamiliar place was like and it wasn't a good feeling. He shut his eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

Meiling sighed, Yue had taken the news hard even if he showed no emotions there were ways to tell. "He took that hard didn't he?"

Cerberus sighed, "It's hard to tell with him," He said, "I don't know how he took that. Yue is the type of person who keeps everything to himself, if he's upset about something you would never know." He paused, "He was once able to hide a fever from Clow for nearly three days. He's very good at hiding his emotions."

Meiling sighed, "I should call Syaoran back," She said as she took out her cell phone.

* * *

About an hour later Cerberus flew into Yue's bedroom. Yue was sleeping sound and Cerberus wished that he could just let his younger brother sleep. He could tell just how weak Yue was; he slept quite a bit each day, but never this much. Normally if Yue was tired he would take a quick nap, but his time he was in a much deeper sleep. Cerberus sighed and placed his paw on Yue's head.

"Wake up Yue, Syaoran will be here any minute," He said and sighed again when Yue did not stir, "Come on Yue, wake up." Cerberus transformed to his true form and nudged Yue's shoulder with his massive paws, "Yue, you need to wake up…" Yue stirred slightly but still did not wake, "Yue…"

"Oniisan…" Yue whispered

"Yue I'm so sorry," Cerberus said softly, "Syaoran will be here any minute. You said you wanted to be woken up when he got here." Yue nodded and sat up, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure," Yue said, "I don't feel right but I just can't figure out what's wrong with me."

Cerberus sighed, "Go back to sleep," He said, "I'll tell Syaoran that you were too tired to come down."

"No, oniisan," Yue said as he shakily stood up, "I'm alright. I wanted to get something to eat anyway. Go downstairs," he said as the doorbell rang, "I'll be down in a minute."

Cerberus nodded then returned to his temporary form.

* * *

Syaoran walked into the Kinomoto house and Meiling threw her arms around his neck and started crying, "Meiling,"

"I was so worried about you," Meiling cried, "When Sakura-san told me what had happened I got so scared."

"I'm alright," Syaoran said, "Where are Cerberus and Yue?"

"They're upstairs," Meiling said, "Cerberus had to go wake Yue and I have a feeling that Yue didn't wake at the first attempt."

"No he didn't," Cerberus said, "Let's meet in the living room, it will be more comfortable for Yue."

"How is he?" Syaoran asked

Cerberus looked towards the door, "See for yourself," He said softly

Syaoran looked at the door, saw Yue and gasped, he didn't look well at all. Yue's skin was ashen, there were dark circles under his dull eyes and he looked incredibly weak.

Yue silently walked into the room and sat down on one of the couches.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked. Yue shook his aching head and rested it against the arm rest. "I'll make this as quick as possible. Cerberus, can you tell me what happened the other day?"

Cerberus nodded, they all knew that Yue was not going to be of much help in this situation. "The other day you came over unexpectedly," He said, "Sakura didn't know what to think and neither did we." He indicated Yue, "Then the next day she was called to the park by you but it was a trap. You challenged Sakura and the terms were if Sakura won you would leave and if you won you would do as you saw fit."

"So who was behind the attacks?" Syaoran asked

"These people who had been targeting Yue," Cerberus said, "We still don't know what they want from Yue, but…" Cerberus looked towards his brother, "They want him dead."

"Are they targeting Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked

"No," Cerberus said, "They said twice that they couldn't wait to attack Sakura and that they were not allowed to attack her yet. I don't know what they're planning but I'm worried for my brother's sake, he's been under attack since three days before the new moon."

"That can't be healthy," Syaoran said, "What is wrong with Yue?"

"He's slightly hypothermic," Cerberus said, "but he's going to end up feverish I know he is. Yue shows every sign of coming down with fever and…" he glanced at Yue again, "He doesn't need that now."

Syaoran nodded, "If I didn't have school I would stay and help," He said, "But I'm already missing a day of school for this."

"Tadaima," Sakura called as she walked in the room

"Welcome home Sakura," Cerberus said

"Sakura," Syaoran said,

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura said with a smile, "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm sorry Sakura," Syaoran said, "Whatever I did to you the other day, I didn't mean it."

"It's alright," Sakura said, "You didn't do anything to hurt me." She glanced at Yue and sighed, "Why did he get out of bed?"

"He said he wanted to be a part of the conversation," Cerberus said, "I told him that it was alright for him to stay in bed, but…he came down anyway."

Sakura knelt down next to Yue and placed her hand on his forehead, "His skin feels normal," Sakura she, "but he's still shivering."

Cerberus sighed, "He's gonna end up sick," he said, "Yue shows ever sign of coming down with a fever."

Sakura sighed, "He doesn't need that now," she said, "Is there anyway to prevent it?"

"I wish there was," Cerberus said, "But there is nothing we can do. His defensive magic will kick in soon and even though his temperature is back to normal his magic will cause his temperature to rise. His fever will be slight, but enough to really make him feel sick."

"He should be back in bed," Syaoran said, "We should have met in his room. He wouldn't have had to waste his energy."

"No," Yue muttered as he tried to sit up, "It's…alright…" He then fell against the couch, "I'm fine…"

"Yue-kun," Sakura said, "You're not fine. I told you to stay in bed today."

"I'm sorry," Yue said, "But this was important."

"It wasn't as important as your health Yue-kun," Sakura said as she helped Yue sit up, "You need to take care of yourself. What do you want to do?"

"Just let me sleep here for a while," Yue said as he rested his head back on the arm rest, "I just don't have the energy to go back upstairs."

Sakura sighed and nodded, "I'll go get you a blanket." She said.

"Meiling you've been awfully quiet," Syaoran said, "What's wrong."

"I want to go home with you tomorrow," She said, "But I don't want Sakura-san to get upset."

"She won't," Yue said, "She will understand…don't…worry…"

Meiling sighed, "I wish we could help," she said, "I don't have magic but I want to help them somehow."

"Meiling,"

"Syaoran, that girl tried to turn me against you," Meiling said, "I nearly believed her, but Sakura-san just made me realize how much…I love you…"

"I love you too, Meiling," Syaoran said as he hugged Meiling

"Syaoran…" Meiling cried, "I wish there was something we could do to help them."

"I see what I can do," Syaoran said,

"I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?" Sakura asked,

"No, Sakura-san" Meiling said, "I'm probably going to back to Hong Kong with Syaoran tomorrow, if that's alright with you. I'll go with him tonight so I want to thank you for your hospitality."

"Anytime Meiling-chan," Sakura said as she gently draped the blanket over Yue, "He's asleep again."

At that moment there was a knock at the door, and Sakura went to answer it, "Hello Sakura-san,"

"Eriol-kun, Nakuru-san," Sakura said, "Please come in."

"How are things going?' Eriol said

"Yue oniichan's weak," Nakuru said, "What's wrong with him?"

"He was attacked yesterday and he's hypothermic," Sakura said, "There are a few people who want him dead."

"I understand," Eriol said, "I'm preparing to return to England tomorrow but in a week or so I'll be moving back to Japan."

"Really?" Sakura asked

"Yes," Eriol said, "May I see Yue?"

"Yes but he's asleep," Sakura said, "He's not feeling at all well."

Eriol walked into the living room and looked at Yue and sighed, "The people who caused yesterday's snow storm did this to him, didn't they?" Eriol asked

"Yeah," Sakura said,

"I can feel the aura on him," Eriol said as he put his hand on Yue's forehead,

"He was under a few spells yesterday," Fugitaka said,

"I can tell," Eriol said, "His magic is kicking in and…I hate to say it but he's going to end up feverish. His body temperature is normal but his magic still thinks he's hypothermic."

Sakura sighed, "Kero-chan already told us that would happen," She said,

"He'll be alright, Sakura-san," Eriol said, "These attacks are strengthening him. You won't see it right away, but give it time."

"How are they strengthening him?" Syaoran asked, "He can barely move right now."

"Well my cute little descendent," Eriol said,

"Don't call me that!" Syaoran yelled

"As I was saying," Eriol said, "These attacks are pushing him to the limits of his endurance and each time he's pushed his limits are extended."

"Will fevers get easier for him?" Sakura asked

"I don't know," Eriol said, "His magic type makes dealing with heat hard for him."

"We tried training yesterday," Sakura said, "And he had a hard time with the shot card. When should we start training again?"

"The day after tomorrow," Eriol said, "Use only the moon ruled cards. The people who are after Yue use sun based magic."

Sakura nodded and put a cool cloth on Yue's forehead, "He's so weak," She said

"Sakura-san," Meiling said quietly, "I'm going to back to Hong Kong with Syaoran tomorrow and I'm going to stay with him tonight."

"That's fine Meiling-chan," Sakura said, "I understand."

"You must be another cute little descendent," Eriol said, "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"What are you on about?" Meiling asked, "Descendent? You're the same age as me."

"You're Li Meiling," Eriol said with a smug little look on his face,

"I know who I am," Meiling retorted,

Eriol smiled, "I like your attitude," He said, "My cute little descendent."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Meiling yelled

"I was once Clow Reed," Eriol said, "Making you one of my descendents."

"You are out of your mind!" Meiling said

"It's true," Nakuru said as she knelt beside her brother, "He was once Clow Reed." She gently stroked Yue's hair, "Eriol I don't wanna leave!"

"Nakuru," Eriol said, "You can't stay here."

"But I want to," Nakuru cried, "I don't want to leave oniichan."

Eriol sighed, "Nakuru, Yue will be fine," He said,

"Eriol-kun, She can stay here," Sakura said, "I don't mind."

"Please Eriol," Nakuru pleaded

Eriol sighed, "You really don't mind, Sakura-san," he asked

"Its fine," Sakura said, "She can stay here."

Eriol nodded, "Well I should get going," he said, "I'll see you in about a week then, Sakura-san. Nakuru, please don't trouble Yue too much, you know how he gets."

Nakuru nodded and turned her attention back to Yue.

"Sakura-san," Meiling said, "Syaoran and I are going to get going as well. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"Anytime Meiling-chan," Sakura said, "Maybe I'll go to Hong Kong sometime."

Meiling smiled, "Anytime Sakura-san," She said as she grabbed her bags and followed Syaoran and Eriol out of the house, "I still don't see how I'm related to you!"

Sakura smiled then turned to Nakuru, "He never sleeps like this during the day," Nakuru said as she stroked Yue's hair, "This should have woken him."

"He'll be alright," Sakura said, "He just needs sometime to regain his strength."

* * *

Yue slowly came back into consciousness by the sound of a flute. It was a pretty piece but he didn't recognize it. He slowly opened his eyes and found that the sun had set.

"How are you feeling?"

"Imotosan," Yue said as he looked up at his sister, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll be stay here for a while," She said, "Are you feeling any better?"

Yue sighed and shook his head, "I feel worse now than I did earlier," He said. A massive headache had set in along with a weakness that kept him from sitting up.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Nakuru asked, "You may not like it but you need to eat. You won't get as weak."

Yue thought for a while but Cerberus answered for him, "He hasn't eaten in nearly two days," he said, "you should try to eat something Yue, it might make you feel better."

Yue sighed, "Fine," he muttered, "What is there?"

"Sakura-chan made some wonderful soup would you like some?" Nakuru asked

"I guess," Yue said, he could fight Cerberus but he couldn't do anything against his brother and his sister.

"Yue-kun," Sakura said, "I hope they didn't wake you. How are you feeling?"

"The same," Yue said, "Tired and weak."

Sakura gave him a stern look, "I want you to eat something," She said, "You haven't eaten in a few days and maybe that's why you feel so weak."

"Imotosan is already getting me some soup," Yue said,

"When you're done," Sakura said, "I want you to go back to bed. Both Kero-chan and Eriol-kun say that you're going to come down with a fever."

"I know," Yue said as Sakura helped him sit up, "I can feel it coming on."

"Here oniichan," Nakuru said, "I made it just the way you like it."

"Thank you," Yue muttered

"Eat what you can," Sakura said,

Yue picked up the spoon and grimaced. He really didn't feel like eating and he hoped that he wasn't going to suffer because of it later on. He sighed, took a sip and instantly felt a little bit better.

"How is it?" Sakura asked

"It's not bad," Yue said

"Coming from you, you must really like it," Nakuru said, "You see, eating every once in a while isn't _so _bad."

Yue nodded then continued eating. After eating about half of the soup he put the spoon down, "Sakura-chan, I'm going to bed," He said. He felt stronger then he had felt when he had woken.

"Would you like any help?" Sakura asked,

"No," Yue said, "I'll be alright."

"A bit later on I'm going to send the mirror card in your room," Sakura said, "Is that alright?"

Yue nodded, "Good night Sakura-chan, imotosan," Yue said as he walked out of the room.

Nakuru sighed, "Does he always turn in this early?" She asked

"Yeah," Sakura said, "but he hasn't been feeling well lately."

Nakuru sighed, "I really hope things get easier for him," Nakuru said, 'There's only so much of this he can take."

Sakura sighed, "Me too, Nakuru-san," She said, "Me too."

* * *

Oh boy that was a difficult chapter to write. Well you know what to do. Review and tell me what you thought.

Excalibur-Shark 7


	20. Cold Memories

Konnichiwa Minna-san

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Yay, I've hit twenty chapters! Alright this chapter is a bit shorter than they have been. Italics indicate a flashback in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters, but the plot is all mine!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Cold Memories

Much later that night Yue came back into consciousness to a sound he couldn't quite place. As he became more aware he realized the sound was Sakura coughing. He sat up and got out of bed.

"What's wrong Yue-chan?" Mirror asked,

"Sakura-chan," Yue muttered as he got out of bed and walked to Sakura's room. He placed his hand on Sakura's forehead and pulled it back almost immediately, "Sakura-chan!"

"Yue-kun," Sakura said as she opened her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I heard you coughing," Yue said, "Sakura-chan you're warm."

"I am?" Sakura asked as she put her hand on her forehead, "I don't think I feel that warm."

"I'll be right back," Yue said as he went back into his room to get the thermometer,

"Yue-chan, are you feeling sick again?" Mirror asked,

"Not really," Yue said, "but I think Sakura-chan is sick."

"Don't stay up all night if she is sick, Yue-chan," Mirror said, "You still don't look very healthy."

Yue walked back into Sakura's room, "Are you still awake?" he asked

"Yue-kun I don't think I'm sick," Sakura said, "You have cold hands."

"You feel warm Sakura-chan," Yue said as he handed Sakura the thermometer to Sakura, "Take your temperature, just to be safe."

Sakura sighed and put the thermometer in her mouth, and after a few minutes it beeped and Yue removed it, "Thirty-eight point three," He read as he put the thermometer on the table, "You have a fever." He then sighed and slumped against Sakura's bed,

"What's wrong Yue-kun?" Sakura asked

"I just felt weak," Yue said as he put his hand on his forehead, "its nothing."

Sakura took the thermometer off the table, "You're not well," She said as she handed the thermometer to Yue, "I had to do it, you have to do it too."

Yue sighed, wiped off the thermometer and put it in his mouth. When it beeped he removed it and sighed again. The LCD screen read thirty-six point two, well now he knew why he felt the way he did.

"Well what is it?" Sakura asked,

"Thirty-six two," Yue muttered he really wasn't feeling well, "It's high but not dangerous."

Sakura sighed, "I don't care, go back to bed," she said, "I'll be alright."

"Only if you promise me that you'll stay home from school tomorrow," Yue muttered as he slowly stood up ignoring the dizzy spell that came over him.

"My father already told me to stay home tomorrow," Sakura said, "Go back to bed Yue-kun."

"Yue-chan," Mirror said, "Let me help you, you're terribly weak." She transformed into a perfect copy of Yue in order to help him.

"Thank you Mirror," Yue mumbled as he leaned against the card for support.

When he was back in bed Mirror resumed her normal form, "Take it easy Yue-chan," She said as Yue shut his eyes, "Sleep well."

* * *

Cerberus sighed as he floated in the door way of Yue's room. He could feel how weak Yue's aura had become and it worried him. Yue had been in a similar situation once before and even though he was stronger now, he would still have trouble dealing with what was happening to him.

//Why does this always have to happen to you?// he thought as a memory overcame him, //Why?//

* * *

Flashback

"_Ruby…Ruby…Ruby where are you!?" Yue called as he looked for his five year sister. It was snowy day and Clow was out running errands so to pass the time, Yue, Ruby and Cerberus were playing hide and seek._

"_Yue," _

"_Oniisan have you seen Ruby?" Yue asked_

"_I saw her go outside," Cerberus said_

"_But Clow-sama told us not to go outside," Yue said_

"_When does Ruby listen to anyone?" Cerberus said_

_Yue sighed, "Fine I'll go look for her," He said as he headed towards the door, "Just stand by the door so it doesn't close and lock." He opened the door and walked out into the blizzard, "Ruby!" He called over the snow and wind, "Where are you Ruby!" He walked a few paces and he heard the door shut, "No!" he yelled as he ran to the door and started banging on it, "Oniisan!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Our plan worked Ruby," Cerberus called,_

"_Thank you," Ruby said, "Now we can feed Spinel."_

_At that moment they heard the door slam, "Oh no, Yue," Cerberus said, _

"_What's the matter?" Ruby said, "I thought the plan was to get Yue out of the house."_

"_The door is locked," Cerberus said, "Yue is stuck out there until Clow-sama gets back."_

"_Oh well," Ruby said, "More fun for us."_

"_Can't you just go out a window and fly Yue back in the house?" Spinel asked,_

"_No," Cerberus said, "I can't fly properly in this weather. Both Yue and I could get seriously hurt if we tried that."_

"_Let's hope Clow-sama gets home soon," Spinel said,_

"_In the mean time," Ruby said, "Let's have some fun."_

_

* * *

_

_Yue continued pounding on the door until his small hands ached. He was beginning to get rather tired and he tried to keep himself warm, but his robes weren't designed for keeping him warm. Finally he gave in to his fatigue and sat by the window trying to huddle himself against the door for warmth, //Clow-sama…hurry…//_

_

* * *

_

_Clow was in the middle of his shopping when he felt a strong feeling of distress. He was so stunned he nearly dropped the bottle of milk he was holding._

"_What's wrong Mr. Reed?" The Young girl working in the shop asked_

"_It's nothing Chelsea," Clow said as he lay a few coins on the table, "Tell your parents that I'll be back in a few days."_

"_Okay Mr. Reed," Chelsea said as Clow left the shop._

_Clow ran out through the blizzard, flying would be impossible in this weather and he was about an hour from home. He concentrated hard on the feeling of distress, and realized that it was Yue. He sighed the boy had yet to develop magic so he couldn't defend himself. He hurried out of the village and hoped that the boy could hold on._

_

* * *

_

_As the time passed, Yue began finding it harder to stay awake. //Clow-sama…where are you…// he thought as his vision began to dim, //It's cold…//_

"_Yue!" He heard, "Yue, speak to me!"_

"_Clow-sama…" Yue muttered as he was picked up off the ground, his vision was darkening "Don't…don't yell at oniisan and imotosan…they…they didn't mean it…"_

"_Hold on Yue," Clow said as Yue's vision went black, "Yue!"_

_

* * *

_

_Clow felt Yue's weak aura fade completely, "Yue!" he called as he put his hand on the boy's forehead. Yue was not at all well but he wasn't at all in danger. "Cerberus, Ruby!" He called as he opened the door. _

_The two sheepishly entered the room, "We're sorry, we didn't mean to lock Yue out side," Ruby said_

"_I'm not angry," Clow said, "But I need you two to help me. I need you to get some extra blankets, a bowl of hot water and a washcloth." The two ran off and Clow brought Yue up to his room. Clow gently changed Yue out of his soaking wet clothes and into his warmest traveling robes._

"_Clow-sama," Ruby called from outside the door, "Can we come in?"_

_Clow held out his hand and opened the door, "Thank you," He said, "What happened?"_

"_I told him that Ruby had gone outside," Cerberus said,_

"_I had gone outside," Ruby said, "And as I came back into the house the door closed."_

_Clow nodded, "I need you to get some firewood," He said "He needs warmth right now," Clow put the warm cloth on Yue's forehead, "Hold on Yue."_

_

* * *

_

_Clow tended to Yue all night and into the next morning. The boy's temperature had come up but Yue showed no signs of waking._

"_Clow-sama," Ruby said, "What's for lunch?"_

"_I don't know, Ruby," Clow said, "I can't leave Yue right now."_

"_Everything revolves around Yue!" Ruby yelled_

"_I'm sorry," Clow said. He sighed, for a magical being, Yue was a rather sickly child and therefore he required a lot of attention, "Kaire should be here shortly."_

"_I don't wanna wait!" Ruby said,_

_Clow sighed again. Ruby was a very demanding child and she too required a lot of attention and at times Clow just could not handle the demands of both Yue and Ruby. He pulled out a card, "Windy, please watch Yue," The wind sprite materialized and nodded, "Thank you."_

_Windy looked down at the unconscious child that lay in front of her. She had been the first card that Clow had created. She found it hard to believe that the weak child before her would someday be able to control her. She couldn't hate the young boy, he was her guardian. Clow had explained to her that Yue would not develop magic until he was eight or nine years old and in a way she felt bad for the boy. _

"_Sorry about that Windy," Clow said_

"_It's alright Clow-sama," Windy said, "I understand how difficult it must be for you to handle both Yue-sama and Ruby-sama."_

"_You may return to your card form now," Clow said. He then turned his attention to Yue. He was worried that the child's temperature would come up too much and he carefully removed the extra blankets coving Yue. However after about five minutes Yue began to shiver violently again and Clow was forced to replace the blankets._

_

* * *

_

_Clow must have fallen asleep because he was woken to the sound of soft crying. He opened his eyes and found that Yue was awake but clearly upset._

"_What's wrong Yue?" Clow asked_

"_It's so hot," Yue whispered_

_Clow removed the blanket, "Is that better?" he asked_

_The boy shook his head, "No," He cried, "Now it's cold."_

_Clow sighed and put his hand on Yue's forehead and sighed again, the child was very warm, "Hold on Yue," Clow said, "I'm going to get something for your fever." He pulled out the Windy card again, "Windy will you watch Yue again?" _

_Windy materialized and nodded, then Clow left the room leaving Windy alone with Yue once again. She felt bad for the boy who was still quietly crying, "Yue-sama," _

"_Windy-sama," Yue whispered,_

_The card flinched; she hated being addressed like that, especially by Yue. The child was weak but he still had power over her and even without magic she would still obey him. "Please do not call me that Yue-sama," She said,_

"_Why Windy-sama," Yue questioned,_

"_You have authority over me," She said, "I am under your jurisdiction."_

"_What… is that?" the child asked _

"_Clow-sama will explain that to you when you are older, Yue-sama," She said as she placed her hand on his face in an effort to cool him, "Just rest for now." _

"_Windy-sama," Yue muttered, _

"_Windy is he still awake?" Clow asked_

"_Yes Clow-sama," Windy said,_

"_You may return to you card form," Clow said as he helped the child sit up, "Yue, you need to drink this."_

_The boy took the cup as it was pushed into his hands, "What is it?" He asked_

"_It's an herbal tea, Yue," Clow said, "The same kind I always give you."_

_Yue nodded and drank the tea, "Clow-sama…I'm…sleepy" Yue muttered, _

"_Go to sleep Yue," Clow said, "You'll feel better when you wake."_

_The sick child nodded and fell back to sleep._

_

* * *

_

_Clow was beginning to worry, normally the herbal tea worked to lower Yue's temperature but the child was still sick._

"_Clow-sama," Cerberus said, "How is he?"_

"_He's still sick," Clow said, "The tea didn't work."_

"_His robes are soaked," Cerberus said, "You really should change him."_

_Clow nodded, "Stay here," Clow stood up and walked out of the room._

_Cerberus looked at his younger brother and sighed. He hated seeing his brother sick like this. "Yue,"_

"_Cerberus…" Yue muttered as he came to, "Where's Clow-sama?"_

"_He went to get you some drier robes," Cerberus said, "How do you feel?"_

"_It's really warm, Cerberus," Yue said, "I can't stand it."_

"_I know Yue," Cerberus said, "Just take it easy."_

"_Yue," Clow said as he entered the room_

"_Clow-sama," Yue said, "It's hot but at the same time it's cold."_

"_I know Yue," Clow said, "I going to help you change your robes and afterwards you can sleep all you want."_

_Yue nodded and Clow helped get the boy out of his sweat soaked robes. "Do you want anything?" Clow asked as he helped Yue lay back down_

"_No," Yue said as he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep._

"_Is he going to get sicker?" Cerberus asked_

"_I honestly hope not," Clow said, "but it is a possibility."_

_

* * *

_

_Clow sent another sleepless night watching Yue and this time Cerberus joined. Yue's fever had spiked and the child's breathing was labored. _

"_Clow-sama what's happening to him?" Cerberus said_

"_His fever is breaking," Clow said, "But in order for that to happen his fever will have to go up." Cerberus sighed, "He'll be alright tomorrow Cerberus, go to bed."_

"_I can't I feel responsible for making him sick," Cerberus said, "I was the one who told him that Ruby had gone outside. I should have watched the door."_

"_Don't blame yourself Cerberus," Clow said, "You didn't know that the door would close."_

"_I know but…I still feel bad," Cerberus said, "He wouldn't have ended up this way if I hadn't told him that Ruby was outside."_

"_Don't…blame yourself," Yue muttered, "It wasn't…your fault…"_

"_Yue, you should be sleeping," Cerberus said,_

"_It's so hot…" Yue said, "I couldn't sleep…"_

_Clow sighed, "Hold on Yue," He said, "I'll get something for your fever."_

"_Clow-sama," Yue called out as loud as he could,_

"_Yue," Clow said as he stopped,_

"_Don't…leave…" Yue said as he started crying, "Stay…don't go…Clow-sama…"_

_Clow sighed, Yue was having one of his visions. The child had no magic but he would fall into visions every once in a while. Clow walked over to the bed and gently picked Yue up, the child's eyes were glazed over and he was crying. "Shh, it's alright Yue," Clow said as he held the boy, "Calm down, Yue I'm here, it's alright."_

_Yue cried for an hour until he finally cried himself to sleep. Clow gently placed Yue back in his bed and turned to Cerberus who had also fallen asleep. Clow placed his hand on Yue's forehead, it was much cooler than it had been but still warm. He smiled, in a day or so the boy would be back to his normal energetic self._

_

* * *

_

"_Clow-sama… Clow-sama…are you awake?"_

_Clow opened his eyes and came face to face with Yue's bright violet-silver eyes, "Good morning Clow-sama," Yue said brightly,_

"_Good morning Yue," Clow said, "How are you feeling?"_

"_A little tired," Yue said with a smile, "But I'm fine!" Clow smiled and placed his hand on the back of Yue's forehead, "What's wrong Clow-sama?"_

"_You've been sick," Clow said, "But you're alright now."_

"_I've been sick?" Yue asked_

"_Yes you have," Clow said, it was probably better if Yue didn't know what had happened. "Are you hungry?"_

"_Yes," Yue said,_

_Clow sighed in relief again, "That's good," he said as he gently lifted the boy out of his bed,_

"_Uh, Clow-sama," Yue said, "I can walk."_

_

* * *

_

_Cerberus was very disoriented when we woke up, "What am I doing in Yue's room," He asked to no one in particular. He looked towards the bed a noticed that Yue was gone, "Oh no, Yue."_

_

* * *

_

"_Good morning Cerberus," Yue greeted in his normal cheerful manner._

"_Yue," Cerberus said, "You're alright,"_

"_Of course I am," Yue said with a smile,_

_Cerberus smiled, "That's good," Cerberus said, "Do you want to play hide and seek later?"_

"_Sure," Yue said with a smile, "I would love too!"_

* * *

"Cerberus," Mirror called, "Are you alright?"

"I was just remembering something," Cerberus said, "He's got a fever doesn't he?"

Mirror nodded, "Thirty-six two," She said, "but he should be alright. Sakura-sama is sick too."

"That's probably why Yue's sick," Cerberus said as he placed his paw on Yue's forehead, "They have a special connection and I hope that they are able to see it soon."

"Yue-chan can be slow on the uptake but he'll see the connection soon," Mirror said, "Don't worry both of them are smart, they'll figure it out soon enough."

Cerberus smiled, "Yeah," He said, "You're right."

* * *

Well that was it, chapter twenty. Chapter twenty-one should be up in a week or so. I really hope that you liked it. Thank you to all those people who review to the previous chapter! I promise the chapters will get longer.

Excalibur-Shark 7


	21. Feverish Nightmares

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I apologize for the wait on this chapter I've been super busy with college, but I have returned! This chapter has a dream sequence in italics. That's all for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters, but the plot is all mine!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: Feverish Nightmares

When Sakura wok the next morning she was happy to find that Yue was not there. She had been a bit concerned that he might have come back to her room after she fell asleep. She sat up and got out of bed, she was feeling a little bit groggy but if she took it easy today she would be fine tomorrow. She quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt and left her room. Before she went down to the kitchen she went to check on Yue.

"Good morning Sakura-sama," Mirror said, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm a bit tired but I should be fine," She looked over at Yue, "How is he doing?"

"I'm sure his fever has gone up," Cerberus sighed, "I just haven't had the heart to wake him to check for sure."

Sakura put her hand on Yue's clammy forehead and his eyes opened, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Yue didn't respond and Sakura sighed, "I want you to take your temperature," Once again Yue remained silent. Sakura watched in horror as his violet-sliver eyes became empty, "Yue-kun!" She cried, "Yue-kun what's wrong!?"

"It's okay," Cerberus said, "He's having a vision."

"Why does that have to happen, now?" Sakura asked, "He doesn't need this, right now."

"It's not a bad one, Sakura-sama," Mirror said, "He'll be alright in a minute or two."

After a minute Yue's eyes snapped back into focus, "Sakura-chan," He muttered,

"Yue-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked

"Yeah," Yue said, "It wasn't a bad vision."

"What did you see?" Sakura asked,

"Just a girl with light purple hair," Yue said

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked,

Yue sighed, "Not well," he said, "How are you feeling Sakura-chan?"

"I'm alright," Sakura said, "My fever has gone down from last night." She handed him the thermometer, "Check your temperature," Yue did what he was told and when the thermometer beeped Sakura removed it, "Thirty-seven four, It's up a degree from last night."

Yue nodded, "This fever isn't dangerous," He said, "My defensive magic caused it. It will be down by tomorrow."

"Let's hope so," Sakura said, "Do you want anything?"

Yue shook his head, "I'm going to go back to sleep," He said, "I'll try to come down later."

Sakura nodded, "Sleep well," She said,

Sakura stayed in Yue's room until he had fallen asleep. Once he had fallen asleep she went down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura-san," Fugitaka said, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling alright," Sakura said, "Yue-kun isn't feeling well again."

"Don't worry Sakura-san," Fugitaka said, "His magic will kick in again and his fever will be down by tomorrow."

"I know," Sakura said, "He's already told me."

"Good morning Sakura-chan," Nakuru said, "Oh Eriol dropped this off," She handed Sakura a few books, "I think you and oniichan will like these."

Sakura took the books, "Thank you Nakuru-chan," She said as she sat down at the table. "I'll look at them with oniichan when he wakes." Sakura opened one of the books and saw a drawing of a toddler, "Is that Yue-kun?" She asked,

Cerberus looked at the drawing, "Yep that's Yue," he said, "that was about a week after he had been created."

"He was so cute," Sakura said as she looked at the toddler. She turned the page and it was covered in English writing,

"You can have oniichan translate that," Nakuru said, "But it's all about him."

Sakura smiled as she flipped through the books. Most of the writing was in English by Clow's hand but occasionally a messier handwriting would grace the pages.

"That's Yue's handwriting," Cerberus said, "he used to hate his messy handwriting. He would try so hard to make his handwriting neat like Clow's but he just couldn't."

Sakura looked at the messy English cursive and smiled.

"Here Sakura-chan," Nakuru said as she placed a plate in front of the younger girl

"Thank you, Nakuru-chan," Sakura said as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks,

* * *

After breakfast Sakura went back to Yue's room. He appeared to be in a deep sleep but he had an almost pained expression on his face. Sakura sighed, she hated seeing Yue like this.

"Sakura-sama," A gentle voice

Sakura turned, "Windy-san, Watery-san, Dark-san," She said, "What's wrong?"

"We were worried about Yue-sama," Windy said, "His energy levels have not come up since the waning period."

"We've had some problems," Sakura said, "He's been under attack since three days before the new moon. Eriol-kun said that Yue-kun will be fine, but it's so hard to see him this weak."

"Yue will be fine," Watery said, "Just let him sleep for a week and he'll be back to his old self."

"Watery," Windy said, "Please keep your voice down. We don't need to be waking him at the moment."

"We're too late for that," Watery said, "Sleepy head's awake."

Sakura looked a Yue and found that he was awake, "Yue-kun," She said, "You should be asleep."

"It's too warm," Yue muttered, "Plus I felt the cards."

"You can still feel us with just that energy?" Watery said, "You really have been getting stronger."

"Watery," Yue said as sternly as he could, "I am not in the mood right now."

"I understand," Watery said, "But I wasn't making fun of you. A month ago you would not have been able to feel our presence if you were asleep and had the energy you have now. Hell, a month ago we could have thrown a party in here and you wouldn't have woken."

"Watery is right Yue-sama," Windy said, "You power levels have come up dramatically. Granted, they're down due to the fever that you have but your normal power levels are much higher now."

Yue sighed, "I find that hard to believe." He muttered, "How can my energy levels be higher than usual if I feel so weak?"

"You're sick, Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Just some water," Yue said,

"I coulda done that for ya," Watery said as she flicked water in Yue's face, "There now you have some water."

Yue sighed, "I am not in the mood," He growled, "Watery return to your card form now!"

There was nothing watery could do to stop herself from returning to her card form. She had come out on her own free will meaning that Yue had the ability to send her back to the book and she couldn't go against her guardian.

"I apologize," Windy said,

"It's not your fault," Yue said. Watery was an element card and required more energy to seal so the basic spell drained quite a bit of his energy.

"Are you alright, Yue-sama," Dark asked,

"It took more energy than I thought it would to seal her," He muttered,

"You should have waited for Sakura-sama," Windy said as she stroked Yue's warm face,

"She was annoying me," Yue said as he wiped the water off his face

"We are going to return to the book as well," Windy said, "We are taking your energy."

Yue nodded as the two other cards returned to the book and Sakura walked back into the room, "What was that all about?" She asked as

"Watery irritated me," Yue said as he sat up, "And I sent her back to the book."

"You can do that?" Sakura asked as she handed him the glass,

"She's under my jurisdiction," Yue said, "She has no choice but to listen to me."

"But I thought the cards could only listen to their master," Sakura said as Yue took a drink,

"Only if their master calls on them," Yue said, "If they come out on their own then oniisan and I can send the cards under our jurisdiction back to the book."

"Are you feeling up to looking at something with me?" Sakura asked, "Or are you not feeling well enough to stay awake for about half an hour?"

"I guess," Yue said, "What do you want to show me?"

Sakura pulled out the three books and Yue's eyes widened; he recognized the books Sakura held, "Where did you get those?" he asked as he took one of the books

"Eriol-kun dropped them off before he left," Sakura said as Yue looked through the book he had in his hands. Sakura looked at Yue, "What's wrong?" She asked as she noticed tears in his eyes.

"It's nothing," Yue said, "I just never thought I would see these again." He turned a page and smiled, "I remember when I wrote this. I must have been six or seven." He showed the paged to Sakura, "It says: Cerberus broke my favorite toy."

Sakura smiled and came across two small hand prints and a caption read: 'Yue 1796' "You must have what five years old?"

Yue looked at the picture, "Yeah," He said as he put his hand on the page, "Imotosan made it so that the ink wouldn't come off my hands," He paused, "It got all over my robes and I was so upset, I made myself sick."

Sakura smiled and she and Yue continued looking through the books. After about five minutes Sakura looked over to see Yue's head dip and the book slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. She smiled as she stood up and carefully rested Yue against the pillows. She picked the book up off the floor and left the room.

"How is he doing?" Nakuru said

"He fell asleep," Sakura said, "But he is starting to feel better."

"Has he had anymore nightmares?" Nakuru asked

"Yeah he has," Sakura said, "About five days ago he told me that he had had a nightmare where he had seen himself die twice. Then Kero-chan and I were killed and he was forced to watch."

Nakuru sighed, "Has he had any since?" She asked

"No," Sakura said, "But two days ago he told me that he had had a dream where he was surrounded by white and there were voices coming from all directions."

"Heh, I always knew he was a bit crazy and that just confirms it," She laughed, "Did he say anything else about it?"

Sakura shook her head, "My mother visited him in a dream the other night," She said, "His nightmares have decreased but he still has them when he needs to sleep the most."

"Someone has been causing them,"

"O-okaasan…" Sakura gasped as the spirit of her mother materialized in front of the two girls

"Hello Sakura-chan," Nadeshiko said, "Someone has been causing all of Yue-kun's nightmares and in the process they have been greatly weakening him. The other day they were able to break one of Yue-kun's ribs through a dream."

"He never told me about that one," Sakura said,

"I will be trying my best to keep him from having these nightmares," Nadeshiko said, "I can't stay much longer Sakura-chan, don't worry things will get better for Yue-kun. I'll visit again, Sakura-chan."

"Bye Okaasan," Sakura said

* * *

Several hours later, Sakura was watching Nakuru and Cerberus were playing video games when Yue walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Nakuru asked,

"Better," He said, "My fever is down a bit."

"That's good," Sakura said, "Do you want anything?"

Yue shook his head, "I'm not hungry," he said,

"You're never hungry, oniichan," Nakuru said,

Yue sighed, "It's not my fault imotosan," he murmured, "You should know that fevers always make my sick to my stomach. I wouldn't be able to hold anything down if I was to eat."

"I understand," Nakuru said as she sat next to Yue, "I was supposed to go back to England with Eriol and Spinel but when I saw you yesterday I wanted to stay."

Yue sighed and leaned against his sister, "Thank you, imotosan," he muttered,

"Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Why did you get out of bed? You look terrible."

"I needed a change of scenery," Yue muttered, "I woke up about half an hour ago and no matter what I did I couldn't get back to sleep but now…I'm so…tired…"

Sakura sighed, "You had too much energy to sleep, but not enough to get out of bed," She said, "Sleep down here for a while then try to go back to bed. I have a feeling that your fever is going to spike later and you need to be in your bed when it does." Yue nodded and closed his eyes.

"You had to tell him that didn't you?' Nakuru said after a few minutes, "Now he's sleep and I can't move my left arm."

"Sorry Nakuru-chan," Sakura said as she gently eased Yue against her.

Nakuru stood up, "There," She said, "Now we can lay him down."

"No it's alright," Sakura said, "He looks comfortable."

After a while longer Sakura fell asleep as well.

"They're so cute together," Nakuru said as she went to get a blanket out of the linen closet and draped it over Sakura and Yue.

"They really are," Cerberus said, "Yue has eased up so much around Sakura, but I still have reason to believe that he still doesn't fully trust her. He still won't tell her when something is bothering him."

Nakuru sighed, "Even when he was younger he was never very good at that," Nakuru said softly, "Even Clow had a hard time getting Yue to admit if he was feeling sick or upset."

"I just wonder if he'll ever be honest when it comes to how he feels," Cerberus said,

"I sure someday he'll be able to tell Sakura-chan how he feels without hesitating," Nakuru said

"I just hope that day comes soon," Cerberus said,

* * *

"_Hello again judge," A woman's harsh voice rang,_

_Yue opened his eyes and again he was lying with his head on someone's lap but he couldn't see the face of the person he was resting on._

"_Hmm, you're not feeling well again are you?" The woman asked, "I love my timing. I'm not happy with you or your master and your master's little friends. They keep interfering with my plans to kill you."_

_Yue shut his eyes and turned away from the woman. Even though he was in dreamscape, he felt awful. His head was pounding, he was very warm and his stomach was sick._

"_Judge," The voice rang again, "Look at me when I speak to you." Yue continued to ignore the woman. "Look at me now!" The woman roughly pulled Yue up by the front of his robes, slapped him across the face and let him fall back against the unknown person's lap, "Do it or I'll kill you right here and now and they'll never know what hit you."_

"_You will do nothing of the sort!" a softer, kinder and familiar voice said_

_Yue opened his eyes and through hazy vision saw Nadeshiko Kinomoto, "Nadeshiko-san…" Yue muttered_

"_Shh, Yue-kun," Nadeshiko said, "Just relax now. I'll take care of her."_

"_Just who do you think you are?" The woman asked,_

"_I'm the one keeping you from killing this boy," Nadeshiko said, "And I will be the one who allows him to sleep sound." She then gently embraced Yue and the dreamscape scene vanished._

_

* * *

_

"_Yue-kun, are you alright?" Nadeshiko asked, "She got you good," She said as she examined a scratch from where the woman had hit him. "I'm going to return you to a dream-less sleep, alright?"_

_Yue nodded as the scene once again went black._

* * *

Sakura was brought from her slumber as Yue started displaying the effects of a massive nightmare. "Yue-kun!" She cried as deep cut appeared on his face, "Yue-kun wake up!"

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Nakuru called as she ran into the room. She got a look at Yue, "He's having another nightmare isn't he?" She helped Sakura lay Yue on the couch, "he's burning up."

"I'll be right back," Sakura said as she left the room. A few minutes later she returned with a cold cloth, a bandage and the thermometer. She put the cloth on Yue's forehead and his eyes opened, "Yue-kun, are you alright?"

He shook his head briefly. Now that he was awake he was feeling two times worse.

"Here," Sakura said as she handed the thermometer to him, "Check your fever." As he did what he was told Sakura cleaned the cut on his face, when the thermometer beeped Sakura removed it and sighed,

"Well what is it?" Nakuru asked

"Thirty-seven nine," Sakura said,

"That's nearly forty for his body," Nakuru said, "His body needs to be cooled. He said this fever wasn't a dangerous one but…" She paused and Yue's harsh breathing brought tears to her eyes, "he was wrong…"

"_It's alright,"_

Nakuru and Sakura turned towards the source of the voice,

"Okaasan," Sakura said

Nadeshiko smiled, "The woman who inflicted the cut on his face has also raised his fever," She said,

"Why does this keep happening to him!?" Nakuru cried, "His body can't handle this."

"He'll be alright," Nadeshiko said as she placed her hand on Yue's forehead, "I'll cool his fever a bit, but I cannot bring it down completely."

Yue slowly opened his eyes, "Nadeshiko-san…" Yue mumbled almost inaudible

"You'll be alright now," She said, "Just rest now."

Yue shut his eyes and slipped into a deep and undisturbed sleep.

"His fever will be gone by tomorrow," She said, "He should feel a bit better when he wakes again."

"Thank you okaasan," Sakura said,

"Bye Sakura-chan," She said as she vanished.

Sakura sighed as she carefully covered Yue with the blanket. Yue's breathing had improved and his face was still warm but not violently hot like it had been.

"He would be in a lot of trouble of your mother hadn't helped him," Nakuru said

"I know," Sakura said, "It would have been like the waning period all over again and I don't think I could take that again."

Nakuru nodded and the door bell rang, "I'll get it," She said as she left the room, "Sakura-chan, it's for you."

"Hai," Sakura called as she stood up, "Tomoyo-chan, come in."

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked, "You weren't in school today."

"I have a slight fever," Sakura said, "Otousan and Yue-kun made me stay home."

Tomoyo removed her shoes and followed Sakura and Nakuru into the living room, "Is Yue-san sick again?" She asked

Sakura sighed and nodded, "He keeps having these dreams and when he wakes up, he's feverish, sick to his stomach or injured."

"He had two like that when he spent the night at my house," Tomoyo said, "the first time he woke with a broken rib, the second time he woke up feverish."

"I wish there was a way to stop him from having these dreams," Sakura said, "Or at least keep him from waking up sick."

"I've noticed that his shields have been down," Nakuru said, "You could use the shield card on him every night, just until his shields are back."

"What do you mean by his shields are down?" Sakura asked, "Please tell me that this isn't a bad thing."

"No it's not really a bad thing, but it's not a good thing either." Nakuru said, "Normally he has two to three shields up and one of those shields protects him from magical attacks."

"How long have his shields been down?" Sakura asked

"Since the separation," Nakuru said, "That might also explain why he got sick. Another shield protects him from getting sick. Talk to oniichan about it when he wakes up."

Sakura nodded, 'Tomoyo-chan would you like a snack or something?"

"Sure," Tomoyo said,

"I'll get us some cookies," Nakuru said,

"Are you eating sweets without me?" Cerberus asked

"No," Nakuru said, "We were just about to get some cookies."

Cerberus looked down at Yue, "He had another nightmare, didn't he?"

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked

"About fifteen minutes ago his aura was extremely distressed," Cerberus said, "Yue's aura hardly ever gets that distressed."

"My mother helped him out again," Sakura said, "If she hadn't, he would be in serious trouble."

Cerberus sighed, "He really is having a hard time without his shields," He said, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Why?" Sakura asked

Cerberus sighed, "Yue didn't want you to know," He said, "He didn't think that not having his shields would be a problem."

"At least now we know what's been making him sick," Sakura said, "But I just wish he would tell me these things. We could have avoided nearly everything that has happened to him."

"He should wake up soon," Cerberus said, "His energy is coming up a bit."

Sakura nodded and took a cookie, "What did I miss today?" Sakura asked

"Not much," Tomoyo said, "There were a few teachers at a conference so we didn't really do much. Tatake-sensei wants to know if Yue-san would want to perform with us in the competition."

"I'll ask him when he wakes up," Sakura said, "For now I'll just let him sleep."

* * *

About an hour later Yue began coming back to consciousness. He remembered having a nightmare but he wasn't sure of what had happened after the nightmare. He could remember that it felt as though his body was on fire and a headache so severe that it made his stomach churn so bad he thought that he was going to be sick, but he didn't know if he had woken or not. Now his body still felt warm, and his head still hurt but he wasn't feeling as sick as he had felt after the nightmare. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yue-kun, you're looking so much better," Sakura said, "How do you feel?"

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" He asked, "Earlier it felt as if I was on fire."

"You had a nightmare," Sakura said as she sat down next to down next to Yue,

"I know," Yue said, "It was that woman again. At one point I didn't pay attention to her and she pulled me by the front of my robes, slapped my across the face then she let me fall back. The woman then said that if I didn't look at her, she would kill me. Then your mother came and saved me, but I have no idea what happened afterwards."

"You woke up for about literally two minutes," Sakura said, "Your temperature was thirty-seven nine, and my mother came and lowered you fever."

"So that's what happened," Yue said softly, "I just remember feeling very sick."

"Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Why did you not tell me that your shields were down?"

Yue's eyes widened and he sighed, "I didn't think that it was going to be such a problem," He said, "I didn't think I would get so sick…and I…didn't want you to worry about me."

"We'll have to figure out what to do until they come back," Sakura said

"Oniichan," Nakuru said as she entered the room, "You look a lot better."

"Thank you," Yue said, "I feel a bit better. I should be fine tomorrow."

"That's good," Nakuru said, "Are you hungry at all?"

"Not really," Yue said

"Oh alright," Nakuru said, "Tomoyo-chan and I are making supper. If you want anything just tell us."

"Yue-kun," Sakura said, "What are we going to do about your shields?"

"I don't know," Yue said, "Can we discus this at another time. I'm just too tired to talk about it now."

"I understand," Sakura said as Yue rested his head on Sakura's shoulder

"Oniichan," Nakuru said as she entered the room, "Here,"

Yue looked up, "What is it?" he asked as he took the mug

"The herbal tea Clow used to make when ever you got sick," Nakuru said, "Eriol taught me how to make it."

"Thank you," Yue muttered as he took a sip,

"When you're done with that I want you to get to bed," Sakura said, "You need sleep."

"I know," Yue said, "If I'm feeling well enough tomorrow I want to train using the wood and windy cards."

"Only if your fever is completely down," Sakura said, "I don't want you to get sicker."

Yue nodded and continued to sip his tea. When he finished he handed the mug and slowly stood up and nearly fell over.

Sakura quickly stood up and caught Yue, "Are you alright," She asked

"I forgot," He said, smiling lightly, "The tea would make me really sleepy…I don't know if I'll make it upstairs…before…I…"

"Nakuru-chan," Sakura called, "Could you help me?"

"Yeah," Nakuru said, "Ah, he just can't stay awake, can he?" She laughed, "Yeah I knew this would happen. I'll get him you just make sure his bed is ready." Nakuru gently picked up Yue and Sakura ran upstairs.

When she got to Yue's room she found that his bed was made up so tight that she could have bounced a quarter off of it, //He really likes to do things perfectly doesn't he// she thought as she pulled the bedcovers back with some difficulty

"Sakura-chan is it ready?" Nakuru asked as she entered the room

"Yeah," she answered, Nakuru gently set Yue down on the bed and Sakura pulled the covers over him

"I bet his bed was made military style," Nakuru said, "Oniichan was hardly ever messy."

Sakura smiled and looked at Yue. The pink tinge to his face was beginning to fade while the normal color was returning to Yue's still slightly wan face, "He looks like he's in a really deep sleep."

"He probably is," Nakuru said, "That tea I gave him really knocks him out."

"Does he know what's in it?" Sakura asked as they left the room.

"Nope," Nakuru said,

"What's in it?" Sakura asked

"Can't tell you," Nakuru said, "It's an old family recipe, but it has absolutely no taste. Well come on, supper should be ready."

Sakura smiled and followed Nakuru to the kitchen. After a quiet supper Sakura went back to Yue's room and found Water, Windy and Dark there.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did earlier," Watery said, "But he's not gonna wake up even if I douse him with ice cold water."

"His energy is coming up," Dark said, "Now if only his shields would come back."

"It looks like I was the only one who didn't know that his shields were down." Sakura said, "I wish had noticed that his shields were down earlier so that he could have avoided all of this."

"It would have been hard for even you to detect," Windy said, "His shields don't have an aura. That's why it was so easy for him to hide it."

"What should I do until they come back?" Sakura asked,

"Use the shield card," Dark said, "But his shields should come back in about a week."

"That's good," Sakura said, "Windy-san will you stay here with him tonight?"

"I want to know why no one ever asks me to watch him!" Watery cried

Windy sighed, "You would annoy him and he would end up wasting his energy to send you back to the book like he did to day," Windy said,

"Well you didn't have to be so mean about it," Watery said

"Yes I will," Windy said, "Don't worry Sakura-sama."

"Thank you Windy-san," Sakura said as she left the room, "Good night."

"Good night Sakura-sama," Windy said as Sakura left the room.

* * *

Alright I promise that things will get better for Yue. I'll get chapter twenty-two up as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep me inspired!

Excalibur-Shark 7


	22. Regaining Strength

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I apologize for the wait on this chapter I've been super busy with college, but I have returned! So anyway, nothing to say about this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters, but the plot is all mine!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter twenty-two: Regaining Strength

It was very bright in his room when Yue opened his eyes. He didn't want to sit up right away because he wasn't sure how his head would react.

"You should be alright now, Yue-sama," Windy said, "Your fever is completely down."

"Thank you Windy," Yue said as he sat up,

"Hey you're up!" Nakuru said as she poked her head in Yue's room and started a fast paced questioning session, "How are you feeling? You look so much better today! Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"Imotosan,"

"You must be hungry you haven't eaten in at least a day."

"Imotosan,"

"Oh wait you never get hungry…"

"Imotosan…"

"That tea must have really knocked you out yesterday…"

"Imotosan…"

"You slept so late. Kero-chan and I had a bet on what time you would wake. Looks like I win!"

"NAKURU!" Yue yelled causing both the Windy and Nakuru to stare at him, "Thank you," He said, "Now to answer your questions. Yes I'm up; I'm feeling much better; Thank you; Yes I'm hungry; Yes I want something to eat; And yes I do get hungry."

"Really?" Was all Nakuru had to say to Yue's answers

"Yes really," Yue replied

"What's going on in here?" Cerberus called as he flew into Yue's room, "Yue you're up?" He asked and like Nakuru he started a rapid questioning session, "How are you feeling? Are you in a bad mood? Are you tired at all?"

"Oniisan…"

"Did Nakuru wake you so she could win our bet?"

"Oniisan…" Yue sighed this was going to be like what just happened with Nakuru,

"Why did you have to wake up so soon!?"

"ONIISAN!" Yue yelled causing the three to stare at him again,

"Yep," Cerberus said, "He's definitely feeling better."

Yue sighed, "Do you two enjoy this?" he asked as he go out of bed

"Enjoy what?" Nakuru asked

Yue sighed and walked out of the room, "Windy you may return to your card form,"

The card dispersed and Nakuru and Cerberus just exchanged very confused looks, then followed Yue. They found Yue in the kitchen chopping vegetables, "Uh, what are you doing?" Nakuru asked,

"Making myself something to eat, that's what," Yue answered, "I don't trust your cooking."

"But you ate my cooking the other day," Nakuru said,

"No," Yue said, "That was Sakura-chan's cooking and you just reheated it."

"What are you making anyway?" Cerberus asked

"Vegetable Lo-Mien," Yue replied

"Who taught you to make that?" Nakuru asked as Cerberus just complained about not liking vegetables

"Clow," Yue answered

"WHAT?" Cerberus cried, "He taught _you _that?" Yue glared, "Of the four of us he taught that recipe to the one who doesn't eat."

"Oniisan," Yue snapped, "The reason I never needed to eat before the separation was because Yukito easily ate enough for the both of us."

"That is true," Nakuru said, "So are you going to start eating now?" Nakuru asked

"Obviously," Yue said, "Don't you two have anything else to do?"

"Not really," Nakuru said

"Hey Yue are you sure that you're actually going to eat the Lo-Mien?" Cerberus said

"Enough of this," Yue snapped, held up his hand and shot a single shard at Cerberus,

"Alright I get it you're annoyed," Cerberus said, "I'll find something else do."

Yue sighed and turned to the stove again. After a few minutes he heard some one enter the kitchen, thinking it was one of his siblings he shot a shard.

"Is now a bad time?"

"Watery," Yue said as he turned around, "I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you. Oniisan and imotosan have been annoying me since I woke up and it's the only way I could get them to stop."

"Hey listen I'm sorry about what I did to you yesterday," Watery said as she approached Yue, "You weren't feeling well and I caused you to waste your energy."

"It's alright," Yue said as he began frying the vegetables while the noodles cooked, "I'm not angry."

"I tried to apologize last night," Watery said, "But you had already passed out for the night." She paused, "That needs more water." She then took the liberty of adding water to the pan.

"Thank you," Yue said,

"You've been in rough shape," Watery said, "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine," Yue said,

"The last time you said that I think you were sick the next day," Watery said, "I want the truth."

"That is the truth," Yue replied, "The people who have been doing this to me have been stopped."

"For the time being," Watery said, "But what are you going to do when they find a way to get you again?"

"I'll be stronger then," Yue said, "The full moon is only about a week off and I'll get my shields back."

"Until they find a way to disable them again," Watery said as she added more water to the pan.

"You really have it out for me today, don't you?" Yue asked,

"You've been under attack for a nearly two weeks now," Watery said, "And every time we think you're in the clear something else happens to you. We're just worried about you, we know how you get."

"I'm not going to end up like that," Yue said, "I can assure you that I am going to be alright."

"I'll hold you up on that one, Reed," Watery said as she flicked water on Yue's face as he flinched at the use of his last name, "That looks done, do you want me to get the others?"

"I'll get them myself," Yue said as he turned off the stove, "I want to give them a fair warning before I serve them."

"Ooh this I gotta see," Watery said as she followed Yue out of the room,

"Is lunch ready?" Cerberus said as Yue entered the room,

"It is," Yue said, "However before we eat I am going to give both of you a fair warning. If _either _of you make _any _kind if comment directed at me while we are eating there will be hell to pay for the person who made said comment. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Nakuru and Cerberus knew their brother was being dead serious and both of them knew what Yue was capable of when he was angry.

"Yes," Cerberus and Nakuru said in unison.

"Alright then," Yue said, "I'll serve lunch now."

Lunch was a quiet affair. Cerberus and Nakuru were afraid that if they said something Yue would lose it. Yue on the other hand couldn't stand the silence.

"Is there something wrong?" Yue snapped after five minutes of dead silence

Nakuru and Cerberus flinched as Yue snapped at them and shook their heads.

"Alright then," Yue said. Then after another several minutes of silence he lost his patience, "Alright look, when I said I didn't want any comments I didn't mean sit through lunch in dead silence."

Neither Nakuru nor Cerberus knew what to say to that and continued eating in silence.

"Alright look," Yue said, "I know I might get annoyed when you ask me about a thousand rhetorical questions but I can't stand it when the two of you are silent like this. It's just not right." He then pick up his empty plate, stood up, placed the plate in the sink then left the room.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Nakuru asked

"Yes he did," Cerberus said

* * *

After storming out of the kitchen Yue went up to Sakura's room and took out the Sakura Book.

"Return," He said, "I, Yue, the judge, wish to speak with you," The card materialized in front of him as he finished the spell, "The other day I found myself forced into a memory that I did not want to view and when I came around I could feel the traces of your magic."

"You need to stop running from your past Yue-sama," Return said, "But if you must get angry with someone then get angry with Windy, she was the one who suggested the idea of forcing you into a memory."

"Windy," Yue said, "But why?"

"Because Yue-sama," Windy said, "You must never forget your past. If you do forget your past, you will not live."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Yue asked as he folded his arms across his chest,

"Your past, present and future are all connected, Yue-sama," Windy said, "If you lose your past you will have no future. Your past holds a great deal of your magic and if you succeed in forgetting your past that magic will disperse. With that magic gone, you will grow too weak to hold your form."

"I'll die?" Yue asked

Windy and Return nodded, "We know how painful your past can be for you sometimes," Windy said, "But it is your past that makes you who you are, Yue-sama. If your childhood had been different, you would be a completely different person, personality wise."

"Was my brother involved with this at all?" Yue asked

"No," Return said, "It was part of the instructions that Clow had left for us before he passed."

Yue's eyes widened, "Clow…!?"

"Yes" Windy said, "His intentions are for you to live a long life with Sakura-sama. She cares for you a lot Yue-sama, and we do to. We really like having you as our guardian and we would be devastated if something was to happen to you. Please Yue-sama, don't forget your past."

Yue nodded, "You may return to your card forms," He said softly

"So the cards told you huh?" Cerberus said as he floated towards Yue

"Yeah," Yue said, "Oniisan, did you know…that if I forgot my past I would die?"

"Yeah, I did," Cerberus said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yue asked

"Because I didn't want to see the look you're giving me now," Cerberus said, "Clow told me to tell you when I felt that you were ready to handle it, I don't know what the cards think, but I don't think you were ready to handle that."

"What else were you told?" Yue asked quietly

Cerberus sighed, "I don't think you're ready for what I was told," He said,

"Can you at least tell me if there is anything else that will kill me that I don't know about?" Yue asked

Cerberus sighed again, "No," he said, "But Clow did want you to know that while you are immortal, it does not mean that you cannot die."

"I've looked death in the face a few times since Clow's death," Yue said, "I understand."

"I think he said that 'cuz he sorta expects you to do something stupid," Cerberus said

"What?" Yue asked

"Hey don't shoot the messenger," Cerberus said, "But he had sort of a smirk on his face when he told me that."

Yue sighed, "He was always like that," he said, "He always seemed to know when I was going to do something stupid."

"Well it was never all that hard to tell when you were going to do something stupid," Cerberus said, "You would always have this look on your face before you did something irrational."

"Are you saying that I was stupid?" Yue asked

"No," Cerberus said, "I'm just saying that you don't think. Like the other day, you scared the living daylights outta me. What made you jump in the lake?"

"Sakura-chan was in there," Yue said,

"Sakura is a very good swimmer Yue," Cerberus said, "She would have been fine." He paused, "There's just one other thing I would like to know; why wouldn't you tell Sakura about the problem with your shields?"

"I didn't want her to worry," Yue said softly,

"Yue, don't you think it was a little bit selfish of you not to tell her?" Cerberus said, "When you got sick she was really worried about you; she honestly thought you were going to die."

Yue just looked down at the floor, "Who told her that my shields are down?"

"Nakuru did," Cerberus said, "And Sakura blamed herself for not realizing that your shields were down."

"She did?" Yue asked

"Yes she did," Cerberus said, "Yue, when are you going to tell Sakura these things?"

"I don't know," Yue said, "But I don't really feel like getting lectured right now." He then turned to leave the room,

"Yue," Cerberus called

"I have nothing more to say to you," Yue responded,

Cerberus sighed, //When will you understand?// He thought, //Yue…//

* * *

The house was too quiet when Sakura got home from school.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan," Nakuru greeted

"Thank you Nakuru-chan," Sakura said, "Where are Kero-chan and Yue-kun?"

"They're both upstairs," She said, "I think they got into some kind of argument, they're not talking to each other."

"I'll work things out," Sakura said as she headed upstairs

"Welcome home Sakura-chan," Yue greeted, "How was school?"

"It was good," Sakura said, "Nakuru-chan said that you got into an argument with Kero-chan."

"It wasn't really an argument," Yue said, "He was asking me why I didn't tell you about my shields."

"Why?" Sakura said, "I wasn't angry."

"You're not?" Yue asked, "Even though I knew why I was sick and wouldn't tell you?"

"No I'm not," Sakura said, "It's like I said the day before you got really sick, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you don't feel comfortable telling me something then I'm not going to force you."

"Thank you," Yue said

"How are you feeling today?" Sakura asked, "You look a lot better today."

"I'm completely better Sakura-chan," Yue said, "I want to train using the wood card."

"Alright," Sakura said, "Just let me change."

Yue nodded. He then summoned his magic and transformed. It felt good to be in his true form. It had been a while since he was strong enough to hold his true form. He liked having a disguise form but it still felt awkward.

"Yue-kun," Sakura called as she left her room, "Whaah!"

"What's wrong?" Yue, Cerberus and Nakuru asked

"Yue-kun's true form startled me a bit," She said

"You should be used to my true form by now," Yue said sighing a bit

"Sorry Yue-kun," Sakura said, "I wasn't expecting to see you in your true form."

"It's alright," Yue said, "Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Cerberus asked

"Outside," Yue said, "I want to train."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cerberus said, "You're still rather weak, Yue, please wait another day."

"I'll be alright," Yue said, "I'm just going to work on reflecting magic."

"Be careful," Cerberus said

Yue nodded and followed Sakura down stairs.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Yue-kun?" Sakura asked as she activated the illusion card,

"Yes," Yue said

"Alright," Sakura said, "Bind the one who stands before me, Wood!"

Yue began the spell that would reflect the magic of the Wood card, but it did nothing. The wood card's vines bound him around his waist, shoulders, arms, legs and wings. He tried to struggle against the card, but it just held him tighter and he gasped as it began to get painful.

"Release him," Sakura called and the card set Yue on the ground, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Yue said, "Send her at me again."

"Let's use windy instead," Sakura said as she noticed several tears in his outfit

"She wouldn't agree to this," Yue said

Sakura nodded, "Bind the one who stands before me, Wood!"

Once again, Yue was unable to reflect the card and he cried out in pain as the card held him tightly. And again Yue tried to throw off the card's magic, but it continued to hold him tighter.

"Let him go!" Sakura cried as Yue's wings dispersed from the stain involved, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Yue said, "I'm just not used to using so much magic. I want to try just one more time, but this time don't call the card back."

"Yue-kun are you sure that's a good idea?" Sakura asked

"Sakura-chan I have to be able to do this," Yue said, "I promise this will be the last time for today."

Sakura nodded, "Bind the one who stands before me, Wood!"

The card once again ensnared Yue; however this time he didn't struggle, he let his magic try to throw off the card.

Sakura watched as Yue just stood there with his eyes closed. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do.

Yue just stood there with his eyes closed as he tried to summon the magic to throw the card off. The spell was there but the card wasn't letting up and it began holding him tighter. He summoned more magic to throw off the card but to no avail, the card just increased the pressure.

Sakura watched as the card continued to hold Yue harder as he continued to struggle. She couldn't stand watching the scene in front of her she wanted to call the card off but Yue had told her not to. Then finally, Yue screamed and reflected the card's magic back at her.

"Yue-kun," Sakura called as she untangled herself from the card and Yue fell to his knees, "Are you alright?" She asked as she ran towards him

"Yeah," Yue answered as he massaged his wrists

"Let me see your wrists," She said. Yue held his wrists towards Sakura. The card had torn right through his robes and cut up his wrists pretty badly, "Come on let's get you inside so we can get you cleaned up a bit."

Yue nodded and slowly stood up, "I knew that was going to difficult," He said, "I just didn't think it would take three tries to reflect the card."

"You haven't used your magic like that in a while Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Take it easy for a while."

Sakura recalled the illusion card and she and Yue entered the house.

"I'll be in my room," Yue said

"Alright," Sakura called, "I'll be up there in a few minutes." Sakura went up to her room to put the cards away and then she went to go get the first aid kit. "Yue-kun," She called as she got to his door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Yue called

Sakura entered Yue's room and sat down next to him. She could see the extent of the cuts to his wrists. "We should get those cuts on your wrists taken care of." Sakura said as she took some gauze out of the first aid kit that she held, she then put ointment on the piece of gauze, "This is probably going to sting a little bit." She pressed the gauze to Yue's wrist and he hissed in pain, "I'm sorry, I know it hurts."

"It's alright," Yue said as Sakura put another piece of gauze on his wrist then secured them with tape and an elastic bandage.

As Sakura repeated the process for his other wrist Yue noticed something, "Sakura-chan, you don't look very well."

"I'm just tired," Sakura said

"Are you sure?" Yue asked as he tried to put his hand on her forehead,

"I'm fine Yue-kun," Sakura said as she finished tending to Yue's battered wrists, "Give me your robes and I'll repair them."

"I already repaired them," Yue said

"Alright now I just need to figure out what to make for supper," Sakura said

"I made some Lo-Mien earlier and there's still quite a bit left," Yue said as he followed Sakura out of his room,

"You sound kind of tired Yue-kun," Sakura said

"I'm a bit tired," Yue said, "I haven't used my magic like that in quite some time, don't worry I'll be alright."

"That's good," Sakura said, "We should talk about what we are going to do to keep you from having nightmares."

"Use dream and shield," Yue said, "They should shut out the magical attacks that woman has been using."

"I hope it works," Sakura said, "I don't want to see you that weak ever again."

Yue sighed, "I know but…they probably will attack and there is no way of telling what they may do." Yue said, "They already know my weaknesses and when I am at my weakest." He dropped his voice, "They know how to kill me…"

"We'll figure something out," Sakura said, "You'll be alright."

Yue sighed and followed Sakura out of the room, "I hope so." He muttered.

* * *

I promise to get chapter twenty-three up as soon as I can.

Excalibur-Shark 7


	23. Turning the Tables

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Wow two chapters in a week, thank you Thanksgiving break! There are two dream sequences in this chapter and one flashback. Well I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters, but the plot is all mine!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Turning the Tables

For the second time that week Yue had a very strange dream. He was in the middle of a maze of some sort and there was a girl with red shoulder length hair, a boy with blond hair with red high lights and another girl with shoulder length blond hair with blue highlights. He couldn't see any of the faces but he could see that the walls of the maze were made from some kind of plant. There were also people yelling things in English which lead him to believe that wasn't in Japan.

Then he found himself at a dead end facing the red headed girl.

"_I'll be coming for you soon,"_ The girl said, _"And when I do neither of you will survive."_

* * *

Cerberus flew into Yue's room. He frowned as he noticed that his younger brother was tossing and turning in his sleep, but he had a feeling that if Yue was dreaming it wasn't a nightmare. He waited a few minutes and Yue woke with a start.

"What's wrong?" Cerberus asked causing Yue to jump more

"Oniisan," Yue sighed, "It's only you."

"Who were you expecting?" Cerberus asked

"Sorry," Yue said, "I had a really weird dream."

"What happened?" Cerberus asked

"I was in a maze of some sort and the walls were some kind of plant," Yue explained, "And there were people yelling in English but I couldn't see their faces, but their auras felt familiar somehow. Then there was this girl who said: "I'll be coming for you and when I do, neither of you will survive" in English. What do you make of it oniisan?"

"Was it that woman again?" Cerberus asked,

"No," Yue said, "It was a girl with shoulder length red hair."

"Sakura?" Cerberus asked

"No," Yue said, "It wasn't Sakura-chan. This girl was taller than Sakura-chan and her aura was different."

"Oh speaking of Sakura," Cerberus said, "She has a fever again. She woke up coughing, she should still be awake."

"Why did you tell me sooner?" Yue said as he quickly got out of bed

"Well I was going to but I got distracted," Cerberus called as he followed Yue,

Yue ignored his brother and entered Sakura's room just as Fugitaka read the thermometer, "Sakura-chan,"

"I hope Kero-chan didn't wake you," Sakura said in a hoarse whisper, "How are your wrists?"

"Never mind me," Yue said as he put his hand to Sakura's forehead, "You're burning up. I knew you were sick, you didn't eat much at dinner and you didn't look very well. Why did you not tell me?"

"You never told her when you were sick, Yue," Cerberus said, "She had every right to hide this from you."

Yue's eyes widened then he sighed, "I guess you're right," He muttered, "Do you need anything?"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm fine Yue-kun," She said, "Go back to bed."

"No," Yue said, "You watched me all night when I was sick. I'm staying here."

Sakura sighed, "Just try to sleep okay?" She said

"Here Sakura-san," Fugitaka said as he handed Sakura a glass of water and a pill, "Sleep well."

Sakura took the pill and closed her eyes, "Don't stay up all night."

After Sakura fell asleep Yue started getting drowsy, but he wasn't going to let himself sleep. Cerberus looked at Yue and sighed, "Go to sleep Yue," he said, "Sakura is going to be alright."

"I know she will be," Yue said quietly, "But she watched me when I was sick and I want to return the favor."

"Yue, you need to sleep," Cerberus said, "Your body is still weak from the whole entire ordeal you went through. If you don't take care of yourself your strength will never return and without your shields you'll get sick again."

"Oniisan," Yue said,

"Go to sleep, Yue," Cerberus said again, "I'll wake you if anything happens."

Yue sighed and finally gave in to his fatigue.

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next morning she saw that Yue was asleep at her desk.

"Good morning Sakura," Fugitaka said quietly

"Did he sleep at all?" Sakura asked indicating Yue

"I came in about an hour after you fell back to sleep and he was about to fall off the chair so I moved him over to your desk." Fugitaka said, "He fell asleep shortly after you did. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Sakura said

"Do you want anything to eat?" Fugitaka asked

"Sure," Sakura

"I'll bring you some soup," Fugitaka said,

"No it's alright I'll come down," Sakura called

"Good morning Sakura," Cerberus said quietly, "How are you?"

"Alright," Sakura said, "Did Yue-kun fall asleep quickly?"

"He did as soon as I told him to get some rest," Cerberus said. He looked over at Yue's sleeping form, "He's still weak. He wasn't ready to train yesterday. His energy is low and his magic is weak. What exactly happened when the two of you went outside?"

"He wanted me to use the wood card," Sakura said, "I asked him if he wanted to use the windy card but he refused."

"For Yue windy is easier to throw off than wood," Cerberus said, "Windy hates seeing Yue struggle and she would have gone really easy on him."

"He tried three times before he was able to throw the card off," Sakura said,

Cerberus sighed, "That would explain why he's so weak today," he said, "He must have pushed himself to the limits of his power."

Sakura stood up, "Let's leave him alone," She said as she draped a blanket over Yue's shoulders. As Sakura left her room she met up with her father, "We didn't want to disturb Yue-kun so we're going to go downstairs to eat. I promise I'll go right to bed when I'm finished eating."

"What happened to Yue-kun's wrists?" Fugitaka asked

"We were practicing with the wood card yesterday," Sakura said, "And he was being bound around the wrists."

"So that's what happened," Nakuru said, "He wouldn't tell me. Is that also why he's still asleep at ten thirty?"

"Yeah probably," Cerberus said, "He wasn't ready to use his magic yet."

"What are we going to do with him?" Nakuru asked

"We let him sleep it off," Cerberus said, "There's nothing more we can do."

Nakuru sighed, "Is he ever gonna learn?"

"I'm sure he will someday," Sakura said, "But like Kero-chan said, let's let him sleep."

* * *

Some time later, Yue woke to a hand on his forehead,

"No, he's not feverish." He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with Nakuru and Sakura, "Good morning oniisan, or rather good afternoon."

Yue slowly lifted his head off of the desk, "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve fifteen," Sakura said, "Are you feeling alright?"

Yue nodded, he was still groggy, "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be alright," Sakura said, "You should go to bed if you're still feeling tired."

"No," Yue said, "I'm alright."

"We didn't want to wake you," Nakuru said, "Your energy is still low."

"Don't worry about it," Yue said as he put his head back on the desk

"Yue-kun, go to bed," Sakura said, "You don't look very well."

"I'm alright," Yue said, "I'm a bit low on energy and I can't take any from you right now."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked,

"Your body prevents oniisan and me from taking power from you when you're sick." He explained, "Anyway if I was to take power from you when you were sick, I would end up sick as well. And it wouldn't be a fever that I could fight off. Fevers usually force the magic from my body, which is why they're so dangerous for me."

"That gives you all the more reason to go back to bed," Sakura said, "I don't want you to get sick again, Yue-kun. I couldn't handle that again."

Yue sighed and nodded. In a way he was relieved that Sakura had said that to him. He wasn't sick but he wasn't feeling very well either and in truth all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Oniichan," Nakuru called, "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah," Yue answered, "I'm just tired. I'll be fine in a few hours," He smiled lightly, "I promise."

Nakuru pouted a bit, "You had better be," She said, "Or else."

"Or else what?" Yue asked

"I haven't gotten to that yet," She said, "But I'll think of something!"

* * *

_Yue found himself lying with his head on someone's lap again, but unlike the last two times he felt fine._

"_Hello judge," The woman said, "Are you still feeling sick? That dreaded woman is gone now so I can do what I want."_

_Yue just lay there waiting for the best possible moment to strike._

"_Will you not speak?" The woman said, "Ah that's right I'm keeping you from a restful sleep." She walked up to Yue and seized him by the front of his robes, "And to the victor goes the spoils."_

"_That's where you're wrong," Yue said as his eyes snapped open,_

_The woman was taken aback by Yue's sudden outburst, "You're…you're not sick!?"_

"_No I'm not," Yue said as he summoned magic to his left arm, "You've miss judged. I wasn't sick, just weak." He swung his left arm and his hand connected with her head and his wrist connected with her arm. The woman released Yue and fell back unconscious. While Yue hissed in pain as he felt his wrist break he held his wrist and the dreamscape faded._

* * *

Sakura was just about to fall asleep when she heard Yue cry out in pain. She got out of bed and ran to Yue's room.

"Yue-kun what's wrong?" She asked,

"I got her," He said as he clutched his left wrist to his chest, "I finally got her back. She's still alive but I got her good."

"Yue-kun what are you talking about?" Sakura asked. Only a few times had she seen Yue out for blood, "What happened?"

"She thought I was sick," Yue said, "But she miss judged. I got her good. Next time I won't let her get away, next time, I'll kill her." He then did something Sakura had rarely seen him do, he smiled.

Sakura stepped back, "Yue-kun…"

"I think you're scaring her," Cerberus said, "But really, who are you talking about?"

"That woman," Yue said, "She thought I was sick and she tried to hurt me. I got her first I knocked her out." He sat up and cried out in pain

"Yue-kun," Sakura called as she went up to him, "What's wrong?"

"My arm," Yue gasped as his face paled and he gripped his arm to his chest

"Let me see it," Sakura said. Yue moved his right hand and Sakura gasped. Yue's left arm was bent in a place where it should not have.

"Jeez," Cerberus said, "What the hell did you do? What did you hit?"

"That woman's head and arm," Yue said as he gasped in pain again, "But it was so worth it."

"Hold on," Sakura said, "I'll get my father." She then ran out of Yue's room

"I would break every bone in my body if it meant killing that witch," Yue said

"Don't you dare do that!" Nakuru yelled, "I don't want you to die!"

"Technically you could survive breaking every bone," Cerberus said

"Why are you encouraging him!?" Nakuru yelled, "Bone breaking is bad!"

"What's wrong Yue-Kun?" Fugitaka asked as he entered the room with Sakura

"I think I broke my arm," Yue said

"You think you broke your arm?" Nakuru said, "You definitely broke your arm! Arms aren't supposed to bend like that!"

"Let me see," Fugitaka said, Yue moved his right hand to show his left arm to Fugitaka, "That's broken quiet well. Now there are two things we can do. I can send you to sleep to set the bone or you can stay awake for the procedure."

"Don't send him to sleep," Nadeshiko said as she materialized in front of the bed, "That woman is still in dreamscape and she's not at all happy."

Fugitaka nodded, "I'm sorry Yue-kun," He said as he rolled up his sleeves, "But this is going to be painful." He placed his hands on Yue's arm and swiftly snapped his bones back into place while Yue screamed in pain. The pain was enough to bring tears to Yue's eyes and he started thrashing. Fugitaka tried to keep his hands on Yue's arms but it was no good, "Yue-kun calm down," He said as Yue continued convulsing "Will one of you help me?" Cerberus transformed and placed his paws on Yue's chest.

"Nakuru help us," Cerberus called as Nakuru just stood there staring at her brother, "Come on!"

Nakuru shook her head and backed off, "I can't," She said, "I can't…" She then ran out of the room

Sakura then placed her hand on Yue's forehead and he calmed long enough for Fugitaka to repair the bones in Yue's arms.

"There that should be all set now Yue-kun," Fugitaka said as he handed Yue a sling "I wouldn't use your arm for the rest of the day."

"Are you alright, Yue-kun?" Sakura asked as he continued to pant heavily. Yue nodded he was still quite dizzy from the pain, "Just take it easy."

"I want to sleep," Yue murmured

Sakura nodded then took out the dream and shield cards, "Keep Yue-kun from being attacked in his sleep, Dream, shield!" Sakura cried.

The card encircled Yue and he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_A ten year old Yue ran through the mansion where he resided. Today he was going to try throwing off the wood card. He could reflect the windy card but the wood card wasn't as loyal to him as the windy card was._ _He ran to the kitchen and no one was there. Confused the child ran to Clow's room._

"_Clow-sama," Yue called, "Clow-sama wake up!"_

_Clow groaned his living alarm clock had gone off, "Yue," he said, "It's six in the morning. What are you doing up?"_

"_I was excited," Yue said, "I couldn't sleep."_

"_How long have you been up?" Clow said_

"_A while," Yue said, "I was still dark when I woke up."_

_Clow sighed, "Go back to bed," Clow said, "You need to sleep a bit more if you want to try and control the wood card."_

"_But Clow-sama," Yue whined, "I can't sleep anymore. I'm hungry."_

_Clow sighed, if there was one thing the four guardians were good at, it was asking to be fed, "You know how to make yourself some rice," He said_

"_But I don't want rice," Yue said, "I want eggs."_

_Clow sighed again. There was another thing his "children" were good at, being difficult, "Are you going to eat them this time?" He asked as he sat up_

"_Yes," Yue answered_

"_Alright," Clow said, "Go and get dressed and I'll start breakfast." The silver haired child nodded and ran off. Clow sighed and lay back down, hoping that maybe just maybe something might attract Yue's attention for an hour or so, but that was highly unlikely. After a few more minutes there was another set of footsteps the entered the room and Clow groaned, it was Ruby._

"_Clow-sama," Ruby said, "I'm hungry."_

_Clow groaned there was no telling Ruby to go and do something else, she would not distract her attention from him until he was making breakfast. Then the padding of paws and he tried to figure out if it was Cerberus or Spinel._

"_Clow-sama," Cerberus cried, "Wake up!" Cerberus then jumped on the bed followed by Ruby_

"_You said you were going to make breakfast," So much for trying to distract Yue. The smallest child also climbed up on to the bed with some difficulty._

"_Why is everyone being so loud?" Now the four guardians were awake and in his room_

"_Come help us," Ruby called, "We're trying to get Clow-sama up."_

_Spinel padded over to the bed and put his paws up on it, "You all do realize that it's still before seven," Spinel said_

_The other three looked at him and Yue lost his grip and fell off the bed. Then all three of them shook their heads. Yue stood up, brushed himself off and tried to climb up on to Clow's bed again._

"_If I get up will the four of you leave me alone for a while," Clow asked as he sat up and Yue fell again_

"_Yes," The four guardians replied_

_

* * *

_

_Clow was rather irritated as he found himself making breakfast at quarter of seven._

"_This will not happen again," Clow said, "From now on I will not get out of bed…"_

"_Before seven, we know," Nakuru said, "You give us this speech about once a week."_

"_This time I mean it," Clow said, the guardians were morning 'people' he was not._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nakuru said, "You say that every time."_

_Clow sighed as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Yue, "Please don't waste them," he said_

_The child nodded and picked up his fork and began eating. When Yue had eaten about half of his eggs he decided that he didn't want them anymore. He glanced sideways at Nakuru and her eyes glittered as she made a throwing gesture with her hand. Yue smirked as he picked up a handful of eggs and Clow knew what Yue was going to do a moment before he did it. The child brought his small hand back and released the eggs. They sailed across the table and hit their mark._

"_What was that for?" Cerberus roared and clumsily picked his eggs and threw them at Yue "TAKE THAT SHORTY!" The eggs missed their target and hit Nakuru instead_

_Before Clow could do anything, he had a full scale food fight on his hands. _

_Yue jumped up on his chair, "HE CALLED ME SHORTY!" The enraged child roared, "I AM NOT A SHORTY!" he jumped on the table and his foot hit the side of a plate and the food flew off the plate and hit Clow in the face, "Uh-oh…"_

"_RUN!" Ruby yelled and with that three of the guardians scampered out of the room._

"_I didn't do anything wrong," Spinel said_

_Clow sighed, Yue wasn't always such a troublemaker. Once upon a time he had been a quiet well reserved child, then Ruby came along. He looked around his kitchen and pulled out the bubble card, "Please clean up the kitchen," Clow said, "I have business to attend to."_

"_You mean the kids?" Bubble asked Clow nodded and she got to work._

_Clow went upstairs. He knew exactly where each one was hiding. Yue was up in the attic, Ruby was in hiding up in the rafters in her room, and Cerberus was in the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom, "Cerberus why did you call Yue shorty?" He asked_

"_Because he threw food at me," Cerberus said, _

_Clow sighed, "You know how Yue gets about his height," He said. Yue had been created about ten years ago but he was about the size of a six year old. He knew that eventually Yue would be the same height as Ruby but that would take a few years, "Come on let's go apologize to Yue."_

"_Only if he says sorry first," Cerberus said_

_

* * *

_

_Clow and Cerberus found Yue trying to climb up a trunk in the attic._

"_Yue," The Child jumped and fell again_

"_Ha ha," Cerberus laughed, "Pipsqueak Yue fell again."_

_Child stood up and flung himself at Cerberus' neck, "I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" The Child yelled, "I'M JUST SMALL!" _

"_Clow-sama get him off me," Cerberus yelled as Yue punched and kicked his older brother._

"_That is quite enough Yue," Clow said as he picked Yue up around the middle and the child continued to swing at his brother, "Yue if you don't stop this instant you will not be allowed to control the wood card!"_

_The child fell limp and settled for pouting, "Fine," He said_

"_Now Yue, why did you start the food fight?" Clow asked_

"_I don't know," Yue said, "Ruby told me to."_

_Clow sighed, "Alright," Clow said, "Let's go talk to Ruby."_

_

* * *

_

"_Ruby come down from there," Clow said as he walked into the room_

"_Whatever they're blaming me for, I didn't do it," She said as she jumped down, from the ceiling,_

"_That's something _small _Yue will never be able to do," Cerberus said_

_Clow sighed as Yue once again threw himself at Cerberus, "Yue," He said, "I'm warning you."_

_The child stopped hitting his brother and pouted again, "I'll get you back later," He said_

"_Ruby did you tell Yue to throw his eggs at Cerberus?" Clow asked_

"_No," Ruby said, "I might have suggested it, but I didn't tell him to do it. He did it all on his own."_

_Clow sighed it was turning out to be an exhausting day and it wasn't eight yet. "The three of you are to stay in your rooms until I call for training." Clow said, "Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes," Yue and Cerberus said,_

"_No," Ruby said, "What if I get hungry?"_

"_You should have thought of that before you threw your breakfast all over the kitchen." Clow said as he grabbed Yue by the back of his now food stained robes and Cerberus by his armor, "No painting." He then shut and magically locked the door and windows. He then brought Yue and Cerberus to their rooms and went to his own room with the intention for getting another hour or so of sleep._

_

* * *

_

_After an hour of solitary confinement It was finally time for Yue to try to control the wood card._

"_Now Yue," Clow said, "You need to concentrate very hard otherwise you won't be able to control the wood card and we've already had enough mishaps for one day."_

"_Okay, okay," Yue said as he took the card from Clow, "I, Yue, guardian of the moon and judge, ask you to ensnare the one before me, Wood!"_

_The Card materialized in front of Yue and flew at Clow._

"_Very good, Yue," Clow said as the card wrapped around his waist, "Now call her back."_

"_Uh…I, Yue, the judge and guardian of the moon, call the wood card back to her card form." The card didn't yield, "Come back!" Yue called. The card did come back however it also bound Yue around the waist, "Lemme go!" Yue cried, "Lemme go!"_

"_Calm down Yue," Clow said, "Concentrate."_

"_I am," Yue said_

"_Ha ha," Cerberus said, "Little Yue's done something he can't get out of."_

"_Cerberus," Yue yelled, _

"_Don't distract him, Cerberus," Clow said as Cerberus was also ensnared, "Yue concentrate!"_

"_I'm trying," Yue said as his vision blurred, "I'm tired…"_

"_Little Yue's gonna faint again," Cerberus said_

"_No, I'm…not…" Yue said as he lost consciousness._

_

* * *

_

Yue woke to someone gently sponging his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and Nakuru's face swam into focus.

"Imotosan," Yue muttered, "Am I sick?"

Nakuru smiled, "No you're not sick," she said, "I just thought you could use some comforting…I couldn't help you when you were hurt."

"How's Sakura-chan?" Yue asked,

"She's asleep," Nakuru said, "Her fever went up before she went to bed but she'll be alright."

Yue nodded, "I had a dream about the first time I controlled the wood card," he said,

"I remember that," Nakuru said, "You started a food fight a breakfast. Your energy is still low, go back to sleep."

Yue nodded and slipped into a dream-less sleep.

* * *

I don't know when chapter twenty-four will be up. Well let me know what you thought. Thanks to those who reviewed.

Excalibur-Shark 7


	24. All Kinds of Fighting

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Happy Winter! I apologize for the wait the last few weeks of the semester have been hell and with finals week I wasn't able to work on this as much. But now it's winter break and I'll be able to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters, but the plot is all mine!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: All kinds of Fighting

Sakura woke up rather late the next morning. Her fever had broken the night before and she felt much better. She got out of bed then got dressed and went to Yue's room. When she entered the room both Yue and Nakuru were asleep and Yue had a now damp cloth on his forehead.

"Nakuru-chan," Sakura said softly,

"Sakura-chan," Nakuru said as she opened her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said, "Is Yue-kun sick?" She asked indicating the cloth on his forehead

"No," Nakuru said, "I just thought that it would help to comfort him. It's funny he asked the same thing. He woke up around midnight and asked me if he was sick."

"Let's let him sleep," Sakura said, "I think oniisan and Yukito-san are coming over later."

Nakuru nodded and followed Sakura out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later Yue woke up to someone yelling downstairs. He was irritated; he didn't want to be awake just yet. He got out of bed, opened his door, and he came face to face with Yukito.

"Good morning," Yukito greeted,

"Yukito," Yue said, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me or something?" Yukito laughed

"It's not that," Yue said, "I'm just confused."

Yukito laughed, "You're always confused."

"I most certainly am not," Yue said,

"Yue-kun," Sakura called as she walked over to his room, "How's your arm?"

"It's fine," Yue said, "Just a bit stiff."

"That's good," Sakura said, "Are you going to come down stairs or not?"

"Yeah," Yue said, "But what was all the yelling for?"

"Oniichan," Sakura said

"Ah," Yue said, "That would explain it."

* * *

"Oniichan!" Nakuru cried as she threw her arms around Yue's neck

"Imotosan," Yue said as he adjusted to the extra weight on his shoulders, "Let go of me."

"I'm so glad that you're okay," Nakuru cried, "I was worried about you."

"I'm alright," Yue said, "Can you let go now?"

"Alright," Nakuru said, "Is your arm alright?"

"Yes," Yue said

"Hello Yue," Touya said, "Are you keeping kaijuu out of trouble?"

"I am not a monster," Sakura yelled

"Hello Touya," Yue said, "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Touya asked

"You're a black belt right?" Yue asked,

"Yes I am," Touya replied,

"I was wondering if you would mind sparring with me," Yue said,

Touya looked at Yue, "Are you serious?" He asked. Yue was a lot smaller than he was and it sounded as if Yue had been injured recently.

"Yes I am serious," Yue said, "I want to spar."

"Isn't there a card for that?" Touya asked

"There is," Yue replied, "But she doesn't like me very much and it never ends well."

"I see," Touya said trying to think of a way he could dissuade Yue from his eagerness to spar.

"I can see what you're doing Touya-kun," Nakuru said, "But it's not going to work. Oniichan is incredibly stubborn and if he wants to spar you then let him 'cuz he's not going to change his mind."

Touya sighed, "Fine," he said, "I think I have some old equipment that will fit you. I was around your size when I was…oh…twelve or so."

* * *

When both Touya and Yue were wearing the proper equipment everyone went into the yard.

"Sakura-chan," Yue said, "Will you get the fight card out so she can judge the spar?"

"Sure," Sakura said, "We need you to be a judge for a spar, fight!"

The materialized and nodded, "We will need four others to judge the spar," She said, "Do any of you know how to judge a spar?" Fugitaka, Yukito and Nakuru nodded, "Good," She said, "That makes my job easy. Can one of you explain things to Sakura-sama?"

Nakuru nodded and started explaining the rules of sparring to Sakura while the fight card went to make sure that Touya and Yue were ready.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yue-sama?" Fight said, "It's not too late to pull out."

"I understand that," Yue said, "But I want to spar."

"You could always spar me," She said,

"Why?" Yue asked, "So you can do what you did to me the last time we tried that?"

Fight thought for a moment, "That was a good spar…" She said, "You were sore for days."

"What do you mean a good spar?" Yue said, "You threw me into a tree, twice."

"Yeah, I know," Fight said, "Clow wasn't too happy about that was he?"

"To hell he wasn't!" Yue yelled,

"Ooh, feisty aren't we?" Fight said, "You're cute." She flicked Yue's nose then looked over at Sakura, "Do you understand the rules Sakura-sama?"

"I think so," Sakura said

"Alright," Fight said, "I take it that the two of you know the rules of a spar." Yue and Touya nodded, "Alright, touch gloves," Touya and Yue did what they were told, "Bow…spar!"

Yue and Touya both when after each other, Touya kicked. Yue back flipped and when he landed he punched Touya right in the chest.

"Stop," Fight called, "Score!" The five people judging the spar gave Yue a point, "One point, Yue. Touch gloves…spar!"

Touya had seen what Yue was capable of doing but he still didn't want to hurt Yue. He punched but at the same time Yue side kicked and hit first.

"Stop," Fight called again, "Score," Yue received two points from everyone, "Two points Yue. Touch gloves…spar!"

This time Touya wasn't going to hold back. He kicked Yue hard in the chest knocking the guardian over.

"Stop," Fight called, "Score," This time Touya got two points, "Are you alright, Yue-sama?"

"Yeah," Yue said

"Okay, you don know that you could duck out when ever you want you know." She said, "Touch gloves…spar!"

Both Touya and Yue weren't going to hold back. Touya felt bad about knocking Yue over, but his silver haired opponent was stronger than he looked. After Touya's last kick, Yue had to give it everything he had. Both combatants threw kicks at each other and hit at almost the same time.

"Stop," Fight called, "Score!" Unlike the last few times this hit was hard to judge, Fight and Yukito gave Touya two points. Fight because she didn't like Yue very much and Yukito because from the angle he was at he had not seen Yue's hit. "Winner Yue, touch gloves…bow."

"You know, you're a lot stronger than you look," Touya said, "Were you in to martial arts?"

"Yes," Yue said,

"What rank do you hold?" Touya asked,

"Black belt," Yue answered

"What level?" Touya asked

"Third," Yue answered

Touya started at Yue in shock,

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Fight said, "But Yue-sama does hold a third-level black belt."

"Oi Sakura,"

"Sakura-san!"

"Meiling-chan, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, "What are you doing here?"

"Meiling was worried," Syaoran said, "So I got permission to transfer to Japan for a while."

"Hey are you guys sparring?" Meiling asked, "Can we join?"

"I don't see why not," Fight said, "Touya just lost to Yue-sama. Do you have any equipment?"

"Ironically we do," Meiling said, "Wait a second. Yue beat Sakura-san's older brother? What rank _are _you?"

"Third-level black belt," Yue said

"That's the last thing that I would have expected you to be," Meiling said, "You just don't seem to be the type."

Yue sighed, "What do you have against me?" He asked

"Well," Meiling said, "You're kinda scrawny. You don't look like you're built for physical battles."

Yue sighed, and fight walked over, "Ah I see you've discovered my favorite game Yue-sama bashing," Fight said, "Just be careful things can get messy. Are you and your partner ready?"

"Yes," Meiling and Syaoran said

"Alright," Fight said, "Karate style rules apply. Are you two ready?"

It took Meiling all of three seconds to beat Syaoran in the first round.

"I'm outta practice," Syaoran claimed

Meiling raised an eyebrow, "Sure you are," she said.

"Alright," Fight said, "Touch gloves…bow…Spar!"

Once again Meiling struck before Syaoran could move.

"Stop," Fight called, "Score," Another two points for Meiling.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a very one sided battle?" Touya mused out loud.

"Because Syaoran is out of practice," Meiling said

"I am not," Syaoran called

"Alright," Fight called, "Touch gloves…bow…Spar!"

Syaoran made an almost desperate attempt to make contact with Meiling but she was too quick and punched before he could do anything.

"Stop," Fight called, "Score!" Everyone gave Meiling one point, "Winner Meiling."

Yue walked up to Syaoran, "You're used to battling with magic, aren't you?" He asked,

"Yeah," Syaoran said, "Meiling doesn't have magic so she goes through more physical training than I do. You look a lot better than you did the last time I saw you."

"Thank you," Yue said, "Why did you come back?"

"Meiling was worried about you and Sakura," Syaoran said, "The last time we saw you, you slept though our conversation. I don't blame you for doing so though, you looked terrible. I told the elders that the holder of the cards and the younger guardian were in danger and they let Meiling and I come."

"You still worry about Sakura-chan?" Yue asked

"Of course I do," Syaoran said, "I care for her very much. Even though we're not dating anymore, I still care for her as a friend." Yue glanced sideways at Sakura who was talking to Meiling and Tomoyo who had just shown up. "You like her don't you, Yue?"

"Who would that be?" Yue asked his cat-like eyes still focused on Sakura and a light smile graced his face.

"Sakura," Syaoran said. Yue turned towards the boy, his violet silver eyes wide,

"What makes you say that?" Yue asked

"You're smiling," Syaoran said, "I've only seen you smile once and you've never been this open with her." Syaoran smiled, "I won't tell anyone."

"Yue-sama," Fight called, "Are you ready for the battle for first place?"

"Yue," Syaoran said, "There's something I want to ask you later."

Yue nodded then turned to fight, "I am," He said

Fight walked up to Yue, "Just don't lose," She said, "I want to be the only girl who can kick your ass."

Yue glared at Fight, "Did Watery teach you that one?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Yue-sama," Fight said,

Yue sighed, "Never mind," He said

Fight laughed then gave Yue a rather hard pat on the back, right where his wing joint would have been if he had them out. Yue gasped then glared as he had to kneel down due to pain, "Ha," Fight said, "That gets you every time."

"You had to do that didn't you?" Yue growled as the sharp pain started to go away, "You know that's the most sensitive spot on my back."

"Yeah, that's why I did it," Fight said, "Lose and I'll do it two times harder both sides."

Yue sighed and stood up, "This is the main reason why I don't spar with you anymore," Yue said, "You cheat."

Fight didn't answer she just walked over to Meiling, "I wouldn't dock you points if you "accidentally" kicked Yue-sama in the back right where is wing joint would be," She said, "Are you ready?"

Meiling nodded and followed Fight to the ring with Yue right behind her, "What did she tell you?" He asked in her ear

"To kick you where your wing joint would be," Meiling said

"Don't listen to her," Yue sighed, "She doesn't like me."

"I've noticed," Meiling said,

"Are you two ready for the first place spar?" Fight asked as Yue and Meiling took their positions opposite each other, "Bow…touch gloves…Spar!"

Meiling moved as fast as she could but she couldn't keep up with Yue and she got kicked.

"Stop," Fight called, "Score…two points for Yue-sama. Bow…touch gloves…spar!"

Once again Meiling tried to hit Yue but he got her first. She couldn't believe how fast or how strong Yue's attacks were, but then again he did hold a third rank black belt.

"Stop," Fight called, "Score…another two points for Yue-sama." She turned towards Meiling, "Come on you've been training in the martial arts all your life."

"I'm only fifteen," Meiling said, "Yue's what, two hundred years older than me?"

"True," Fight said, "Alright, bow…touch gloves…Spar…"

Meiling tried her best she knew that all Yue needed to win was a well aimed punch. She saw Yue pull his left hand into a punch and she kicked, but Yue hit first. Yue on the other hand did not see Meiling kick and just after he felt his left fist connected with Meiling's chest protector he felt a sharp kick in the side.

"Stop," Fight called as both Yue and Meiling fell. Meiling because she had given that kick everything she had and then some and Yue because the kick he had taken, "Score…Winner Yue-sama."

"You've got a good kick," Yue said as he gasped for breath, "You need to focus more and you'll get better."

"I would have never expected that kind of fighting from you," Meiling said, "And Syaoran said that you're still no where near full strength from being sick."

"What's the matter, Yue-sama?' Fight asked as she once again hit Yue where his wing joint would have been. Yue gasped as the sharp blow to his back caused him to once again lose his breath, "Tired out are we?"

"You're…not…helping…" Yue choked out as he tried to breathe

"What was that?" Fight asked as she placed her hand on the sensitive spot on Yue's back causing him to flinch, "Are you out of shape?"

"Don't do that!" Yue yelled as he was finally able to breathe again.

"Alright," She said, "You did make it so that I am still the only girl who can kick your ass. Kinomoto Touya and Li Meiling please come to the ring for the second place match."

Yue stood up and walked over to where Syaoran was sitting, "What did you want to talk about?" He asked

"What do you remember from the judgment?" Syaoran asked

Yue's eyes widened, "Why do you want to know?" he asked,

"Because the other day I was given a book by one of the elders," Syaoran said, "And it was one of the few that I've read that mentioned you. And it stated that the younger guardian, the judge, would be under a spell through the duration of the judgment."

"What?" Yue exclaimed

"Hold on let me finish," Syaoran said, "It also said that it would keep your magic from reaching full power and that the spell would break when you were defeated."

"Who would put me under such a spell?" Yue asked rather outraged at what the Chinese teenager in front of him had just said,

"Is it really all that difficult to figure out Yue?" Syaoran said

"Clow!?" Yue gasped, "But why?"

"Think about it Yue," Syaoran said, "Would you have given Sakura a fair chance at the judgment?"

Yue thought for a minute then sighed, "Probably not," Yue said

"That's why Clow did it," Syaoran said, "He wanted it to be fair for Sakura."

"Hai?" Sakura said as she walked up to the two, "You did really well Yue-kun. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No," Yue said, "I'm alright."

"What were you talking about?" Sakura asked

"The other day the elders presented me with a book," Syaoran said, "It was one of the few books I've read that mentioned Yue and it said that through the duration of the judgment, Yue would be under a trance."

"Trance?" Sakura asked

"A spell," Yue said, "Apparently Clow put me under some kind of control spell to ensure a fair judgment. I still don't understand any of it."

"He did it so you wouldn't try to kill the candidates, Yue," Cerberus said as he walked up to Yue,

"You knew?" Yue asked, "Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," Cerberus said, "You're not the easiest person to talk to."

Yue sighed, "I'm a little irritated that everyone seems to know more about me then I do," he said

"Well you're the most complicated of all of us," Nakuru said, "Think about it, oniichan, you're the only one who doesn't have your own source of power."

"Yue the only person who knows everything about you is dead," Cerberus said "So can we drop this conversation before you kill someone."

"Well it's been fun," Fight said as she walked over to the small group, "But I have to return to my card form. Let me know how you're feeling tomorrow, Yue-sama." Fight smirked then once again hit Yue where his wing joint would have been, "See ya!"

Yue cried out in pain and slumped to his knees, "Dammit I hate it when she does that," He said

"What's wrong Yue-kun?" Sakura said as she knelt down next to Yue

"His wing joints are the most sensitive part of his body," Cerberus said, "Even when they're not out."

"Are you going to be alright?" Sakura asked

"Yeah," Yue said as he stood up, "Imotosan was the first person who realized that weakness."

"Oh yeah I was, wasn't I?" Nakuru said, "Weren't we just fooling around and I threw a book at you and you just passed out?"

Yue sighed, "That was it," He said, "Did Clow get angry at all?"

"Well kinda," Nakuru said, "And he told us if we used that method to get you to pass out all the time then we would get in trouble."

"And yet you still did it," Yue said,

"Of course," Nakuru said, "I wasn't one to listen to directions."

"Don't remind me," Yue grumbled

"Sakura-san," Meiling yelled, "Syaoran and I are leaving!"

"Aw, can't you stay for supper?" Sakura called back.

"Is that alright?" Meiling asked,

"Sure it is," Fugitaka said, "We've got more than enough food."

"If you insist," Syaoran said

"Yay," Meiling cried, "This means I don't have to cook tonight!"

"You mean _I _don't have to cook tonight," Syaoran said

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Meiling asked

"Well I'm just saying that whenever you start something, I'm the one who ends up having to finish it." Syaoran said,

"That's so mean!" Meiling yelled.

"But it's the truth," Syaoran said

"I don't care it's still mean!" Meiling yelled

"Well come on," Fugitaka said, "I'm sure you're all hungry from working so hard."

* * *

"So," Sakura said as they ate supper, "If Yue-kun was in a trance during the judgment, should we check the footage from the judgment?"

"Let's not," Yue said as he helped himself to some rice

"The world is gonna end!" Meiling exclaimed causing everyone to look at her, "He's eating!"

"Yes," Yue said calmly, "And what of it?"

"I've never seen you eat before," Meiling said,

"Join the club," Nakuru said

"You've seen me eat before," Yue said

"Not recently," Nakuru said

"How about we change the subject," Yukito said before Yue could reply,

"Yue-kun," Sakura said, "I don't know much about your past. I would like to know more about you."

"You shoulda asked me," Cerberus said, "I remember more about Yue's childhood than he does."

"Oniisan," Yue said, "Don't start this again."

Cerberus cleared his throat, "Yue was…rather on the small side when he was younger," Cerberus said

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as Cerberus got this glint in his small black eyes

"Oniisan!" Yue snapped, "Don't go there."

"When Yue was ten he was about the size of a six year old," Cerberus said, "We used to torment him _so _much because of it."

"Oniisan," Yue said, "I said enough!"

"No you didn't," Cerberus said, "You just said don't go there."

"It means the same thing," Yue said

"Well," Cerberus said, "How am I supposed to know that?"

"If you didn't spend so much time playing games and stuffing yourself and more time educating yourself you would know!" Yue yelled

"And maybe if you didn't spend so much time up on your high horse you'd be more understanding," Cerberus yelled, "_Pipsqueak_!"

"Now he's done it," Nakuru said

Yue grabbed a handful of the rice that was on his plate, "I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" He roared as he threw the rice at Cerberus who was knocked back by the mere force of the throw.

Everyone stared at Yue who was now standing and still trembling with rage, "You're gonna pay for that one Yue!" Cerberus said as he transformed and grabbed a handful of curry and threw it back at Yue. Yue pushed his chair back and Syaoran got hit.

"BATH SPONGE!" Meiling as she too pick up a handful of the food in front of her and threw it hitting Yukito.

"What was that for?" Touya asked as he stared down the Chinese girl

"It's alright To-ya," Yukito said as he laughed. He was thoroughly enjoying this little battle, "I don't mind it at all."

"I mind," Touya said as Kero was forced back due to another attack from Yue and Touya took the opportunity to hit Nakuru.

"Touya-kun, what was that for?" Nakuru whined as she blindly threw a handful of food and hit Tomoyo.

"Senior year of high school!" Touya yelled

"Sakura-chan push forwards!" Tomoyo said as she threw food at Yue

"Why me?" Yue asked

Tomoyo smiled, "Just a warning," She said sweetly, "You know what I mean."

"Oi monster," Touya said as he picked up the rest of the food on his plate, "Eat up!"

"Dame dai yo, To-ya*," Yukito said as he took his plate and shoved it Touya's face.

"Enough!" Everyone looked over at the door and Fight, Erase, Bubble and Windy stood in the doorway

"As much as it amuses me to see you covered in food Yue-sama," Fight said, "I'm disappointed that I wasn't the one to put it there."

"Food is supposed to be eaten," Erase said as she got rid of the rest of the food on the table, "Not thrown."

"Now I know why I made so much food," Fugitaka said

Fight walked up to Yue, "So, who got you?" She asked

"Tomoyo," Yue said

"Good girl," Fight said as her hand hovered around Yue's back and Windy took notice

"Fight don't you dare!" Windy said as she rushed to knock Fight's hand out of the way and accidentally hit Yue's back in the process.

Yue gasped then hit his head on the table, "Why do I bother?"

"Yue-sama," Windy said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Yue said as he straightened up, "Sakura-chan I'm going to take a shower then go to bed. Tomoyo may I speak with you please."

"Hai," Tomoyo said as she followed Yue out of the room

"Windy, Erase, you may return to your card forms," Yue said as he walked out of the room, "Tomoyo what was that warning for?" he asked

"If you should ever make Sakura-chan cry," Tomoyo said

"I can assure you Tomoyo," Yue said, "That will not happen."

"Like I said Yue-san," Tomoyo said, "It was a warning."

She then went back into the kitchen and Yue was left standing there on the stairs. Once again he could feel the aura coming off of the teenager and his head started to hurt as fatigue set in. // What do you mean by a warning Tomoyo?//

* * *

Yue was kind of OOC in that wasn't he? Oh well let me know what you thought and I'll have chapter twenty-five up ASAP!

*Dame dai yo - don't do that.

Excalibur-Shark 7


	25. A Hellish Day

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I am so sorry for the wait, winter break was more hectic than I thought it would be. For some reason I am a better writer when there's some kind of class that I can space off in. But school is back in session so I should be writing more. Plus I'm working on about five stories at once so cut me some slack.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters, but the plot is all mine!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Hellish Day

Sakura watched as Tomoyo walked back into the room.

"What did Yue-kun want?" Sakura asked

"He just wanted to ask me something," Tomoyo said, "He seemed kind of exhausted."

Cerberus smirked, "You can thank Clow for that," He said, "Yue got angry quite a bit so he put a little spell on Yue. Now whenever Yue gets really angry like that it drains his energy. So if he tries to fight us when he's angry he can only do so for a set amount of time before he begins to tire. He'll be alright tomorrow."

"That's good," Sakura said, "But I would have never expected something like that from Yue-kun."

"Yeah," Tomoyo said, "I've never heard him scream like that."

"He's breaking out of his shell," Cerberus said, "After Clow's death Yue put up several mental barriers and they're finally starting to weaken. Granted, he's probably never going to fully go back to the person he was before Clow's death but hey."

"It's good to see oniichan act that way," Nakuru said as she folded her arms in front of her chest, "He's too uptight, he needs to learn how to live a little."

Sakura smiled a bit, "I'm not sure I agree with you, Nakuru-chan," She said, "if Yue-kun wasn't so uptight then he wouldn't be the person he is."

Nakuru shrugged, "I guess you're right," She said, "But still,"

"Tomoyo-san," Fugitaka called, "You're mother is here."

"Hai," Tomoyo called, "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan."

"Good night Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said as her best friend left, "Well I've got homework to do."

"Aren't you going to practice?" Cerberus asked

"Not today," Sakura said, "I don't want to disturb Yue-kun."

"Oniichan is a very sound sleeper," Nakuru said, "He probably wouldn't hear you practicing."

"Still," Sakura said, "If Yue-kun is asleep and I play the flute he wakes up. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Sakura walked up the stairs.

"She really does like oniichan," Nakuru said as she folded her arms, "But oniichan is so dense he'll never notice."

"Yeah I know," Cerberus said as he also folded his arms across his chest, "He likes Sakura as well but she's also too dense to notice it."

"We need to do something to get the two of them together," Nakuru said

"Let's plot with Tomoyo!" Cerberus said, "She'll know what to do."

* * *

When Sakura finished her homework she went to check on Yue. He was slightly pale, //He's probably exhausted// Sakura thought, //He did do a lot of fighting today and if what Kero-chan said is true then he must be very tired// She gently ran her fingers through Yue's hair, "Sleep well Yue-kun." She whispered as she left the room.

_

* * *

_

Sakura found herself in a clearing near Tokyo Tower there was a woman cloaked in shadows in front of her. Eriol was off to side with an unconscious Nakuru and a severely injured Yue.

_//What happened to Yue-kun?// Sakura thought as the woman said something that Sakura couldn't hear. Then the woman's hands became beach ball sized orbs of dark magic //What's going on?//_

"Good night little Sakura,"

"_What!?" Sakura gasped, "They're really after me!?"_

_Sakura watched as the two black orbs headed for the…other her. What the heck was going on here? Then a flash of white caught her eye, //Yue-kun…what are you…// Sakura asked then she realized, //No, don't do it Yue-kun…// She watched as Yue stepped in front of the other her. He was holding his bow and she could tell that his left arm was severely broken, //No, Yue-kun don't…// Yue fired the arrow then turned, //Get away from there Yue-kun…// The two orbs then hit Yue, his wings took the brunt of the attack and burst into pure white feathers. Yue then fell forward and remained motionless, "Yue-Kun!" _

* * *

Sakura woke with a start.

"Sakura," Cerberus said

"Sakura-chan," Nakuru asked, "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," Sakura said as tears ran down her face

"Sakura-chan," A quiet voice came

Sakura looked up and Yue stood in the door way, "Yue-kun…"Sakura cried,

Yue walked up to Sakura's bed and gently hugged her, "It's alright,"

"No, it's not alright," Sakura said, "I'm scared."

"Come on let's leave them alone," Nakuru said, "They need to be together."

Yue watched as his brother and sister left the room, "Sakura-chan," He said, "What did you see?"

"You getting killed," Sakura sobbed, "I don't want that to happen!"

"What happened?" Yue asked

"There was this woman," Sakura said, "And she shot these dark orbs at me and you stepped in front of me and took the attack."

Yue sighed, "I've seen something similar to that," He said softly, "Only the woman killed you."

"What are we going to do, Yue-kun?" Sakura asked,

"I don't know," Yue said as he hugged Sakura again, "But you should try to get some sleep, you do have school tomorrow."

"What if I have another nightmare?" Sakura asked

"I'll ask dream and sleep if they'll help you," Yue said. Sakura nodded and Yue summoned the book, "Dream and Sleep, I, Yue the judge and guardian of the moon based cards ask for your help." The two cards floated out of the book and up to Yue's eye level, "Can you help Sakura-chan sleep sound for the rest of the night?"

The two cards complied and Yue felt Sakura fall limp in his arms as the cards did Their work. "Sleep well Sakura-chan," He whispered as he gently put Sakura back in her bed.

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next morning she found Yue asleep in front of her bed, //Why didn't he go back to bed?// Sakura thought as she got out of bed without disturbing Yue, //He still looks pale, I hope he's feeling alright// Sakura got her school uniform and book bag and left her room.

* * *

"Ohayo," Sakura greeted as she entered the kitchen

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Nakuru greeted, "Are you alright this morning? You seemed to have had a pretty bad nightmare last night."

"I'm fine," Sakura said, "Yue-kun asked the Dream and Sleep cards if they would help me sleep sound."

"Is oniichan still asleep?" Nakuru asked

"Yeah," Sakura said as she started eating her breakfast, "I didn't want to disturb him. He still looks rather pale."

"Ah just let him sleep," Nakuru said, "Calling on the cards like that requires him to use quiet a bit of his magic."

"Okay," Sakura said, "I have after school soccer practice starting today. I'll be done around four."

"I'll tell oniichan," Nakuru said as Sakura finished breakfast, "If he's up by then."

"See you later Nakuru-chan," Sakura said as she went to put her shoes on

"Bye Sakura-chan," Nakuru said, "Have a good day."

* * *

Cerberus looked at his sleep younger brother, //Something's got him worried// Cerberus thought, //The look on his face when Sakura told him what she was dreaming about scared me. It's almost as if he knows these people might kill him. Sakura's dreams have always been foreshadowing…I Couldn't hear what Sakura was saying but his expression said it all// Cerberus frowned, //For once I don't want Sakura's dream to be correct. If it is Yue will…//

"Oniisan…"

"Yue," Cerberus said as he looked as his younger brother, "You still look exhausted. Why don't you go to bed for a while longer."

"You're worried," Yue said, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Cerberus said hoping that Yue wouldn't press the matter further

"You don't get that look it your eyes often," Yue said, "But when you do you're thinking of something upsetting. What's wrong?"

Cerberus sighed, luck was not on his side, "I couldn't hear what Sakura was saying last night but the look on your face said it all," Cerberus said, "She saw you get killed, didn't she?"

Yue sighed, "Yes," he said, "I have seen her die in my dreams as well as myself."

"So you're finally willing to talk about," Cerberus said,

"I have seen the same woman that Sakura-chan saw kill me," Yue said, "But she killed Sakura-chan. I don't know what's going to happen, oniisan. I think these people are going to try to kill me and before they do they're going to turn Sakura-chan against me. I've seen myself attack Sakura-chan but I don't know if any of my attacks hit."

"Did you tell Sakura?" Cerberus asked

"No," Yue said, "I don't want to upset her."

"You upset her when you don't tell her what's wrong," Cerberus said

"Sakura-chan told me once that if I didn't feel comfortable telling her about something then I didn't have to tell her," Yue said

"But you really should tell her anyway," Cerberus said, "Then maybe the two of you could work out a solution to the problem."

"Oniisan," Yue said, "The problem is one of us is going to die. How are we supposed to work out a solution to that problem?"

"The future is never set in stone Yue," Cerberus said, "Things can change. For all we know these dreams could be wrong."

"I want to do a reading," Yue said

"Not right now," Cerberus said, "You still don't have the energy required to do that."

Yue sighed and walked out of the room without saying another.

Cerberus sighed again, //He's so stubborn// He thought, //I don't care what Sakura said to him, Yue is going to tell her what he saw//

* * *

"Oniichan," Nakuru asked as she found Yue putting his shoes on, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get Sakura-chan from school," Yue said

"She has after school soccer practice," Nakuru said,

"I know," Yue said, "But Tomoyo called me and she wants to talk to me before we pick up Sakura-chan."

"Can I come?" Nakuru asked

"I don't see why not," Yue said, "But I'm ready to go."

"Okay," Nakuru said, "Where are you meeting Tomoyo-chan?"

"At the park," Yue said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Nakuru said,

"Alright," Yue said, "Let's go."

* * *

"Tomoyo!" Yue called as he saw the teenaged girl walking towards them

"Yue-san, Akizuki-san," Tomoyo said, "What are you doing here?"

"You called me around twelve," Yue said, "You asked me to meet you here."

"No," Tomoyo said, "I didn't. I don't even have my phone with me today"

"Then who…"

"I fooled you again!" Sora cried as she sent an energy blast straight for Yue's back, "Now I've got you!"

"Yue-san!"

"Oniichan, watch out!" Nakuru yelled

Yue had no time to turn and dodge the powerful blast and he took the hit full on. He was thrown forward several meters

"Oniichan," Nakuru asked and when Yue remained motionless she panicked, "Oniichan! Get up, come on Yue, move!"

Sora walked up to Yue, "Looks like a score ten for Sora!" She cried happily, "He's out cold!" She picked Yue's unconscious body up off the ground

"Get your hands off of him!" Nakuru screamed as she transformed and brought up her bow

"What should I do with the females?" Gesshoku asked

"They're witnesses," Sora said, "They come too. Hurry up and grab them so we can get outta here!"

Gesshoku grabbed Tomoyo and Ruby by the hair and they teleported.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she removed her bracelet she had a bad feeling that something would happen, but the rules stated no jewelry. She put her bracelet in her bag and as she walked away the bracelet turned light purple.

* * *

When Tomoyo opened her eyes she found herself in the bell tower of the elementary school.

"Oniichan," Nakuru called as she desperately tried to wake Yue, "Come on oniichan wake up."

"Akizuki-san?" Tomoyo asked

"The damn idiots forced me back into my temporary form," Nakuru said, "And oniichan won't wake up."

Tomoyo gently put her hand on Yue's forehead and his eyelids fluttered.

"Oniichan," Nakuru sighed as Yue opened his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Imotosan," Yue muttered, "What happened?"

"Ah I see sleeping beauty is finally awake,"

Nakuru and Tomoyo looked over and saw Sora and Gesshoku standing there.

"What did you do to him?" Nakuru yelled

"Just a paralysis spell," Sora said, "Too bad it won't wear off in time for him to save himself."

"I won't let you kill my brother!" Nakuru yelled

"What…do you want from me?" Yue asked as he tried to pull himself up off the floor but found his arms would not support his weight.

"Your magic," Sora said, "Your body is too weak to house all that power so we're going to give it to someone who is better suited."

"I can't…allow you to do that," Yue said as he once again tried to pull himself up but could not support his weight.

"I don't see how you're going to do that," Sora said, "You can't even pull yourself up off the ground."

Yue once again tried to sit up and this time he was successful, "I cannot allow you to take my magic," Yue said as he shot a few shards at Sora and Gesshoku,

Sora just smiled then she threw Yue into the wall of the far side of the room, "Ah shoot I wanted him to go out the opening over there," She sighed, "Oh well we'll let you sleep on our little proposition. We'll be back."

"Yue-san,"

"Oniichan," Nakuru called as the two girls ran towards Yue.

Yue remained motionless with his back to the wall he had been thrown against, trying to keep himself conscious.

"Oniichan," Nakuru called as she gently eased Yue against her lap, "Oniichan are you alright?"

"Imotosan," Yue mumbled

"Good you're still conscious," She said as gently rested Yue on her lap

"Nakuru-chan, "Tomoyo said, "I'm going to do something that you can't tell anyone about." She then placed her hand on Yue's back.

Yue sighed as he felt his muscles relax, "Thank you Tomoyo," Yue said as he sat up,

"You shouldn't be moving," Sora said, "Now you're all going to get it."

* * *

When Sakura was finished with her soccer practice she was slightly concerned that Yue and Tomoyo weren't there.

//Tomoyo-chan is always early,// Sakura thought, //And Yue-kun is very punctual as well. What the heck is going on here?// She reached into her bag to get her cell phone when something warm brushed up against her hand, //What the…// she grabbed the warm object and gasped, //The bracelet…Yue-kun!//

* * *

"Alrighty," Sora said, "I am no longer in a mood for childish games. Now before I throw all four of you out one of the openings I wan to know who canceled out my perfect spell."

"I recovered on my own," Yue said

"But that's not possible," Gesshoku said, "It's the same spell we put you under the last time."

"One of you is lying and I want to know who!" Sora yelled,

"It was me," Tomoyo said,

"Tomoyo-chan," Nakuru said, "Stop taking the blame for what I did. I was the one who healed oniichan."

"Liar!" Sora cried, "We disabled your magic. So that leaves…you the girl with no aura. How the heck did you break such a powerful spell? Perhaps there's more to you than meets the eye. Oh well, time to kill you now!"

"Don't touch her!" Yue yelled as he sent a hand full of shards at Sora

"Ooh you're getting violent," Sora said, "Let's take this outside shall we?" Sora smiled as a pair of leathery black wings sprouted from her back, "Catch me if you can! Be ready Gesshoku!"

"Yes Sora-sama," Gesshoku said as Yue followed Sora out of the bell tower.

As soon as Yue reached a certain height Gesshoku rang a grotesque looking bell. While Sora and Gesshoku found the sound to be quiet pleasant, to Yue, Nakuru and Tomoyo is was like nails on a chalk board. Nakuru and Tomoyo clutched their heads and screamed while Yue, who had already been weakened, froze and began falling.

//I can't believe they did it again// Yue thought as he fell, //They fooled me again and from this height…I won't survive this fall…even if I do I'll sustain severe injuries// Then he felt a spell take effect and he began to blackout, //Sakura-chan…//

"_Yue-kun!_"

"_What…not her again!_"

The his decent was interrupted, "_Yue-kun, please Yue-kun speak to me!_"

"Sakura…chan…"

* * *

"Yue-kun!" Sakura said as she caught Yue. His body was completely limp and his eyes were rolling back into his head, "Yue-kun, please Yue-kun speak to me!"

"Sakura…chan…" He whispered as he eyes closed

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked towards the bell tower and she saw Tomoyo and Nakuru. She flew to the tower and set Yue down,

"Take care of him for me," Sakura said as she stood up and flew back outside, "I can't forgive you for what you did to my friends!"

"Well, you're always ruining all my perfect plans!" Sora cried back, "I don't care what mistress says, I'm going to fight her!"

Sora flew at Sakura, "Knock her out of the sky, Windy!" Sakura called as she tossed the card into the air.

Sora did everything she could to keep the wind sprite from knocking her to the ground but nothing worked, "Damn you!" Sora yelled as she fell to the ground.

"Sora-sama," Gesshoku cried as he abandoned his post flew towards his falling comrade.

"Sakura-chan, destroy that bell!" Nakuru called, "It's the source of the paralysis spell oniichan is under!"

"Erase, get rid of that bell!" Sakura yelled. The jester like card did her work

"I hope you know that this means war," Sora said as Gesshoku held her in his arms. He had not been able to get to her in time and the impact with the ground had broken her wings, "I will get that boy's powers and kill you for mistress! You win this round, but we will be back."

Sakura didn't pay much attention to what Sora had been saying, she had already flown to the clock tower, "How is he?" Sakura asked

"He's alive," Nakuru said, "The spell on me was disabled but he's still unconscious."

"We should get him home," Sakura said softly, she was trying to hold back the tears that were welling up, "Maybe…he'll be alright tomorrow."

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked as she approached her friend,

"I should have never taken that bracelet off," Sakura said, "If I had left it on then he wouldn't be like this. I could have gotten here sooner."

"Stop blaming yourself," Nakuru said, "What's done is done. Thinking about what you could have done won't change what happened. Now come on, I'll get oniichan," She said as she transformed, "Now cover me with illusion."

Sakura sighed and nodded as she did what she was told."

* * *

"Dammit!" Sora yelled, "I can't believe she won again! She even broke the pretty wings mistress gave me!"

"Be thankful she didn't kill you Sora-sama," Gesshoku said

"How does she know when he's in trouble?" Sora cried, "I can't take it!"

"Mistress did tell you not to fight her Sora-sama," Gesshoku said, "Perhaps this is the reason why."

"Well we need to figure it out soon," Sora said, "I DON'T LIKE FAILING LIKE THIS!"

"Calm down Sora-sama," Gesshoku said, "We'll get them sooner or later."

* * *

"There's a pretty powerful paralysis spell on him right now," Fugitaka said as he placed his hand on Yue's forehead, "But he should be fine in a few days."

"Is there anything we can do?" Sakura asked

"I had little experience with disabling spells," Fugitaka said, "I don't want to do something wrong and cause the effects to become permanent. It's only a temporary spell Sakura-san, the best treatment would be for him to rest until the effects wear off."

Sakura nodded, "He is going to be okay, right?" She asked

"Oniichan has been through worse than that spell," Nakuru said, "He'll pull through."

* * *

Something had happened, now if only he could remember what it was. He tried to move but found that his muscles weren't responding to his request and it was because of this that he snapped from a half conscious state to a fully alert state. He opened his eyes and found that he was in his bedroom, when did that happen? He could tell that it was early morning, but wasn't it just early evening? What was going on here? What the heck was going on here?

He looked over and saw Sakura sleeping in a chair in front of his bed. Why was she in here instead of in her own room? What had happened to him?

"Sa…Sakura-chan…" He whispered, his throat was dry from not being used. He wondered whether that feeble attempt to talk would be enough to wake the sleeping teenager but to his relief it was.

"Yue-kun," Sakura muttered groggily, "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Sakura-chan," Yue said, "Why can't I move?"

"Those people put a powerful paralysis spell on you," She explained, "It must not have worn off completely yet. I'm sorry Yue-kun you ended up like this because I took my bracelet off."

"No," Yue said, "I was the one they fooled. You had nothing to do with it."

Sakura smiled, "Well I have to get ready for school," Sakura said as she stood up, "You should try to get back to sleep."

Yue nodded then slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Whew it's done. I have no idea what I am going to do with the next chapter so it may be a while.

I hope you liked it!

_Ex-shark7_


	26. Returning to the Madness

Konnichiwa minna-san! I apologize for the ridiculous wait for this chapter, a little thing called college has taken over my life. I was supposed to put this up two months ago but my computer crashed then I killed my power cord and had to wait forever for everything. Well I'm back and I'm hoping that I won't be so late on updating. I changed my penname again and I promise this will be the last time I do so!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six: Returning to The Madness

Cerberus looked over at his younger brother, //Why hasn't the spell worn off yet?// he thought, //It's been two days and he still can't move.//

"Oniichan," Nakuru called, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out why the spell hasn't worn off yet," Cerberus said, "He should be alright by now."

"Those children did do a number on him," Nakuru said,

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but I wish Eriol was here," Cerberus said, "He would know how to deactivate the spell. Fugitaka can deactivate spells but he's still new to magic and he's worried that he'll make the effects of the spell permanent."

Nakuru sighed, "Sakura-chan said that oniichan did wake up this morning," Nakuru said, "He still couldn't move but at least he woke up."

"I know," Cerberus said, "The spell rendered him unconscious almost instantly. I have a feeling that it was a multi layer spell and the layer that paralyzed him has yet to deactivate."

"_You're right,"_

Cerberus and Nakuru turned and watched as Sakura's mother materialized in front of them.

"How much longer is it going to last?" Nakuru asked.

"_He should be able to move be the time Sakura-chan gets home from school_," Nadeshiko said, "_He'll wake up soon and he should be able to move by then._"

"Are you sure?" Nakuru asked

"_Positive,_" Nadeshiko said, "_Good luck Kero-chan, Nakuru-chan._" With that she vanished again

"I really hope she's right," Nakuru said

"No she's usually right," Cerberus said,

"Let's hope so," Nakuru said

* * *

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, "How's Yue-san doing?"

"He finally woke up this morning," Sakura said, "Now we just need to wait for the spell to ware off completely."

"I don't think it will take all that long," Syaoran said, "His magic seemed rather strong yesterday."

"Tomorrow's the full moon," Sakura said, "He'll finally get his strength back. I just hope that nothing happens. I have a feeling that those people are going to try something."

"Do you know when Eriol-kun is coming back?" Tomoyo asked

"He said with in the next two or three days," Sakura said, "He's moving back here."

"Great," Meiling said, "The creepy kid is coming back. Why do all the creeps seem to follow us around?"

"Well people with power are attracted to other people with power." Syaoran said

"But Daidouji and I don't have any power," Meiling whined

"Well you're always hanging out with me and Daidouji is always hanging out with Sakura," Syaoran said,

"I guess you're right," Meiling said,

"I just hope that Yue-kun is able to join us tonight," Sakura said, "It would be a shame if he had to miss the picnic."

"You're having a picnic?" A voice asked, "Can I come?"

The small group turned around, "Eriol-kun!" Sakura said, "Welcome back!"

"Oh great," Meiling said, "The little creep's back."

"Hello," Eriol said with a smile, "It looks like I'll be in the same class as you guys again."

"When did you get back?" Sakura asked

"Just this morning," Eriol said, "Which is why I was so late today."

"So has anything happened?" Eriol asked

"Yue-kun was attacked the other day," Sakura said, "He was under a paralysis spell for a few days and he still can't move."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Sakura-san," Eriol said, "The full moon is tomorrow, Yue's power levels are probably pretty high."

"That's good to know," Sakura said

"Oh and about that picnic," Eriol said, "Can I come?"

"Sure," Sakura said,

"The creep probably would have come with out a proper invitation," Meiling said

"Too true, my cute little descendant," Eriol said with a smile, "Too true."

"Don't call me that!" Meiling yelled

* * *

He could hear muffled yelling as he started coming around for the second time in several days. He opened his eyes and realized that his arms and legs didn't have that numb pins-and-needles feel anymore. He slowly and carefully tried to pull his hand into a fist and found that his muscles obeyed him. He then slowly sat up and hoped that his legs would obey him like his arms did.

* * *

"I want cookies!" Nakuru yelled

"Well I want cake!" Cerberus yelled

"Cookies!"

"Cake!"

"Cookies!"

"Cake!"

"Now, now," Fugitaka said trying to stop the two bickering guardians, "You can have what you want."

"COOKIES!"

"CAKE!"

"Enough! You can both have what you want!"

"Yue!"

"Oniisan!" Nakuru cried, "You're alright!"

"Aw," Cerberus cried, "I lost again!" He paused, "Oh no, oh no, no, NO! I have to kiss the brat now!"

Yue raised an eyebrow, "The brat?" He asked, "What were you two betting on anyway?"

"When you would wake up," Nakuru said, "I said today and Kero-nii said tomorrow. Kero-nii you owe me nine sticks of pokey!"

"What does that have to with kissing the brat?" Yue asked, "Who is the brat anyways?"

"Well the brat is the kuzo's cousin," Cerberus said, "And if lost the bet I have to give Nakuru nine sticks of pokey and kiss the brat."

"That didn't really tell me who the brat is," Yue said

"Meiling," Cerberus murmured while staring at the floor

"What!?" Yue exclaimed as he started laughing, "You have to kiss Meiling?"

Nakuru and Cerberus just stood there staring at Yue in utter shock, "Do you think the spell messed with his head?" Nakuru asked, "He's laughing."

"It must have," Cerberus said, "He never laughs."

"The spell didn't mess with his head," Fugitaka said, "He finds it funny." He tuned to Yue, "It's good to see you up and about again, Yue-kun."

"Oh yeah," Cerberus said turning to Yue, "How are you feeling anyway?"

"It's about time," Yue said, "My limbs are still a bit stiff but other than that, I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten in a few days," Fugitaka said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Yue said, "I am."

"What do you want?" Fugitaka asked, "I made bento boxes for Cerberus and Nakuru. Would you like one?"

"Sure," Yue said,

"What do you want in it?" Fugitaka asked, "I've made tempura, dumplings and yasai."

"Just yasai," Yue said, "I don't eat meat."

"Alright," Fugitaka said, "It should be ready in a few minutes."

"You had us really worried," Nakuru said, "Especially Sakura-chan. She blamed herself for what happened to you."

Yue sighed, "I know," he said, "She told me this morning. I wish she wouldn't blame herself for these things. She had no control over what happened to me."

"Sakura can't help but feel that way," Cerberus said, "She was trusted to take care of us. Obviously if something happens to us she's going to feel bad and blame herself."

Yue sighed again as a bento box was placed in front of him, "Thank you,"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Yue-kun," Fugitaka said, "Sakura-san is just trying to be your friend."

"I know," Yue said

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Welcome home, Sakura-san," Fugitaka called,

"I've brought some friends over," Sakura called as she took her shoes off, "Is that alright?"

"Of course it is," Fugitaka said, "I'll make you some snacks."

"Thanks," Sakura called as she entered the kitchen, "Oh, how's Yue-kun doing?" she asked softly.

"He's fine," Fugitaka said, "He's upstairs talking in his room."

"So the spell wore off?" Sakura asked

"Yes it did,"

"That's great," Sakura yelled as she ran out of the room, "Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, Meiling-chan, I'll meet you in my room in a few minutes!"

* * *

Yue could hear Sakura yelling from downstairs. He smiled softly to himself, Sakura was acting like her normal cheerful self. //Good// he thought, //She's probably over the whole incident//

"Yue-kun!" Sakura cried as she entered the room panting slightly from running up the stairs, "I'm so glad you're alright! I was really worried about you."

"Thank you," He said, "Did anything else happen while I was unconscious?"

Sakura shook her head, "No," She said, "It's been pretty quiet lately."

"Sometimes that not a good sign," Yue said, "They're planning something for tomorrow and I wish I knew if they are going to come after me or you."

"Tomorrow's the full moon," Sakura said, "I have a feeling that those people are going to do something tomorrow but I don't think it will be as bad. You'll be at your full strength for the first time in nearly a month."

Yue shook his head, "I'm not going to be at full strength," He said, "My power levels are still down from where they normally are at this time. There's something that is preventing my powers from reaching their peak. I can't seem to figure it out," He said, "It just makes no sense."

"Could it be from what has happened to you?" Sakura asked

"I don't think it is," Yue said, "I could be…but I don't think it is. This is different, this isn't some kind of exhaustion." He glanced at Sakura, who had a worried look on her face, "Don't worry about," he said, "I'm not in any danger. Forget I even told you about it."

"No," Sakura said, "Thank you for being honest. Oh we're having a picnic tonight if you're interested."

Yue smiled lightly, "I'll be there."

Sakura smiled, "I'll be in my room if you need me." She said as she ran out of the room.

* * *

"Mistress, it seems as though Kinomoto and the judge will be participating in a picnic tonight. Should we attack then?"

"No Gesshoku, Both reincarnations, and the future head of the Li Clan will be there. If you two were to strike tonight you would both be killed. Besides that girl you told me about will also be there, wait until tomorrow when the judge can put up a good fight. Tell Sora that tomorrow she'll have permission to attack Kinomoto."

"Yes Mistress," The boy said as he walked away. //Sora-sama's not going to be happy about this, but orders are orders// he thought. He walked into the room where the blue and black haired girl was sitting reading a book, "Sora-sama, Mistress has not granted us permission to attack them today."

"What!?" Sora cried, "But why!? Judge is still weak from the spell we put on him the other day. This is a perfect opportunity to get him!"

"Mistress said that the reincarnations and the future head of the Li Clan will be there."

"Who, Li boy?" Sora asked, "He's a pushover!"

"Mistress also said that we should attack tomorrow when the judge is at his strongest," Gesshoku said, "She has also granted you permission to attack Kinomoto tomorrow."

"Are you serious!?" Sora exclaimed, "I can attack Kinomoto tomorrow!?"

"That's what Mistress said," Gesshoku said,

"In that case I had better get ready for it." Sora said, "Tomorrow is going to be a great day!"

* * *

Yue and Fugitaka were packing the food for the picnic when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Yue said as he headed to the door. When he opened the door he came face-to-face with Eriol, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Eriol said, "I heard that you're going on a little excursion with included provisions and I just happened to merit an invitation."

Yue had half a mind to slam the door in Eriol's face but he stepped aside and allowed the blue haired boy to enter.

"I see the spell wore off," Eriol said, "That's good."

"There's something I want to talk to you about later," Yue said softly,

Eriol nodded, "Your power levels are lower than they should be," He said, "Am I correct?"

Yue gasped then nodded, "I can't seem to figure out what it is. It's not exhaustion."

"No, it's not," Eriol said, "If it was exhaustion you wouldn't be here talking to me, you would still be unconscious." He paused, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, it doesn't affect the way you use magic or how you feel."

"Yue-kun," Sakura called as she entered the room, "We're almost ready to go. Ah Eriol-kun, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Eriol said, "Yue was kind enough to let me in. I brought some cookies for the picnic."

"Cookies!?" Cerberus exclaimed as he flew into the room, "I might actually have to like you for the day because you brought my favorite food!"

"Kero-nii," Nakuru said, "I thought cake was your favorite food." She then paused as she realized who was standing in the room, "Eriol! When did you get here!?"

"I got back to Japan this morning," Eriol said, "We're staying here from now on."

"We'll be living in Japan again!?" Nakuru cried, "Can I go to Sakura-chan's school?"

"We'll see," Eriol said,

"Sakura-san," Fugitaka called, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Sakura called, "Hold on, I'll go get Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan."

* * *

It was the perfect night for a picnic. There was a nice breeze and it was pleasantly warm.

"I can't believe he fell asleep," Meiling said as she looked at Yue who was leaning against a tree fast asleep

"It's still a little warm for him," Cerberus said, "And I'm sure he's still recovering from the spell he was under."

"No," Eriol said, "It's just the heat bothering him."

"It's not going to make him sick is it?" Sakura asked

"No," Eriol said, "It's not warm enough for that, he's just feeling a bit drowsy." He turned away from Yue, "So, aside from being stalked what has everyone been up to?"

"Tomoyo-chan and I are going to be in a competition later this month," Sakura said, "It's going to be my first one."

"Well I wish you both the best of luck," Eriol said,

"I'm working on new outfits for Nakuru-chan and Yue-san," Tomoyo said, "And Sakura-chan of course."

"Tomoyo-san," Eriol said, "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you for a while. Do you remember the time I was working at the shrine on New Years Day a few years back?"

"Yes," Tomoyo said

"What was the outfit and situation that you wanted to see Sakura-san in?" Eriol asked

If it had been anyone other than Tomoyo they would have probably gotten embarrassed, but since it was Tomoyo her eyes gained an evil glint and she smiled, "I don't think I can say that with Sakura-chan's father around." She said

The rest of the group just stared at her minus Yue, who was still asleep, "Just exactly do you think about before you go to bed at night?" Meiling asked

"Oi," Touya called, "Keep it G-rated."

"Let them be To-ya," Yukito said, "They're having fun."

"Kero-nii," Nakuru called, "You still have to uphold your part of the bet!"

"What bet?" Cerberus asked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kero-nii!" Nakuru called

Cerberus sighed and flew up to Meiling, "Ano," he muttered

"Oh this is going to be good," Nakuru giggled, "Oniichan, wake up," She muttered in Yue's ears, "You're about to miss something good."

Yue opened his eyes, "What do you want?" He asked

"Kero-nii is about to uphold his part of the bargain," She said, "Tomoyo-chan, you might want this on video."

"I'm already on it," Tomoyo said as she held her camera to her face

"What do you want, bath sponge?" Meiling asked

Cerberus didn't say anything he just kissed Meiling on the lips.

"He did it!" Nakuru cried, "He actually did it! On the lips too!"

"BATH SPONGE!" Meiling roared, "What the hell was that for!?"

"She's gonna kill me!" Cerberus said as he flew towards Yue and hid in his hair

"I'm so glad I got that on camera!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily, "Now I have 'Kero-chan's first kiss!'"

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked. She was confused about the entire situation.

Meiling walked up to Yue, "I believe you have something I want," She said

"Please Yue," Cerberus whispered in his younger brother's ear, "Don't give me to her." Yue paid no attention to his brother's plea and grabbed him, "Yue what…what are you doing!?"

"This is pay back," Yue said, "For every prank you've ever pulled on me."

"You wouldn't," Cerberus said

Yue raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?" He then handed his brother over to the irritated Chinese girl, "Have fun."

Meiling smiled and snatched the small sun guardian, 'Don't worry I'm not going to kill you," She said, "Sakura-san, do I have permission to borrow this _thing_?"

"Yes," Yue said before Sakura could answer, "You have permission."

"Yue!" Cerberus yelled, "You're twisted! I hate you right now!"

Syaoran sighed and walked up to Eriol, "Can I stay at your place tonight?" He asked, "I don't want to listen to the two of them yelling back and forth all night."

"Sure you can, my cute little descendent," Eriol said with a smile

Syaoran grimaced, "Thank you," He said as he cursed himself for willing setting himself up for a night of torture.

"Sakura-san," Fugitaka called, "It's getting late we should head home."

"Hai," Sakura called

"I think I'll be heading home as well Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, "I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Bye Tomoyo-chan," Sakura called

"I'll see you tomorrow," Meiling called, "Don't worry you'll get this back I one piece!" She waved Cerberus around.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," Sakura called as she followed Yue and her father.

Tomoyo stood there waving at her best friend when Eriol walked up to her.

"Tomoyo-san," He said nervously, "There's something I wanted to ask you before I went back to England…but I couldn't figure out how to do it."

"What is it Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked

"Tomoyo Daidouji," He said while blushing furiously, "Will you…go out…on a date with me?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Yes," She said, "Yes Eriol Hiiragizawa, I will go out with you."

* * *

FINALLY! It's done! Like I said I had to deal with a hellish semester in collage and not one but two computer crashes. Chapter twenty-seven is written I just need to type it and I will have it up in about a week!

_Ex-shark-V-005_


	27. Trying to Remember

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I updated sooner this time! There's not much to report for this chapter so you can get reading right away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters, but the plot is all mine!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven: Trying to Remember

Eriol was quiet pleased with himself. He had somehow managed to get back to Japan early enough to attend the afternoon classes. He had managed to spend quite a bit of time with Yue and Cerberus without making at least one of them want to kill him. And he managed to work up the courage to ask Tomoyo to go out with him all in one day.

"You look happy Eriol," Spinel said

"I had a good day," Eriol said as he got into bed,

"I feel kinda bad for Kero-nii," Nakuru said, "Meiling-chan looked like she wanted to kill him. Do you think he'll be alright Eriol?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Eriol said, "Now I would love to talk with you two all night but I have school tomorrow and I was up almost all night last night."

"Okay," Nakuru said, "Good night Eriol!"

"Good night," Spinel said

"Good night you two," Eriol said as he shut his eyes and slipped into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"_Did you want to see me?" A young girl asked_

"_Yes I did," A man responded, "We have important matters to discuss."_

"_If it has anything to do with what happened to the little brat, I didn't do it." The child said_

"_I'm not saying you did," The man said, "But you were supposed to be watching him when it happened."_

"_You shouldn't have had me watch him then," The girl said, "He's not my responsibility."_

"_What did I tell you when I created him?" The man asked_

"_That I'm to watch and care for him until he develops magic," The girl said in a mock tone, _

"_And I expect you to do just that," The man said _

"_He's finally asleep," Another male voice came_

"_That's good," The first man said, "How is he?"_

"_He's still in a lot of pain,"_

_The man sighed, "I'll see what I can do about his injuries," He said, "Until then we're going to hope that he stays asleep." He then directed his attention at the girl, "I no longer need your assistance. You're free to go."_

"_Fine," The girl said as she left the room_

_Once the girl left the conversation picked up again, "Cerberus, did you happen to see what happened today?"_

"_Not really," Cerberus said, "She took Yue off somewhere then about five or so minutes late she comes back screaming something about Yue falling over the cliff. Yue said he was pushed but he doesn't like her and she doesn't like him so I have no idea what to believe."_

_The man sighed, "I don't know what to do," he said, "but there's just something about her that unsettles me."_

"_She found out about Sakura," Cerberus said, "Perhaps she's jealous that she's not going to inherit the cards."_

"_Her magic's not compatible with the cards," The man said, "She would never be able to use them." Then before the two could say anything else they heard a sound from outside the room and footsteps that quickly died away._

"_I think she heard us, Clow" Cerberus said _

"_I know,"_

_

* * *

_

She was absolutely angry. //That damn Sakura girl again// she thought //Why does she get to inherit the cards? I should get them, I'm next in line to become the head of the family and this Sakura girl is some stranger who hasn't even been born yet// She found herself standing in the doorway of a very young child's bedroom, //I'll make them pay big time// She thought as she walked into the room and up to a small bed where a small boy with shoulder length sliver hair was sleeping. //If I can't have the cards then I'll have to take this boy instead//

_

* * *

_

Clow and Cerberus continued their conversation until both of them felt a strong feeling of distress and terror.

"_Yue!" Cerberus yelled, _

"_Hurry Cerberus," Clow called as he ran from the room_

"_You do realize that this is probably her doing right?" Cerberus said _

"_Yes, I know," Clow sighed_

"_You need to do something about her," Cerberus said, "Before she kills him! For some reason she doesn't like Yue and she's probably going to take all of her anger out at him."_

_Clow sighed, "I know Cerberus," He said, "But what do I do?"_

"_She's your responsibility," Cerberus said, "And you need to figure it out."_

_The two got to the roof where they found the girl holding Yue over the edge of the roof._

"_What do you think you're doing to him?" Clow yelled over the heavy wind and rain_

"_Since you won't let me have the cards, I'm taking him from you," She yelled_

"_You magic isn't compatible with the cards," Clow called trying to reason with the girl before she killed his youngest creation, "Even if I did give them to you, you wouldn't be able to use them!"_

"_You should have thought of that before you started creating them!" The girl yelled _

"_You mother's magic was much different then mine," He said, "There was no way I could create the cards incorporating that kind of magic." _

"_Well you should have asked for mother's help then!" The girl yelled dangling the boy dangerously over the edge of the roof, "Oh wait, mother died in child birth because you couldn't save her or my little brother!"_

"_Magic cannot solve ever problem," Clow said _

"_Well then," the girl said, "Good luck trying to solve this one." She then took the boy and threw him off the roof._

"_Yue!" Cerberus cried_

_Clow then pulled three cards out of his pocket, "Fly!" he yelled, "Windy, Wood bind her!" He then leapt off the roof and hoped that he would be able to catch the boy in time._

* * *

Nakuru and Spinel stood by Eriol's bed as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"What's wrong with him?" Nakuru asked

"I think he's having a nightmare," Spinel said, "But he does appear to be feverish."

"I'll be right back with a cool cloth," Nakuru said as she ran off

"Spinel…" Eriol muttered as he opened his eyes

"Eriol are you alright?" Spinel asked

"I seem to have come down with something," He said as he sat up a bit.

"Eriol you're crying," Spinel said

"I'm sorry," Eriol said as he wiped his eyes, "I just had a really disturbing nightmare."

"What was it about?" Spinel asked

"I think it was a flashback of some sort," Eriol said, "Yue and Cerberus were in it, but there was also a girl that I can't seem to recall. All I know is that Yue was really young and he was in some sort of danger. I wish I could remember who the girl was."

"Don't worry about it tonight," Spinel said, "You're not well."

"I'm back, Suppi," Nakuru said as she walked back into the room, "Eriol, you're awake, are you alright?"

"I've come down with something," Eriol said, "I'm going to need you to call the school tomorrow for me."

"Okay," Nakuru said, "Do you need anything else?"

"No," Eriol said, "I'm sorry for disturbing you so late. Both of you can go back to sleep if you want."

"Hai," Nakuru said, "Good night Eriol. I hope you feel better in the morning."

"Good night Nakuru," Eriol called as Nakuru walked from the room, "Good night Spinel."

"Good night Eriol."

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were rather worried when Eriol didn't show up for school the next day.

"I wonder why Eriol-kun isn't here," Sakura said as she took her seat in homeroom, "I hope he's okay."

"He said he wasn't feeling well this morning," Syaoran said

"The creep's probably just tired," Meiling said, "He did get back from England yesterday morning. I'm sure he's fine."

"We should visit him later," Sakura said,

"Do you even know where the creep lives?" Meiling asked

"I'm sure we can find out," Sakura said sheepishly

"Sheesh Sakura-san," Meiling said,

"Don't worry I know where he lives," Syaoran said

At that moment the teacher walked in and homeroom started.

* * *

After a hellish night of torture Cerberus was happy to be back at home.

"Oniisan," Yue said as he looked at his brother who had been non-stop complaining since Meiling had brought him back, "I understand that you were "tortured" all night but enough is enough."

"You have no idea how bad it was," Cerberus whined, "She dangled pudding in front of my face then ate it!"

"Well you shouldn't have kissed her then," Yue said

"I didn't have a choice Yue," Cerberus said, "Nakuru made me."

"Imotosan didn't make you do anything," Yue said, "You kissed Meiling with your own free will."

"But it was part of our bet," Cerberus said

"Then you shouldn't have agreed to the bet," Yue said as the phone rang, "Now stop whining so I can hear the person on the phone." Yue picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"_Good morning Yue_,"

"Eriol?" Yue asked, "Why aren't you in school?"

"_I spiked a fever last night_," Eriol said, "_Is Cerberus back yet_?"

"Yeah, "Yue said, "Do you want to talk with him?"

"_Yeah that would be good,"_ Eriol said

"Oniisan," Yue called, "Eriol wants to talk with you."

"Eriol?" Cerberus asked, "Shouldn't he be in school?"

"He's staying home sick today," Yue said,

"Yeah," Cerberus scoffed, "I'm sure he's real sick." He then took the phone, "What do you want?"

"_I think I had a vision last night,_" Eriol said, "_But either I don't possess all of Clow's memories or the fever was really messing with my head and I can't figure it out. Either way I need your help with something. After Clow created Yue did he put him in the care of a young girl?"_

"Huh, what?" Cerberus said, "A young girl? No, after Clow created Yue he was put in my care."

"_Are you sure?" _Eriol asked, _"The thing I saw last night seemed pretty real. All I know is that she was bitter about Sakura inheriting the cards and she had it out for Yue. I think she may have pushed him over a cliff and threw him off the roof of Clow's house once."_

"Wait," Cerberus said, "There was a girl named Kaire who lived with Clow for a while. Could it have been her?"

"_No it wasn't Kaire," _Eriol said, _"Kaire's aura was different then the aura of the girl from my dream last night. And if I recall correctly Kaire's magic was compatible with the cards. The girl from last night could not use the cards at all."_

"I don't know what to tell you," Cerberus said, "Kaire was the only girl that ever hung around Clow's house."

"_Alright," _Eriol said, "_Well I'm going to go back to bed and get more sleep. I'll talk to you later."_

"Alright," Cerberus said, "Bye."

"Oniisan," Yue said, "What was that all about?"

"Eriol thinks he had a vision last night," Cerberus said, "Besides Kaire do you remember there being any other girls living with Clow when you were younger?"

Yue thought for a while. Then an image of a young girl with ice blue eyes and long dark hair appeared in his mind. For whatever reason this image cause a wave of terror to wash over him and he started to grow weak at the knees.

"Yue, What's wrong!?" He could here Cerberus yelling in the distance. What was going on? Who was girl and why was he so afraid of her?

"_Keep going a little bit farther Yue you'll see it in a minute." _A girl's voice resonated in his head and his entire body throbbed.

"Yue!" Cerberus yelled from a distance again. He was beginning to black out. Why was this child making him feel so weak?

"_Since you won't let me have the cards, I'm taking this brat away from you!"_

"YUE!"

* * *

Cerberus watched as Yue was dragged into the memory. //Dammit this can't be good// He thought, "Yue, what's wrong!?" He called hoping to pull Yue out of the memory before he succumbed to it. But it didn't work; Yue just remained there his violet-silver eyes still empty. //Dammit// Cerberus thought he transformed just in case Yue decided that he was going to pass out. "Yue!" He called again and he still did not get a response. Then Yue's eyes closed and he fell backwards. "YUE!"

* * *

He slowly came around to something tapping his face. What had happened? Who was that girl? Why was he on the floor? He slowly opened his eyes and found that he was resting up against his brother.

"Hey," Cerberus said softly, "Are you alright?"

"Oniisan…" Yue muttered, "What happened?"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me," Cerberus said, "But you passed out. Do you remember what you saw?"

"Barely," Yue said as he sat up, "All I remember is a young girl with ice blue eyes and dark hair. And for whatever reason, I was terrified of her."

"We should call Eriol back," Cerberus said, "He needs to hear this. I just can't believe you remember something I've forgotten."

Yue stood up and walked over to the phone and dialed the number for Eriol's house.

"_Hello?_"

"Imotosan, it's Yue," He said, "Is Eriol awake?"

"_No,_" Nakuru said, "_He just fell back to sleep. What do you need?"_

"I think I may have some information on the girl he saw in his dream last night," Yue said,

"_Oh good," _Nakuru said, "_So Kero-nii was able to remember something about her."_

"No actually I was able to remember something about her," Yue said

"_Really?" _Nakuru asked, "_You were actually able to remember something from your childhood? Do you want me to wake Eriol?"_

"No," Yue said, "But we can stop by if you would like."

"_That sounds good," _Nakuru said, "_Do you need our address?"_

"No, that won't be necessary," Yue said, "You're not all that hard to find."

"_Yeah," _Nakuru said, "_All you would have to do is follow our aura."_

"Alright," Yue said, "We'll see you in a little bit then."

"_Okay,"_ Nakuru said, "_See you then."_

Yue then hung up the phone, "Get ready Oniisan," Yue said

"Do I have to go?" Cerberus whined

"Yes you do," Yue said, "Now come on."

* * *

It was not a fun walk for Yue. Cerberus complained the entire time and Yue was at about the end of his patients.

"Oniisan I swear if I hear another word out of you I'll let Meiling keep you over night again," Yue said, "Or I'll tell Sakura-chan not to give you any sweets for a week."

"Okay, okay," Cerberus cried, "I'll be good!"

When the two got to the house Nakuru was waiting for them at the door.

"You two got here quick," Nakuru said

"Well you do live about five minutes away," Cerberus said

"That's true," Nakuru said, "Would you like some lunch?"

"Just some rice is fine," Yue said, "You don't have to go crazy, but please, no tricks."

"I wasn't going to," Nakuru said,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cerberus exclaimed, "What was that? Did you just say that you weren't going to prank his food? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just a little tired," Nakuru said, "After Eriol woke up feverish I couldn't get back to sleep."

"It's the full moon," Yue said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"When the master is under the weather it translates to the guardians in the form of fatigue,"

"Eriol," Nakuru called, "What are you doing up?"

"I was hungry and Spinel was sleeping so I figured instead of waking him, I could go down to the kitchen," Eriol said, "It take you two are here because one of you remembered something."

"Yeah," Cerberus said, "After I mentioned it to Yue we went into a violent vision."

"Did you?" Eriol said as he looked towards Yue, "Do you remember what you saw?"

"Sort of," Yue said, "All I remember is seeing a girl with long dark hair and ice blue eyes."

"I couldn't see the girl's eyes but her hair was longer," Eriol said, "What else do you remember?"

"I was absolutely terrified of her," Yue said, "I did hear her voice. It was rather high pitched and it definitely belonged to a younger girl."

"So you heard her talk," Eriol said, "What did she say?"

"She said something along the lines of, 'If I can't have the cards, then I'm going to take this brat away from you.' And that's when it ended." Yue said, "I woke up on the floor."

"I'm going to call Sakura-san and ask her if I can do a reading," Eriol said, "Perhaps on of the older cards remembers more. Or we can ask Sakura-san to use the Return but that probably wouldn't work because Clow created the Return after Nakuru so it probably wouldn't remember."

"Windy would probably remember," Yue said, "She was the first card created."

"That's true," Eriol said, "I'll ask her." He paused, "Oh Yue, the woman in your dreams, have you ever seen her face?"

"No," Yue said, "I have never seen her face. Every time I see her, I'm either too far away or my vision is too dim and blurry to see her face clearly."

"Okay," Eriol said, "If you ever see her clearly let me know what she looks like."

"I will," Yue said

At that moment the doorbell rang, "That's probably Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san," Eriol said, "Nakuru will you go get the door?"

"Hai!" Nakuru called as she ran to the door

Eriol turned to Yue and Cerberus, "I take it you two will be staying for a while." He said

"I guess," Yue said,

"Hello Eriol-kun," Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen, "Syaoran-kun said that you weren't feeling well so we thought we'd stop by."

"Thank you Sakura-san," Eriol said

"Yue-kun, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, "What are you doing here?"

"There was something that Eriol wanted to talk to us about," Yue said, "So we came over."

"That was nice of you," Sakura said, "I won't stay too long then."

After a while, Yue felt the same presence he had felt during the new moon. It still bothered him but this time it wasn't making him feel sick.

"What is that?" Nakuru moaned as she held her head.

Yue sighed, "It's coming from the park," He said. He knew exactly what this was it was a trap to get Sakura and this time he wasn't going to fall for anything again. "I'm going to see what it is."

"Yue-kun," Sakura called as Yue transformed, "Let me help you!"

"No, Sakura-chan," Yue said, "I can do this on my own."

With that Yue left the house leaving everyone in the room very confused.

* * *

So I decided to torture Eriol this time around. This chapter did not go the way I had originally planned but it works. Next chapter is mid-point and should be up soon. Let me know what you thought. Oh and the girl in Eriol's vision is an original character.

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	28. Going Off Alone Again

Konnichiwa Minna-san! It took me a little longer this time but that's to be expected from someone who is working on about ten stories at once. Alright this chapter is (hopefully) mid-point. (It's only taken me two and a half years to get to this point) Let's hope the next half doesn't take me another two and a half years. Well I have nothing to say about this chapter so after the stupid disclaimer, you can start reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters, but the plot and Sora are mine! (Why do I have to keep doing this? It's only chapter twenty-something or other)

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-eight: Going Off Alone…Again

Yue hurried to the park. He knew that eventually Sakura would make her way to the park so he wanted to deal with the problem before she got there.

"I've been waiting for you Judge,"

"Show yourself!" Yue yelled

"Where's your little flower? You were an idiot to come alone,"

"I said show yourself!"

"Here I am Judge!" A blue haired teenager yelled as she lunged at Yue, "Here's Sora!"

Yue side stepped the attack but as Sora fell into the bushes something hard hit him in the side.

"Come on fight back!" Sora called

Yue put his hand to his side and winced, //She's powerful// He thought //Sakura-chan, please stay home//

"Aw did I hurt you?" Sora asked, "Don't worry, before you know it you'll be in so much pain your body won't be able to handle it!" She laughed as she lunged at Yue again.

* * *

Sakura gasped as the bracelet on her wrist grew warm.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked

"Yue-kun's in trouble," She said

"Eh, Oniichan's in trouble?" Nakuru asked, "Eriol, please let me go help him."

"No," Eriol said, "Even though it is the full moon, because I'm sick you don't have enough energy to fight today."

"But Eriol," Nakuru whined

"No, buts," Eriol said, "Yue was stupid enough to go run off like he did, we don't need another guardian getting injured for something stupid."

"Fine," Nakuru said

Sakura gathered her school bag and headed towards the door, "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon," She said, "I hope you feel better Eriol-kun."

"Don't worry about it," Eriol said, "Just go help Yue."

//I know you didn't want me to come// Sakura thought, //But you can't do this on your own Yue-kun, I don't care if it's the full moon//

* * *

Yue hit the ground hard. From years of physical and magical training, he was able to dodge most of Sora's attacks, but the last hit had connected with the side of his head. He put his hand to the injury and felt that there was a warm sticky liquid on his head and now his hand. He removed his hand and found that there was a deep crimson stain on his hand.

"Aw do you need a band-aid?" Sora asked as Yue slowly stood. The hit to his head was making him dizzy, "Poor little baby."

Yue could feel Sakura's aura quickly approaching as Sora lunged for him again. He attempted to dodge again but due to the head injury he had sustained his movements were sluggish and he was knocked to the ground again by a hit to his side.

"You were moving so fast earlier," Sora said as she kicked Yue in the back, "What happened? Are you getting tired or can you not stand the pain that I'm inflicting?"

Yue coughed as he tried to breathe normally after the two hits. Once he caught his breath he stood up again, "I'm not getting tired," He said

"Heh, I beg to differ," Sora said as she threw herself at Yue again

"Yue-kun!"

"Sakura-cha-"

"You took your eyes off me!" Sora said as she took the opportunity to catch Yue off guard. She then delivered a full power uppercut to Yue's chest. The mere force of the punch was enough to lift Yue up off his feet and into a near by tree, rendering him unconscious. "Oh dear," She said as she shook her fist a bit, "That was surprisingly easy. Now let's hope the master is stronger than the servant."

"Allow me to defeat my opponent in hand to hand combat, Fight!" Sakura yelled as she activated the powerful attack card. "I challenge you to a fight. If I win you leave, but if you win you may do what you want to the two of us!"

"You have yourself a deal Kinomoto," Sora said, "Let's go!"

Sora and Sakura lunged at each other and the mere force from their attacks threw both girls back.

"Ooh you're strong," Sora said, "But so was the Judge at first and look where he is now."

"Just shut up," Sakura said darkly,

"You're getting feisty now aren't you?" Sora asked, "I like it!"

"I said shut up!" Sakura yelled as she punched Sora to the ground

"You've got some good power behind you," Sora said as she slowly stood up, "But I'm going to take that power away from you!" She yelled as she lunged at Sakura again

* * *

While the two girls fought Yue began coming to consciousness. He could hear two people yelling and he opened his eyes. He was leaning up against a tree and in too much pain to move. He watched the two girls fight for another several minutes through very hazy vision. Then he watched as Sakura got thrown to the ground and he shut his eyes and attempted to stand.

* * *

"I win Kinomoto," Sora said as she put her foot down on Sakura's chest, "While it does seem as though the master is stronger than the servant, it seems as though I am stronger than the master." She began applying pressure to Sakura's chest, "Now I get to destroy the Judge and his young mistress."

Sakura began to panic as the pressure became increasingly more painful //No, I can't let her win// Sakura thought. The immense pressure on her chest was making it difficult to breathe and nearly impossible for her to move //But I can't move// Then something happened and the pressure on her chest was alleviated as Sora flew backwards.

"What the hell!?" Sora screamed as she was pinned to a tree by a bluish white arrow. She looked towards the direction the arrow came from and saw Yue kneeling against the tree holding his bow, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Sakura-chan…" Yue panted, "End it…"

"But she's defenseless," Sakura said,

"As were you," Sora said, "But _someone _had to ruin that." Sora then tried to remove the arrow from the tree and free herself but she was unsuccessful, "God dammit! You're too weak to even stand so why can't I remove this arrow!?"

"It's the full moon," Yue muttered, "My magic is at its strongest."

"Heh," Sora scoffed, "Now if only we could say the same for your body." She then turned to Sakura, "Get the hell over here and end it already!"

"But…"

"Shut the hell up and end it!" Sora screamed

Sakura sighed as she walked up to Sora, "Ensnare the one who stands before me, Wood!" Sakura called

"God dammit!" Sora yelled, "Did you have to use a non-aggressive way to defeat me? A side kick to the head would have been more fitting in a _physical _fight."

"This battle is over…" Yue panted as his arrow vanished and he struggled to stand, "Sakura Kinomoto…has won…Sora…will leave…or she will…be killed…"

"A deal is a deal," Sora said as she was released from the wood card's hold, "Ja ne."

Yue dropped his bow and fell to his knees panting for breath.

"Yue-kun!" Sakura cried as she ran over to aid him. She knelt beside him and started to assess his injuries, "Lie down, you're hurt. I'm afraid to move you, can you tell if you have any broken bones?"

"I don't…think so…" Yue gasped

"Are you sure," Sakura asked, "You seem to be in an awful amount of pain. Are you sure you're alright?"

Yue nodded and shut his eyes trying to ignore the pounding headache, "Again…again…I wasn't able to protect you," He whispered, "For…forgive me," He moaned, "I'm dizzy…"

"Don't talk," Sakura said as she pressed a cloth to Yue's forehead, "Is that better?"

Yue nodded. He was so incredibly dizzy. His chest was so painful that he had to take shallow breaths and the lack of oxygen was contributing to the dizziness. Then there was the pounding in his head that was making him sick to his stomach. He shut his eyes and tried to ignore everything while Sakura had a quiet phone conversation that his mind wouldn't process. After a few minutes he felt a few drops of water hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes and was about to tell Sakura to stop crying when the sky lit up. He then sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Cover us from the storm, Shield," Sakura called as she activated the card and the protective bubble surrounded them.

"Sakura-chan…why…are we…staying?" Yue whispered

"Oniichan is going to pick us up," Sakura said softly, "You're in no condition to move. That last hit could have killed you. Rest for now Yue-kun," Yue closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep despite the pain he felt.

After a few minutes Sakura's cell phone went off, "Oniichan where are you?" She asked

"_We're pulling into the parking lot now. Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine," Sakura said, "But Yue-kun's in bad shape."

"_What happened?"_

"I'm not sure," Sakura said, "But he's taken a heavy hit to the chest and he seems to have a head injury. He's not breathing properly and he couldn't tell me if he had any broken bones or not."

"Sakura-chan!"

"I gotta go Oniichan," Sakura said, "Yukito-san's here. Shield, allow Yukito-san to enter!"

Yukito walked into the enclosure, "Is he unconscious or asleep?" he asked

"I think he's asleep," Sakura said, "Yue-kun…Yue-kun wake up."

"Sakura…chan…" Yue muttered as his eyelids fluttered

"I'm sorry Yue-kun," Sakura said, "But Oniichan is here so try to wake up."

Yue shut his eyes and moaned. The punch he had taken was making his head spin beyond tolerance and the intense pain was making him sick to his stomach.

Yukito knelt down next to Yue, "Can you get up?" he asked gently as Yue nodded, "Are you sure?"

Yue nodded again and he put both hands on the ground and slowly pushed himself up. Then just as he was in a sitting position, pain flashed across his pale face and his arms gave out. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. His vision was growing dark and he felt as though he was about to be sick.

"Take it easy," Yukito said as he steadied Yue, "You shouldn't push yourself so hard. I know how much you hate relying on other people but sometimes you can't do things on your own." Yukito gently helped Yue stand, "Can you make it?" Yue nodded, "We'll go slow."

By the time they reached the car, Yue was barely conscious. Sakura walked up to the car and opened the door, "Get in Yue-kun," Sakura said. Then once Yue was in the car Sakura got in, "Lie down Yue-kun."

Yue put and his head on Sakura's lap and shut his eyes. His face was clammy and ashen. His breathing was still shallow and he was shivering. "Are you cold?" Yue nodded, "Oniisan, can you turn the heat on low?"

"Is there anything you can do to help him?" Yukito asked, "He sounds like he's having a hard time."

"Yue-kun do you want me to help you get sleep?" Sakura asked

"Please…" Yue breathed as Sakura placed her hand on Yue's forehead and he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

"Sakura," Touya asked, "Is that kid around?"

"He is," Sakura said, "But he was sick today so I don't think there's anything he can do today."

"Dammit," Touya swore, "Whenever you need the kid can't help you."

At that moment Sakura's phone went off, "Hello?"

"_SAKURA IS YUE ALRIGHT?"_

"Kero-chan…"

"_SAKURA PLEASE TELL ME THAT YUE IS ALRIGHT!"_

"Kero-chan, calm down," Sakura said, "You're going wake him. He's in rough shape but he'll live."

"_What happen to him?"_

"That blue haired girl attacked him," Sakura said, "He's taken some heavy hits but I think he'll be alright."

"_Where are you?"_

"We're almost there," Sakura said

"Shit," Touya swore, "Sakura we're gonna have to head to Yuki's there are power lines down ahead.

"Kero-chan we're heading to Yukito-san's house," Sakura said

"_Alright, I'll meet you there,"_

"Sakura…chan…" Yue murmured as he came back to conscious

"I know Yue-kun," Sakura said, "We're almost there." She stroked Yue's hair, "Why did you go off on your own?"

"I wanted…to protect you…" Yue gasped, "But…I couldn't…I'm sorry…"

Sakura sighed and placed he hand on Yue's chest and he gasped in pain, "Yue-kun do you have any broken bones?" Sakura asked

"I…don't know…" Yue muttered. Then he coughed up a bit of blood and his eyes closed.

"Yue-kun!" Sakura cried, "You're a lot worse off than you think you are. I wish Eriol wasn't sick."

"I could help him," Yukito said, "I recently discovered that I possess some kind of white magic."

"White magic?" Sakura asked

"Healing…magic…" Yue muttered

"Don't talk Yue-kun," Sakura said, "You can help him, Yukito-san?"

"I think I can," Yukito said, "But I'm still not used to using magic so I'm not sure what I'll be able to do."

* * *

Eriol woke with a start.

"What wrong Eriol?" Spinel asked

"I need to get to Tsukishiro-san's," Eriol said as he sat up, "Yue's in major trouble."

"You need to stay in bed," Spinel said, "You're never going to get better if you work yourself up."

"I'll be fine," Eriol said as he put a light jacket on, //there's someone there who can help me if I get worse// He thought as he left his room to Spinel's dismay.

* * *

When they pulled up in front of Yukito's house, Yukito got out of the car and opened the back door.

"I'm going to do the best I can," Yukito said, "I'm still not used to this." He then held his hand over Yue's chest.

Sakura watched as Yukito's hand started to glow white and Yue's eyes reopened. Then after about a minute, Yukito's hand stopped glowing and he slumped to the ground, "Yukito-san!" Sakura called.

"It's alright," Yukito said softly, "I'm just a little tired."

Touya sighed as he steadied Yukito, "You're not used to using magic," he said, "You should push yourself so hard."

"Yue are you alright?" Yukito asked

Yue sat up slowly, "Yes," He said, "Thank you." Then as he was getting out of the car something happened and a sharp pain brought him to his knees.

"Yue-kun!" Sakura cried as she got out of the car and knelt next to him, "What's wrong?"

"Tsukishiro-san wasn't able to fully heal him."

"Eriol-kun," Sakura said, "What are you doing out with such a fever, especially in this weather?"

"Yue's in bad shape," Eriol said, "I couldn't wait until I was feeling better to heal him, he needs it now." He then held his hand over Yue's chest and with in seconds Yue's breathing eased and he straightened up. Eriol cut the flow of magic, "Now that's interesting." He muttered. He then sank to the ground as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Leave it Eriol to say something like that as he passes out. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, but it should be within a month. If don't uphold that my friend will hold me hostage until I finish it. Until next time!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	29. Remembering What Had Been Forgotten

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I did it! I managed to update in less than a month without having my best friend hold me hostage! (Does a little victory dance) Okay now that that's out, I don't have much to say about this chapter other then there is a dream sequence that's in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters, but the plot and Ciara are mine.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Remembering What Had Been Forgotten

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura cried as the blue haired boy sank to the ground.

"Come on," Yue said softly, "We should get him inside. His fever is going to spike."

"Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm going to go right to bed," Yue said softly. His injuries had been healed but he was still feeling the effects of them. "I'm not feeling very well."

"Do you want any help?" Yukito asked

"I can manage," Yue said, "Get Eriol."

"You aren't feverish or anything are you, Yue-kun?" Sakura asked

"No," Yue said as they followed Touya to the house, "It's just the effects of the injuries I had sustained. I'll be fine in the morning. Concentrate on helping Eriol, using magic with a fever like that can be dangerous."

"To-ya," Yukito called as walked in carrying Eriol, "Get him a change of clothes, something warm and dry."

"Alright," Touya said

"Okay," Sakura said as she walked in the house and took off her shoes, "How is using magic with a fever dangerous?" She asked, "I've used magic with a fever before and nothing really happened."

"That's because Eriol was there to lower your fever," Yue said, "If he didn't, you would have been in trouble."

"You knew about that?" Sakura asked

"Of course I did," Yue said. He may have been extremely weak at the time but he knew how Sakura had transformed the Windy and Mirror cards with a rather high fever. He had been extremely worried about the girl and if he hadn't been losing magic at a steady rate, he would have been there helping her. "Don't do anything like that ever again."

"I won't," Sakura said. She had already received quite the lecture from Cerberus and another from her brother. "I already told Kero-chan and Oniichan that I wouldn't."

"Good," Yue said as he headed for the guest room, "I'm going to bed."

"Good night Yue-kun," Sakura said, "Yukito-san do you need me to get anything?"

"Could you get thermometer and a cold compress?" Yukito asked

"Sure," Sakura said as she left the room just as Touya walked into the room.

"Is he really bad off?" Touya asked as he started removing Eriol's saturated clothing.

"He's burning up," Yukito said as he helped, "I'm not sure if I can help him or not. I've already used up quite a bit of magic."

"If you can't then Sakura-san can," Eriol said softly as he opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Touya asked as he helped the boy get a dry shirt on.

"I shouldn't have done that," Eriol said, "But Yue couldn't wait. He was going to die if I didn't help him." He then heard a thud coming from the other side of the wall, "I take it Sakura-san heard me. Tell her she can come in. I want to walk her through the process of lowering a fever."

"Sakura-chan," Yukito called as the finished helping Eriol change, "You can come in now."

"Hai," Sakura said, "Eriol-kun, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I need your help with something," Eriol said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I am going to walk you through the process of lowering a fever using magic," He said.

"Okay," Sakura said as she walked up to the bed, "What do I need to do?"

"I need you to place your hand on my forehead," Eriol said, "Then I want you to concentrate on cooling my skin. Once you start I won't be able to help you though, I'll probably faint before it's over."

"Okay," Sakura said.

"Don't be alarmed if my temperature doesn't go down right away," Eriol said, "It's rather high and it might take several hours to go down even with magic."

"Okay," Sakura said as she placed her hand on Eriol's warm forehead, "I'm going to start now."

"Please do," Eriol said, "If I pass out that means it's working."

Sakura nodded and shut her eyes as she started concentrating on lowering Eriol's fever. After a few seconds Sakura started feeing a strain on her magic. She wanted to open her eyes to see if it was working but she didn't want to risk losing her concentration.

"Sakura-chan," Yukito said, "It's working, Eriol just lost consciousness."

"You can stop now," Yue said as he walked into the room, "You've done as much as you can."

Sakura cut the flow of magic and turned towards the door, "Yue-kun," She exclaimed. Then before anyone could say anything more, Sakura collapsed to the ground.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!" Yue called as he rushed to the girl's aid.

"What's wrong with her?' Touya asked as Yue lifted the girl from the floor.

"She used up too much of her magic," Yue said, "She fought that girl who defeated me. Then when I was injured, I was forced take magic from her to try and heal the wound I had sustained. It's just exhaustion, she should be fine by morning."

"Yue," Yukito said, "Did you know that that was going to happen?"

"Yeah," Yue said, "Like I said, she should be fine by morning."

"That's good," Touya said as Yue left the room, "Take care of her Yue."

"I will," Yue said as he brought Sakura into the other guest room. He set her on the bed and removed the jacket she had been wearing. Thanks to Tomoyo's "intuition" the outfit had been completely waterproof so Sakura did not get wet. //I'll have to thank Tomoyo later// Yue thought as he gently pulled the covers over Sakura. He then went over and sat on the armchair that was in the room. He knew that Sakura would not approve of him staying up all night for her sake. So he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_

* * *

_

Sakura found herself standing outside a large European style mansion. She saw Cerberus, Yue and a girl she had never seen before. The girl had long dark hair pulled back similar to how Meiling wore her hair. She had lilac colored eyes and wore the same kind of glasses that Eriol wore.

"_Ciara-chan," Yue called, "You said you would show me that place you found."_

_Sakura smiled as the very small boy ran up to the girl, who was probably about twelve years old. Yue looked as though he had been shrunk. He was about the size of your average three year old child. His silver hair hung a bit past his shoulders and his violet sliver eyes were wide. _

"_Okay," The girl said. Her voice sounded oddly familiar, "Come on Yue." She then picked the small boy up._

"_I'm coming too," Cerberus said._

"_There's no need for you to come," Ciara said, "Yue's safe with me. And if you've forgotten, he was placed in my care."_

"_Fine," Cerberus said, "Just don't be gone too long."_

"_We won't be," Ciara said as she smiled maliciously, "I'm going to put you down once we get there okay?"_

"_Okay," The young boy said._

_Sakura found herself following the girl for some reason. She found that there was something unsettling about the girl in front of her she couldn't quite place it but there was something. _

"_Here we are Yue," The girl said as she put the boy down and walked a few paces, "Come here."_

_The child scurried over to the girl, "Wow," He said, "Look how pretty it is! I bet you can see the entire world from here!"_

"_Hmm," The girl responded, "I don't think so. But you can see quite far." She walked back a few paces and the boy went to follow. "No you can stay there, I dropped something not too far back. I'm going to go get it."_

"_Okay," The boy said,_

"_Don't get to close now," She said. _

_Sakura and Yue were left alone for several minutes and Sakura could tell that Yue was getting worried._

"_Ciara-chan," Yue called as there was some rustling coming from a bush, "Ciara-chan, where are you? I don't like this anymore Ciara-chan."_

_Then without warning the dark haired girl emerged from behind a bush and pushed the young boy off the little cliff he was looking over._

_Sakura was shocked that someone that Yue trusted so much would do something like that, "Fly!" She called out only to remember that in this time frame, she didn't have the cards, Clow did. She didn't bother to pay attention to what Ciara was doing; she carefully scaled down the cliff to where the boy had fallen. To her relief, the boy was still conscious. "Yue-kun," She called being careful not to move the boy._

_The boy looked up, "Ciara-chan…?" He asked feebly, "No…who are you?"_

"_My name is Sakura," She said, "Are you alright?"_

"_No," The boy cried, "It hurts…"_

"_What hurts?" Sakura asked as she gently stroked the boy's forehead._

"_Everything," The boy said, "Do you live around here?"_

"_No," Sakura said trying to keep the boy distracted, "I don't."_

"_Then why are you here?" The boy asked, "Aren't your parents going to worry?"_

"_No," Sakura said, "I'm from the future. My magic brought me here for some reason."_

"_YUE!" _

_Sakura looked up and saw Clow standing at the ledge, "Someone's here for you now," She said, "It's going to be alright."_

"_I told him not to get too close," She heard Ciara say, "But he wouldn't listen. He lost his footing and fell."_

_Clow didn't appear to be listening to the girl. He activated the fly card and hurried to get the boy, "Ciara," He called, "Go get Yue's bed ready."_

"_Okay," She called._

"_Sakura," Clow said, "What are you doing here?"_

"_My magic brought me here Clow-san," Sakura said. _

"_Did you happen to see what happened here?" Clow asked._

"_Yes," Sakura said, "That girl pushed him. Who is she anyway?"_

_Clow sighed as he picked the boy up, "Ciara is my daughter." He said somberly, "She's been bitter since her mother died in child birth. And it's been worse since I told her that her magic isn't compatible with the cards. I don't know what to do anymore, if things get any worse, I'm going to have to seal my own daughter."_

_Sakura found herself following Clow but then the dreamscape went black._

_

* * *

_

Sakura found herself looking into a large office, with Clow's deep red velvet chair and a warm fire going.

"_Did you want to see me?" Ciara asked_

"_Yes I did," Clow responded, "We have important matters to discuss."_

"_If it has anything to do with what happened to the little brat, I didn't do it." Ciara said._

"_I'm not saying you did," Clow said, "But you were supposed to be watching him when it happened."_

"_You shouldn't have had me watch him then," Ciara said, "He's not my responsibility."_

"_What did I tell you when I created him?" Clow asked_

"_That I'm to watch and care for him until he develops magic," Ciara said in a mock tone, _

"_And I expect you to do just that," Clow said_

"_He's finally asleep," Cerberus said as he walked into the room_

"_That's good," Clow said, "How is he?"_

"_He's still in a lot of pain,"_

_Clow sighed, "I'll see what I can do about his injuries," He said, "Until then we're going to hope that he stays asleep." He then directed his attention at the girl, "I no longer need your assistance. You're free to go."_

"_Fine," Ciara said as she left the room._

_Sakura hurried to try and find a place to hide in the empty hallway before Ciara walked out of the room but was unsuccessful._

"_Who are you?" Ciara asked, "You're that Sakura girl aren't you?"_

_Sakura didn't answer. She had seen the younger girl taker her anger out on Yue and she didn't want that to happen._

"_You _are _Sakura aren't you?" Ciara asked again, "You don't deserve to inherit the cards." She then lunged at Sakura but since Sakura wasn't really there Ciara went right through her, "You're using the cards aren't you?"_

"_No," Sakura said, "I never called on the cards to come here."_

"_Whatever," Ciara said as she walked off, "I'm going to go make it impossible for you to get the cards."_

_Sakura sighed and listened to the conversation that Clow and Cerberus were having._

"_She found out about Sakura," Cerberus said, "Perhaps she's jealous that she's not going to inherit the cards."_

"_Her magic's not compatible with the cards," The man said, "She would never be able to use them." Then before the two could say anything else they heard a sound from outside the room and footsteps that quickly died away._

"_I think she heard us, Clow" Cerberus said _

"_I know," Clow said, "It worries me. I don't want to seal my own daughter."_

"_You might just have to," Cerberus said, "She might just kill Yue one of these times."_

_Clow sighed, "Cerberus you know I…"_

_Clow was cut off as Cerberus, Sakura and him all felt an intense feeling of distress. _

"_Yue!" Cerberus yelled, _

"_Hurry Cerberus!" Clow said as he followed the sun guardian out of the room_

"_I swear if it's Ciara, I am going to kill her with my own paws. You do realize it is her doing right?" Cerberus asked._

"_Yes, I know," Clow sighed_

"_You need to do something about her," Cerberus said, "Before she kills him! For some reason she doesn't like Yue and she's probably going to take all of her anger out at him."_

_Clow sighed, "I know Cerberus," He said, "But what do I do?"_

"_She's your responsibility," Cerberus said, "And you need to figure it out."_

_Sakura found herself following the two to the roof of the mansion where Ciara was dangling Yue over the edge._

"_What do you think you're doing to him?" Clow yelled over the heavy wind and rain_

"_Since you won't let me have the cards, I'm taking him from you," Ciara yelled_

"_You magic isn't compatible with the cards," Clow called trying to reason with the girl before she killed his youngest creation, "Even if I did give them to you, you wouldn't be able to use them!"_

"_You should have thought of that before you started creating them!" Ciara yelled _

"_You mother's magic was much different then mine," He said, "There was no way I could create the cards incorporating that kind of magic." _

"_Well you should have asked for mother's help then!" Ciara yelled dangling the boy dangerously over the edge of the roof, "Oh wait, mother died in child birth because you couldn't save her or my little brother!"_

"_Magic cannot solve ever problem," Clow said _

"_Well then," Ciara said, "Good luck trying to solve this one." She then took the boy and threw him off the roof._

"_Yue!" Cerberus cried_

_Clow then pulled three cards out of his pocket, "Fly!" he yelled, "Windy, Wood bind her!" He then leapt off the roof diving as fast as he could to try and prevent the already injured boy from falling to his death. _

_Sakura ran to the edge of the roof and watched as Clow was able to catch the boy but was unable to stop himself from crashing onto the ground._

"_Clow!" Cerberus yelled, "Are you two alright!?"_

"_Yue's fine!" Clow yelled back._

_Both Sakura and Cerberus sighed in relief as Clow flew back onto the roof with the boy in his arms. _

"_Clow," Cerberus said, "Your arm…"_

_Sakura looked and she could tell that the shoulder Clow had used to break his fall must have been broken._

"_It's alright," Clow said as he put the unconscious child next to Cerberus, "You leave me with no choice Ciara."_

"_What are you going to do about it, Father?" Ciara asked. Her lilac eyes had taken a glowing, blood red hue, "Seal my magic again? You know how well that worked the last time."_

"_No," Clow said, "I am not going to seal your magic, I am going to seal your body."_

_Sakura watched as Clow prepared the powerful spell but just as he was about to perform it, the dreamscape went black._

* * *

So Sakura's the one to remember the person that had Eriol and the guardian's baffled. What's going to happen now? Oh boy school starts next week, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I promise that it will be within reason. No more going six months in between updates I promise.

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	30. Eclipse

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back! And I apologize for the wait but college, work, karate and six other fics have taken over my life. I don't really have much to say about this chapter so after the disclaimer, which is kinda pointless but it's gonna stick around 'til the end, you can get started. Of course you could always skip the disclaimer, if you're reading this chapter, odds are you've read the first twenty-nine so you probably know that…well you get the point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters, but the plot and Ciara are mine.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Eclipse

Sakura woke with a start. She could feel the traces of the Return and Windy cards' magic in the room.

"Windy-san," She said, "What was that?"

"That was what Hiiragizawa-sama, Cerberus-sama, Yue-sama, Nakuru-sama and Spinel-sama wanted to know," Windy said, "Let them know tomorrow."

"Okay," Sakura said.

"Keep an eye on Yue-sama tomorrow," Windy said as she departed, "He will have some trouble."

"What do you mean Windy-san?" Sakura asked.

"_Just be there for him."_

Sakura sighed as she settled back into bed. //What does Windy-san mean?// She thought as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Yue woke the next morning feeling rather sluggish and exhausted. He knew he wasn't sick but he wasn't feeling well at all. He opened his eyes and found that Sakura was still asleep. Not wanting to wake the girl on her day off, he slowly stood up and walked from the room.

"Good morning Oniisan!" Nakuru called as Yue entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Yue muttered.

"Eh, what's wrong?" Nakuru asked, "You look kinda sick."

"I'm just tired," Yue said, "I'm not sick."

"Were you up all night again?" Nakuru asked looking kind of skeptical.

"No," Yue said, "I slept."

"I find that hard to believe," Cerberus said as he looked at his younger, "You really look awful. You should go back to bed for a while Yue."

"I said I was fine!" Yue snapped.

"Yeah," Nakuru said, "I'll believe that, the day I start using sun based magic."

"Imotosan!" Yue snapped.

Then before any of the guardians could say anything the three of them experienced headaches so severe they fell to their knees.

"What…what is this…?" Yue gasped as he clutched his head, "Oniisan…what is this…"

"I don't know, Yue," Cerberus said.

"Help me…oniisan…" Yue murmured. Then his power levels shifted beyond his control.

"Yue," Cerberus called as his brother grew silent, "Yue, what's wrong?" He then began to panic as Yue began to scream. "Yue!"

"Oniisan!" Yue screamed, "Help me! It hurts! Please do something about it!"

"I can't Yue," Cerberus said tiredly. As Yue's power levels were spiking, Cerberus' power levels were falling, "I don't have any energy…"

Oniisan!" Yue screamed then he fell silent.

"Yue…Yue are you alright?" Cerberus called, "Yue please answer me…Yue…Yue…No, don't…!"

"KERO-NII!"

* * *

Sakura woke to a loud crash and several screams. She quickly got out of bed and hurried out of the room. She found that both Ruby and Yue had their daggers drawn and were trying to hold the other one off.

"Kero-chan, what's going on here?" She asked.

"It's a solar eclipse," Cerberus muttered, "Yue can't handle the amount of magic he has right now. He's out of control…I have almost no energy right now…I can't do anything to help him. But whatever you do, do not use any of the cards. The cards under my sign can't be used and the cards under Yue's sign will just get thrown back at you."

"Yue stop this!" Ruby growled. She was struggling. Yue had her beat when it came to power normally, now she really didn't stand a chance. She gasped as Yue opened his free hand and prepared to fire several shards at her. Not having any other choice, she slammed Yue's wing joint with her free hand. He hissed in pain and Ruby was able to get away, "Yue please try to control yourself! You're going to hurt one of us!"

Yue quickly recovered and fired several shards at Ruby's wings forcing her to revert to her temporary form. He approached her and held his hand out again.

"Yue-kun, stop this!" Sakura called.

He turned his attention away from Nakuru and focused on Sakura. He opened his hand again and fired at Sakura.

"Yue-kun what are you doing!" She cried as a shard skimmed her face, "It's me Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan, get away from him!" Nakuru yelled, "He's not himself right now! He'll attack you!"

Sakura stood her ground as Yue approached her, "Yue-kun…" She muttered as he brought out his dagger. She then threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Stop it please." For a second Sakura thought that her tactic had worked but then she felt a sharp pain travel down her back as Yue slashed at it. She struggled to get away from Yue but the pain in her back was making it very difficult. "Yue-kun!"

Yue was just about to attack Sakura again when Eriol stepped in front of him, "I believe that it would be best, if you slept for a while." He held his hand in front of Yue's face and the rampaging guardian slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Eriol-kun," Sakura gasped, "What did you do?"

"Don't worry he's just asleep," Eriol said, "He'll wake when the sun comes back. Are you alright Sakura-san?"

"Yeah," Sakura said as she slowly sat up, "My back hurts a bit. How are you feeling this morning Eriol-kun?"

"I completely fine," Eriol said, "Thank you for yesterday. Nakuru, are you alright?"

"I'm a bit shaken up," She said, "But I'm fine."

"Alright," Eriol said, "I'm going to clean up. He really made a mess in here. Sakura-san, do you want me to do anything about your back?"

"No, it's fine," She said as she took notice of the lightening sky.

* * *

Yue came around feeling about ten times worse than he felt when he had woken up that morning.

//What happened…?// He thought as he struggled to open his eyes.

"_Yue, are you awake?" _

Yue slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt sick to his stomach.

"What…what have I done…?" He then clamped his hand to his mouth as the contents of his stomach refused to stay down.

"Yue-kun," Sakura cried, "What's wrong?"

"I'm…going to…be sick…" He chocked trying to keep his stomach contents down just until he got to the washroom. He then ran from the room hoping to make it in time.

* * *

"Yue-kun!" Sakura cried as Yue ran from the room.

"Leave him be," Eriol said, "If he finds out he injured you, he's really going to lose it."

"I don't care," Sakura said as she stood up and ran to the washroom after Yue.

//I really hope Yue doesn't do what I think he might do…// Eriol thought as he began a spell that would hopefully prevent Yue from expelling his magic.

* * *

"Yue-kun!" Sakura called as she got to the lock washroom door, "Open this door right now!"

"Go away," Yue called weakly from the other side.

"Yue-kun!" Sakura said sternly, "If you don't open this door right now, I _will_ use the Through card to get in there!"

Yue didn't answer but Sakura heard the door unlock. She opened the door and found Yue sitting against the wall near the toilet. He face was ashen and sweaty. Sakura sighed, "Yue-kun," She said as she ran a face towel under cold water then walked up to him and pressed it to his forehead, "Are you alright?"

"What did I do to you?" He asked softly.

"Nothing," Sakura said, "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"You're lying," Yue said, "Why is the back of your shirt ripped?"

"It snagged on something," Sakura said, "It's an old shirt."

"I don't believe you," Yue said, "Turn around."

"Yue-kun," Sakura said, "It's nothing."

"Sakura-chan," Yue said as he moved to stand up when he saw the gashes on her back, "What…what did I do to you…" He clamped his hand over his mouth again, leaned over the toilet and threw up again.

Sakura sighed, "It's not that big of deal Yue-kun," Sakura said as she rubbed his back, "I'm fine."

"It is a big deal Sakura-chan," Yue said as he coughed, "I hurt you."

Sakura sighed, "You had no idea what you were doing when you did this," Sakura said sternly. "I want you to forget about it and I forbid you to expel your magic."

Yue sighed, "Turn around," he said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Just turn around," Yue said.

Sakura sighed and did what she was told to do. She then felt a shift in Yue's magic and an odd almost pins and needles sensation in her back. When the sensation lessened, she turned just in time to see Yue slide down the wall unconscious. "What did you do?" She asked. Then she realized that her back was no longer burning. She smiled lightly, "You used up all your energy sealing the cuts on my back."

"Sakura-chan!" Nakuru called from the other side of the door.

"Sakura! Is Yue alright!?"

Sakura held out her hand and opened the door, "Yeah," Sakura said, "He just needs to rest a bit."

"What happened?" Nakuru asked.

"He used up his energy sealing the cuts on my back," Sakura said, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," Nakuru said, "It's only a few cut and scrapes for me."

"I'm fine," Cerberus said, "I just needed to wait for my power levels to return to normal."

"That's good," Sakura said, "Nakuru-chan, can you help me bring him to the guest room?"

"Sure," Nakuru said as she walked up to her older brother and carefully picked him up, "He should be fine in a little while. Just let him sleep a bit."

"Okay," Sakura said.

"Oh and Eriol wants to speak with you," Nakuru said, "Don't worry about Oniisan; I'll bring him to his room. Go and talk to Eriol."

Sakura nodded then walked from the room to the kitchen where Eriol was sitting.

"Sakura-san," Eriol said, "How did you mange to tell Yue about the scratches on your back without having him expel his magic?"

"I forbid him to do it," Sakura said, "I told him that it wasn't his fault and that I forbid him to expel his magic."

"Good," Eriol said, "He won't be able to disobey those orders. Is Yue alright?"

"He made himself sick and he used the rest of his energy to seal the scratches on my back, but aside from that, I think he's alright." Sakura said. "That reminds me, I have a bit of information that I think you and Kero-chan will find interesting."

"Really?" Eriol asked.

"Windy-san told me to tell you about it so when Kero-chan comes back I'll tell," Sakura said.

"Okay," Eriol said wondering what Sakura had to tell him.

After a few minutes Cerberus and Nakuru reentered the room.

"Kero-chan," Sakura said, "Don't go back to your games. I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it Sakura?" Cerberus asked.

"I have the information you wanted to know," Sakura said, "At least that's how Windy-san worded it."

"What do you mean?" Cerberus asked.

"Wait," Eriol said, "I think this may have something to do with the dream I had the other night. Sakura-san, do you have any information on a girl that was living with Clow aside from Kaire?"

"Yes," Sakura said, "I do. Here name was Ciara. She was put in charge of Yue-kun until he developed magic. And she was Clow-san's daughter."

No one spoke for quite a while.

"Clow's daughter…" Cerberus said, "He had a daughter?"

"Yue-kun was really young," Sakura said, "Maybe about three years old or so."

"Looks like I can't be of any help," Nakuru said, "That was way before my time."

"I think Clow-san ended up having to seal her away," Sakura said, "She found out about me and took her anger out on Yue-kun."

Eriol sighed, "Clow must not have wanted me to remember that," He said, "Because aside from what I saw the other night I don't remember anything about her."

"It was probably traumatic for everyone," Cerberus said, "Especially Clow if he really did have to seal his daughter away."

"I guess you're right," Eriol said, "When I get back home I'll look through all the books Clow left to see if I can find anything."

"Sakura-chan, you said these people are only coming after Yue-kun right?" Nakuru asked, "And it's possible that seals, even ones set by Clow Reed, can be broken right? What happens if the seal breaks and she…Ciara comes after us again?"

"We would have to kill her," Eriol said, "There's no other way to deal with someone who has managed to break such a power seal."

"Kill her?" Sakura gasped, "I…can't kill someone…I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I had taken the life of another person."

"You may not have a choice in the matter Sakura-san," Eriol said, "If she does come back for Yue, there's a possibility that if she somehow manages to get Yue's power, she'll more than likely come after you. If Ciara is the one who is hunting Yue, I can almost guarantee that she's only going after Yue to get to you."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Yue's magic is powerful, but it's not self sustaining." Eriol said, "She would only get a temporary boost in power from Yue's magic but once she uses it up, it won't replenish itself. Even Cerberus' power wouldn't last that long. It would last longer than Yue's magic would but Cerberus too needs to depend on someone for power. She would use the boost in power to kill you for your power, which unlike the guardian's power, is self-sustaining." He paused, "I'm not doing this to scare you Sakura-san. I'm just doing this to inform you as to what might happen in the future."

Sakura nodded, "I'm going to make sure Yue-kun is alright." She said softly.

Eriol sighed as Sakura walked from the room, "I wish I didn't have to put it that way," He said, "But with threats of this nature, a seal isn't going to do anything. There's always a way around a seal, regardless of how complex said seal may be, if you look hard enough, you'll find a way around it. She's going to have to kill the people coming after her, there's no other way."

"There's no way Sakura would be able to do that," Cerberus said, "She would never be the same after doing something of that nature. I mean she was a mess when she finally found out that if he didn't find another source of power Yue would die. Can you imagine what she would be like if she had to kill someone?"

Eriol sighed again, "I know," Eriol said, "But if the person coming after Yue is Ciara then my magic wouldn't work on her. Her powers are sun based Cerberus, your magic would be useless as well. That leaves…"

"Oniichan and me," Nakuru said softly, "Her powers are like Suppi's Sun based but dark oriented, the polar opposite of my powers. I could possibly do it."

"No," Eriol said, "You don't have enough power to do so."

"So that leaves only Oniichan," Nakuru said, "And if I don't have enough power to kill this person, Oniichan couldn't possibly do it."

"Actually, Yue's powers levels are greater than yours," Eriol said, "He might be able to do so."

"But both Yue and Sakura both said that these dreams they've been having have taken place during the new moon." Cerberus said.

Eriol sighed, "That would mean that Yue's powers would be their weakest," he said, "He wouldn't be able to gather enough energy for an attack that is aimed to kill. He would have to use every gram of power in his body and that would kill him as well."

"What are we going to do then?" Cerberus asked, "My little brother and Sakura are in danger?"

"Nothing," Eriol said softly as he bowed his head, "But hope that a solution presents itself before the new moon."

* * *

Ooh a Solar Eclipse and a rampaging Yue. Will he be able to forgive himself for hurting Sakura, or will it tear him apart? And what are they going to do about the situation they've managed to get themselves into this time? I don't know when the next chapter will be up so deal with me. But I only have about a month and a half of term left then a month off. I just hope I survive until then...well you know the drill, tell me what you think! :3

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


End file.
